I Woke Up In a Car
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: But now, however, she had run into him again after so long. In Slateport City. In a café. Ordering coffees and muffins. Aw crap... Harley/Soledad
1. Unforeseen Reunions

Hey peoples!

Oh wow, look at me. I'm starting a HarleyxSoledad fic despite that I never even bothered informing anybody that I was actually working on one. HAH! I'm a schemer like that.

I learn from the best, anyways. -hugs Harley-

Anywho, but no, seriously, the HarleyxSoledad pairing needs more love, so I thought it would be cool if I attempt a chaptered fic. It will definitely be an interesting challenge...

Enjoy the first chap.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unforeseen Reunions**

* * *

-ooo-

"Eh…miss?"

Soledad Sierra shook herself awake, her eyelids blinking invariably, clearing away the blurriness that smothered her verdigris eyesight. Instantly the smell of clean, leather exterior reached her nose, bringing her to sniff as she remembered that she was riding in the backseat of a car – a _taxi_ to be more exact. Weakness ran through her muscles, although it didn't seem to affect her arms since she rose a hand up to brush a bang of pinkish-red from her face, yawning slightly in the process while her fingers readjusted the seatbelt strap that ran across her thin torso.

After closing her eyes to regain her thoughts, she slowly allowed them to adjust to the light of the setting sun that could be seen from the window, its heat traveling through the warm glass and reaching her skin. She couldn't help but eye the mesh of purple hues that combined with the blueness of the sky, although she soon brought her attention to the driver of the taxi – a thirty-year-old man whose small eyes was staring at her through the overheard mirror. He wasn't 'checking her out,' examining her curves that came with the fact that she was only twenty-one, but rather seeing if she was awake or not, and when her aware countenance was verified he returned his eyes to the road, his gloved hands glued to the steering wheel.

Soledad, still drowsy with lingering tiredness, kept her eyes on the surroundings that whizzed by the car at a steady pace, appearing as blurs in which she couldn't stare at for a long time without suffering from slight motion sickness. The ebony road below moved as if it was a running stream, making the car feel like a boat sailing down a calm river, which also made her dizzy when she eyed it.

She turned her eyes towards the driver, which the back of his cap-covered head could only be seen, a pine-scented air-freshener dangling from the overhead mirror. Apart from the soft purring of the car's engine, or the dry cough that escaped the driver's throat every now and then, it was quiet in the vehicle.

"How long have I been out?"

The driver blinked, turning his eyes back to the overhead mirror so he could gaze at Soledad again. He returned them to the road for a quick second as he maneuvered around a slow car, answering in the process, "Erm…well, we left the airport at about one PM – you feel asleep shortly after – and it's about six now…so…"

That would explain the sunset…

Soledad grunted in approval of the response, awake enough to configure the rest of the answer on her own. She had flown from her hometown of Pewter, Kanto to Littleroot, Hoenn, arriving at one in the afternoon, and then from there had taken a taxi to reach her final destination. Since she had gotten up early for the flight, it didn't take much before the long drive brought her to fall asleep. In fact, she was quite happy that she had slept through it all, not having to endure the five-hour road trip, despite that the muscles in her back were screaming for liberation from the sitting position she had been stuck in the whole time.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, eyebrow slightly quirked, although her eyes had returned to gazing through the window she sat by. Outside a manmade metallic railing ran on like a trailing Ekans - in front of it being a long line of sand, serving as the borderline to the calm ocean that could be observed from beyond it. The sun was setting right on the horizon, painting the waves gold and the sky purple and red, the smeared clouds that dominated some parts of the atmosphere practically drenched in hot pink. Trees passed by every now and then, some normal ones that would be seen in a forested area, while others were tall palm trees that fit the beach background.

The driver shifted weight between his shoulders, still keeping his hands on the steering wheel, turning it at a slow pace when he was required to do so. "Yup, Slateport City is just over this hill."

Soledad could feel herself sigh in relief as she rested her head back against the seat, closing her eyes for the sake of it. She wanted nothing but to fall into an actual bed with comforters and pillows one could sink into, and eat something that would replenish the groaning feeling that filled her stomach, as well as satisfy her muscles and therefore make the weakness that deluged them fade away. She opened her eyes into narrowed slits just to avoid succumbing to sleep once more – she would rather wait until she was in her hotel room.

Slateport City…one of the biggest manmade locations in the region of Hoenn. It was the city that rested upon cobblestone ground – the gateway to a relaxing beach; the home of fine cuisine since it held famous restaurants within its concrete bowels; and the sanctuary to all shops that sold stunning jewels, souvenirs, and Poke'goods from around the world. The city was practically a trader's market, despite that tourism was also present because of the cool sights, and it was also a nice stop for Pokemon trainers during their travels.

Of course, she had taken a break from her coordinating career and escaped her hometown of Pewter City in the Kanto region for a reason that seemed obvious to go to Slateport City:

_Vacation_.

She was here on vacation, desperate to escape the hectic life that came with being a famous master in the arts of transforming a Pokemon's harsh attacks into elegant displays of beauty. She had been traveling through the Johto region with her coordinating comrades – Drew Trandafir and May Maple - but after a while into it they all decided to split up for a while and take a break from the work life. Drew returned to his hometown of La'Rousse for a long relaxation, and May did the same with her hometown of Petalburg. Soledad had returned to Pewter City, but strangely thought that simply making her way back home wouldn't entirely pay off the severe exhaustion that came with her coordinating career, and therefore decided to take it a step further than just relaxing in the comfort of her own house.

A vacation in Slateport City.

Besides, she didn't know much about Slateport City, as the last time she was there she was only present for the contest, which took away her time to enjoy the city itself. Now that she was back, though, and there were no contests or other daily duties to ruin her free time, she could take the long vacation she had been longing for a while.

"Er, miss? We're here."

Soledad blinked as the driver's words echoed throughout her mind, and she immediately turned to the window to gaze upon the stunning city with brightened eyes. Since nighttime was close, the lights upon the skyscrapers' windows had been turned on, appearing as columns of light reaching towards the imaginary heavens upon the obsidian backdrop that was now the sky. Lights of neon flashed, some the entrance signs to large casinos and hotels, while the buyer's market that ran through the central part of the town was lit up by hundreds of lanterns hanging from ropes that ran above the stalls like tangled Spinarak webs. She couldn't help but slightly gape at the sight – it all looked so amazing!

The driver slightly smiled, finding it humorous that the pink-red-haired adult was acting like a child in a candy shop, gazing through the window at the assortment of sweets, although in this case it was a city that seemed to be made of gold like the fabled El Dorado. "You got a specific hotel you were going to stay in, miss?" he then asked, slowly bringing his car into the traffic that decked the busy streets of the city. Soledad turned her eyes up as high as she could from her short view through the car's window, trying to spot the tops of the skyscrapers that made her feel like she was being watched by towering behemoths made of steel and concrete.

She finally snapped away from this when she noticed he asked a question, and answered somewhat bashfully, "Uh, I didn't really assign myself to one before I took the trip."

The driver stared at her, as if unimpressed, although he soon shrugged it off. "That's all right. I'll just drop you off by the bus stop and you can go on from there." He brought his eyes to gaze at the elegant architecture of a fancy hotel as it passed by, its lights reflecting a ghostly image of the building upon the vehicle's windows. "As you can see, there are quite a lot of places to choose from…"

All Soledad did was nod, her eyes once again transfixed to the thriving city right outside her window.

-ooo-

After paying the driver, Soledad grabbed her small suitcase from the trunk and began to make her way down the crowded sidewalks, feeling somewhat deafened from the loud sounds of car honks and various other noises that tore through the humid atmosphere. She could see the glow of the buyer's market illuminate the air a few blocks down, and she smiled to herself, curious to see what was down there now, despite that she held in her urges since she knew finding a place to stay was top priority at the moment.

She nearly fell over, however, when her stomach jolted from a sudden cramp. She knew that she had to eat something, otherwise the weakness that overtook her muscles would soon dominate her conscious, and therefore she quickly made her way into a small café that looked appealing.

Immediately warm air met Soledad's skin as she entered the building, escaping the coldness and lingering scent of seawater that drenched the world outside. Swirling fans seemed to cover the oak wood ceiling, and pedestrians were sitting at tables - some typing on laptops, sipping their freshly-brewed mochas, while others sat on the couches, eyes scanning newspapers determinedly. It was then when Soledad took in the scent of coffee beans, soon craving the said beverage as both an energy boost and as a cure for the roughness that was dousing her throat. It wasn't long before she made her way to the counter, where a server dressed in a tan apron requested her order.

After ordering a muffin and small coffee that would tie her over until she reached a hotel room, she gave the clerk her money, ignoring the fact that a tall man of twenty-one had come up to the side of her, giving the clerk of the opposite cashier his order. She only shot a quick glance towards him, considering that he was a normal citizen of Slateport, and she eyed his clothes that seemed to be made for a casual walk on a cold day. She didn't bother to eye his face, though, despite that, out of mere manners, she mumbled a short, yet friendly, "Hello."

She could hear him shift weight between his shoulders, his own mellow response coming out shortly after. "Hey."

She froze instantly, eyes slightly widening as his words slurred from his lips. She had only paid attention to his voice now, and since she did, she noticed that a faint feminine tone occupied it…

…and a familiar one at that.

She slowly turned her eyes back to him; however, this time she rose them to his face, which she noticed was somewhat-built, yet smooth, skin slightly pale, the collars of his jacket hiding his features up to the bridge of his nose. His metallic-green eyes were narrowed, turned downward to his wallet as he tried to fish out the money the clerk had asked for his order, and his long amethyst-colored hair reached to his mid-back, enshrouding his ears.

She squeaked slightly, turning her eyes away. He seemed oblivious to her presence since his eyes were transfixed to his wallet, and she heard a short grunt of annoyance escape from his closed lips since the amount he was looking for had yet to come out.

But it couldn't be _him_ anyway…

…right?

She hadn't seen him since her travels with May and Drew in Johto, and after the group split up to take a break from coordinating, he had disappeared. They all assumed it was because no one seemed to like it when he was around, and all because he appeared to be a cheater half the time, mostly known for his past deviousness when it came to their previous travels in Hoenn and Kanto.

Even with the fact that she and Harley had held a long 'friendship' of some sort before the journey through Johto, Soledad sometimes felt as if she still didn't know much about him. His intentions were always left unexplained and a mysterious semblance seemed to radiate off of him. The way he acted why he did, how he thought about things…he never bothered to talk to anybody about it, and despite how much Soledad always did wonder about him, she never tried to learn anything through the sheer fact that she didn't want to butt in.

But now, however, she had run into him again after so long...

In Slateport City...

In a café...

Ordering coffees and muffins...

…aw crap.

"Finally," she suddenly heard him mutter, and she turned her eyes to him as he handed the clerk the long-awaited money, slowly sliding the wallet into his back jean pocket. She couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at how seriousness covered his voice, which the girly tone he always had had was barely hearable through the mere power that his new one held. His metallic-green eyes seemed darker – more mature – and they were narrowed, seeming to be focused on the thin air in front of him, still making him completely oblivious to Soledad's presence beside him.

He seemed…so different. It was almost as if his 'gay' appearance was nothing but a façade he had put on around others, or that he had simply dropped his childish antics almost instantly in the few months since the Johto travels. Needless to say Soledad felt slightly awed, although she knew that the man couldn't have changed _that_ much, unless the personality he carried during his coordinating days was all a setup–

"…Soledad?"

Soledad cringed, instantly recognizing the owner of the aforementioned tone that had mumbled her name in the form of a bewildered realization. She slowly turned her eyes to the amethyst-haired coordinator beside her, who was now leaning on the counter, facing her, his puzzled, yet somewhat surprised expression remaining strong as his metallic-green eyes focused themselves on her verdigris ones. She noticed that his jacket was slightly open, revealing a black undershirt that was tucked into the belt which held his jeans to his waist, while the collars of his jacket were still raised against his face like leather walls.

He blinked.

She blinked.

The clerks blinked as, not wanting to disturb whatever moment seemed to be happening between the two customers, slid their orders onto the counter beside them and then sneaked off unnoticed.

"Hey…Harley," Soledad replied, trying to keep any leftover shock away from her tone. The said man's own surprise died slightly and his lips seemed to twitch downward into an emotionless frown fit for a mellow person.

"Fancy seeing you here," he then muttered, eyebrow quirked, his voice low and sounding more unlike his girlish one among every word he spoke. Soledad blinked again since she had been expecting him to become hyper like he usually would have back during their Johto travels, playing the trickster in the midst of it all and only earning the trust of others so he could beat it down later.

She swallowed, mentally scolding herself for letting Harley, of all people, actually affect her. "Likewise," she mumbled, forcing herself to have a monotonic tone than the one of bewilderment she wanted to display. He didn't seem to mind it, however.

Instead he turned and grabbed his coffee from the counter, stuffing the wrapped muffin in his jacket pocket before eyeing her. He then outstretched his free hand towards an empty table that sat in the corner of the room, facial expression still emotionless, yet appearing somewhat interested towards something. "You want to talk for a bit?"

Soledad bounced her eyes from him to the table, contemplating on his offer. Like May and Drew, she sometimes did find Harley to be mysterious, although she couldn't help but feel like this was the perfect time to learn more about him and possibly get the answers to the questions she had always been asking about his character. Besides, the day was still young; the hotels would remain open for a while, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to chat with a fellow coordinator...

Remaining silent, she grabbed her things from the counter, nodding while doing so. Harley smiled slightly, but it died down before she could notice it, and she soon began to follow him towards the table. She kept her suspicions up, though, which showed through her narrowed eyes, not trusting him even when they weren't in a contest hall stadium.

But then again, this _was_ Harley she was talking about.

Or…at least she thought it was…

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

So...what do you think?

Next chap coming soon - not quite sure when, though.


	2. On the Borderline of Friendship

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 2: On the Borderline of Friendship****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"So…how have you been doing?"

Soledad tore her eyes away from the steaming cup of coffee that rested in her hands, which were placed on her lap, therefore making the warmth that radiated from the polystyrene container leave a hot spot on her legs. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the protective cardboard cover, although the heat from it still made them sting slightly despite. This was the reason why she had not taken a sip already – not wanting her lips to make contact with the volcanic fluid until it at least cooled down a bit.

Of course, the one who had asked the question from earlier with a tone fit for a person trying to stall someone, or simply clueless as to what to say towards one the speaker was slightly embarrassed to be around, had already gulped down half of his own cup, treating the extensive amount of heat as nothing but a simple lingering prick amongst his tongue. Apparently he didn't mind how the hot water splashed down his throat like a tumbling waterfall – a more soupy, brown, and better-tasting version of lava. In fact, after taking a majority of sips from the small hole upon the container's lid, Harley placed it on the circular table in front of him, leaning back in his chair afterwards and bringing one leg up to fold it over the other like some sort of serious businessman would.

He didn't seem to care that she was lacking a response – that she was instead staring at the cup of coffee in her hands as if multitasking with talking to him and having a serious mental debate. He didn't want to push private matters out of her, though, or otherwise ask her if she was fine, despite that her softened eyes were strangely glued to the hot beverage in her hands. Regardless of her obvious thirstiness she hadn't taken a swig from it, but had actually eventually placed it on the same table that sat between their wooden chairs and separated them from being too close – the same table he had placed his on, steam still rising from the holes on the lid that were made for such a purpose.

Harley was indeed right – Soledad was having a mental debate with herself. She had wondered why the semblance around the amethyst-haired man seemed so different than from what had been portrayed during the Johto journeys, as well as before that. Even if it didn't seem sensible for her to be making it the big deal that she was, she couldn't help but find it suspicious nonetheless. People didn't change so much in only a matter of months, she knew, and in the process act like they had always been the person they had metamorphosed into.

When she turned her verdigris eyes to meet Harley's, she was tempted to gape her mouth slightly at how…_normal_…his metallic-green orbs appeared. He was directly across the table from her, his leg folded over the other, arms resting on the rests of his chair, and his eyebrow slightly quirked, which was possibly serving as a physical implication that he was waiting patiently for her answer to his earlier question. In the midst of being lost within her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that he had spoken, not recognizing his renowned girly tone, which seemed to be no longer present and was now only a fading ghost among his new strong voice.

Was how he used to act really nonexistent? Did he actually change into a whole new person over the course of only a few months? Was the personality he had during the Johto travels and before all a façade he had put on for unknown reasons?

She shook the endless questions away from her head. She didn't want to blurt them out accidentally, or even signal that she was wondering about his new character, as she figured that if she did ask about it then he would become offended. Who wouldn't be if their personality was questioned?

Instead, she remained silent, allowing her eyes to examine more of his features that she didn't even think would serve right to be part of him. This included how lean his structure looked. He appeared casual and laid-back, his clothes matching the same impression, and even with the fact that he didn't seem muscular, but yet held enough weight to avoid being considered scrawny, it only added to how 'usual' his visage seemed to be – like an everyday person one would see walking down the street, but yet give no thought about later because he or she didn't stand out among the other hordes of pedestrians spotted on a daily basis.

This was, of course, oxymoronic for him, as in the earlier days he wore a suit fit for a person obsessed with Cacturnes, which would have definitely made him 'colorful' in a room filled with plain people.

She turned her eyes to his jaw line, noticing the small field of gray upon it that was only noticeable when she squinted. It was morning stubble, it seemed – perhaps he had shaved not too long ago and the hair was only beginning to grow back. She admired how mature his other features looked, though, such as the nearly-hidden lines of age around his eyes, which his metallic-green irises that were like deep pools seemed to glow despite the majority of lights that lit up the quiet café. His face had a built tone to it, no longer appearing circular like a spunky child, but instead straight like a responsible man, even seeming to match with the lean structure of his tall body.

He looked so different, and now that she thought about it, he looked…

…attractive.

She blushed at that last thought.

His amethyst-colored hair enshrouded his ears, falling to his mid-back, and in the front reaching down to his exposed collarbone. It seemed to shine slightly, despite that anyone who bothered to put effort into their own hair could easily outmatch it. Of course, this didn't take away from the fact that it added to his matured countenance, which it had failed to do during the Johto travels since a certain triangular Cacturne-themed hat always covered it. Her attention was swiped away from it when his finger came up to brush a stray bang from his eyesight.

He didn't seem to notice that she was examining his features, or even the unexplained blush that had covered her face a few seconds ago. In fact, he was completely oblivious to it all seeing as how his own mind had drifted off to recent things, such as why Soledad had randomly appeared in Slateport City for no apparent reason (despite that he wasn't bothered by her presence, but instead somewhat happy to see a friend once again after they had been apart for quite some time).

Soledad noticed his lips, which were rich in color, but yet not bright enough to stand out among his somewhat-tanned skin tone, twitch upward into a soft smile. She figured he was mentally laughing at something, although before she could ponder on what, she remembered his earlier question - as well as finally realized that they both had been sitting in awkward silence for the past few minutes with only the murmurs of the conversing people around them to fill the air with noise. She was somewhat grateful that he wasn't questioning her for being non-responsive, and instead to avoid convincing him to ask about it again, she mumbled her reply. "Uh…I'm good…how about you?"

Harley blinked himself, caught off-guard by the sudden answer. He kept a poker face, though, and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Eh, so-so," he then simply muttered, his voice casual, apparently not minding the fact that Soledad's answer had come late. He eventually turned his eyes to her again, watching her take a sip of her coffee after checking if it had cooled down, which was when he asked, "What are you doing here in Slateport City anyway?"

She placed her cup back on the table. "Vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Vacation."

"Oh…" Harley mumbled. Soledad's firm, yet friendly tone seemed to go against the bewildered emotion she was feeling at the moment, but she kept it up to avoid disturbing the amethyst-haired man across the table from her. He turned his eyes downward, focusing their now somewhat-dimmed hue on his own cup of coffee, which was still letting out puffs of steam on the table. Despite this, he contained no interest towards the beverage, and instead was only using it as a tool to rest his eyes upon so he could clear his thoughts.

Soledad scratched her chin, nervous of the silence that had yet again overtaken them. For the sake of it she found herself asking, "So…what are _you _doing here?"

The amethyst-haired man brushed another bang from his face. His expression was monotonic, his voice carrying the same tone. "I was born and raised here, so when we all split up I came back for relaxation."

Soledad nearly choked on her coffee as his answer emitted alongside her sip. She wasn't startled from his response because she was unaware that Slateport City was his hometown, but at the fact that she hadn't remembered such a detail at all, therefore never thinking about it even when she decided to go there for a vacation. Of course, with even more thoughts on Harley, which included how abnormally mellow he was acting, it wasn't long before the subject was forgotten about.

"You know," he suddenly began with a calm voice, reaching forward to grab his coffee from the table, "ever since I was little I always knew all the good places around town. Maybe in a few days I can show some of them to you, including the buyer's market and the finest restaurants that overlook the beach."

Soledad blinked, and despite her recent thoughts, she couldn't help but grab the opportunity to poke fun at the male coordinator when it was in reach. "Why, Harley," she then chuckled, smirking slightly, a devious look gracing her eyes, "are you asking me out…_on a date_?"

Harley's eyes seemed to widen, and he, too, nearly choked on his coffee. He obviously hadn't noticed that his offer to show her around town like any friend would could easily be misinterpreted as a request to take her out, and Soledad couldn't help but smile, aware that his very intention wasn't this, but yet finding it humorous anyway. For some reason seeing Harley stutter over his words was almost as amusing as humiliating Drew in front of his many fans.

Nonetheless, Soledad swore she could see the amethyst-haired man's cheeks gain a red hue, but decided to wave it off as a simple reflex of embarrassment.

Harley quickly recovered from his stumble as he then replied, "N-no, I w-was just t-thinking-"

"Don't worry about it," Soledad then chuckled again, deciding to save the poor adult from the agony of having to explain it all in detail. "I know what you meant, Harley, and I gladly accept your offer."

She had always been the nice one of the group. How oxymoronic would it be if she declined his generous offer, seeing as how she was slightly convinced that he wasn't pulling off anything? His new personality, she had noticed, looked pretty permanent, although she was still curious for the answer behind the sudden change of heart.

Besides, spending time with him would not only help her learn more about him and possibly start a friendship deeper than the one they already shared, but would also assist in finding the answers she was looking for.

Harley seemed to sigh in relief, although the lingering effects of embarrassment still rested upon his features. Soledad wondered why a simple joke was playing such a big part on him...

"Do you have a place to stay at yet?"

Yet again, Harley's question had come unexpectedly, therefore leaving Soledad with a bewildered look on her face. She had noticed that, as Harley took another sip from his coffee, his tone was back to being mellow and somewhat emotionless. His face was still slightly flushed, but even then the impression of patience that glistened among his quiet metallic-green eyes no longer matched it, and instead he leaned back in his chair in a casual manner, arching his eyebrow again to signify his wait for a response.

Soledad, choosing to ignore how amazingly fast Harley recovered from the incident, shook her head slowly, stating then that she had yet to get a hotel room. Harley pushed back even more, making the chair's wooden joints squeak slightly because of it, and a dazed semblance covered his mouth and eyes. His arms had come up to help cushion his head against the seat's back, and it seemed he was debating on something within his mind, his gaze focused on the ceiling above in the repeated motion of clearing his thoughts.

"Well," he then began, voice quiet, eyes remaining on the swirling fans above, "the hotel rooms here can be pricey, even if you stay at a motel on the outskirts of town. I'm not implying anything by this, nor do you have to accept it, but if you want to stay someplace for free where it would be easy to keep in contact with me so I can show you around, then would you like to bunk in the guest room of my apartment?"

For the next few seconds Soledad remained silent, amazed by his generosity that the Harley she thought she knew never showed, as well as the offer itself.

Stay…_with Harley_?

As with her reasons of accepting his offer to show her around, Soledad knew that such a thing would benefit her urge to learn more about his mysterious person. And, of course, there was the obvious thing that it would also help her with her vacation, saving her from having to pay for an expensive room when just the long taxi drive to the city itself had taken nearly half of her cash. She knew that he wouldn't care if she declined, as he was just offering because he had the capability to put a temporary roof over her head, which was what friends did for each other.

Soledad could suddenly feel herself smile.

She turned her eyes to him, nodding. Harley, despite that it was obvious he wanted to smile, kept his expression mellow and instead got up, brought his cup of coffee to his lips to take down the last few gulps that were left, and threw the empty canister into a nearby trashcan. Soledad did the same, not asking any questions as she grabbed her suitcase from under the table, following the male coordinator towards the door, where he would then lead her through the crowded city streets to his apartment among the jungle of manmade structures.

It was ironic how Soledad had accepted an offer from a person who everyone would've declined for in mere seconds, but even then whenever she questioned her choice, the thoughts of how different he was – the new side to him that she had only just seen – came back to mind.

He was nice.

He was mature.

He was normal.

He was…_handsome_.

Yet again she found herself blushing at that last thought.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

This is going to be one _interesting_ vacation...


	3. Finding Temporary Home

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter. We're still moving at a slow pace, but we got some more small fluff moments in here, as well as a new 'appealing' face that pops up.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding Temporary Home**

* * *

-ooo-

It wasn't long into the night before Harley and Soledad reached the said amethyst-haired man's apartment – a reasonable-sized space that appeared to be on the 37th floor of a tall building that overlooked the city from its place in the middle of it. Of course, Soledad hadn't really paid much attention during the whole walk there, despite that they had passed through crowded streets, traveling on foot for what seemed like an hour, and then took a monorail train to the center of Slateport – which housed structures of both short buildings, to towering skyscrapers.

When they had entered the tall apartment building that reached up dozens of stories, Soledad was surprised from the elegant architecture that occupied the inside – such as the cathedral-size entrance that contained a professionally-crafted chandelier, and the plush red carpeting that covered every single inch of the floor. The walls were decorated with beautiful designs, covered in pictures that showed various Legendary Pokemon, as well as stunning landscapes that even had little philosophical quotes below the paintings. Even the elevators shined with large, clean mirrors, the flooring inside consisting of granite tile and the gold railings free of any dirt or grime.

Needless to say, Soledad wondered if Harley was of royal ancestry, or at least insanely rich.

To her shock, though, his actual apartment wasn't as elegant as the building's main rooms. It appeared to be of simple design – dark wallpaper, normal flooring, and furniture that could be seen at an everyday construction store; although, if one looked through one of the average windows, they were given a good overhead view of the city, perhaps even feel slightly acrophobic when they gazed down at the miniature-sized people below. The lamps in the apartment were already switched on, causing any nightly darkness that tried to bleed into the room to dissipate completely.

As Harley locked the door behind him, hanging his keys and jacket on the hooks by it, he made his way into the kitchen, which, Soledad could see from her view by the door, looked pretty average as well – wooden cabinets, granite tabletops, and tiled flooring that appeared somewhat glossy. She remained silent, slowly placing her bag to the side of her, but deciding not to move unless Harley gave some sort of signal that she could (manners when in someone else's home was always the first for her). She allowed her eyes to wander, catching sight of the ceiling fan that hung over the indigo couch in the middle of the floor, as well as the opened doorways along the walls that broke off into separate rooms. Despite that this was her first time there and the lingering scent of fresh furniture was new to her, she already felt that the apartment was indeed homey.

"Soledad?"

Soledad shook her thoughts away, turning her eyes to Harley's mature face as he poked his head through the kitchen doorway. His metallic-green eyes were bright with friendliness, although a frown of slight bewilderment covered his lips. "You can, you know, go check out the guest bedroom…" he then muttered, raising his eyebrow. As if finally realizing this, Soledad chuckled somewhat nervously, embarrassed that she had been standing there like an idiot for the past few minutes, and quickly gathered her things before walking towards the designated room that the amethyst-haired man was pointing to.

When she entered the small room, turning on the overhead light via the switch by the door, she noticed that it was no simpler than the rest of the apartment – the walls had been painted a dark green, the average bed in the corner all made up with two small pillows that rested amongst its blue comforter; and a small drawer stood by its side, a reading light sitting on top of it. She hummed in approval before placing her bag on the bed, sitting down beside it to rest her tired muscles. She had had a long, exhausting trip, and therefore was ready to fall into the plushness of the mattress and go to sleep then and there. Of course, she was interested in what Harley was doing, so, taking a quick peak of outside through the room's single window, left and made her way towards the kitchen.

As she got closer she heard the amethyst-haired man's voice flutter through the air in a whispering manner, as if he was secretly talking to another person in the culinary. She slowed her movement, having been unaware that someone else was present, and didn't want to barge in if it was a private matter. Then again, she was curious to know who it was, which convinced her to peek into the kitchen from behind the wall–

"Wait, no! Cacturne!" suddenly came Harley's hesitant voice.

Soledad arched her eyebrow. 'Cacturne'?

Before she could ponder on it, she was suddenly pushed to the floor by a tall creature, feeling the said being's arms wrap around her tightly in the form of an affectionate embrace. She struggled to regain her surroundings, in the process the creature that had pounced on her standing up, leaving her to stare at its blurry scarecrowlike countenance that now towered before her. Eventually her sight became focused and she shook confusion from her head before leaning forward to learn of who had rammed into her, hugged her, and then pulled back to watch her recover.

It was…a Cacturne?

No, it wasn't just _a _Cacturne – Soledad could recognize the big, cheesy grin this specific Cacturne was known to hold.

It was Harley's Cacturne, whom he had used in his coordinating days and usually dressed up as during the whole thing. Now, however, the said Pokemon was standing right in front of her, a look of pure joy glistening from his somewhat-concealed eyes, and the grin across his green face was bigger than usual.

"Eh, sorry about that…" Harley suddenly chuckled nervously as he exited from the kitchen. He had even placed his hand on the back of his head to amplify his embarrassment, his features slightly flushed. "I always let my Cacturne run lose when I'm gone from the apartment so he can watch over the place." He smiled himself, despite that it was obvious he was trying to persuade her into look at the humor of the moment. "He's always been social, though, so that's why he gets so damn excited every time we have company. Since he knows you, he's even happier than usual." His eyes gained a soft hue. "I guess it's obvious that he's missed you…"

Soledad, who had been displaying bewilderment rather than anger from the unexpected pounce and hug, turned her eyes to Cacturne, who shrugged bashfully, appearing embarrassed as well. Of course, the pink-red-haired woman only brought a friendly smile to her lips as she took in Harley's words. "That's alright," she then said, her voice soft. "I've missed you, too, Cacturne."

Cacturne grinned with glee before stepping away as Harley came over and held out his hand for her to take. She nodded slightly while doing so, using the amethyst-haired man's support to hoist herself to her feet; although, when she did just that, she was pulled forward a little too fast…

…and therefore right into Harley's chest.

Her eyes slightly widened as she felt her cheek come in contact with the warm skin at the base of his neck, feeling the hot breath from his mouth dance across her forehead. Harley seemed to freeze in place, and as Soledad blushed from the accidental touch, she slowly pulled away, her hands still on his arms. Of course, then she noticed how close they were, and rose her eyes to meet his metallic-green ones, which were also slightly bright with shock, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

She was…so close.

She could smell the cologne that had been patted across his cheeks earlier that day. She could see the field of stubble that ran across his jaw line, as well as smell the lingering scent of men's shampoo that radiated from his hair. She could see the maturity that graced his facial features, somewhat amplifying the handsomeness that she already mentally declared he had. She was tempted to allow her finger to reach out and feel the smoothness of his facial skin, or bring him into a hug where she could then breathe in the heavenly fumes that hung above him like a veil.

She was tempted to lean in and kiss him, feeling the softness of his lips upon her own–

_Ding_!

Soledad blinked, as did Harley, and as if the timer among the oven had been the key to breaking the awkward silence they had just been in – the moment where they had been gazing into each other's eyes and were too lost in thought to pay attention – the amethyst-haired coordinator pulled away, turning his attention to the kitchen. "Uh…food's done," he then mumbled, sounding slightly nervous, although as Soledad took her hands off his arms, he made his way to the designated room. The pink-red-haired woman, blushing as she thought over the confusing moment that had just happened, as well as the urges and thoughts she had had during it, turned her eyes to Cacturne, who had been watching the entire scene with his own quirked eyebrow.

Soledad's cheeks grew redder as she realized his presence during the whole…'incident'.

"Hey, Cacturne?" Harley's voice called from the kitchen. His tone had returned to normal, as if he had forced himself to forget about the awkward moment that happened only minutes ago, or simply wasn't finding it as much a big deal as Soledad was. "What were you cooking in here anyway?"

As Cacturne turned his attention to the culinary, the grass and dark type scurried over to his master's assistance, leaving Soledad to allow her blush to fade away as new information brought bewilderment to her expression. "Cacturne cooks?" she questioned out, slight disbelief gracing her tone, and after a series of loud sounds that included clashing pots and plates emitted from the kitchen, Harley emerged from it with blue oven mitts covering his hands.

"Yeah, it's kind of a habit he picked up over the times I left him to watch over the place," he answered, eyeing the mitts on his hands with confusion before slipping them off and tossing them onto the dinner table beside him. "I guess he got it from me, despite that I haven't really cooked anything in a while because...I've had no reason to." He shrugged it away. "He's actually pretty good; then again, I'm just glad he hasn't burned the place down yet…"

The said Pokemon poked his head from the kitchen doorway, his narrowed eyes glued to Harley in the form of a piercing glare. "Cacturne!" he then growled, his own Pokemon language coming out as a simple mutter of his name to human ears, regardless that it was obvious he was offended by the amethyst-haired man's comment. Soon a pouting look covered his mouth, seeming to emotionalize his mixture of anger and sadness even more.

Harley rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying…and if it makes you feel better - no offense."

Cacturne shot him one last deathly glare before disappearing into the kitchen, muttering his own name some more, and no doubt to Pokemon ears was it a curse word of some sort. Soledad, finding slight humor in the childish antics between the coordinator and his Pokemon, chuckled behind her barricading palm, which allowed it to go unnoticed by Harley as he began to set the dinner table.

-ooo-

"So…what did you want to see first?"

Harley arched his eyebrow as he stared at the contemplating expression of Soledad, who was sitting across the oak wood table from him, her gaze focused on the small, unlit candle that was placed on the middle of it. Their dinner of steak had ended not too long ago, and Cacturne had come in after finishing his own meal in the kitchen to pick up their plates and begin cleaning up. Soledad was surprised that the food had tasted that good, as well as the fact that, unlike most chefs, Cacturne actually didn't mind picking up after himself and everybody else. He was acting really kind and generous, which was different from the 'evil' schemes Harley had made him do back in the coordinating days.

Of course, all old habits from the amethyst-haired adult seemed to had vanished, and therefore so did the rude personality his grass and dark type Pokemon carried. Then again, Soledad still somewhat thought that the way they both acted out on the field was just a façade – different than from how they actually lived when no one was watching.

The pink-red-haired woman turned her eyes to Harley, who had yet again been forced to stare at her and wait for her to emit an answer of some sort, proving that he indeed held some patience. Soledad blushed slightly, embarrassed once again, although it was all from the fact that looking into his metallic-green eyes (no matter what the distance between them) reminded her of the accidental incident that had happened an hour ago. She was somewhat surprised that he wasn't bringing it up, or at least mumbling a late sorry for it since it was obvious _he_ had pulled her up a little too hard, causing her to fall into his chest as if they were about to embrace each other affectionately.

To tell the truth, she kind of wanted to…hug him, but kept this unexplained thought inside her head and decided to do what he was doing: ignore it and pretend like it wasn't a big deal or that it simply never happened.

His earlier question slowly rang through her head, and she blinked as she thought about an answer. There were lots of things in Slateport she always wanted to see, but the hard part amongst these vacations had always been choosing what to experience first. She knew she was in good hands when it came to a tour guide – she could tell Harley wasn't kidding when he said he knew all about the place, seeing as how it was his hometown where he had spent most of his life growing up. Though, when she thought about it, he didn't seem to be much of a city-boy like Drew was, appearing unnatural in a place where one was lucky if the person they talked to a day before even remembered their name the next.

"We can always start with the beach," he then suggested out of the blue, placing his elbow on the table so he could lean his cheek against his fist. When she looked at him with slight curiosity gracing her eyes, he shrugged with casualness occupying his expression. "I don't know, I'm just saying…" he added, voice mellow. "I mean, Slateport City is not just known for the buyer's market, but also for its vast beaches that are perfect for relaxing."

She blinked.

"It's your choice," he muttered, eyes wandering away from hers as if dropping himself out of the conversation. Soledad hummed in thought of it, turning her attention to Cacturne when he entered the room, a white apron tied around his waist that said 'Kiss the 'Mon' across it in red font. The pink-red-haired woman rolled her eyes at this, and the only thing Cacturne did was rub the back of his head bashfully, although his grin returned when he then started to nod.

Harley shifted his gaze over to his Pokemon. "I think he's agreeing that we should start with the beach first."

Cacturne mumbled his name happily to signal that he was doing just that.

Soledad emitted a soft chuckle. "Well, you guys are the tour guides here," she then observed, "I'll go with whatever you suggest." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a minimized Pokeball. "Besides, my Lapras could use some exercise in the water."

Harley placed his palms on the table to help hoist himself up. "Then it's settled," he mumbled. His voice was still mellow despite that his eyes had slightly brightened. "Tomorrow, we hit the beach."

Cacturne murmured his name with glee before running off into the kitchen once again like a sugar-high child. It was obvious that the grass and dark type enjoyed the beach, seeing as how a permanent look of joy now covered his eyes. Harley chuckled slightly, as did Soledad, before they both made their way over to the rooms, turning off some of the lights around the apartment in the act of preparing for bed. Soledad could tell it was around ten, and the only thing she could see through one of the windows was an encompassing city illuminated by bright lights, the obsidian sky somewhat reflecting it, and the occasional sounds of thriving pedestrians below could be faintly heard through the walls.

Soledad watched in silence as Harley opened the door into his room and out of curiosity she followed to eye the contents inside. It was quite large, seeing as how it was the master bedroom, and it was pretty clean apart from a few exceptions of thrown clothes in some parts. A large ceiling fan hung directly over the king-sized bed that was draped with black sheets, opposite in color from the white wallpaper and curtains that dangled loosely above the two windows which were located by each side of the mattress's headboard. Small desks were placed against the wall every here and there, a reasonable-sized TV leaning against the one opposite of the bed's. It seemed to be an oversized room if used by only one person, which was why Soledad hadn't even noticed that she had emitted a question similar to the said topic:

"You have anyone...'special'...in your life?"

Harley seemed to stop in movement, turning to look at her as she stood by the doorway into the room, and pivoted his gaze to the bed as if he already knew why she had asked it. After sighing, he shrugged, his tone carrying a hint of sadness, despite that his mellow voice nearly hid it. "Eh, nope – never really bothered to find someone to start a relationship with, pretty much because of my coordinating."

Soledad cleared her throat. "You are…interested in it, though, right?"

Harley nodded, retuning Cacturne to his Pokeball when the said Pokemon entered the room. "Oh, yeah - just not right now, or at least until I find…well…you know, the right person."

Seeing satisfaction in the answer, Soledad turned to leave. She remembered that back in the coordinating days people tended to think that Harley was homosexual, seeing as how he acted more feminine than what was classified to be normal for a gentle, spunky male. She felt quite mean whenever she mentally admitted that she used to think the same thing as well, although, with the way Harley was acting now, it seemed that such thoughts no longer had a reason to exist. She was actually surprised that he hadn't started a relationship with someone yet, despite that she could relate with how coordinating would get in the way of doing so.

After she backtracked to mumble a quick goodnight to the amethyst-haired coordinator, she walked into the guest bedroom, sat herself on the mattress, and leaned back to rest her head against its soft pillows. Her eyes stared monotonically at the ceiling, almost as if she was lost in thought about recent events and conversations. She tried not to think too hard, though, knowing that she would have to get up early if she was to see as much of the city's sights that she possibly could. Regardless that she was staying for quite a while, she somehow felt as if she had little time to do anything.

She breathed out a relaxed sigh, turning off the lamp beside the bed, and therefore allowing darkness from the window to leak in and engulf the room in black. The silvery mist of the towering full moon bled through the glass, painting a bluish silhouette of it against the floor, which Soledad stared at with glowing eyes before allowing herself to succumb to sleep. She didn't bother to change into more comfortable clothes, the muffled sounds of the wide-awake city outside somehow drifting her off to dreamland like a surreal lullaby.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hurr. xD

Anyway, I'm probably not going to update until Exile is finished, which it almost is. Hmm...

Ah well, until then, see you later.


	4. Of Beaches and Battles

Hey peoples!

Well, I finally updated! I'm so sorry for neglecting this story - it's just that, well, Legendary-shipping is in high priority for me, and I lacked inspiration to continue this. But now, with the help of Cookiekitten, I got it back, so I wrote the next chapter.

Now, this chapter is two times longer than normal. It's because since I thought you all waited so long, you deserved to have a little more added. So, instead of my usual limit of 8 pages per chapter, this grew to be 12. It will probably go back to being 8 afterwards, but you get a little more this time.

Anyway, in here we have two more familiar faces popping up. As for romance, cute and implied moments are still the only things we have. (Then again, this stuff does take time. xD) The romance will get...serious...later on, though.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Beaches and Battles****

* * *

**

-ooo-

Slateport City seemed so alive in the morning.

Pedestrians of all sorts – business people; Pokemon trainers; families, even – walked down the busy streets of the town, eyes wide open in full awareness of the aging dawn, the sun peaking over the skyscrapers that traced the outer borderline of the city and shining over the cobblestone and concrete landscape with bright hues of energy. In its golden glint against the enlightened sky, impregnating, with warmth, the saltwater-smothered atmosphere that hung over the seaside location like a guarding veil, both humans and Pokemon made their way through the crowded jungle that consisted of a variety of buildings – from towering apartments and organizations, to the small yet easily-noticeable bookstores, restaurants, and other shops that paved the grounds below. Even if night had broken away only hours ago, the mere vastness of the city announced the busy day to come as if already prophesized through its high population of inhabitants.

Soledad quirked her eyebrow slightly as she leaned forward to look out the window, gazing upon the passing streets below with a somewhat-curious glance dominating the depths of her verdigris irises. The train she was on, which hovered over the crowded pavements underneath and around the buildings that marked the city's existence, shook slightly as it moved to the direction of the metallic railings it drove upon. The joints of the vehicle squeaked as it rumbled with another swift turn, gliding past another train that was headed the opposite direction upon its own support. The female coordinator paid no heed to this, though, as she was too preoccupied with watching the world whiz by outside.

She and Harley had gotten up early that day, choosing to use the train as their transportation to the beaches that decked the outside rims of the city. Since the said amethyst-haired man lived in the middle of the conjunction of manmade structures, the previous strategy of walking to their destination obviously would've made the day of supposed relaxation a lot more tedious. Harley didn't seem to mind, as he had been the one to suggest the use of the aforementioned vehicle, implying that he was familiar to the squeaks of the train's moving carts and the rumbles that vibrated throughout its cheap-matted flooring due to his constant use of the service whenever he needed to cross large extremities of the city. This explained why he rested his darkened gaze on his hand, his brows slightly furrowed to show an emotionless, mellow expression of what could be interpreted as boredom as he filed his nails against the soft fabric of his black shirt that was nearly concealed away by a matching jacket. It was the same outfit he had worn yesterday, needless to say, and as Soledad shot him a bright glance, she couldn't help but purse her lips at how 'gangster' it made him look.

Meanwhile, his Cacturne, having been released from his Pokeball before they boarded the train, was as spunky as ever. With his yellow eyes gazing at the people that also occupied the humid semblance of their train cart, in which some were on their way to work, hanging onto the overhead handles in preparation to leave the vehicle as soon as the doors opened, while others sat on the cushioned seats, reading the newspapers that hid their scrutinizing faces, the scarecrow cactus couldn't help but make his way to the window and watch the city pass by. It was obvious the mere view of the manmade town excited the Pokemon to no end, although the case that the beach was only a few minutes away was most likely the reason why he was ricocheting off of his seat like an adolescent child fueled up on soda.

Soledad, watching the scene the Pokemon was creating in front of the passengers of the cart, slightly chuckled at the sight, while Harley only grunted, his eyebrows coming together to add a look of annoyance among his metallic-green eyes. Usually he would've been the type to get up almost immediately and dance alongside his loyal Pokemon; however, now he simply rolled his eyes at the scarecrowlike being, which brought Soledad to wonder if such an intolerance towards childish acts was one of the new commandments he had forged for whatever personality served him now. Then again, it was early in the morning – about two hours before the usual time Harley awoke – and therefore Soledad quickly dismissed the thought, as she was quite needy for a few more hours of sleep as well. Although, according to her amethyst-haired escort, if they wanted to hit all of the spots she was hoping to visit that day, then they needed to get started as early as possibly in order to avoid getting smothered for when the large groups of fellow visitors decided to begin their sightseeing.

"Chill," Harley suddenly muttered, the word sliding out with depthness, and although it was directed towards Cacturne, Soledad couldn't help but feel a flash of cold crawl up her spine. She hid this by leaning back into her seat, watching Cacturne rub the back of his pyramidlike head out of bashfulness, his green face succumbing to a faint blush of embarrassment. Harley rolled his eyes again as his Pokemon then took a seat beside him, legs swinging forwards and backwards as if implying that leftover urges to dance around still lingered within his veins. Soledad chuckled slightly as Harley then began to massage the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I am _not_ a morning person," he muttered, his dragging voice helping in amplifying his claim.

"We didn't have to go this early, you know?" Soledad replied, crossing her arms, aware of the reason why they had chose to do so, but yet still pointing it out anyway.

Harley rose his eyes to her, although he soon scoffed the topic away as he turned to look out the window with an unimpressed semblance hovering around his gaze. "I know, but this place is a tourist trap, I swear it. I've seen people I thought I would never see again randomly appear here…" He switched his sight to her as if on cue, but, without her noticing it at all since she was gazing at the crowd within the train, returned his eyes to his hand to continue filing his nails against his shirt. "This place becomes even more populated…I'm gonna suffocate soon…"

Soledad arched her eyebrow at his words, but shrugged it off, understanding what he meant; not to mention seeing him filing his nails was distracting her with mental flashbacks of their coordinating journeys – back when he was…different. She refused to let her mind worry about _that_ right now when it was a time to relax, though, and therefore she only allowed her gaze to wander back to the crowd of people towards the front of the train cart that were conversing with one another. She was about to turn away to look out the window when something among the group of people caught her eyes.

She swore she saw a flash of green – and a familiar hue of green at that.

The female coordinator shook her face slightly at the thought. She was probably just imagining things – it was still early in the day and therefore still in the time range of her eyes to deceive her. Because of this, her face of confusion disappeared as fast as it had formed.

Of course, that didn't stop Harley from noticing it.

"Soledad?"

Soledad blinked turning her gaze to Harley, who was staring at her with slight hues of concern dancing around in his still-darkened eyes. "You okay?" he then muttered, his voice a little louder than before, which brought Cacturne to stare at her as well.

"Fine. I'm fine," she assured, bringing her hand up as if to cease whatever worries plagued the amethyst-haired man's mind. She couldn't help but dart her eyes towards the direction in which she had seen the flash of green, but with failing to spot it again amongst the crowd of people, it wasn't long before she shrugged the theory of its existence away from her mind and returned to staring out the window. What would _he_ be doing here, she then wondered? She brought her eyes to Harley, who she noticed had returned to filing his nails against his shirt, looking mellow as always. In that short second a tinge of worry sprouted from within her. She hoped her need to see the city wasn't a burden to him…

The train soon stopped with a sudden jolt. As if on cue, Soledad turned to look out the window and verify that they were where they wanted to be, which proved itself to be true as a long line of beaches was in direct view from beyond the station's platform. Past the people who were waiting on the outside benches to board the train, the ocean was visible, blue like the sky above, as well as calm and slowly crawling up the almost-orange sand that stood before it. The female coordinator could see various families of all sort: young children with their baby Pokemon playing in the water, while others – the teens and adults – were either preoccupied with surfing the medium-sized waves farther into the ocean, or battling their own Pokemon, using the vast pieces of sand as their battlefield and, as their audience, the other people who gathered around them to watch the match out of interest.

Soledad hadn't really come to the beach for the intention of swimming or relaxing. In fact, she was hoping just to catch a faint glimpse of it and allow her Lapras to receive her much-needed exercise in the clear water. She had already planned to return later in the week for the act of resting, or maybe even see the sun set behind the horizon as Harley suggested doing towards the end of the day.

The doors to the train slid open, the beings inside each compartment flushing out onto the platform, exchanging their seats with those who were just boarding. Harley turned his eyes to his Cacturne, who was already nearly out the door, waving by it to signify for his master to catch up. The amethyst-haired coordinator rolled his eyes, but nonetheless got up and held out his hand to help Soledad to her feet, in which they both then left the train, ignoring how the doors slid shut behind them and the vehicle zoomed off down the railing as if in a rush.

Soledad, enjoying the view, the purring ocean, the warm yet comfortable air, and the emphasis scent of seawater, soon found her expression contorting into one of confusion once again when, in the crowd leaving for the sandy borderline that broke off the train station with the beach, the flash of green from before reappeared again. This time, she didn't dismiss it so easily, instead staring for a while as the people dispersed so she could hunt for the source of the glimpse of chartreuse, and, because of this, Harley, who was beside her, noticed it and asked if she was alright in the exact same tone he did before – perhaps, this time, with a little more concern added to the structure of his words.

The female coordinator turned her head to face him, realizing how close they were and immediately blushing upon being able to define the metallic-green hues of his eyes more clearly in response. Of course, she shook it away before he could notice. "Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly assured once again, although Harley didn't seem so convinced as easily as before.

"You sure?"

She nodded, slightly embarrassed as his concerned gaze bore into hers, the blush from before slowly returning.

He stared at her, despite that he eventually shrugged with casualness. "Alright…" He turned his eyes to Cacturne, who was already making his way to the water, arms above his head as if he was a passenger on a high-velocity roller coaster. Harley grunted in annoyance, eyebrows slightly furrowing, and he soon brought his hand towards his mouth to help in allowing the distant Pokemon to hear his voice. "Don't get eaten by a Sharpedo, you hear?"

The faint call of his name was the only response; and it had sounded trancelike, as if the Pokemon wasn't really paying attention to the wise, yet sarcastic warning.

Harley rolled his eyes. "That anthropomorphic weed's gonna be the death of me…"

Soledad couldn't help but chuckle slightly, although she stopped when Harley glared at her. Of course, his frown soon cracked into a smile and he broke out into laughter as well, in which the female coordinator couldn't help but admire how warm his voice sounded when he laughed. His girly tone from the past wasn't even recognizable then, instead leaving a firm hue to take its place.

"Come on," he suddenly urged, snapping her away from her thoughts, "you said you wanted to give Lapras some exercise before we head into town, right?"

Soledad slowly nodded, following Harley as he led her down onto the sand, where they made their way around young children, as well as older people who were battling their Pokemon, the said creatures' cries of their names shooting through the already-loud air. As the two coordinators got closer to the water, Cacturne visible through how he was swimming happily in the general area, Soledad reached into her pocket for Lapras' Pokeball, soon releasing the said plesiosauruslike creature into the warm waves, where her bright eyes gazed at the new surroundings with slight bewilderment. After catching sight of her trainer's face, though, as well as Harley and his Cacturne's, the Pokemon smiled in glee and already began the process of stretching out her large fins.

"So…how long have you had Lapras?"

The sudden question tore Soledad away from her thoughts, bringing her eyes to Harley, who was standing beside her, watching his Cacturne swim up to Lapras and emit his name in a happy manner. Soledad didn't find the question random or weird, actually surprised that they had never talked about such a thing in the past. "Ever since the start of my coordinating days," she replied, voice casual, Harley grunting to show he was listening. "My father gave her to me – said it was my mother's back when she used to coordinate."

"So…she was your first Pokemon?"

Soledad nodded. "Yup." She turned her head to him. "What about you and Cacturne?"

Harley scratched his chin, as if somewhat anxious to tell the story of how he had met his beloved scarecrowlike ally. It was quiet for a while, the conversing people already on the beach, as well as the calls of nearby Wingulls and Pelippers along with the purring ocean, being the only things to fill the awkward gap of silence. Nonetheless, he soon answered, "A while ago…when I was five…ish. He was only a Cacnea then, and, well…let's just say I wasn't the 'social' type during my childhood." At the sight of Soledad's bewildered eyes, he added, "Well, I tried to be social, but no one really bothered to hear me out because I was…" His voice trailed off, as if just realizing what he was about to say and was mentally trying to cease the admittance of it.

Soledad frowned out of sadness, aware of what his words were leading to. She remembered overhearing him mentioning his girlish ways even during his childhood, and therefore such a thing would obviously be spat on among whatever strict people he lived around.

With a sigh, Harley continued. "Anyway, I met Cacnea on the outskirts of town. He was really the only one who listened to what I had to say. You'd be amazed because, despite that I was only five, I had _a lot_ to say." He smiled as his metallic-green eyes rested on Cacturne, who was playfully splashing water at Lapras. "He listened to every word, though, and when I showed an interest in coordinating, he was the first to volunteer to be my Pokemon. Link that together with the capture of my other Pokemon, my role in contests, how I met you and the others, and you got the story so far."

Soledad gazed at Harley, slight compassion darkening her sight. Harley was different, even when he was younger, and the whole thought of him being an outcast, only finding a friend in Cacnea, was something that caused a small, stinging lump to form in her throat. She swallowed it, though, as Harley, despite how much depression was implied within the tale he told, was taking it quite well, showing no emotion as he spoke it. Had he grown used to such a lifestyle, perhaps; being seen as an exile when compared to the daily ways of 'normal' people? She wouldn't be surprised if he did – such a way of life required the ability to lack emotion, so nothing, regardless of how sad or offensive, would ever bother the recipient.

A sudden laugh from Harley broke Soledad away from her trancelike thinking state. She turned to him with a quirked eyebrow, watching as he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand in order to help suppress the outburst. "I'm sorry," he managed to choke out between chuckles. "It's just that I sound so…" – his eyebrow arched as he searched his mind for the right word – "…_emo_." He turned to her as she rolled her eyes playfully. "It's still morning and I'm already treating you like a psychiatrist." He grinned.

Soledad, slightly chuckling at the situation as well, found it quite surprising that he had grown so happy in a short matter of seconds after emitting a depressing tale. But, nonetheless, remembering it all, she replied, "It's alright." She showed her own small grin. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Harley blinked, eyeing her, and it looked as if he was ready to repeat the term 'friends' with surprise and skepticism buried in his voice. It was obvious he wasn't used to hearing the word being referred to him apart from through the language of his trusty Pokemon, but he kept it in nonetheless, turning his head away so he could watch his Cacturne wave from atop the stonelike shell that covered Lapras' back. He opened his mouth slightly when Soledad placed her hand on his shoulder in a supportive manner, as if to add emphasis on her earlier claim. She could feel him tense up from beneath her touch, but he relaxed just as quickly, turning to her to flash a warm smile–

"FLYGON!"

Both Harley and Soledad nearly stumbled back in shock when a member of the said species of desert dragon flew up out of nowhere after calling out its name. It flew towards Lapras, hovering right by her face, and put on an expression of pure glee in which Lapras and Cacturne stared bewilderedly at; although, after looking at each other for a few more seconds, the two Pokemon broke out into pure joy upon recognizing the familiar male Flygon.

Meanwhile, Harley frowned, wondering where the Flygon had come from and why he seemed friendly to his and Soledad's Pokemon; while the said female coordinator nearly widened her eyes as she soon caught the subliminal message behind the random reunion. It was at that direct moment when she prepared herself to hear a tone of suavity come from behind.

And needless to say, it arrived as predicted a few seconds after:

"Flygon, what are you doing? Come back!"

Harley and Soledad turned around, their eyes coming across the sixteen-year-old countenance of none other than their fellow coordinating rival – Andrew "Drew" Trandafir. The said chartreuse-haired teen, emerald eyes narrowed into a gaze of annoyance, was running towards the edge of the sand, stopping right by the water so he could watch his loyal Flygon socialize with the Lapras and Cacturne that were already there. He knew that his desert dragon Pokemon tended to get overexcited at times, and therefore, after seeing old friends once again, the dragon and ground type couldn't help himself in the act of reuniting on the spot.

Drew didn't seem to notice Harley nor Soledad, while the said two coordinators only stared in bewildered awe at the sudden and random appearance of his figure, in which Soledad had last heard he was supposed to be vacationing in his hometown of La'Rousse. The chartreuse-haired teen's frown deepened, and he eventually gave up on luring his Pokemon back when he knew doing so was futile – Flygon was obviously engorged in talking with Cacturne and Lapras, too distracted to heed his words or even notice he was calling out to him.

Of course, seeing as how Harley was probably never going to do it, Soledad decided to be the one to step forward and announce their presence. "Drew?"

The chartreuse-haired teen's expression lightened slightly upon hearing the familiar voice, and he turned to face Soledad with a look of confusion, apparently having never noticed that they were right beside him during his whole attempt at calling Flygon. "Soledad?" he muttered, sounding startled. "What are you doing here?"

Soledad crossed her arms, wanting to ask the same question, but nonetheless answered, "I'm on vacation. What about you?"

Before Drew could answer, the call of his name by another familiar voice came from the far side. This voice belonged to a female, though, and, as if it was a cued clue, a female Blaziken ended her long run right by the chartreuse-haired teen, stopping to notice that Harley and Soledad were there, as well as pinpointing Flygon by the Lapras and Cacturne in the water. Following this, her owner, a brunette-haired fifteen-year-old, appeared by Drew's side, sounding out of breath since it was obvious that she had been also chasing Flygon when the dragon took off. Drew rolled his eyes out of obvious annoyance, but allowed his gaze to meet her sapphire one when she looked up to give an embarrassed chuckle.

"May?" Soledad questioned, convincing the younger coordinator to finally realize who she was standing right in front of. For a second she displayed surprise, but it quickly broke out into a face of joy.

"Hey, Soledad!" Maybelle "May" Maple greeted, spunkiness riding her tone, although Soledad didn't expect anything less. The brunette-haired teen didn't show any interest into why the pink-red-haired woman was there, but instead allowed her eyes to wander over to the side of her, where Harley was standing, eyeing them with confusion and remaining silent like he had been doing during the whole meet-and-greet. Quickly the female teen stumbled back, as if suddenly frightened, her face contorting into one of anxiousness. "H-Harley?"

The said amethyst-haired man shrugged, not jumping for joy upon seeing his other two rivals like he would've done before. "Yo."

May quirked her eyebrow, Drew doing the same, and after exchanging looks, Soledad could tell that they were wondering what was with Harley's sudden character change from schemer into…this. However, they either didn't find it a topic worth dwelling into, or perhaps not at the top of their priority lists for things to think about at the moment, because it wasn't long before Drew answered Soledad's earlier question: "We're here for the contest that's coming up to take place in town…"

Soledad frowned. "Contest? What contest?"

"Well, at the end of the month. It's open to everyone, and May called me when I was in La'Rousse to see if I wanted to attend. Apparently she thinks that my Pokemon will get rusty if I spend all of my vacation time doing no contest appeals at all…" His last sentence had been emitted with a slight scoff, which brought May to pout.

"They will!" she then retorted, earning another eye roll from Drew.

"Don't you think Pokemon deserve a break also?"

May crossed her arms. "Of course, but only if they _want_ a break." She turned her gaze to her Blaziken, eyes filled with determination and assurance. "You're ready to win another contest, aren't ya?"

Her Blaziken smiled, nodding her head. "Blaze!" she replied happily, her voice deep and coarse, flexing her arms as if to show she was prepared for anything. May laughed in response, patting the avian Pokemon on the shoulder, obviously proud for her high spirits. Drew grunted, but after seeing Blaziken's excited reaction to her words, he couldn't help but feel slightly more ready for the contest as well. Then again, the contest was the reason why he had come with May to Slateport instead of staying in his nice…five-star…luxurious…oversized spa-carrying…paradiselike hotel…

His eyebrow began to twitch. If this contest wasn't worth it, May owed him…_big time_…

May turned her gaze to Soledad and Harley. "Are you guys going to enter?"

The two adult coordinators exchanged looks. Soledad had gone off to Slateport to escape the stress brought onto her by constant contest attendance. Going to the special event that was happening at Slateport would break her entire reason for vacation; but, then again, it _was_ at the end of the month, which was a week and a half away – plenty of time to sightsee and relax for a few days before allowing her Pokemon to get back into shape for future contest cooperation. She didn't even notice amongst pondering if she was willing to go that her Lapras had swam onto shore, Cacturne stepping off of her back while Flygon finally returned to Drew's side. The woman turned her verdigris gaze to her plesiosauruslike Pokemon, in which she seemed to had overheard everything, because she was slowly nodding her head as if signifying that she was willing to enter into another contest if Soledad wanted to.

She turned her attention to Harley, who was standing right beside her, silent. Meeting her gaze, he mentally caught the note that she was curious if he showed any interest in entering, and therefore bought himself to emit, "It wouldn't hurt to enter. I mean, my Pokemon could use some exercise."

As his non-girly voice sprang from his lips, Drew's eyebrows furrowed. It was obvious he didn't trust the amethyst-haired coordinator, despite the apparent changes of his figure and character, in which Drew failed to remain convinced. Usually, whenever Harley had schemed May back during the coordinating days, Drew was the one to save her, and then keep a close eye on Harley to make sure he wasn't planning anything even more devious to cheat his way to victory. He never liked the man, even when he first met him. He had always been able to tell from the semblance that haunted him that he was never up to any good, nor would he ever be. Harley's metallic-green eyes, his expression mellow as before, slowly slid in to meet Drew's. Immediately Drew tensed up, although his gaze showed no signs of surprise and instead narrowed into slits, giving them a reptilianlike façade as his irises glowed bright.

He eventually broke away from the gaze lock, in which Harley's expression hadn't changed an inch during. Drew could tell that the amethyst-haired man could already predict what he was thinking, but showing no emotion towards it only added more eeriness to the moment. The chartreuse-haired teen didn't display bewilderment or anxiousness, or even curiosity, but instead kept a veil of suspiciousness over his gaze as he turned to face Soledad. "Eh, Soledad?" he began, voice quiet. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Soledad, who had been conversing with May and saying hello to her Pokemon, brought her attention to Drew as he flickered another annoyed look towards Harley, who had shrugged the prior gaze lock between them as nothing of importance and was instead patting his loyal Cacturne on the base of his pyramidlike head. Soledad turned to look at Harley as well, but returned her gaze to Drew when he began to lead her away from the amethyst-haired coordinator so he could whisper to her without the risk of anyone overhearing. "What are you doing with Harley?" the teen then questioned, eyes still narrowed.

Ever since the start of his journey as a coordinator, Soledad had been the one to watch out for Drew; she was the one he talked with most of the time about coordinating topics. Their bond had grown into the sort of relationship one would see between a mother and her obedient son, which explained his obvious worry to know what she was doing with his 'mortal enemy'. Previously Drew hadn't really cared that Soledad and Harley had known each other before all of this, holding a small friendship before the start of the Johto journeys, but when Harley was included into their traveling group, Drew's constant overhearing of the man's vows to get 'revenge' on May every time she beat him at a contest finally brought him to snap; now every time Harley was around, Drew couldn't help but instantly begin to wonder if he was up to anything.

Soledad simply blinked, oblivious to the suspiciousness that Drew was currently holding towards Harley. "I, uh…I'm staying with him," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm here for vacation, and he's offered to show me 'round town. To make things easier, I'm bunking with him in his apartment."

Drew's eyes widened. "_What_?" he growled, and anyone could've easily interpreted the gesture to be one of anger. "What do you mean you're staying with him? Soledad, don't you know the hell he's put May through over the past year during contests?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you know how many times he's nearly hurt her? What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Drew, I honestly think you're being too judgmental," she was able to add in, tone calm, understanding why he was so skeptic and panicky. She was indeed aware of Harley's dark side, but still… "I mean, he's never tried to hurt me before."

"Oh?" Drew said, snorting, eyes seeming to be glued into their narrowed position. "Things change, Soledad. You've seen how jealous and envious he's gotten towards May - and the things he tends to do because of it. What if he's envious of all of us now? Why do you think he won't change his mind about the rest of us and try something?"

Soledad sighed, already able to predict that Drew wasn't going to agree with her. "Because…he's different now."

The chartreuse-haired teen pulled away, his gaze drenched in disbelief, anxiousness, anger, and a tinge of fear. It was as Soledad prophesized – even as he looked at Harley's new countenance, the way his voice sounded and eyes were no longer bright and filled with joy, but instead dark and somewhat gothic, Drew didn't believe that the man had changed. He was nowhere near to believing. "It's probably just another scheme, Soledad," he said. "He's trying to get close to you…and…and…hurt you somehow, so it's one less for future competitions."

Despite the matureness of his statement, Soledad couldn't help but chuckle slightly as if he was a mere child explaining a preposterous fantasy. "Drew, I think you're exaggerating a bit…"

"He's like the definition of 'backstabbing' for crying out loud!" Drew hissed. "You can't honestly trust him now! I mean, I remember one contest where three Team Rocket goons helped him trap me and that Ash guy - May's friend - in a hole to keep us away!"

"'Ash and I'."

"Yeah – wait…wha?"

"You should've said 'Ash and I'."

Drew's frown deepened. "This is a possible life and death situation, _and you're correcting my grammar_?"

Soledad grinned. It was obvious she wasn't taking him seriously because she found his exaggeration towards Harley being a possible serial killer humorous. Nonetheless, though, she was suspicious of Harley herself because of his past acts, but in only a few hours of being with him she had seen a side to him she never knew existed. And, if the said personality was just another evil scheme, then he must've been rehearsing it twenty-four and seven, because it seemed as if it was who he had really been his whole life.

She knew that Drew was just looking out for her, though, which explained why she soon replied in a soft tone, "Thank you for caring about me, Drew, but I think I can look out for myself."

"But-"

A chuckle from her ceased his words, as well as how she suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Just worry about the contest," she suggested. "If Harley attempts anything" – implying such a thing hurt her for some reason, but she held it in – "then I'll make sure whatever plan he has fails."

She could feel Drew finally sigh in acceptance against her jacket. When he pulled away, his usual grumpy expression was on his face, eyes focused on the sandy ground below. "Just…be careful…okay?" he mumbled.

Soledad smiled, placing her hand on top of the teenager's head and ruffling up his hair, which brought him to pull away with an expression of annoyance and stumble to tidy his chartreuse locks again. Soledad let out a laugh at his desperation to maintain a perfect entrance, and patted the young adult on the shoulder before making her way back to Harley and May.

When her gaze met Harley's, Drew's early words suddenly came back to her with much more meaning than they carried before. What if what he was doing really was a scheme in the works? What if he really was just trying to get close to her so he could…get rid of her? She eventually shook the absurd thoughts away from her head. Now she was exaggerating! Somehow, she felt as if what Drew had said was inaccurate – that Harley really had changed. As she looked him in the eyes, she found herself growing confused, as well as more needy to know the truth of whom he really was.

She shook that thought away, too, not wanting to dwell into it. As Drew and May stated that they were on the beach in the act of practicing for the contest (which, Soledad noticed, explained their lack of beachlike attire), Soledad came up with an idea – a perfect way to see how everyone's Pokemon were doing, and also to get some battle time done simultaneously. Drew and May agreed with determined eyes, their Flygon and Blaziken already by their side, prepared for battle. Soledad exchanged looks with Harley, catching the hint that the battle would be interesting if it was a two-on-two, and therefore, with May and Drew already partnered up, Soledad quickly gestured for Harley to prepare his Cacturne while her Lapras got into position.

Of course, in the middle of warming up for the match, Harley turned to Soledad, eyes showing slight skepticism. "Um…don't you think it's kinda early to fight?"

Soledad placed a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner, and then replied, "Nope."

As she began to lead Harley to the opposite side of the sandy battlefield, their Pokemon already in their battle-stances, the amethyst-haired man piped up again. "Don't I have a say in this?"

Soledad repeated her previous pose, and as she gazed at Drew, who was glaring at Harley with narrowed eyes, a smirk formed on her face at the thought of Harley actually beating Drew for once, which was why she emitted her one-word response in a devious tone whilst dragging Harley to their own spots among the makeshift battlefield:

"Nope."

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yay, May and Drew are here to ruin everybody's fun.

...Well, Drew's here to ruin everybody's fun. May's just there.

And, no, there's not going to be any major MayxDrew, though they'll probably be hints. xD

Next chapter...coming eventually. I need to get started on the next chapter of Skyway Avenue...oy...


	5. Partners in Progress

Hey peoples!

Alright, so I lied about returning to the old chapter length. Whatev, seriously. xD

Anyway, thanks to Lucarly, silver geminite, and Cookiekitten for reviewing!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Partners in Progress**

* * *

-ooo-

"Lapras, Ice Beam on Flygon!"

The said plesiosauruslike Pokemon followed Soledad's command, releasing the first attack of the battle as she shot a frosty ray from the tip of her scaly lips, which headed towards Drew's Flygon on the opposite side of the sandy battlefield. The desert dragon emitted a gasp of shock before dodging it out of instinct, his wings flapping vigorously to help keep his body in the air after the sudden evade. This brought Drew to display immediate determination, though Soledad had been expecting such a thing, and therefore she showed no surprise when the chartreuse-haired teenager ordered Flygon to retaliate with a Dragon Rage.

The desert dragon opened his jaw, firing out a tunnel of blue flames, lines of white twirling around it like ribbons. While the attack headed towards Lapras, who only narrowed her eyes, preparing herself to perform whatever tactic it required to avoid getting struck, May sent her Blaziken forward, the humanoid avian allowing her legs to become enshrouded in fire as she transfixed her eyes on Harley's Cacturne. The said amethyst-haired coordinator clenched his hands, brows furrowing, giving him a determined expression that could rival Drew's, though he kept a quiet attitude as he mumbled for his scarecrowlike Pokemon to stand his ground as Blaziken approached with a readied Blaze Kick.

Meanwhile, Lapras vomited a large Water Gun attack, the beam of water colliding with Flygon's Dragon Rage, turning the vast amount of flames into a cloud of warm steam, the blinding puffs of white covering the area and drenching it with humidity. Soledad gritted her teeth, as Drew was doing, both of them already beginning to sweat from the dense air. The crowd of both humans and their Pokemon that had gathered around the makeshift stage gasped in suspense, their expressions showing surprise and excitement despite that their cheers of support went unheard of by the competitors in the midst of ordering attacks.

The cloud of steam that enshrouded everything didn't bother Harley in the least. Instead, he crossed his arms, eyes narrowing and frown stiff, watching Blaziken approach since the flames on her legs helped signify her position. Cacturne twitched, wondering why his master had yet to command a dodge or counterattack, but nonetheless stood in place as the amethyst-haired man had ordered before. Seconds passed as Blaziken grew closer, and soon, for more power, the humanoid avian jumped high into the air, the flames on her legs leaving trails of scarlet behind her movements. Cacturne's eyes widened as he noticed this, though Harley kept a deadpanned face, Blaziken aiming her leg downward as she began to drop – and right over the scarecrowlike Pokemon below.

Closer.

Closer.

And closer.

Cacturne could feel the heat of the attack swipe across his facial skin, but the trust for his trainer convinced him to stay in place regardless of his urge to roll to the side. Then again, Blaziken was only an inch away when Harley finally responded:

"Move left! Now!"

Cacturne tripped slightly as he heeded Harley's words, jumping to the side right before Blaziken made contact, making the humanoid avian hit the ground. She stumbled from the wasted momentum, struggling to swiftly return to her feet – but only to get punched in the jaw with Cacturne's Needle Arm attack as Harley then commanded, using her confusion as a distraction. The bird Pokemon flew backwards, crashing into the ground right as Drew ordered his Flygon to use Gust, the dragon being flapping his wings and producing enough wind to blow away the barricading steam that environed them. May squeaked as she saw Blaziken's state, having been unaware of what was occurring over the last few seconds due to her dimmed sight.

Soledad blinked in surprise, shocked that Harley had managed to pull off a direct hit when he had proven himself to lack such strategic skills in the past. She shot a quick gaze at him, admiring his stiff posture as he stood there with crossed arms, mellow expression showing that he had been expecting May's attack since the beginning. Drew, casting a glance at May's stunned face, only furrowed his eyebrows once again, refusing to allow his focus on the battle to falter – even if only a bit. "Flygon, Flamethrower at Cacturne!" he roared out, his desert dragon Pokemon following his words as he released the said type of fire beam from his mouth.

"Cacturne, dodge it!" Harley yelled, the scarecrowlike being in front of him wasting no time upon moving to the side. However, the attack was too fast, striking Cacturne's side in the midst of a roll, the super-effective strike flinging the Pokemon backwards where he landed in front of Harley. The amethyst-haired coordinator gritted his teeth, glaring imaginary daggers at Drew and his Flygon, though he returned his gaze to Cacturne when the grass and dark type returned to his feet, limping slightly from the powerful hit. Meanwhile, May's Blaziken got up as well, shaking any leftover disorientation away while awaiting her master's next order.

Soledad exchanged a quick glance with Harley, in which he nodded, physically informing her that Cacturne was still able to fight. However, with type disadvantages on both ends, Soledad knew the outcome of the battle could go either way, which convinced her to mentally think of a plan – a collage strike from Lapras and Cacturne, perhaps; or anything that could damage both Blaziken and Flygon at the same time before they threw out any more super-effective hits. Lapras cooed her name from beneath her breath, as if asking her master on what to do next.

Meanwhile, May shot a look towards Drew, the chartreuse-haired teenager returning the determined gaze. It was a deadpanlike glare, as if it was a physical sign to do something as seen with players among a game of poker. Soledad, noticing this, now felt anxious to know what the signal meant, while Harley grunted to himself, his muscles stiffening in anticipation. Drew returned his eyes to the battlefield, his hands clenching and unclenching, and though the only sounds that could be heard was the flapping of Flygon's wings as the dragon hovered in midair, as well as the quiet whispers between the members of the audience around them, the air was more tense than ever.

That is, before Drew followed through on his and May's plan.

"Flygon!" Drew called.

"Blaziken!" May yelled out afterwards, she and Drew both then joining their voices to emit the following command:

"Wall of Fire formation! Now!"

Soledad stumbled, her expression showing bewilderment, as was Harley's. _Wall of Fire_?

Flygon roared out his name while Blaziken jumped forward to take her place in front of him. The avian humanoid then crossed her arms in front of her face, throwing them downwards as she shot her head up to release a large Flamethrower into the air right above her. The beam of flames rose high, soon stopping when it reached as far as it could, now splattering outward towards the top like the end of a geyser or fountain.

Soledad, Harley, and the crowd around them watched in awe, their Pokemon only mumbling their names in confusion.

Next, Flygon began to flap his wings in a vigorous motion, performing a Gust attack that caused winds to form around him. Blaziken kept her head high, continuing to vomit out an elongated Flamethrower into the air. As Flygon's Gust attracted more and more powerful winds, it wasn't long before Drew counted it to be enough, as he jabbed his front finger forward, roaring out one word with viciousness:

"NOW!"

And that's when Flygon snarled out his name, throwing his wings downward and therefore sending the sprawls of winds forward. The squalls hit Blaziken's Flamethrower, causing it to spread out across the span of the winds, which made it form into a walllike formation, where it was then sent shooting towards Lapras and Cacturne like an approaching tower of death – a wall of fire.

Harley and Soledad's faces fell.

The blinding, colossal wall of meshing infernos, the heat radiating from it becoming unbearable, convinced screams and gasps of utter shock to emit from the audience. Soledad could only gaze in slight horror at the formative strike May and Drew had obviously been practicing behind her back for a very long time, though she soon regained her thoughts when she realized she had to move out of the way to avoid getting hit herself. She quickly did so, Harley doing the same, despite that Cacturne and Lapras couldn't possibly dodge in time since they were right in the middle of its course. Panicking slightly, Soledad improvised for a solution, and the only thing she could think of was the following: "Lapras, use Surf!"

The plesiosauruslike Pokemon snapped out of her trance of amazement, stumbling to perform the command. Her eyes glowed a deep blue, the edges of the ocean behind her beginning to rise farther and farther into the sand before it. Soon, Harley and Soledad's feet became hidden beneath a veil of water, the audience backing away to avoid getting wet themselves, and as the tide swept past Lapras and Cacturne, Soledad could only pray that it would be enough.

The rush of water made contact with the approaching wall of fire, turning the deadly attack into a tower of steam as it began to melt into the blanket of aqua. However, it was doing so slowly, and with it still approaching it continued to be considered dangerous. Lapras, too busy focusing on her Surf attack, could do nothing else, and Cacturne had no tactics that could help. The attack was still going to hit, and no doubt would it be devastating.

Harley lowered his eyes to the ground, frustrated from lacking his own plan of assistance. Though, as he eyed the top of the wall of fire, his expression slightly lightened in realization, and he quickly turned his eyes to Cacturne. "Cacturne, get on top of Lapras' head!"

Soledad blinked in bewilderment as Cacturne followed the command, his nervousness proving its presence from how he stumbled continuously amongst climbing onto the scalp of the sea Pokemon as fast as he could. Upon reaching the designated destination, Harley's voice returned once again. "Now, start to charge up a Solar Beam!" he ordered, and Cacturne wasted no time in doing so, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and using the exposed sun as a source of power to help build an origin of energy between the ends of his two arms. Soledad continued to display confusion, though when she met Harley's determined gaze, which he flickered his eyes towards the top of the wall, she soon understood what he was attempting to do.

And she quickly played her part in it.

"Lapras!" she called out. "Launch Cacturne into the air!"

The plesiosauruslike Pokemon cut off her connection with the rising water around them, which caused it to die down and recede back into the ocean, and all so she could duck her head with Cacturne still on top of it, then throwing it upward so that the grass and dark type rocketed skyways into the air. May and Drew, who were on the other side, couldn't see anything from beyond the wall of fire, but they stood still in suspense, blinking when they heard Lapras screech in pain upon the attack striking her scaly body, passing over her to dissipate into the ocean. They smiled upon seeing the successful strike and how the sea Pokemon was pushed backwards, her cringes proving the immense damage brought onto her from it all. Soledad gritted her teeth, having been aware that such a thing was going to happen, but still satisfied that it at least had its own benefit.

Because Cacturne was high in the air, having avoided the wall of fire that would have been devastating to his type - and his Solar Beam attack was ready to be launched.

When May and Drew finally realized this, it was too late.

"Now! Fire!" Harley screamed, and his Cacturne threw his eyes open, roaring out his name as he lunged his arms forward and shot the beam of blinding gold straight towards Blaziken and Flygon, who were still standing in front of one another from when they performed the Wall of Fire formation. The attack hit Blaziken dead on, and it was still deadly to her despite its type disadvantage, which was why she yelped out her name in pain among the midst of flying backwards, colliding with Flygon, and both of them crashing harshly into the ground right in front of a surprised May and Drew.

Of course, that wasn't the end, as Soledad ordered for Lapras to use Ice Beam, in which the said Pokemon pushed away her pain to perform the aforementioned, the beam of frosty white heading straight towards Flygon and Blaziken, who were in the midst of returning to their shaking feet. The attack struck them both, causing them to collide and fly backwards once again, ricocheting a few times across the ground before they ended in a slide, sand partially covering them among the aftermath. They cooed out their names, struggling to get up, and though Blaziken was able to do so by the skin of her teeth, Flygon had failed, falling to the ground, motionless. Drew, still slightly shocked by the unexpected strike from Cacturne, sighed as he returned his fainted desert dragon to his Pokeball.

Meanwhile, Blaziken soon cooed out her name, her voice coarser than usual since she could no longer fight the darkness that was beginning to overtake her sight. Instead, her fatigue made her give into it, which she fell forward and onto the ground, unconscious.

It was silent after that, as if everyone was in slight disbelief of what had just happened.

Soledad and Harley had won.

Just realizing this, the crowd exploded in cheer, their excitement for the epic battle that had just occurred showing in their loud voices. May only dipped her head in slight sadness, disappointed with herself as she returned her Pokemon to her Pokeball, while Drew sighed through his nostrils, annoyed at the outcome of the match. Soledad shot a look towards Harley, amazed that his quick-thinking had been the key to their victory. If it hadn't been for him, both Cacturne and Lapras would've taken that attack, leaving Cacturne finished due to his type disadvantage, and Lapras too weak to continue fighting on her own. His battling skills had approved greatly, she noticed, and she had begun to wonder if he had been practicing a lot since the Johto journeys.

Harley met her gaze, his own eyes showing slight surprise that they had won, though he soon smiled himself. It was that soft smile that made Soledad's face heat up for a reason that escaped her, which was why she turned her head away to hide it as Lapras craned her neck to shoot a weary grin at her trainer, feeling worn out from the match. Cacturne returned to Harley's side, purring softly when the amethyst-haired coordinator patted him on the head – a physical signal of gratitude and congratulations for his hard work. While Soledad returned Lapras to her Pokeball for a much-needed rest, Drew and May approached, May displaying a grin of happiness despite that the battle hadn't ended in her favor, and Drew was simply frowning as he always did – though it was obvious he was slightly flabbergasted that Harley had beaten him, and therefore only muttered an incoherent "Good job…" to the amethyst-haired man while in the midst of shaking Soledad's hand.

The audience began to disperse, returning to their business, or whatever things they were doing before the prior battle had caught their attention. May eyed this for a second, but soon returned her gaze to Soledad, grin still present. "That was an awesome match!" she exclaimed, apparently no longer caring that she and Drew had lost. Drew only grunted, crossing his arms, still in denial that he had lost to Harley, of all people.

Soledad nodded. "You two have been practicing." She smiled. "I'm impressed. You almost beat us."

As if on cue, Harley walked over, hands in his pockets and expression back to being mellow, despite that a prideful hue was radiating from his small smile. "That Wall of Fire technique was amazing," he began, earning a surprised look from both Drew and May. "How long have you had that going?"

Drew blinked, shocked that Harley was actually complimenting him and therefore failed to emit an answer. May, on the other hand, being the spunky, forgetful girl she was, jumped forward almost immediately. "Thanks! We started working on that since we heard that this contest is going to star partner rounds."

Harley and Soledad exchanged a look.

"It's becoming a new category for contests," explained May, "and it just involves two competitors teaming up for a few rounds. Drew and I decided to partner up for it, which was why we've been working on various formations with our Pokemons' attacks."

Soledad nodded in understanding, never having heard of partner competitions. She slid a glance over to Harley, still amazed by the way their Pokemon had worked together in the previous battle when they hadn't even had past experience doing such a thing. She smiled at the thought of them teaming up for the contest, and when Harley returned the warm look she was giving to him, she could tell he was mentally accepting the possibility as well.

"Hey, how about we all go to brunch together?"

Soledad blinked, turning her eyes to May as the brunette-haired teenager suggested the idea, smile giddylike. Harley hummed from the side of her, which was a signal that he was up for it, and Soledad agreed with a smile. Meanwhile, Drew remained silent, and when Soledad shifted her gaze to him, she noticed that he was staring at her with narrowed eyes, obviously at the fact that he had caught sight of her opportunistic expression from seconds ago – the one she had displayed when she was considering Harley as a partner for the upcoming contest. Soledad wanted to roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness and lingering distrust towards Harley, but threw it all away when she smirked upon realizing a plan that would surely make Drew forget it all – even if only for a few minutes.

"Hey, May," Soledad whispered to the said brunette-haired teenager's ear while Harley walked off ahead, Drew following out of suspiciousness, "I think Drew's a little sad for losing the match. Why don't you go give him a hug?"

At first, May blushed slightly at the thought, but shrugged it away quickly, eyed Drew's slouching walk, and cocked her head as she mentally agreed that Drew did indeed look a little disheartened. Because of this, she put on a devious grin as she snuck up from behind the chartreuse-haired teen, and, when she was close enough, pounced on him from the back, causing the male coordinator to emit a startled "Ack!" as they both then collapsed to the sandy ground below. Harley snapped around at the sound of the yelp, but only to roll his eyes at the sight of a fallen Drew, May on top of him, her arms wrapped around his torso as she nuzzled her head into his back. Soledad laughed at the scene, which convinced Harley to do the same as she joined his side. "C'mon, you love Swellows," Soledad chuckled, she and Harley continuing onward.

Drew blushed slightly from it all, though his stoic expression soon returned, causing the redness of his face to dissipate. "May," he began, calm at first as the said brunette-haired teen rose her head from the midst of resting it on his back, "I appreciate your physical signs of affection, but, please. Get. _Off_."

May only laughed at his usual grumpiness, not surprised by it. Nonetheless, she followed his order, getting off of his back, which allowed him to return to his feet, brushing the sand that now covered his entire front. "Just trying to cheer you up," May commented, zipping off after Soledad and Harley before Drew could mutter his bewildered reply.

"Cheer up?" he repeated, confused. "Cheer me up from…what…?" He suddenly blinked as he realized what had convinced May to 'glomp' him – or rather: _who _– and his expression succumbed to a look of anger. "Arceus damn it, Soledad!"

Another now-distant laugh from the said pink-red-haired woman was the only response.

-ooo-

"So, we'll see you in a week or two?" May inquired to Soledad in the midst of leaving the homey restaurant they had just eaten in, which sat right on the boardwalk that broke off the coastline shops from the beach and ocean. A sunset was in view, the calm ocean sizzling as the orange-dubbed sun began to sink below its horizon, and the sky fell into a void of hot-pink clouds and the darkened shades of an approaching night. The moon could be seen as a phantom in the sky, larger than usual as stars began to appear alongside it, poking their way through the blanket of metamorphosis that was occurring among the planet's atmosphere.

Soledad blinked in slight surprise, unaware that they had spent so long chatting in the restaurant about various things. They had entered in the middle of the morning, and now the day was almost dead, shadows beginning to dominate more nooks and crannies of the city as the sun lost its power over the land. Streetlights shifted on, the air grew cooler, and the softness of the purring ocean nearly blanked out the distant noises of Slateport. Of course, the pink-red-haired woman soon turned her eyes to May, remembering her earlier question. "Yup," she then answered, May gazing at her with curious sapphire eyes, "we'll probably meet countless of times over the week, and a lot when the contest comes up." She displayed a friendly smile.

May smiled as well, nodding. "Maybe we can all train together or something," she suggested, Drew, who had been standing silently beside her the whole time, quirking his eyebrow at the possibility before nudging May slightly in the side. She turned to him, and with a shake of his head to the left, May caught the message that it was getting late and they should be heading back to their hotel. The brunette-haired teenager nodded once again, waving goodbye to Soledad as she then followed Drew down the platform, they both soon disappearing into the midst of the city.

Soledad sighed in content, turning her head to eye the sunset as its lingering warmth pranced across her skin at a comforting rate. With the shift of her eyes to the left, she blinked in bewilderment, turning her body around in search of an absent Harley, who had been standing by her side when they left the restaurant. She hummed when she caught sight of him leaning forward onto the railing that broke off the boardwalk from the beach, his eyes obviously transfixed on the sunset. She arched an eyebrow, but soon, ever so slowly, she walked up to his side, placing a hand on the railing and taking a place right next to him. She shot a quick glance towards him, noticing that his brows were furrowed, his gaze indeed focused on the setting sun, and, despite the light, his metallic-green eyes were still darkened to a lonerlike hue.

For some reason, Soledad was at a loss for words. Harley looked like he was seriously pondering on something, and because of this she was slightly paranoid to break the silence usually required for thinking about big things. Instead, she kept her eyes on the sunset as he was doing, also noticing that, with the sun falling away, the beach had grown more and more deserted, leaving the boardwalk to lack other people since the shops had closed up for the day. It was quite relaxing, actually, watching the light of the afternoon fade away into the night without any distractions.

"Wow," she found herself saying a few seconds after, remembering that Harley had mentioned earlier how stunning it was to watch twilight commence upon the beach, "it is beautiful."

A shift of weight between shoulders was Harley's only reply. Of course, his voice soon followed, his tone as mellow as ever as he finally muttered what was on his mind. "I see Drew still doesn't trust me."

Soledad blinked, turning her gaze to him. So he had indeed caught the subliminal messaging between Drew's narrowed glare, she thought, frowning slightly? She wasn't surprised all that much, as Drew's emotions could easily be read off of his face whenever he happened to expose them. She was now concerned for the amethyst-haired coordinator beside her, which was oxymoronic considering the reason why Drew had grown to lack faith in him.

To tell the truth, she didn't know what to say. Should she point out the reason why Drew didn't trust him? It was an obvious reason – a reason that Harley's serious face signaled he was very aware of. But…why wasn't he stating an apology or some sort of alibi for the things he had done in the past? Did he perhaps not find them important or things worth remembering? Was this all part of his 'real' or changed character? Soledad didn't want to point out his schemes from before, mentally agreeing with herself that it would be awkward to do so, treating the person next to her like an enemy by resurrecting his past sins into the conversation. But then, what should she do? Her head hurt just by the mere thought of it, and yet again she was back to the mysteries she was wondering about before the day had started.

"Can you blame him?"

Soledad immediately slapped her hand over her mouth upon emitting those words. She didn't mean to say that. She shouldn't have said that. She mentally kicked herself in the face, her stomach roaring with regret.

However, Harley did nothing, and his reply was one to be unexpected. "Not really."

Soledad returned her eyes to him, feeling slightly amazed.

"I did stupid things in the past," he muttered; "things I'm not proud of."

The pink-red-haired woman brought her gaze back to the sunset. So he did regret his past acts, or, at least that's what it all sounded like? Soledad wasn't really sure, though she felt relieved that he did, despite that she still wondered why he had done them in the first place.

She didn't have time to think about this, though, as Harley's voice continued – this time a hint of enthusiasm riding it. "We worked together really well today." He chuckled slightly. "I can't believe we actually beat May and Drew."

Ignoring the sudden change of topic, Soledad decided to just go with the flow, and replied, "They nearly finished us with that Wall of Fire formation, though. We barely made it out of this one, and I don't think we're going to the next time if we don't come up with our own alternative."

Silence. Then:

"So I see that you're implying that we should be partners for the contest?"

Soledad turned to gaze at Harley as he mumbled those words. His eyebrow was arched, though his eyes still showed casualness. The pink-red-haired woman brought her gaze back to the sunset, smiling as past thoughts returned to her mind – at the idea of him and her working together. "Yeah," she replied. "I bet we could make a good team."

More silence.

She shifted her gaze to Harley, who was now smiling himself. He met her eyes, turned to face her, and held out his hand. "Partners, then?" he inquired, his smile still strong. She switched her gaze between his request and his eyes, and soon smiled as she clasped her hand with his, sealing the deal with a following shake. Their hands soon broke apart, though right as Soledad returned to watching the sunset, she was suddenly pulled forward by Harley, landing right into his arms.

He was…

…hugging her?

Indeed – that's what he was doing. His arms were wrapped around her, her head leaning against his chest while his head buried itself into the crook of her neck.

It was obviously just a simple gesture of friendship on Harley's end – but it felt like a lot more to Soledad.

In fact, she blushed from the contact, feeling his warmth meet hers, which made her want to melt then and there. Her stomach fluttered with the chilling sensation of affection, and she didn't even notice that she had closed her eyes in content, snuggling her head into his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.

Arceus, he smelled so damn good.

They fit together perfectly – like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, as if they had been made for each other; and only each other.

Soledad blushed at this thought, but didn't bother to hide her red face, nor even think about it, as all that was important was enjoying the moment; and she could feel Harley smile against her neck, his arms tightening around her as if he had read her mind and was completely agreeing with her.

Needless to say, they didn't break apart until the sun had completely disappeared from view.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

...I'm such a dork.

;D

Anyway, that was fun to write, definitely the ending scene. And, look, you even got some MayxDrew in there.

Blargh, the rest of the story's coming; we got action, suspense, twists, and, well, the romance (all I can say is..."scoot over Jack and Rose"?). Hah. xD

See you guys later!


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Hey peoples!

Here's the next chapter. It's sort of a filler, but hey, we got some interesting stuff anyhow.

Thanks to Cookiekitten, silver geminite, camerashy08, Damned Lolita, and RosesInSpring for reviewing! You guys are the definition of awesomeness!

Speaking of Cookiekitten: She drew some I Woke Up fanart! Go check it out! It. Is. Awesome. And check out her stories, too; they put mine to shame. ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

* * *

**

-ooo-

Days passed, and Harley continued to show Soledad more sights around Slateport, such as the buyer's market, to the breathtaking view on top of the highest skyscraper in the city. Soledad had begun to feel more and more at home, even starting to think that she had been the roommate to the amethyst-haired man for more days than in reality and that she had lived in Slateport for as long as she remembered. Though none of this was true, the mere hospitality that Harley was showing her was something that previously seemed way out of his league – abnormal for his character and possibly an omen for the apocalypse.

Of course, she liked that he was being nice, grateful to how he was generous enough to do all the things he had been doing. Despite this, it still seemed awkward with the whole fact that, a while ago, they were all in Johto and he was scheming behind peoples' backs. The very question of what this all meant had been haunting Soledad's mind since she reached Slateport, bothering her every time it resurfaced itself into her thoughts and left her to stay awake at night, staring at the ceiling in the midst of trying to configure a plausible answer.

However, as she spent more and more time with the said amethyst-haired coordinator, she found her urge to see his new character as suspicious slowly begin to dissipate. She no longer wanted to question him on it, naming his new personality traits to be a bigger conspiracy than the Vermilion Experiment. In fact, it soon started to take longer for her to finally remember the mystery, as each day it would be hidden away beneath the veil of friendship she had strengthened with Harley. It was buried deeper with every passing second, lying forgotten in the pit of her mind that served as the sanctuary for exiled thoughts. Even when she ran into May and Drew again and the said chartreuse-haired teen would shoot her one of his infamous reptilianlike glares as if reminding her to keep an eye on her coordinating partner, she didn't feel cautious.

Needless to say, Soledad had begun to see Harley as only a friend – not a criminal worth being suspicious of; not a fugitive on the run from past sins. The days during the Johto journeys now lacked the ability to help her recall on who she was exactly bunking with, as, whenever he flashed her a warm smile that would make her face heat up, the past would yet again be neglected like an unsolved cold case file. She still wondered from time to time who he really was – if the way he acted beforehand was really a façade – but such distracting thoughts had now started to cease more in plaguing her mind.

But…why did she feel this way? Why was she so willing to ignore Drew and his warnings just so she could justify her friendship with Harley?

Indeed, she had made a bond with the amethyst-haired man from all the generosity he had shown her during her stay, and that was a fact that seemed plausible enough to be the reason why she didn't mind being with him, pushing away the possible consequences that were at stake. However, she had grown to believe that the situation had a much more deeper meaning than that, and mostly from how she had begun to feel as if she just…wanted…to be with him, may it was with or without a reason. She couldn't explain it, but the more times he looked at her with that mature metallic-green gaze, she could feel the need to just be in his presence become stronger and stronger.

Dear Arceus, Giratina, Lugia, Raikou, and any other Legendary on the planet, what was wrong with her?

_Why was he having such an affect on her_?

It was another mystery to worry about. Though she somehow felt as if she already knew the answer, she couldn't define it. It was as if the solution was right in front of her, but she couldn't reach it; or that it was so complicated her mind couldn't comprehend it and she was left bewildered with no links or sources to anything – like a CSI with no leads to follow.

She felt stupid for not being able to sort out her own emotions, for getting herself stuck in another conspiracy that was no better than the one before, and for doing so in the time where she had to practice for the upcoming contest. Her recent moments of relaxation had been swept away before her eyes, and all that was left was the few days she had to practice collaborative Pokemon strikes for the aforementioned competition. She knew how important it was, which was why she tried her best to push away the current mystery enshrouding her mind for now, despite that the main point of it was standing right beside her, staring at her with curious metallic-green eyes, completely oblivious to the inner torment that was raging on inside of her – and the fact that it revolved around him.

The pink-red-haired woman turned her eyes to Harley, who had his hands in his pockets, eyeing her with slight confusion. They both had gotten up early Monday morning with the intention of training for the contest at the city's park, which provided large, grassy areas perfect for practicing moves and formations. As stated previously, they needed to come up with at least a few collaborative strikes with their Pokemons' attacks to help cancel out the deadly Wall of Fire formation created by May and Drew, and possibly any other powerful collages set up by the other pairs of partners that were attending the competition. Soledad let out a slow sigh, not realizing that she had dazed off again in her thoughts. Harley was her partner, and she couldn't bring their chances of winning down through getting distracted by her inner mysteries; or even letting the puzzles in front of her add tension between her and Harley - tension that the said amethyst-haired coordinator probably wasn't even aware of.

Remembering that they came to the park for the sole purpose of practicing, Soledad put her head back in the game and pondered for a Pokemon in her arsenal that would contribute to the issue. She brought her eyes up to the clear, day-lit sky, Slateport's skyscrapers and large company buildings surrounding the park on every side. The park seemed like any normal park, consisting of manmade pavements through its grassy fields, luscious trees occupying various parts of the area, ponds with fountains located towards the middle, and other trainers training their Pokemon in the large spaces it all provided. It was obvious that this was where Harley went to practice, and she couldn't blame him; it looked like the perfect spot to train and find others to battle without having to search far and wide.

"Are we ready to get started?" he suddenly questioned from the side of her, his luring tone implying his need to know if she was focused or not. She brought her eyes to him, meeting his metallic-green gaze as she then nodded with assurance, hoping that he wouldn't ask what was on her mind. With a Pokemon chosen in the pit of her thoughts, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it outwards into the vast spot of grass before her, where the spherical object burst open in a flash of white, materializing the being from inside a few seconds afterwards. The bird Pokemon who had emerged from the ball blinked her eyes in surprise at the surroundings, but a soft smile found its way onto her beak when she caught sight of her trainer a few feet away.

Harley smiled, eyeing the powerful flying type. "It's nice to see your Pidgeot again," he then commented as the said avian Pokemon stretched out her wings, aware that she had been called forth for battling purposes; though she was just happy to be out in the sunny open again.

Soledad hummed in agreement and she turned her head to the amethyst-haired coordinator, a curious look then crossing her face. "Who you gonna use?" she questioned, watching as his expression displayed seriousness in the act of contemplation. She mentally named all of his Pokemon that he had sported during the Johto journeys, which consisted of Cacturne, Banette, Ariados, Octillery, and the Wigglytuff he had used in the Kanto Grand Festival. Expecting one of these, she only crossed her arms and waited for him to release his choice.

Finally deciding, the amethyst-haired man pulled out a minimized Pokeball from his pocket, then transfixing his narrowed eyes onto the spot right by Pidgeot as he threw the ball outward and released the Pokemon inside.

Soledad turned her eyes to the white silhouette as it began to materialize into the visage of his Pokemon. Of course, as it began to do so, she found her jaw slightly dropping when she realized that it wasn't one of the Pokemon he was known to carry.

Humanoid posture.

A large dorsal fin on its back.

Wing-shaped blades at the end of its two arms.

Sharklike features.

Soledad gaped in amazement as she realized that she was staring at a Garchomp.

The humanoid land-shark, her female gender showing in the feminine glint of her narrowed eyes, straightened out her stance, growling slightly as she examined her surroundings. Pidgeot squawked in surprise, though she kept still in place beside the intimidating creature.

Harley seemed to smirk when Soledad gazed at him with shock, her eyes widened as if she had just witnessed a breathtaking sight. "How did you…?" was all she could muster herself to emit.

"It wasn't easy, if that's what you're thinking," Harley replied, his arms now crossed, an amused look lingering above his lightened gaze. "It took me forever to get a Gible - I had to keep in contact with a lot of breeders in Sinnoh until I could find one who was willing to send one over - and it took me forever to train her into a Garchomp. I've been working with her behind everyone's backs, and now that she's fully evolved I hope to use her for this contest." He chuckled slightly. "I guess you can call her my secret weapon."

As if in agreement, Garchomp snarled her name, meeting Pidgeot's gaze, where the bird then stepped back, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Of course, when the land-shark Pokemon flashed her a quick smile, the flying type caught the friendliness that was buried deep within the dragon and ground type's tough exterior, therefore finding no trouble in coming closer.

Meanwhile, Soledad could only continue to stare in amazement, though she soon dropped the look of shock when she mentally figured that anything was possible when one put their mind to it and this was just another surprise Harley seemed to have in store for the world. Because of this, she returned her attention to the motive behind it all – practicing collaged strikes – and instead shot her own smirk towards Harley – an expecting smile that physically muttered: _Well, then let's see what she can do._ As Harley nodded, returning the same look, the female coordinator beside him brought her eyes to her Pidgeot. It was obvious that it would be hard if she and Harley simply came up with formations at the top of their heads, so it would prove itself easier if they just performed moves and see what occurred as they went on. "Pidgeot, use Gust!" she ordered, allowing her bird Pokemon to start the experiment.

Pidgeot cooed her name, flapping her wings as rushes of air twirled around her, leaves getting caught in the winds as the grass covering the ground danced to its movements. Garchomp watched the attack with a poker face, keeping a stern frown upon her snout as she waited for her own master's command.

Soledad exchanged glances with Harley, and, in the process, mentally passed over the turn to call out a move, which he then cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner as he pondered for a strike that would go well with Gust. With a hum, he pointed his finger forward, his voice following in its infamous mellow, yet serious manner. "Garchomp, jump in the middle of the winds and use Dragon Rage!"

The land-shark Pokemon followed with a growl of her name, making her way to the center point of Pidgeot's Gust attack, in which the said Pokemon kept her place right above it all as she elongated the winds with more flaps of her wings. Garchomp stood up tall as she swayed her head forward, opened up her jaw, and released the recognizable array of blue flames all around her, allowing it to get caught in the path of the winds. The attack swirled around her, acting as a sort of barricade, and as Soledad eyed her Pidgeot in the air, a sudden addition to the current mix came to mind:

"Pidgeot, hover directly above Garchomp," she commanded, her bird Pokemon taking the said position over the land-shark. "Now, change your Gust attack into a Whirlwind, and form the winds into a twister."

Pidgeot nodded her head before gathering the winds around her, Garchomp's Dragon Rage still swirling around in the vortex. With a sudden turn to the left, and then engorging her body into a full spin, the winds followed Pidgeot's movements, forming a twister around her and Garchomp, whereas the Dragon Rage turned it into a tornado of blue fire, enshrouding them behind its intimidating squalls. To help keep the Dragon Rage alive, Harley called out over the growling gusts for his Pokemon to keep using the aforementioned move.

Soledad smiled as she admired the look of the attack. It was definitely a technique that could rival the Wall of Fire formation, and all it needed was a nice finish – something that displayed perfect coordination, but at the same time served as a powerful attack. The female coordinator turned her eyes downward as she pondered for what such a finish could be, though Harley apparently beat her to it as his voice suddenly returned with: "Garchomp, begin to charge up a Dragon Rush!"

A cry from the said Pokemon could be heard faintly over the tornado's winds, and soon a highlight of cerulean shined from the bottom of the twister, indicating that Garchomp had begun to charge up the field of energy around her that was associated with a Dragon Rush attack. The land-shark Pokemon closed her eyes, allowing the visible power to cover her like a coating, tracing her figure in its glowing texture. While Pidgeot watched from above, which was hard to do since she had to continue spinning to keep the tornado around them alive, Garchomp hummed to herself in the midst of focusing, her eyes opening when the attack was fully charged and ready to be unleashed.

Meanwhile, back outside, Harley caught the bright signal that the Dragon Rush was ready, though instead of calling out for Garchomp to use it, he turned his eyes to Soledad. "Does Pidgeot know any moves that are similar to Dragon Rush?"

The female coordinator narrowed her eyes in determination, searching her mind for the answer. She had an idea of what Harley was attempting to do, and therefore she tried her best to figure out what could help the procedure. She allowed her eyebrows to rise when she remembered one of Pidgeot's moves that would fit perfectly, and instead of telling Harley directly, she called out to her Pokemon: "Pidgeot, begin to charge up a Brave Bird attack, but keep the tornado running!"

Pidgeot responded with a chirp, focusing her energy as Garchomp had been doing, her body, which was still spinning to fuel the twister, becoming engulfed in the flames of the aforementioned technique. Garchomp, who still had the blue coating of a Dragon Rush upon her as she stayed in pending to charge forward, looked up to see the bird Pokemon appear as a raging diamond of fire towards the top of the blue tornado.

Outside, Soledad could feel herself smile as the strong glow of red signaled that her Pokemon's attack was ready. She turned her eyes to Harley, who was smirking back, and they both jabbed their fingers forward in the midst of uniting their voices to emit: "Now! Charge forward out of the tornado together!"

Garchomp and Pidgeot roared in unison, unleashing their attacks as they followed their masters' command. They both burst from the tornado, Garchomp covered with a tracing of glowing blue, while Pidgeot's figure soon did the same as the released Brave Bird coated her in the same kind of energy field. With the bird Pokemon still spinning, the winds that had formed the tornado followed her, decking both her and Garchomp within a blanket of swirling blue flames, adding to the power and beauty of their formative strike.

Soledad and Harley watched in awe as the two Pokemon moved in synch – Garchomp charging from below, and Pidgeot shooting forward right above her. It seemed like the perfect finish, needless to say. The two coordinators made eye contact, smiling as mental images of such a performance's rating among a contest stage flashed through their minds-

Pidgeot suddenly found her eyes widening when the dizziness brought onto her from her constant spinning caused her Brave Bird attack to give out, and she was left without the energy required to keep her in the momentum. She stumbled in midair, some of the flames from the surrounding Dragon Rage and Whirlwind combo making contact with her wings. This made her squeak her name in surprise as she then fell forward towards the ground, crashing into the oblivious Garchomp below, which cut off the land-shark's Dragon Rush strike, and left the two Pokemon to trip over themselves as the high-velocity winds around them barricaded their eyesight.

Harley and Soledad could only allow their faces to fall as all hell broke loose in front of them.

With both of them blinded, Pidgeot held onto Garchomp's head out of fear, the land-shark Pokemon now clawing the air since her face was covered from the bird's wings, leaving her to stumble over herself and send them both tumbling to the ground in a disastrous heap. Simultaneously, as they ricocheted across the grass in movements similar to an airplane that had just begun to make a harsh landing, the Dragon Rage and Whirlwind combo around them weakened and dissipated outwards like the aftermath dust cloud of a building's collapse.

Everything was quiet after that, covered in the semblance of an eerie silence to where Soledad could hear her teeth grit in anxiety. As the dirt, grass, and leftover smoke from the Dragon Rage and Whirlwind combo faded away, it finally revealed the statuses of the two Pokemon after what felt like hours of stressful suspense.

Garchomp was lying face-up on the ground, her tail twitching every few seconds and eyes widened - while Pidgeot was leaning against her, shocked expression frozen into the assumption that she had just seen something that would scar her life forever. Of course, it could've also been interpreted to be the lingering charade of fear usually leftover after witnessing a near-death experience.

Everything continued to be silent, and while fellow trainers among the park approached to find out the origin of the mayhem that had just occurred a few feet away from them, Harley and Soledad exchanged looks that were mixed with shock, fear, and slight embarrassment.

_Okay, that didn't turn out so well…_

Harley returned his eyes to their Pokemon, grimacing slightly upon mentally thinking about how much the accident had looked like it hurt. Meanwhile, Soledad took off, rushing to her Pidgeot's side, where she cringed when the petrified bird then toppled over, measly mumbling out her name from her gaped beak. Garchomp did the same, though she simply emitted a high-pitched squeak seeing as how it was the only thing she could do in her state. Harley soon came over, kneeling by the land-shark Pokemon, appearing afraid to touch her as she continued to twitch. Yet again he and Soledad exchanged a glance of guilt, saying nothing since they were too busy hoping that Garchomp and Pidgeot would be all right, as well as regretting their past decision of attempting such a complicated technique they should've known their Pokemon weren't used to doing.

Fortunately, Pidgeot soon regained her consciousness, which she showed as she leaned forward, still appearing slightly groggy. Soledad sighed in relief, petting the bird on the top of the head, convincing her to display an awry smile that showed her obvious embarrassment towards the situation. Garchomp recovered as well, rubbing her temple with her claw as it ached, though she then brought her eyes to Harley, who was beside her, a look of peace now replacing his expression of worry. "Are you two okay?" Soledad asked, Harley nodding in agreement to the question. Pidgeot and Garchomp allowed their eyes to meet in bewilderment as they tried to remember what had just happened seconds ago; though when it all came back to them, they nodded their heads to their trainers in confirmation that all they were was a little sore.

Harley patted Garchomp on the dorsal fin, choosing to then state, "Sorry about getting you guys into that mess. We should've known better than to rush into such a collaborative strike."

Garchomp and Pidgeot cooed their names in an assuring manner, as if telling their trainers it was all right.

Soledad brought her eyes to Harley, a somewhat embarrassed look serving as her expression, as well as a grimace. "I don't think this partner thing is going to be as easy as we thought…"

Harley met her gaze, his frown mellow as if he had been suspecting that an accident of some sort would occur. Despite that such a semblance made Soledad feel foolish and cocky due to her lack of self-preparation, a wave of comfort washed through her when the amethyst-haired coordinator cracked a small smile. "We just need practice, that's all," he assured her, his gaze brightening a little. He returned his eyes to Garchomp, who was nodding in agreement to his statement. "Maybe we should let these guys have a breather while we work with our other Pokemon."

"Yeah," Soledad agreed, standing up. She put her hand into her pocket, fingering the Pokeballs inside as she pondered for what one to use next. "Lapras?" she muttered out loud, naming the Pokemon she had in mind, giving Harley time to figure a good match.

The amethyst-haired man put on a face of contemplation, though he then turned his thoughtful eyes to her, a smirk growing on his lips upon remembering that a certain recent battle had already proven the perfect partner for the said plesiosauruslike Pokemon. It was because of this was his reply a more firm answer than a debatable suggestion: "Cacturne."

They both smiled.

"And we'll start with just the basics this time," Harley reminded her as he returned to his feet, pulling Cacturne's ball from his belt. Soledad nodded, displaying a frown towards what would happen if a similar accident like the one prior occurred again. She shot a quick look to Pidgeot and Garchomp, who waved their wings and claws as if telling them to go on and not to worry about them, and all in the while of laying down on the grass, soaking up the sun with relaxing smiles covering their faces. The female coordinator rolled her eyes at their lazy behavior, but nonetheless let them have their moment of rest as she followed Harley back to the training area.

-ooo-

Hours passed as Harley and Soledad attempted various strategies with their Pokemons' moves. Cacturne and Lapras had come together to make some nice combinations that, fortunately, didn't end in tragedy or tears. Slowbro and Octillery were then paired up together, their combined water type abilities pulling off fascinating shows and, all in the while, adding immense power to their strikes. Banette and Ariados each got a turn with Butterfree to help determine whose moves did better displays when put beside hers. Banette wound up putting on a greater show, and therefore Ariados was assigned to be backup.

In the midst of this, more accidents occurred, though the Pokemon would always get up, dust each other off, and then get back on the field. The more times they repeated their formative strikes, the better they got in performing them, and it didn't take much for Harley and Soledad to get the basics of cooperative techniques down to a science, each of them using their own knowledge of coordinating in general to help fuel the other's awareness.

It was all put to the test, though, when Garchomp and Pidgeot were sent forward once again to attempt another try at the Brave Rush formation (as dubbed by Soledad), which went better than it did at first, but only wound up getting worse the more they did it. It was obvious that it was a powerful technique, and with such power came hard training in order to master it and assure that there would be no errors when they used it in the contest. Sure enough, if something did happen when the formation was being performed during a round's match, it would leave both Garchomp and Pidgeot confused and damaged, guaranteeing the opposing side's victory through such a serious downfall.

Harley kept on assuring Soledad with confidence, however. They had a few more days to practice the technique, and though all their Pokemon needed to train in their formations to the level of near-perfection, Soledad somehow felt at ease, lacking worry for getting it all done on time. Maybe it was because her self-esteem had grown high since she and Harley beat May and Drew on the beach, or maybe it was simply due to the fact that the aforementioned amethyst-haired coordinator convinced her not to worry. He seemed mellow enough, appearing to go with the flow, which yet again was an oxymoronic trait when the memory of his spunkiness was considered. However, Soledad found no reason to complain. She agreed that it was better to relax and just see what happened rather than let the worry for the results ruin one's chances of winning in the first place. Even then, though, anxious curiosity to know the outcome of the contest kept on returning to grasp her attention.

Speaking of which…

The pink-red-haired coordinator let out a sigh, leaning back against the couch's comfy exterior. She and Harley had gotten back from the park not too long ago, finally returning to his apartment for the night after hours of immense training. Exhausted, and with the fact that it was nighttime out, Harley immediately mumbled a "See you in the morning..." before retreating to bed, leaving his female partner to dwell in the living room until she turned in for the night as well. She brought her eyes up, feeling tiredness overtake them, though she kept them open as she stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows of the dead day creep up into the nooks and crannies of the apartment. Of course, the overhead light for the living room was on, causing the darkness to recede back into the areas where it already resided, seeming to wait like a still predator for the barricade to be shut down so it could lunge forward and dominate the room in the blink of an eye.

The female coordinator put her hands behind her head, admiring the silence that covered the apartment (excluding the soft purring of the AC system, of course). She didn't know what was exactly keeping her awake, though thoughts of the upcoming contest was at least one of the causes, seeing as how theories of its possible conclusion ran themselves through her head over and over. Would she and Harley's techniques work? Would they ever master the Brave Rush formation? What did the other coordinators, per se, May and Drew, have in mind for their own formations? She closed her eyes, relaxing herself, forcing the anxiety from such questions to dissipate beneath her sighs of comfort. It was all just a bunch of surprises to come, and she would see it commence when it commenced.

"Cacturne?"

Soledad blinked, renewing her gaze as she displayed bewilderment towards the sudden call. She sat up, feeling slightly light-headed from leaning her head back for so long, and brought her eyes to Cacturne, who had been released from his Pokeball for the night, as Harley had previously mentioned that the scarecrowlike Pokemon sometimes liked to sleep on the couch. The grass and dark type cocked his head at Soledad, obviously wondering why she hadn't gone to bed when his own master had already done so.

"Just thinking about the contest," she answered to his physical questioning, yawning in the process, her eyes narrowed from exhaustion. Cacturne cooed his name, as if confused, but then placed his hands on his hips in a scolding manner, his tone matching the impression as he muttered his call a few more times. Soledad looked at him with tired eyes, and when she caught sight of his face, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the fact that he was evidently lecturing her for not being in bed at the moment. Grateful that he was looking out for her, she reached forward and patted the Pokemon on the head, mumbling out to herself simultaneously, "That's not the only thing I'm thinking about, though."

"Cacturne?" he replied, having heard her.

Soledad sighed, turning her head up to look at him in the yellow eyes. She didn't want to emit out loud that she had been thinking about Harley lately, wondering if her need to be with him and stick up for him was simply side effects of her friendship with him, or if it was something deeper than that – something she had no clue of since she apparently lacked the skills of organizing her feelings into a more understandable format. She didn't want to lay out such a mystery in front of Cacturne if she couldn't even comprehend it, which was why she shook her head to help regain her common sense before standing up. "Just…forget it," she then sighed, walking off to the side and leaving him to watch her with what could be interpreted as a hint of worry. Of course, he said nothing, only murmuring out his name when she emitted a "Good night," shutting the door of her bedroom once she entered it.

Cacturne brought his eyes to the ground, wondering what had been wrong with Soledad. He knew it was rude to dwell into the business of others, however, and because of this he decided to leave her alone to sleep as he hopped up onto the couch to prepare for his own slumber. He reached forward, hitting the light switch on the wall, allowing the stalking darkness to finally take over the area and drench everything within a veil of black. He began to settle himself in against the couch's cushions, but before shutting his eyes, he couldn't help but cast a glance to the door of his master's bedroom, which the visible lights of the nocturnal city peered in through a nearby window and covered the said area with a neon glow. Memories of the moments when Soledad first came to the apartment flashed through the Pokemon's mind, and despite that he wasn't entirely sure what Soledad's thoughts were directly about...

He began to switch his eyes between his master and Soledad's rooms, as if linking them through an imaginary line.

...he somehow knew they revolved around Harley.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Yay, Garchomp! Of course, nothing beats the awesomeness of Cacturne, but that's besides the point. :P

So yeah, sorry that this was mostly fillerish stuff. The next chapter's probably going to be fillerish too, with showing more practice of the Brave Rush formation, as well some character development for Harley.

Anywho, the chapter AFTER that should be the start of the contest.

And, yes, the Vermilion Experiment is a parody on the real-life Philadelphia Experiment, which I believe totally happened and the government's just lying to us. D:

Gahyuk~


	7. Cavanaugh Park

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the last filler chapter before the contest starts. And, holy crap it's long.

16 pages, just barely 8000 words. God, I am _never_ going to go back to 8 pages at this rate, hehe. xD

Anyway, thanks to silver geminite, Cookiekitten, and RosesInSpring for reviewing! :D

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" and "Cavanaugh Park" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cavanaugh Park**

* * *

-ooo-

"Now! Burst out of the tornado together!"

Garchomp and Pidgeot roared as they followed Soledad's command, their charged Dragon Rush and Brave Bird, which covered them in the familiar outline of sparkling blue, helping them in breaking through the wall of high-velocity winds the blue tornado around them consisted of. As predicted, Pidgeot's spinning to keep the tornado running allowed it to follow her, concealing away her and Garchomp from beneath a blanket of blue flames, their locations within the intimidating squalls pinpointing themselves from how their silhouettes could be seen shivering in the middle of the attack.

Soledad hummed, seeing as how this attempt at the Brave Rush formation seemed to be working better than the previous tries that had occurred over the past hour. She and Harley had yet again gotten up early to train in the city's park, having spent a few days doing so, and now today was their last day – tomorrow being the start of the contest. The sun amongst the brightening sky cast its morning glow over the waking town, though the surrounding skyscrapers blocked it out and therefore the grounds around the park were shaded. Soledad didn't mind this since it meant that the air was cool, the scent of seawater still present in the atmosphere as the ocean's purring could be faintly heard over the roaring sounds of Slateport.

Of course, she didn't care for the background, or how a traffic jam was occurring on the intersection to the side of the park, the honks and curses of aggravated taxi drivers filling the hollow air because of it. Instead, the pink-red-haired woman sighed in suspense, keeping her face still with determination as Garchomp and Pidgeot continued with the final process of the Brave Rush formation – the part where they headed straight forward, hitting any imaginary targets in front of them as they focused on keeping the attack alive, which Soledad had found out was their weak point among performing the technique. They were doing good so far, the wave of blue flames that surrounded them roaring forward like a minimized hurricane, and a small inch of confidence filled Soledad's chest.

_Maybe…just maybe…_

She found herself smiling in anticipation as she watched the Brave Rush formation thrive in front of her. Sure Garchomp and Pidgeot had managed to successfully pull off the maneuver in past attempts, and they had even done so in their previous stab; but they had never done it correctly _two_ tries in a row, which Soledad thought that if they were able to do such a thing, then maybe it meant that they were finally getting the hang of it. Before she could realize it, she was grinning like a giddy schoolgirl who had just been spoken to by the academy's Adonis.

That is, until Pidgeot faltered.

Just like their prior attempts that had ended up in failure, Pidgeot found herself unable to cope with the dizziness brought onto her by her constant spinning, causing her to flail downward, crash into Garchomp, and cut off the whole attack as they then both collided harshly with the grassy ground.

Immediately Soledad's face fell into one of misery, her enthusiasm disappearing as a deep sigh of discontent escaped her lips.

_So much for two times in a row…_

She mentally reminded herself that she probably should've been expecting such a thing, and not to get her hopes up when it was obvious that failure would be the dominate conclusion until the formation could be mastered. But, the problem was, she didn't know _what_ to do to help perfect the technique – to help exorcise away the curse that seemed to possess it and always made it end in tears. She knew that the trouble kept on originating from Pidgeot's spinning; the poor bird, no matter how powerful she was, could only handle so much vertigo at once, though if she didn't spin, then the tornado of blue flames wouldn't follow her and add power to the formation. They needed that power; it was the key that guaranteed them both a vicious strike and a high rating from the contest judges at the same time.

"Another bad attempt, I see?"

Soledad blinked in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice and turned to face Harley as he approached. His expression was deadpanned like his tone, as if he had chosen to no longer show surprise towards the outcome of a Brave Rush formation, seeing as how seventy-five percent of the tries that day had ended in a negative manner. Soledad only brought her eyes away from his, glancing at Garchomp and Pidgeot as the two Pokemon got up from their fallen positions. Their distant snarls signified that they, too, were disappointed at the outcome.

The female coordinator returned her eyes to Harley, who was standing in front of her in the casual manner he was now known for. She noticed then that he was holding two cappuccinos, having just got back from the café down the street to obtain the said 'wake-up slaps'. He handed one to her, which she took it, sipping at it slowly, ignoring how the heat of it all stung her lips and warmed her throat. Meanwhile, Garchomp and Pidgeot approached, despondency now crossing their faces; it was obvious that they were taking the semblance of aggravation on Soledad's face to be anger towards their constant failure. Because of this, they mumbled out their names in an apologizing tone.

Soledad immediately caught this and turned to them, forcing her look of anger to dissipate into one of support. She wasn't mad at them; it wasn't their fault they couldn't handle a thing that most Pokemon probably couldn't either. She patted them both on the head, assuring them in the process, "It's alright. We just need some more practice, that's all…"

At the sight of their relieved faces, she turned back to Harley, allowing her look of disappointment to return. She was mad at herself, to tell the truth, and all because she seemed to lack the skills required to figure out how to fix this mess. Harley noticed this and frowned, sensing the mental bashing she was obviously giving to herself for the entire situation, which was why he muttered, "We'll solve this. Don't get mad."

Soledad turned her eyes to him, both of her verdigris irises drenched with frustration that only seemed to grow among hearing his words. "The contest is tomorrow, Harley," she replied, her firm and strict tone unintentional, though Harley showed no response to it since he understood why she was angry. "If we don't master the formation by the end of the day, it's going to be too late." She grunted, trying to suppress her frustration, despite that it wasn't working. "Who knows what May and Drew have in store for us? I mean, if they have already come up with another technique similar to the power of the Wall of Fire formation, we're the vulgar word for 'screwed'."

Harley chuckled slightly at her choice of words, and Soledad only hummed in aggravation, not finding anything humorous at the moment. Regardless of this, she couldn't help but admire him for how calm he was acting towards the situation, taking the flow of everything a lot better than she was. (Of course, none of this showed through her crossed arms and narrowed eyes.) She continued with an annoyed tone, somewhat sounding like a worry wart who was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown: "And what about the other competitors, huh? They probably have some nasty techniques as well-"

She was suddenly cut off when Harley placed his finger to her mouth, causing her face to redden. His skin was cool against her heated lips and for some reason she felt immobilized, her stress lost in the warm gaze his metallic-green eyes were softly giving her; comforting her; making her feel as if she didn't have a care in the world. Needless to say, she stayed silent as Harley chuckled again, removing his finger from her lips, obviously relieved that she had ceased her endless ranting. "Stop worrying," he then told her, his face now serious. "Have confidence in your Pokemon. I expected you of all people to know that."

A pang of foolishness struck Soledad's chest like a stray bullet as she remembered how she had went off. Her blush from before was still present, though now it was out of embarrassment rather than the wanting to feel Harley's soft touch against her skin again.

"Besides," he continued, earning the pink-red-haired woman's attention, "feeling frustrated is only going to make your Pokemon nervous. If you believe they can do it, then they'll do it." He smiled for a split second, though his frown then returned, his voice matching it. "I mean: 'Funny thing about anger – let it consume you, and soon enough, you lose sight of everything.'"

Soledad suddenly arched an eyebrow, the firmness of his recent words implying that his last sentence had been a quote from somewhere. Because of this, her look of anger died down into one of bewilderment and curiosity as she then asked, "Who said that?"

"…Leonardo from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles_."

Silence.

Then Soledad let out a laugh – the laugh she had needed to liberate in order to ease away her worry. Her facial expression gave into one of pure amusement that matched with her outburst of chuckles, and though Harley had blinked in surprise at her swift change of mood, he found himself succumbing to a hearty cachinnation as well. Garchomp and Pidgeot exchanged looks of confusion, wondering what was so funny that their trainers had magically thrown away their semblances of frustration as if they had never existed. (However, they soon allowed their own voices to come out as giggles when they finally comprehended it all.)

And, despite the recent series of unfortunate events - despite the stress and frustration - their laughing melted it all away into nothingness.

-ooo-

Harley and Soledad continued to practice the Brave Rush formation, and Soledad followed Harley's advice of showing confidence for her Pokemon rather than worrying for the outcome of every attempt towards the technique. To her surprise, doing such a thing had actually worked – Garchomp and Pidgeot had managed to perform the formation perfectly two times in a row, in which Pidgeot sustained her balance in the air despite the dizziness brought onto her from her spinning.

However, even then it wasn't ready for any competition yet; the formation still failed more times than it succeeded. Though it ended in their favor a lot better than it had been doing before, Soledad wanted to be able to be assured that the move would work for the start of the contest the next day. Because she was determined, Garchomp and Pidgeot were determined, practicing the technique all throughout the day – even rushing through lunch to squeeze a few more attempts into the schedule.

As the day passed, sunset soon befalling itself across the city of Slateport, both Soledad and Harley were relieved to see the improvement in the Brave Rush formation. Garchomp and Pidgeot were proud as well, though they only expressed their joy by performing more attempts, seeming more obsessed with perfecting it than their trainers were. The percentage of successful attempts continued to grow higher and higher into the scale, and regardless that Pidgeot's dizziness still ruined the chances a majority of the time, Soledad could feel that the bird was becoming more and more accustomed to handling the vertigo, forcing her body to push it aside in order to finish the formation without any trouble. The coordinator was proud, needless to say, as Harley was with his loyal Garchomp.

However, Soledad knew that the chance of faltering was still there. With Pidgeot having to spin in order for the formation to work, the dizziness was always an issue. The flying type had indeed proven that she had a firm grasp onto the rope behind the unsteadiness, but that didn't mean she could always keep it within reach. Regardless that she was now used to the side effects of the Brave Rush formation, it all still had a chance of straying the flying type from the momentum needed to pull it off perfectly.

"What do you think we should do?" Soledad asked, she and Harley sitting at one of the picnic tables that were spread out all over the park's grassy fields. The sky had metamorphosed into a dark blue, mixing with purple and pink as the sun sunk below the ocean-marked horizon, leaving the air of Slateport to grow chilly and somewhat quiet. The shadowed park grounds had also become isolated, the trainers that had been training there packing up for the day. It wasn't long before Harley and Soledad had most of the preserve to themselves. Harley scratched his chin, placing his elbow onto the stained surface of the wooden table so he could lean his cheek against his balled fist. It was obvious he was wondering where time had gone – how attempting to master a simple maneuver could snatch the day away from under one's eyes. Meanwhile, Soledad felt slightly nervous, knowing that with each passing second the contest grew closer, which meant that the time to see the Brave Rush formation live up to its hype was coming as well.

"I don't know," the amethyst-haired coordinator eventually muttered, a sigh escaping his lips. It was out of exhaustion, obviously, and not the matching sense of hopelessness Soledad was physically portraying. "Maybe we should just grit our teeth and give it hell. We can't do much more than that. Hope, I mean."

Soledad grunted, calming slightly at his words once she realized that he was right. She mentally scolded herself for being so nervous – she had never been this nervous for a contest before, despite how hard it looked. What was worse was that she had agreed before all of this that she would follow Harley's means of dealing with the matter and just go with the flow; but so far she had failed to lean with it, therefore contradicting herself.

A faint call from behind her tore her away from her thoughts, convincing her to shift around in her seat. Cacturne came into view, along with the rest of Harley's Pokemon, who had been released a little while ago when both the amethyst and pink-red-haired coordinators agreed that it would be nice for them if they all got some fresh air. In addition to this, her Pokemon had also been freed from their spherical containers, Pidgeot immediately joining Garchomp's side since they had formed a friendship during the practice of the Brave Rush formation. Meanwhile, Cacturne had been speaking with Lapras, Octillery soon joining in, and Banette and Butterfree were conversing with one another about their own cooperative formations. Wigglytuff was chatting in a calm, civilized manner to Ariados, both of them sharing the task of serving as backup for the participants of the competition. In the midst of all this, Slowbro was snoozing the dying day away a few feet from the 'socialization zone', laying on his back in an obvious attempt to soak up whatever leftover sun was seething through the front buildings that barricaded the view of the ocean.

Soledad hummed in bewilderment, failing in pinpointing the familiar call that had sounded like it had been directed towards gaining her attention. Slowly, she turned around to face Harley, though the call returned just then, causing her to snap around once again. Cacturne was now approaching, his face showing a look of curiosity as, when he was right in front of her, he pointed the end of his arm forward at the gatelike archway that served as the park's elegant entrance. Harley quirked his eyebrow from the side of Soledad, while she only fixed her gaze upon where, or whom, the grass and dark type was hinting at. She soon found herself blinking when two familiar forms came into view – one of a fifteen-year-old brunette, and the other of a sixteen-year-old chartreuse.

"May? Drew?" she called out. The two coordinators seemed to perk their heads up among hearing her voice, and then, noticing her presence, May emitted out a hearty hello while Drew stayed back, his infamous frown making itself known once he realized that Harley was in the area. Of course, he soon followed May in a reluctant manner, as if not wanting to even be in the same breathing space as the said amethyst-haired coordinator.

Harley and Soledad's Pokemon squealed their names in happiness upon seeing the two familiar faces. Despite that Drew obviously held suspicion towards Harley, the metallic-green-eyed man's Pokemon crowded around the chartreuse-haired teen with expressions of pure joy, refusing him access to continue unless he patted them on the head or uttered some sort of greeting. However, Garchomp kept back, eyes narrowed as if she was holding the same amount of suspiciousness towards Drew as he was with her trainer. It was obvious that she could sense his tension and therefore only snorted, keeping away, instantly feeling a sensation of disliking towards the sixteen-year-old, regardless that she had never met him before in person.

Meanwhile, as Drew continued onward in the act of following May to Soledad, his eyes widened in awe as he noticed Garchomp's presence, ignoring the fact that she was glaring at him, a growl rising from her throat. He had never seen such a powerful Pokemon, needless to say, his shock expressing itself through how his jaw dropped slightly. Then again, he pushed it all away when he reached Soledad, only mentally questioning on who the sharklike Pokemon belonged to.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soledad asked, oblivious to Drew's thoughts, which he had been freed from among the utterance of her words.

May, also unaware of her chartreuse-haired partner's vibes, smiled in a giddy manner, her voice matching her impression. "We were just walking around the town to help get rid of all this jumpiness for the contest tomorrow." She laughed, her sapphire eyes glinting in the dimming daylight. "It's not working, though. I'm just so excited!" To help prove this, she jumped up and down once, and Soledad chuckled in amusement.

Meanwhile, Drew's curiosity for who the owner of the Garchomp was wound up emitting from his mouth a few seconds later. "Who does that Garchomp belong to?" he questioned, pointing his finger to her, still oblivious to how she continued to glower at him with repugnance. It was evident that with the casual way he had spoken his words, he half-assumed that the land-shark Pokemon was Soledad's; because there was _no_ way in Giratina's hellish domain that it belonged to Har-

"She's mine," answered the amethyst-haired coordinator who sat opposite from Soledad, his voice mellow.

_Uh._

Drew's jaw dropped completely as he turned the amplified surprise of his eyes towards Harley, who simply yawned, as if automatically assuming that no one would find such news anything worth gasping over. May turned her eyes to the Pokemon, and though she displayed awe upon considering that Harley, of all people, had a Garchomp on his team, she soon grinned as if she couldn't handle her excitement any longer. "That is awesome!" the brunette then squealed, rushing forward and towards Garchomp, who switched her glare from Drew to her. However, the land-shark Pokemon, after spending a few seconds gazing at May and sensing the semblance of kindness that seemed to radiate from her, then slightly smiled, trusting her. Still awed, May reached forward and patted the Pokemon on her dorsal fin, then walking around her to admire her from every perspective. "She's beautiful!" the fifteen-year-old soon commented, earning a soft smile from Harley, as well as from Garchomp.

Meanwhile, Drew was still staring at Harley in shock, though he forced his expression to die down into one of seriousness when the amethyst-haired coordinator turned his head to meet his gaze. However, instead of asking where he had gained the ability to get his hands on such a powerful beast, the chartreuse-haired teen failed to make a single comment as he turned to Soledad, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Soledad, can I talk to you…_again_?" His voice was coarse, as if he was trying not to explode into a fury of anger.

Soledad arched an eyebrow, though she then shrugged, got up, shot a physical message to Harley that she would be back, and followed Drew towards the trees that decked the outer rims of the park. The pink-red-haired woman couldn't help but roll her eyes as Drew took her away from the hearing range of the others, feeling déjà vu from the similar moment that they had shared at the beach. She was wondering if he was going to repeat what he had done the last time and interrogate her on what had happened recently during her stay with Harley, acting like an investigator who was too stubborn to drop a dead-end case.

"How do you think he got that Garchomp?" Drew whispered to her once they were standing under the trees. Soledad grunted, catching the suspicion in his voice, despite that she chose to answer truthfully rather than scold him for his clinginess to the situation:

"Hard work, constant training, dedication and interest – you know, the stuff trainers usually have when raising a Pokemon."

Drew snarled slightly at the sarcasm of her words, sensing that she was yet again refusing to take him seriously. "Soledad," he scolded, dragging her name out in the act of warning, "you sure he didn't steal it from someone – another person that he schemed out of their money, perhaps?"

Soledad rolled her eyes, now finding Drew's consistent suspiciousness amusing, though she didn't want to get him flabbergasted by teasing him on it. Because of this, she crossed her arms, giving away a semblance of seriousness that would prove she was no longer toying with the chartreuse-haired teen. "Drew," she began, her tone firm, "I'm sure Harley traded for a Gible fair and square, and then trained her into a Garchomp using the right way, as he has done with all of his other Pokemon." She frowned. "You're worrying too much."

Drew grunted in frustration, turning his narrowed eyes to the ground. "I just don't want him to hurt you," he murmured, compassion riding his voice that was abnormal for the arrogant teen to have. Soledad smiled, feeling flattered that Drew was being so caring towards her – even if for a purpose she didn't quite approve.

"I love you, Drew," she then cooed in a motherly manner, patting the boy on the head. "But, as I said before, don't worry about me. If he hurts me, I'll be sure to...well...do something."

Yet again saying such a thing pained her, as she didn't want to say it; but it was the only way to get Drew off of Harley's back.

And apparently, it had comforted Drew, as the young chartreuse-haired teen let out a sigh. However, his expression grew serious again when he returned his eyes to her, then inquiring, "So…you're not suspicious of him at all?"

Soledad shook her head. "Well, not entirely suspicious..."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Another thing that I have mentioned before: he's changed." She didn't want to admit that she had found something deeper in the amethyst-haired coordinator – who knew what Drew would do upon hearing such an announcement?

Drew frowned, as if disbelieving towards such a theory. It was obvious he was still considering Harley's new character to be a simple scheme in the works. Though maybe, he then thought, he could define this more from what Soledad told him, seeing as how she had been spending more time with him. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well," Soledad began, placing her finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner, wondering how to begin. "He's mellow now, he's nice, he's supportive, he's funny, his battling skills have improved tremendously, and his apartment is everything _but_ fashionable - though his fashion sense has changed." She turned her eyes to Harley, noticing that he was speaking to May, probably conversing with her about formation ideas. She stared at him, realizing that despite that there was quite a distance between them, she could still make out his facial features:

His metallic-green eyes that were slightly gothic, yet glowed deeply in the dying daylight; the light stubble across his jaw that made him look somewhat tough and masculine; the mature definition of his facial structure; his natural scent that Soledad had been longing to smell again…

"He's…uh…"

She attempted to add another factor of him to the list, but she only found herself stalling, her voice becoming more and more faint as she lost herself in the attributes of Harley Davidson.

His stall stature; the gentleness of his touch; the warmth of his skin; the silkiness of his hair; the comfort he brought her among every moment of palpation between them, or when his firm voice emitted from his lips…

"He's…uh…uh…"

Drew quirked his eyebrow, wondering why Soledad was faltering, and why she seemed to be stuck in a trance among staring at Harley. Of course, Soledad had forgotten about Drew's presence, instead continuing with gazing at her partner.

"He's…_beautiful_."

Immediately she snapped out of her state upon uttering those words – the two words she squeaked slightly at when she realized that she had said them out loud.

Oh. Crap.

"What'd you say?" Drew muttered in a hissing manner, his expression a mixture of both suspicion and blasphemy, needy for verification that Soledad _had not_ just said what he thought she just said.

Soledad covered her mouth with her palms, blushing like crazy, also wondering for the reason behind her words. However, the worry for that was pushed away for later, as now she had to face Drew, who had just witnessed her comment Harley as if she was…

...in love with him.

Double. Crap.

Her gaze snapped around, looking for anything she could use to escape the predicament she was in – even for now, which would give her time to create a plausible excuse for when she was questioned about it later. She eventually brought her eyes to the sky, noticing that it was now on the verge of nighttime, and she breathed a quick sigh of relief, choosing to use one of the oldest tricks in the book (though she didn't care, for as long as it worked she was satisfied). "Oh, look at the time!" she mentioned, her swift tone jumbling her words to where Drew gazed at her in a dumbfounded manner. "It's best Harley and I be going. We all gotta get up early for the contest tomorrow!"

And, with that, she sped off as quickly as she could, leaving behind Drew, who was now showing amazement to how fast she could run. The pink-red-haired woman nearly crashed into the bench in which Harley and May had been sitting at, talking, and therefore the amethyst-haired coordinator turned his head to look at her with surprised eyes, noticing that her face was flushed; though he didn't have time to question why when she suddenly lunged forward, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up onto his feet before he could even blink.

"I think it's time we go," she told him, and without hearing his response, she whisked him away, calling out a faint good-bye to May and Drew in the midst of rushing out of the park. Their Pokemon squeaked, clueless to what was going on, despite that they didn't think anything of it as they struggled to catch up with their trainers, Garchomp lagging behind for a split second to shoot another deathly glare at Drew.

It was quiet after that, the air itself even seeming confused with silence as Drew walked up to May, both of them staring in bewildered shock at the imaginary dust cloud left in the wake of Harley and Soledad's sudden departure.

More silence. Then:

"…that was...weird..."

Drew turned to look at May, who had broken the awkward moment with her words. Following this, she met his gaze and they both stared into each other's eyes until May's giddy grin from before returned. "Maybe they're excited for the contest to come, too!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

The chartreuse-haired teen only allowed his look of bewilderment to shrink into one of annoyance. He then turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm leaving," he muttered, heading towards the exit out of the park. May blinked a few times, though she then scurried off to catch up with him, oblivious to how his reptilian glare was fixated towards the ground – lost in thought.

-ooo-

"Soledad, what's the rush?" Harley finally asked as the said pink-red-haired coordinator pushed him through the door to his apartment, her breathing heavy from the running she had made them do. Their Pokemon had been returned to their Pokeballs sometime in the middle of the race back home – the race Harley was clueless on the reason behind, as Soledad had failed to explain why she had forced them to leave the park in a swift manner as if the world was going to end. Of course, her face was still flushed – both from embarrassment and overexertion, despite that she paid no heed to this as she then began to pace around in the dark apartment, turning on some of the lights in the midst of mumbling assurances to herself. Harley could only quirk his eyebrow in bewilderment, feeling no fatigue from the running since he had been mostly 'taxied' to his apartment.

Suddenly, a Pokeball on his belt burst open, materializing a confused Cacturne to the side of him. Pokemon had the ability to escape from their spherical containers at will during times when it was needed, and this moment was no exception, as shown in how Cacturne seemed worried for Soledad, wondering as well why she had rushed everyone out of the park and back to the cool sanctuary of his master's apartment. Harley only made eye contact with the grass and dark type, concern swirling around in his irises, despite that Soledad's pacing around the living room floor brought him to feel more curious than anxious.

"Sol?" he cooed, his tone soft with worry.

Soledad stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around to face him_. Sol_? she mentally repeated, blinking at the nickname he had apparently just given her. Immediately her thoughts from before – the thoughts of chagrin and disarray that had drove her to rush them all the way home – disappeared as her face reddened into a deeper hue. She sighed, realizing just then on how stupid she had probably looked in the act of escaping Drew before he could question her on her comments towards the amethyst-haired coordinator – the comments in which she wasn't even entirely sure why she had stated them.

"Sol…"

Soledad blinked once she realized that, this time, Harley's warm voice had sounded closer, and she looked up from the carpeted floor, squeaking slightly when she noticed that he was standing right in front of her, mere inches only separating their bodies from making contact. She could smell his intoxicating scent – the scent that drove her eyelids to become heavy as if she just wanted to let herself fall into it all; into his arms. His hot breath fanned across her face, his eyes like deep pools of concern that she couldn't escape from. She just wanted to sit there all night, staring into his eyes, and for a reason she couldn't decipher.

Suddenly she blinked, as if waking from her trance, and backed away from him, escaping the field of infatuation he didn't even know he had. He looked at her, his expression saddened with worry, and her breath became lodged in her throat, making her feel as if she was on the verge of choking from her own air. She took a second step back, a clacking sound from below signifying that she had just walked upon the tiled flooring of the kitchen. Harley kept his place like the well-mannered person he had become, which only made Soledad hyperventilate more. She was confused, lost on why she was thinking these things. She felt foolish at the idea of lacking enough intelligence to define her own feelings. When Harley took a cautious step forward, she took another step back, then swiftly stating, "I need to be alone for a while" before turning around and heading out the kitchen's sliding door that led to the outside balcony.

Harley watched where she had been prior of her departure, sighing afterwards, turning his gaze to Cacturne, who had been observing the whole scene with what looked like studying eyes. Of course, Harley paid no heed to this, as he was too busy wondering if Soledad's strange behavior had been his fault. "Did I do something?" he asked.

Cacturne met his eyes, but could only shrug.

-ooo-

Soledad sighed, rubbing her temples as she leaned onto the cement railing of the apartment's balcony. It was a small area since the flats were built on top of each other, though she had a nice overhead view of Slateport. The air outside was cool, brushing across her skin as she gazed at the visible ocean, which had been tainted black since nighttime had fallen over the city, driving the buildings to glow neon and the minimized streets below to appear gold from the cars' lights. Despite that honks, police sirens, and the purring of the sea could be heard, it was all faint to her, sounding distant as Slateport quieted down for the night.

However, even this didn't bring comfort to Soledad's conflicting thoughts. Regardless of the relaxing atmosphere, all she could do was sigh in frustration every time an attempt to sort out her thoughts failed. Because of this, she sat in the darkness that filled the boxlike balcony, somewhat afraid to head back inside, as that meant she would have to face Harley again – and Arceus knows what would happen if he questioned her on her faltering. First it was Drew with his lingering suspiciousness, who she was now probably going to have to answer to when they met in the contest tomorrow; then it was Harley, who didn't even know what the hell was going on, which made Soledad feel guilty. He of all people deserved to know what was wrong, but she couldn't tell him because she didn't know herself.

Questions.

Questions.

And more questions.

It seemed like she would never be freed from self-interrogation.

She snapped away from her thoughts when she heard the sliding door behind her open, though she was too scared to turn around and confirm who she thought had just walked out onto the balcony. Then again, when the figure placed himself beside her, also leaning on the cement railing, she gritted her teeth in anxiousness when the owner's identity was verified.

Harley.

She swallowed her gulp. She knew that appearing nervous would influence him to ask her about it, so she pushed it all away and gave into the façade of independence she had carried long before she was cursed with the fault of cracking under Harley's stare.

Harley, on the other hand, sighed, his depression liberating itself through his nostrils. It was obvious that he was still wondering if her abnormal behavior had been the cause of something he had done wrong, and the last thing he wanted was to be a problem to her. Due to this, he was needy to know what was exactly wrong, which was why he turned to her, eyebrow slightly arched as his eyes glowed in the balcony's darkness. "Sol?" he murmured, tone as soft as the faint scent of seawater that was hiding in the air. Soledad forced herself to meet his gaze, keeping on a poker face so he couldn't define the emotions she couldn't explain. "What's wrong?" he then asked once he caught her attention, and Soledad turned her head away, searching her mind for a plausible excuse that could cover her prior behavior.

"I'm just nervous…for the contest…"

Those words escaped her mouth with feigned susurration. It was the only answer she could think of, and though her countenance appeared calm, as if finally eased, her insides were raging like wildfire, drenched in more nervousness than she had ever felt before. It was as if he was a time bomb ticking his way to a deadly explosion, and she was the one with the pliers, clueless on what wire to cut that would prevent such a catastrophe.

Apparently, though, the excuse was good enough for him, as he hummed in agreement. However, he still shifted weight between his shoulders, emitting a short grunt that proved he could tell that being 'nervous for the contest' couldn't possibly be the _whole_ reason behind her behavior. Like Cacturne, he was aware that dwelling into other peoples' business was rude, which was why he dropped the subject with a short "Oh…" and then turned his eyes to gaze at the visible moon above, which shined like a silver medallion amongst the sky's black-blue background. Soledad immediately felt comfort upon noticing this, mentally thanking Harley's personality of lacking worry that had just made her life a whole lot easier.

She was safe…for now.

"Well, what are you nervous about?" Harley asked, earning Soledad's relieved attention. She no longer felt jumpy and therefore didn't stutter when she met his metallic-green gaze.

"If the Brave Rush formation will work," she answered simply, resurrecting one of her old concerns to hide away the one she didn't want to admit. Harley hummed again in understanding, as he had been also wondering if the said technique would pull through on them during the competition. He had confidence in Pidgeot and Garchomp, though, which was why he wasn't as worried as Soledad apparently was.

The amethyst-haired coordinator soon chuckled when a thought came to mind, and Soledad turned to him, bewildered by his sudden outburst. "Just because the Brave Rush formation has a possibility of not happening," he then explained, "it doesn't mean that we shouldn't try it."

Soledad quirked her eyebrow. "You're sure as hell braver than I am right now."

Harley shook his head, his warm smile still present. He leaned forward onto the railing, his eyes growing deep with emotion as he fixated them towards the golden streets below. Soledad leaned forward as well so that she could catch sight of his dazed eyes – an obvious sign that he was reminiscing. "My mother used to always tell me to never give up when I was young," he stated, tone softer than before, as if memories of his mother were everything to him. Soledad could tell that she was a nice person just by the way he had referenced her. She remained silent, mentally urging him to continue. "You see," he began, as if reading her thoughts, his voice now somewhat stoic, "my dad was a big businessman. He was always out on important corporate meetings, conferences at conventions – all that jazz. And because of this he was never…home." He scratched his chin, and though his words had sounded sad, he had muttered them in an emotionless tone. _He really is good at hiding his feelings_, Soledad thought, and right before Harley continued: "When he met my mother, married her, and thought about children, he wanted a son – a person that would grow up to be a man and could take over his company when he was gone. When my mother became pregnant, my dad was thrilled to learn that he was indeed getting his son…

"When I was little, my dad had already begun to train me in the arts of business and negotiation. However, we never really spent a whole lot of time together, because when he wasn't tutoring me, expecting me to live up to his expectations, he was, as I said before, gone, away from home for days on end in the midst of traveling the world and promoting his company. Because of this, I found myself spending all of my free time with my mother, who was a stay-at-home person. We did everything together that was usually done by moms – knitting, cleaning, baking, taking me to that park where you and I had been training at, and coordinating, which, despite that she wasn't an official coordinator, my mom still liked to make beauteous combinations with her Pokemons' attacks. She was what inspired my career, believe it or not – she inspired a lot of things in me.

"Anyway, over time I found myself growing more interesting in these things and not the things my dad wanted me to follow. Needless to say, when I told him I wanted to be a coordinator and not a businessman, he was furious, calling me names, stating that coordinating was for girls – you know, all that usual stereotypical stuff. Due to this, I instantly moved out when I was old enough to take care of myself."

Soledad stared at Harley with compassion, amazed by his back-story. Was that why he had been previously…feminine? Because he spent so much time with his mother, doing things that were usually associated with females? And was that why he had changed his ways, perhaps in hopes of finally being able to be seen as a reliable son in his father's eyes?

"Arceus damn it," the amethyst-haired coordinator suddenly laughed, convincing Soledad to jump slightly as his emotionless expression contorted into one of amusement, "I'm sounding emo again."

Soledad couldn't help but chuckle slightly, though it was faint since she was lost in new thoughts. She felt bad for him, never knowing that he had gone through such a harsh childhood, despite that he had mentioned previously that his past wasn't as depressing as it seemed; however, the pink-red-haired coordinator felt that that was just his pride talking – the pride his father wanted him to have. She turned her gaze to Harley, who she noticed had returned to watching the streets below, eyes narrowed in contemplation. Curious to know, she asked, "Where are your parents now?"

Harley hummed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "My mom lives in Verdanturf. I sometimes visit her during the summer."

"Your dad?"

Harley grunted, as if despising any mention of his father. "I don't know where he's at," he muttered. "When I left to live on my own and begin my coordinating journey, my parents later split up. Apparently I had been the only bond holding them together, so when I was gone, it was gone." He sighed. "I have no idea where my dad is now. I think he's running a business up-region, but I don't really know." And, as he turned his head away, Soledad could swear she heard him hiss under his breath: "_Nor do I really care_."

Soledad frowned, now feeling even more sympathy for him. Slowly she laid her head down onto her arms, which were crossed on top of the railing. Thoughts reran themselves through her mind, but regardless of this her headache had dissipated, leaving behind a need to know the truth. She sighed, hating the fact that she was so bewildered, though, for some reason, her eyelids suddenly gained heaviness. She realized then that it was a little late into the night and exhaustion from the constant training and thinking she had done that day was overtaking her. Before she realized it, her eyes had closed, her face giving into one of relaxation as her thoughts served as her lullaby.

Meanwhile, Harley, hearing a slight snore from the side of him, turned to look in Soledad's direction, chuckling softly when he noticed that she had dozed off. He couldn't blame her – it had been a fatiguing day; definitely with the whole fact that the contest was tomorrow. Being gentle, he slowly took her arm, placed it around his shoulders, wrapped his own arm around her waist, and led her to her bedroom. There, he placed her on the bed, where she immediately laid her head against the pillow, still asleep.

He turned to leave, though he stopped midway, shifting his head to look at her. A soft smile made its way onto his lips and he found himself walking back over, where he slowly brushed his fingertip down her cheek. "Thanks for listening, Sol," he cooed, his voice barely above a whisper - so he wouldn't wake her.

And then, blushing slightly himself, he turned off the lights and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Awwww! 8D

Harley's so adorable when he's affectionate. -snuggles him-

-bus'd-


	8. Devil in my DNA

Hey peoples!

Whew, I managed to get this out by Labor Day. Yay!

Well, this chapter's the start of the contest, though it's more like an introduction before we get into all the fun stuff.

Anyway, thanks to Moriko Hikari, Lucarly, RosesInSpring, Cookiekitten, DragonLuvr1993, silver geminite, and Blake Wilson for reviewing!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Devil in my DNA**

* * *

-ooo-

"Sol? Sol, wake up!"

Soledad jolted herself awake, immediately being greeted by the blinding light of morning that shot through the bedroom window, bringing her to shut her eyes once again since they were sensitive at the dawn of her waking. She opened them into squints, however, when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, the warmth from the person's touch surging through the fabric of her clothes and washing across the skin there, which caused her to wake instantly once she realized who was coaxing her to get up. She hoisted the top part of her body forward, turning her head to eye Harley as he removed his hand from her shoulder, sitting on the edge of the mattress, appearing fully awake since his metallic-green eyes showed no tiredness and he was dressed in his usual black gear that made him look like some sort of motorcyclist.

Soledad couldn't help but feel slightly jealous – Harley was always one step ahead of her.

Her eyes widened, though, once she remembered that it was morning outside, this day being the start of the contest that she had been stressing over for the past few days. Her stomach lurched with the cold sensation of nervousness and slight regret for agreeing to do this, despite that she straightened herself out in her mind and reminded her jumpy muscles that there was no reason to be anxious. Of course, mental descriptions of Drew and May's possible new formations, as well as the Brave Rush technique plunging into holocaustic turmoil in the middle of a run, flashed through her head like the gruesome images of a painful memory. She couldn't help but grit her teeth, though she hid this well from Harley as he got up from the side of the bed.

"Ready for the contest in a few hours?" he asked in a somewhat-cheerful manner, as if expecting Soledad to be anticipating it. Instead, she felt the exact opposite, having to calm herself down by shaking grotesque predictions from her mind before meeting his eyes as he gazed down upon her laying figure. She forced herself to push away her anxiousness, scolding her fear by clenching her hands into fists. It was only morning and she was already on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Sol?"

Soledad blinked and brought her eyes to Harley, who had a look of bewilderment on his face. "You okay?" he then asked, the concern in his voice sounding more disturbed than caring. "It looks like you dazed off there for a second…"

The pink-red-haired coordinator shook away the subject with a flick of her hand, trying her best to let out a short chuckle without deteriorating it into a mumble of self-assurances. "I'm fine," she answered, feeling as if she had said those words a hundred times since her arrival in Slateport – she really needed to stop getting lost in her thoughts. In an attempt to take her mind off of her nervousness, she looked around, trying to remember what had happened last night; she could recall talking to Harley on the outside balcony, falling asleep leaning on the railing, and that was about it. She turned her confused eyes to the said amethyst-haired coordinator, who was now gazing at her with curiosity, and then asked, "How'd I get here last night?"

Harley blushed slightly, turning his eyes away and trying to hide his redness by putting on a face of firmness. Soledad quirked her eyebrow, though said nothing as he muttered out, "I-I helped you here when you fell asleep."

Not noticing the stutter in his words, Soledad only shrugged her shoulders, still wondering why his face was flushed as the said amethyst-haired coordinator reverted his eyes to the bedroom door. "We should probably start getting ready," he then suggested, changing the topic in a swift, yet solid manner, his blush dissipating as he headed that way almost immediately, leaving Soledad to blink one last time before getting up and following him.

They entered the living room, sunshine leaking in through the windows and brightening up the area, giving it a semblance of life that somehow helped Soledad push away any lingering drowsiness. Clashes of banging pots and pans emitted from the kitchen, growls of the names of two familiar Pokemon soon following as Harley snorted in annoyance towards it all. Soledad hummed in bewilderment, wondering what was going on in the culinary as she and her amethyst-haired partner approached it.

The sight of Garchomp and Cacturne arguing by the oven was the first thing to come into view, finally showing where the vicious snarls Soledad had heard prior of her arrival originated. The sharklike Pokemon had her claws on her hips, jabbing one of her arm fins towards the pan that sat on the stove, the blue flames that were simmering from underneath sizzling the eggs that rested inside. Cacturne, all in the while, crossed his arms, shaking his head in a calm manner as if he was an inspector physically-signaling that he didn't like the situation in front of him. This made Garchomp snarl even more, her clenched teeth visible as she lunged for the spatula cradled between the dark and grass type's folded limbs. He emitted a startled squeak, though it was mostly a jolt of furiousness towards the land-shark's immature actions, and jumped back before she could grab the aforementioned cooking tool.

As Harley rolled his eyes, Soledad couldn't help but frown in confusion, keeping her voice low since she didn't want to get involved in whatever war that was occurring between the two Pokemon. "What's going on?" she asked in a whisper and Harley grunted as if he was unimpressed.

"They've been arguing like this since I got up and released them," he eventually answered, feeling his muscles tense when Garchomp made another leap for the spatula – the eggs in the pan starting to burn since they had been left neglected. "You see, Garchomp likes to cook, too, but she hasn't had as much experience as Cacturne has, though she's in denial to accept this and therefore they're fighting over how to cook breakfast." With a groan, he added in a low hiss, "They do this every time."

Soledad turned her eyes to him, eyebrow still arched since she had heard that last part. "But if they do it every time, then why do you let them cook together?"

"Because sometimes they actually work together and produce the best meal one could have. Since this is a big day, I thought we could use a satisfying breakfast, and since we have been working on collaborative techniques lately, I also thought that they would work in harmony today." He let out an exhausted sigh. "But I guess some things don't change."

Soledad wanted to laugh at the humor of it all – on how his Pokemon were definitely one of a kind - but decided not to at the sight of Harley's annoyed expression. Instead, as she watched Garchomp and Cacturne duke it out with words that no doubtably included vulgar terms and insults on the other's mother, she mentally agreed with herself that it would probably be best if she and Harley just got something on the way to the contest.

-ooo-

After releasing the rest of their Pokemon to remind them all about what important event was happening today and that they should start preparing themselves for whatever challenge they were to face in the first round, Harley and Soledad grabbed any items needed for the contest, including medical supplies in case that, for some reason, they were unable to reach a Pokemon Center if their Pokemon were injured, and their coordinating licenses for various uses, such as getting in and signing up as competitors. When they got everything, which made Soledad feel as if she was packing to leave for the Army or something, Harley grabbed his keys from the hook by the door, then leading Soledad down the elegant hallways of the apartment building before the elevators took them to the bottom floor and they emerged into the noisy, bright, and concrete jungle that was Slateport City.

Cars whizzed by, honks from the usual traffic jams sounding louder than normal since Harley so happened to live on a street that was near a crowded intersection. The scent of seawater was fresh in the air, as it always was in the coasty town, and Soledad took a deep breath of it all, letting out a sigh of relaxation since the smell somehow made her feel more at home than she ever did in Pewter City. Harley shot a look towards the sky, examining the cloudless sea of blue as a colossal skyscraper on the other side of the street hid the sun away like a manmade eclipse. He hummed, as if expecting no different, before he walked down the entrance steps to the apartment building and headed towards the parking lot that sat to the side of the structure, housing the cars that belonged to the residents inside.

Soledad followed him, wondering how they were going to get to the contest stadium that he mentioned was on the other side of town. Fingering the Pokeballs in her pocket as her stomach flipped with another lurch of nervousness, she tried her best to push it away by asking, "How are we going to get there? Walking? Or by train?"

So far she and Harley had maneuvered through Slateport either by walking to their destination, or taking the city's overhead train. However, as Harley turned to eye her with bemused eyes, she suddenly felt foolish and clueless since he obviously had something else in mind. He smiled, keys in his hand. "Walking would take too long," he answered, continuing in entering the packed parking lot, she only a few steps behind him, "and even if we used the train, we would still have to walk from the station closest to the stadium, which is about an hour of time. We need to get there as early as possible to make sure we're all ready to go without any problems."

Soledad frowned, confused. "Then how are we going to get there?"

Harley turned to eye her again, his own eyebrow quirked. "Isn't that evident?" As if on cue, he held up his keys, pushing the button on the tiny remote that dangled from the chain. A nearby horn beeped, causing Soledad to jump before she turned her head to eye the four-door sedan that had just come to life in the middle of a long line of automobiles, its cobalt color making it stand out from the white and black paintjobs the other vehicles had.

Finally understanding it all, Soledad regained herself in the midst of following Harley towards his car, surprised that he had one, which showed in her next question: "I didn't know you drove."

Harley shrugged as he headed towards the door, his pink-red-haired partner taking a moment to lag behind and examine how new the vehicle looked. Its surfaces were shiny and dent-free, not even homing any scratches or errors in the paintjob, and when she opened the passenger door she was surprised to see that the black exterior inside actually showed some age – a rip in the leather here and there, though it was all barely noticeable if the viewer didn't focus on seeking any out. An air freshener fixed to let out the scent of a forest spring dangled from the rearview mirror, and what looked like a folded blanket sat in the back seat, a few books and a long cane accompanying it.

She got in, the seat slightly warm against her skin, the scented air inside reflecting it. Harley got into the driver's seat, shutting the door as he fumbled with his keys for the car's ignition. In the meantime, Soledad turned to eye him, then allowing her verdigris gaze to examine the average attributes of the automobile before she asked, "So, when did you get this?"

"About the time I moved out on my own." At the sight of her surprised expression, he added, "Yeah, believe it or not, this car's as old as Arceus. I don't use it often, though, so that's probably why it seems so…"

"Unused?"

He chuckled. "I guess."

Soledad hummed in understanding before placing her hands in her lap, leaning back to help relax herself as the seat's leather stretched to her movements-

She was suddenly thrown back, a startled squeak emitting from her mouth as her seat fell backwards and into the lying position. Her hands clenched with anxiety as Harley snapped his head to find out what had occurred to the side of him, and only to burst out into laughter upon seeing Soledad's situation. "Sorry 'bout that," he managed to apologize between giggles, though Soledad paid no heed to him as she slowly leaned forward, still trying to regain her surroundings and find out what just happened. "That seat's lock is busted or something, so it always falls back like that if you push too hard." Unbuckling his seatbelt, he twisted his body and reached for the cane that lay in the back, then pushing up Soledad's seat and placing the cane between it and the floor, proving the tool's purpose as it helped it stay up. Soledad, still slightly paranoid, reluctantly leaned back to test it, and sighed in relief to find out that it stayed still in place this time. "I probably should've told you ahead of time," the amethyst-haired coordinator explained, feeling guilty, though he sounded like he wanted to continue laughing. "Sorry again."

Soledad waved it off, just happy that she hadn't gotten bad whiplash from the incident.

Harley nodded before sorting out the car's key on his chain and turning on the vehicle, the engine roaring into life in the same manner a giant monster awoke from a thousand-year slumber. Soledad let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against her seat, smiling when it didn't fall backwards again, and turned her eyes to gaze out the window, watching the city of Slateport pass by like a moving blur of manmade structures. The memory of her arrival in Slateport flashed through her mind – on how she had woken up in a taxi when the said town had finally come into view. Afterwards, she had run into Harley again...

She turned her head to look at him with calescence, though he didn't notice her gaze, his metallic-green eyes focused on the road ahead as he maneuvered the car past an intersection and down an empty street.

And, for some reason, she didn't feel so nervous for the contest anymore.

-ooo-

About forty-five minutes into the trip, the domelike architecture of the contest hall stadium peered up from a large clearing towards the back of Slateport, the elongated forests that marked the routes past town visible behind its large exterior. The parking lot for the lavender-colored structure was filled with cars, and a long line of people hoping to get their seats in the audience before the event started blocked the view of the entrance into the hall. Soledad grunted slightly, not in the mood to push her way through a mosh pit of fans as Harley pulled the car into a nearby slot that was surprisingly open, where he then noticed her sense of anxiety, chuckling in the midst of it. "Don't worry," he told her, her verdigris irises focusing on his calm figure as he pulled his key from the car's ignition. "Competitors enter through a certain door towards the side."

Soledad frowned, somewhat upset that she hadn't remembered that from the last time she was in Slateport for the city's contest. But, then again, it had been long a time before she returned, and no doubt would she forget some things.

The two coordinators exited their car, then making their way to the stadium's other fancy entryway that consisted of deluxe greenery and tiled pavements leading up to the competitor's doorway into the building. Coordinators that had already arrived were training their Pokemon outside on the said paved walkways, stunning performances between partners filling the air with sparkles and beauteous combinations, while others simply battled, commands being roared out as Pokemon prepared themselves for the upcoming challenge through the art of actual fighting. Soledad stayed beside Harley as he led her through the supposed battlefield, not wanting to get in the way of anything or have to dodge a stray attack.

The pink-red-haired coordinator was quite amazed, needless to say; the Slateport City contest hall had changed since the last time any of them had seen it. Its size had expanded to colossal proportions, making Soledad feel overwhelmed whenever she attempted to spot the top of the dome-shaped stadium, and it looked like she was entering a pavilion for a famous rock band's concert rather than a competition of appeal and coordination. She cast her eyes towards the competitors around them, mentally agreeing with herself that the performances they were pulling off did indeed look professional, though she somehow wasn't bothered by this, instead wondering where May and Drew were, or even if they had arrived yet. Knowing Drew, she then thought, he would be here before the sun was up, no doubt dragging May with him.

It wasn't long before she and Harley entered into the hall's main loft, a young woman who looked like she had just graduated from high school peering at them from the kiosk center towards the back. Harley shot a look towards Soledad, gave her a warm smile that made her face flush, and walked over to the woman before telling her their info and handing her their licenses. She took them, examining them with an arched eyebrow in the midst of confirming their statuses through the computer beside her, and smiled when everything chimed positively. Their IDs into the competition were then printed out, handed to them, and they were all set to go.

"So, how much longer before the contest starts?" Soledad asked as she and Harley exited the loft and walked out into daylight, immediately being greeted by more stunning performances and the throes of battle as the coordinators in front of them continued to warm-up for the competition.

Harley, checking his watch, answered, "Not for another two hours. It starts at twelve."

Soledad hummed in agreement, wondering what they could do in their two hours of free time. The nervousness from before was starting to return, though she couldn't really tell if it was from anxiety or excitement. They could practice the Brave Rush formation, despite that she seriously thought it would make no difference apart from see if Garchomp was over her morning argument with Cacturne enough to get her head in the game. She closed her eyes to help think with all the background noise, regardless that it wasn't long before she felt a presence hovering over her shoulder, and she turned her head, jumping and blushing slightly once she realized that Harley's face was only a few feet away from hers – though his metallic-green eyes were focused on a sight up ahead and therefore she forced herself to calm down.

Harley, apparently oblivious to all this, only pointed his finger forward, his voice mellow. "We got company."

Soledad blinked before focusing her gaze to where he was staring, soon catching sight of May and Drew as they walked into view from afar, appearing casual as May jumped around in excitement for the contest, Drew shaking his head in disappointment towards her childishness (of course, she was unfazed by this). The pink-red-haired coordinator couldn't help but smirk, having expected that May and Drew would be one of the first here, but pushed the thoughts away as she waved her hand out to get their attention.

"So, are your formations all up and ready to go?" Drew asked once he and May approached, his reptilianlike glare only shifting to Harley once.

Soledad crossed her arms, pondering if she should give him a truthful answer, or just an answer. "Fine," she eventually replied, an image of the Brave Rush formation contorting into chaos filling her mind, and suddenly the idea of practicing it when they still had the chance sounded more appealing; despite that she didn't really want to reveal such a collaborative technique in front of so many contest attendants. She shot a look towards Harley, who met her gaze and nodded in a supporting manner, as if aware of her thoughts and physically telling her that everything would be okay. She wanted to smile, feeling at ease, though she kept it in to avoid embarrassing herself in front of May and Drew.

"How are _your_ formations coming along?" Harley suddenly asked, causing Soledad to jump slightly, May to put on a face of bewilderment as she pondered for an answer, and Drew to simply glare at him as he had been doing before, though Soledad swore that the emerald glisten of his irises were dimmer this time – as if he was slightly hurt about something.

"Fine," the chartreuse-haired teen responded through the corner of his mouth, his tone constrict and coarse, despite that Harley didn't seem to notice as he checked his watch again.

However, Soledad thought that it would be good time to speak up. "Drew, are you okay? You look kind of nauseated."

Drew blinked, turning to Soledad, who was gazing at him with concern. He then grunted, his emotionless expression returning as he turned his eyes downward, avoiding Soledad's worry. He looked paler than usual, though Soledad doubted it was from nervousness – Drew, of all people, was not one to grow jumpy, even when a challenge never faced before was in pending to commence. Harley noticed this as well, but said nothing as he hid his own sense of solicitousness.

"Oh, he's just grumpy 'cause we had to get up early," May laughed before Drew could mutter out an evident lie of assurance. He glared at May and her unawareness towards the situation, while Soledad could only frown, knowing that that wasn't the case but agreeing with herself not to push on the subject. May then turned to Drew, her joyful eyes clashing together with his narrowed ones, despite that he nearly fell backwards when the brunette-haired teen lunged forward and pulled him into a supporting hug, his face turning red as his eyes widened. Soledad snickered, though said nothing, and Harley only rolled his eyes as he had done before.

Drew forced himself from May's affectionate hold, his blush still present as he returned his attention to Soledad. "May and I should probably start preparing for the contest," he muttered, the implication of hurt in his voice lingering, and Soledad seemed to be the only one to notice it. The chartreuse-haired teen turned to his partner. "Come on, May," he ordered, suppressing a sigh and already heading towards the crowd of coordinators behind them. May put on a face of confusion, but shrugged it off when she waved goodbye to Soledad and Harley.

"See you when the contest starts!" she cried out as she took off after Drew, soon disappearing from view as she blended in with the practicing attendants of the competition.

Silence dominated both Harley and Soledad as they stared towards the spot Drew and May had been, though the amethyst-haired coordinator soon turned to Soledad, shrugging off any weirdness sealed into the air from Drew's disturbance – whatever it was. "Breakfast?" he then inquired in a calm manner.

Soledad met his eyes, still displaying confusion towards the prior reunion; but she soon smiled and nodded her head, grabbing his arm when he offered it to her in a gentlemanlike style, blushing slightly in the while as the two coordinators then headed off past the other competitors and towards the diner down the street.

-ooo-

After eating, Soledad and Harley left the diner and began to walk back down to the contest hall stadium, its epic size making Soledad feel small even when viewing it from afar. In the meantime of passing the crowded streets of pedestrians and halted cars behind elongated red lights, the pink-red-haired woman allowed her mind to wander towards what was possibly wrong with Drew. Sure enough, she had been expecting him to question her on her comments towards Harley the previous day; but he had done no such thing – not grabbing her arm, pulling her away, and interrogating her. She was surprised, needless to say, and therefore even more curious to know what was running through the chartreuse-haired teen's head.

Then again, maybe he had actually dropped the subject, as she had hoped he would do in the midst of postponing answering to her statements about Harley. Maybe he really was nervous, though something in Soledad's stomach told her to think otherwise, and she felt the urge to pull him away and ask him countless of questions – even if just to assure him that she meant nothing by what she had said the previous day, beating him to the punch by explaining herself before he could ask about it. However, she somehow felt as if that wouldn't work – as if he was bothered by something else – and unless she knew what it was, confronting him would only add more unwanted tension into the air, which was definitely not good when a contest was about to commence.

Soledad sighed in exhaustion. She loved Drew to death, but damn he could make stuff so complicated at times…

She pushed her thoughts aside when she and Harley walked onto the tiled pavement for the contest hall stadium, the coordinators upon it already beginning to pack up for the competition seeing as how it was scheduled to start in five more minutes. She tried to spot May and Drew from within the crowd, but, if they were here, the large group of coordinators that had gathered by the hall's door, waiting for permission to head inside and into the waiting room, hid them from plain sight. She shot a look towards Harley, who had his hands in his pockets, looking as casual as ever as he used his tall height to peer over the people before them and see if anything was happening towards the front.

"Welcome, competitors!" a voice suddenly spoke from the intercoms all around the outside area. It sounded feminine, and Soledad could tell that it was the host for the competition, Vivian Meridian, as she was usually the announcer for the Hoenn contest halls. The crowd quieted down as Vivian continued. "You are all attendants to Slateport City's first annual partner competition! Now, the rules will be explained once you all make your way to the meeting room, so do so now and await further instructions! Oh, and please do it in an orderly fashion."

Soledad couldn't help but frown, as the coordinators ahead paid no heed to the host's words, stumbling inside and immediately rushing past the shocked kiosk clerk and into the back hallways that led into the actual arena, as well as the room where the competitors of the contest waited for their turn to go. Soledad exchanged a look with Harley, who shrugged his shoulders as if telling her that even elegant beings were wild at times. She rolled her eyes, but then followed him as he headed inside, the whole area now keeping a sense of isolation as the coordinators' sudden absence marked the air with eerie silence. They passed the kiosk clerk, her expression showing pure shock as if she had just witnessed an amazing sight, and Soledad wanted to laugh though held it in as she and Harley then walked down the hallway, turned left, and entered the crowded waiting room.

Voices filled the room, plants and other potted shrubs sitting in various places against the white walls, the matching tiled flooring mirroring the dozens of feet that trampled on it as partners struggled to get last words into each other before the contest started. Red-leathered seats were spread out all over the place, though few people sat in them, too busy releasing their Pokemon and giving them a few more tips and assurances to even think about relaxing. Soledad was surprised at the various Pokemon that now filled the room – the other attendants had quite the arsenal; Aggron, Swampert, a few Eevee evolutions, and tons of others.

Past the noisy competitors, Soledad could hear the contest host, Vivian, direct the large audience that were in the arena. Even if the fans' cheers were muffled from the surrounding walls, the collage of voices were loud enough for Soledad to assume that all of the seats were filled in the colossal room. The three judges for the contest were introduced and Soledad showed no surprise towards their identities, as it was the usual three judges that attended every competition: Mr. Contesta; an honorable and observant person – Mr. Sukizo; a short yet wise man who favored the word 'remarkable' a lot – and the city's Nurse Joy.

After the introductions were done, Vivian's voice returned through the speakers that were placed around the waiting room, quieting down the crowd of coordinators almost instantly as they eagerly waited for her words. "Well, competitors," she began, her voice jumpy and cheerful, "the contest is about to commence!" Cheers filled the room, despite that Vivian managed to calm them down when she continued. "Now, for the rules: Partner competitions, as you probably already know, are contests that require two people to work together with each other and their Pokemon. Apart from that, the rounds are practically the same as a normal contest – you have the first round, a single appeal performed by one of your Pokemon pairs that show beauty and perfect coordination, which help decides if you are to make it to the next part - the battle rounds. People who have made it to the next round are then set to fight each other, slowly making their way to the top where the last team standing will be declared the winner. You are allowed to use your Pokemon pairs more than once, though we prefer you at least use every single one you have – we would like to see some variety, and we would also like to see your Pokemon work together in harmony. Surprise us!

"The rules have been explained. The first pair to come forth and perform their appeal will be announced shortly."

And, with that said, the intercom shut off, allowing the coordinators' cheers to return in an even louder manner than before. Meanwhile, Soledad turned to Harley, meeting his metallic-green gaze. "Who should we use for the appeal round?"

Harley turned his eyes downward in the act of contemplation, but soon pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "How about Banette and Butterfree?"

Soledad nodded in agreement, fingering Butterfree's Pokeball that lay in her jacket pocket. She then returned her gaze to Harley, in which she put on a frown of bewilderment when she noticed that he was staring at her with amused eyes.

"Still nervous?" he chimed, reminding Soledad that she had told him about her anxiousness last night, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Sort of," she responded, sounding embarrassed.

Harley chuckled slightly and Soledad's look of worry was wiped off her face when he suddenly pulled her into a comforting hug, her head resting against his warm chest as his hot breath fanned across her forehead. She blushed immediately, though felt comforted when Harley wrapped his arms around her, deepening the embrace. "Don't worry," he then cooed in her ear, his smile still present. "We'll do our best."

Soledad smiled, feeling relieved as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. However, she turned her eyes to the speaker when Vivian's voice returned: "Right! Are you all ready to start?" The coordinators jumped around in excitement, Harley and Soledad still in each other's arms, and Vivian continued. "The first pair to come up is…"

Soledad hummed in curiosity.

"…Drew Trandafir of La'Rousse and May Maple of Petalburg!"

_Speak of Giratina_, Soledad mentally muttered, hearing the crowds' cheers outside become louder upon hearing the names of the two famous coordinators. As if on cue, she watched Drew and May appear from the crowd, who didn't seem to notice her and Harley as they headed towards the hallway that led out into the arena. Of course, Soledad was too comfortable in Harley's hold to care much about making their presence known to the two teens, and therefore she remained silent as the said amethyst-haired coordinator tightened their embrace.

Unbeknownst to both of them, however, Drew _had_ noticed them and their position when he walked by.

But, keeping only a saddened look among his gaze, he turned and followed May down the hallway, not saying a word.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hmmm, something's bothering Drew, but what?

Yeah, sorry that this was mostly an intro chapter. Urgh, the next chapter is when all the fun stuff starts, I promise! :D

Oh, and 'Trandafir' is Romanian for "rose". I keep on forgetting to mention that. -shot-


	9. Appealing to the Senses

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter! In here we got the appeal round, but unfortunately the battle round won't start until next chapter.

Anyway, thanks to blackdragonofdoom, DragonLuvr1993, Cookiekitten, Lucarly, silver geminite, and Blake Wilson for reviewing!

Oh, and blackdragonofdoom brought up some good points that I should probably point out. Can't leave things to go unexplained, 'cause, you know, that drives me nuts:

Chapter 1 Review: Oh, thanks for your compliment. But...um...when did it exactly say that Harley and Soledad were in their late 20s? O.o I don't remember the anime ever specifying their ages...And I don't really know if how Harley acts in the show is who he really is. All this story can do is serve as my theory.

Chapter 2 Review: I know they were friends to some degree, but couldn't remember how much. Ah well, this story can either be looked as as a development for a friendship between them (into an eventual relationship, of course), or as a more deeper look into whatever bond they already shared. Doesn't really matter. -shrug-

Chapter 5 Review: I did say there would be MayxDrew hints, did I not? What I meant by that is that since HarleyxSoledad is the dominant pairing here, May and Drew are only minor characters. So...no...you're probably not going to see them get together anywhere in here, if you must know...But, then again, I tend to be unpredictable and change my plans at the last minute...oy.

I hope that clears things up. xD

Anyway, enjoy the next chap.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Appealing to the Senses**

* * *

-ooo-

It wasn't long before May and Drew made their way onto the stage in the outside arena, Soledad and Harley, still in the waiting room with the rest of the eager competitors, watching it on the large TV that hung from the ceiling which showed what was going on out on the battlefield like a feeding camera at a sports event. It showed quick glimpses of the cheering fans in the seats that consisted the walls of the stadium, reaching up to the cathedral-sized ceiling, all of it held together by metallic beams that surged through it like organized veins. Apart from the overhead stage lights, most of the coliseum's shine came through the large window that had been installed into the roof, allowing the afternoon sky to be visible and the passing sun's light to enter and illuminate everything, including the anticipating expressions on the judges' faces as the camera turned to show them sitting patiently at the stand beside the stage, Vivian jumping around in front of it, making victorious poses at the audience.

Soledad hummed, somewhat glad that the camera was showing what the arena looked like in case some of the competitors (or viewers worldwide, as this was being shown as a live broadcast) hadn't seen it yet, which helped in confirming her suspicion that the stadium was almost as epically big as the ones used for Grand Festivals. This didn't make her feel relieved, however, as such a thing meant that she and Harley had a chance to falter in front of hundreds of people, as well as the fans who were watching it on television. Then again, this was the first time Slateport held a partner contest competition, so at the same time the pink-red-haired woman wasn't really surprised that it was being seen as a large event.

The audience continued to cheer as May waved to her fans, childish grin bigger than before, while Drew only bowed in an elegant manner, his smile more smirklike than anything else. Any hints of sadness from before had vanished from his emerald gaze and therefore the reptilian qualities of his eyes could cast their full hypnotizing hue onto the spectators all around him. Soledad could hear awe-inspired comments gasp from mouths behind her and Harley, and she didn't have to turn around to tell that a few of the coordinators in the competition were fans themselves, looking up to May and Drew as idols, thus completely amazed by the fact that they were in the same general area as them. Of course, she said nothing and instead leaned her head against Harley's shoulder, the amethyst-haired man then ducking his chin close to her ear to whisper: "You think any of these coordinators will have a chance against May and Drew when the battle rounds come up?"

Apparently he had interpreted the possible origin from the gasps behind them as well.

Soledad shrugged her shoulders, turning her head to eye him, shivering slightly when his metallic-green gaze bore into hers with depthness. "Not if they're infatuated with them," she replied indolently, keeping an unimpressed look among her countenance, though it wasn't really directed towards the other coordinators. Since the Johto journeys, all of their names had gotten more and more famous, soon bringing in devotees that resided within actual competitions. However, May and Drew had always had a bigger span when it came to the fan genre, possibly because they had proven that something as big as a famous coordinating career could be achieved even by young folk. It was inspiring, needless to say, and Soledad would easily agree with that.

She just hoped that the coordinators in the current contest wouldn't allow their fancy towards May and Drew to distract them for when it came to the battle rounds; otherwise the said chartreuse-haired and brunette-haired teens would be able to pass most of the rounds without trying.

Then again, when she turned her head to gaze at the coordinators that had gasped in amazement, she arched an eyebrow at the sight of their determined expressions – obvious signs that they wanted to prove to May and Drew what they had, and therefore Soledad was convinced that they were more needy to beat them rather than praise them at the moment. She hummed, slowly turning her attention back around towards the TV, leaning her head against Harley's shoulder again as his arm tightened around her waist. "I think they're willing to fight, though," she chuckled slightly, finally adding more to her sentence when silence had dominated the both of them for the past few seconds. She could hear Harley grunt in agreement, pulling her closer, and she inhaled his scent again, addicted to it as if his aroma was heroin.

She returned her eyes to the TV screen, learning that May had released her Blastoise, Drew's Masquerain appearing right beside him, both of them making eye contact before examining their surroundings and immediately identifying the situation. Because of this, it didn't take much for them to get into position, and Blastoise grunted his name as he prepared himself to impress the vast audience around the flat grounds whereas Masquerain flapped his wings more vigorously to cast a nice first impression towards the judges. Vivian grinned in glee upon seeing the two familiar Pokemon and therefore wasted no time in raising her fist into the air, slim figure dancing as she pointed to the overhead console, which was much more colossal than any other TV in the area and hung down from the ceiling above the judges, showing the statuses of the current coordinators on the field.

As if on cue, the IDs of May and Drew appeared on the screen, along with rows underneath it all to show the scores for their appeal for when the judges listed them. Soledad couldn't help but chuckle slightly; no matter how many times Drew attempted to smile in pictures, his portraits always looked like mug shots. She cut off her giggling when Harley turned to eye her in bewilderment, not catching the moment's humor, but dropped the subject when she waved it off with her hand.

"Blastoise!" May called out, starting the appeal as she balled her fist in determination. "Withdraw and head forward!"

The turtle Pokemon replied with a growl, retreating into his shell before launching himself towards the middle of the battlefield, going into a spin when he reached the center.

"Now," May continued, "use Hydro Pump!"

Another faint snarl emitted from the spinning shell, two shafts opening up towards the top of the brown armor, revealing two cannonlike appendages that shined silver in the overhead lights. The crowds gasped in anticipation, the judges remaining silent as Vivian narrated everything that was happening, and Soledad and Harley only exchanged looks; too busy watching to say anything. Soon enough, large beams of water shot through Blastoise's cannons, forming a 'V' symbol in the air that turned with his spinning, cutting off towards the top in a fountainlike manner. The audience gasped and cheered in excitement, and Masquerain hadn't even played his part yet.

Speaking of which, May turned her eyes to Drew, giving him a slight nod, signaling that her ends were tied up and it was up to him to finish the rest. He frowned, keeping on a poker face as his eyes narrowed, and he returned his gaze to his Pokemon, who had been patiently hovering in front of him, awaiting the order to go. "Masquerain," the chartreuse-haired teen called out, suave tone deep with pride, "fly forward with Quick Attack!"

Masquerain chirped before heading out, white energy forming on the back of his wings and body as the mothlike Pokemon shot forward with amplified speed. Knowing the formation, Masquerain didn't need Drew's commands to follow through on what to do next and therefore even when the chartreuse-haired teen called them out, the bug and flying type was already on the verge of charging up the next step to the technique that had been dubbed the 'Silver Water formation' – which was a Silver Wind strike. Masquerain, in the midst of heading towards Blastoise's Hydro Pumps using Quick Attack, allowed the silvery powder of a Silver Wind to form behind him, following his figure. He turned upward before colliding with the churning tunnels of aqua that roared with life above Blastoise's spinning shell, now flying around and between the two arches, the Silver Wind's powdery scales trailing behind him like obedient dogs, thus soon forming a ray of frosty white as the mothlike Pokemon then increased his Quick Attack's speed. The audience gasped as Masquerain was enshrouded within his attack, appearing as an albino blur that revolved around the Hydro Pumps like the rings around an atom's nucleus.

Harley and Soledad blinked, amazed, but at the same time expecting no less from May and Drew.

A little into the Silver Water Formation, the Hydro Pumps' beams, Masquerain still revolving around them, began to turn, shifting into the shape that the mothlike Pokemon's Quick Attack and Silver Wind combination was pressuring them to be. The waters soon churned with each other, wrapping around each other's foundations like the strings found in a DNA strand, and as the two water spouts shifted into a joined place, Masquerain changed his revolving pathway into a regular orbiting one. He now ringed around the connected Hydro Pumps, glowing brighter than before as the powdery scales of his Silver Wind skimmed the surface of the attack, adding silver to its blue texture.

The audience was now awestruck, watching as the formation brightened the room at its own accord, the joined Hydro Pumps seeming alive as they danced to Blastoise and Masquerain's movements, argent surfaces appearing palpable. May and Drew exchanged looks, both of them smirking at the obvious praise they were getting for the technique, though it wasn't long before Drew counted it to be enough and spoke out such a thing over the roaring formation: "Finish!"

Blastoise shut off his cannons, Masquerain escaping from his Quick Attack-Silver Wind prison as he flew upward and around. The joined Hydro Pumps, or what was left of them, fell to the ground around Blastoise like the last upchuck of a rain cloud, and Masquerain soon appeared by his side, the both of them then basking in the sparkles that also showered down – figments of the powdery Silver Wind that had been left behind in the water vortex. Blastoise freed himself from his shell, performing one last twirl before landing in a victorious stance on his feet, his pose intimidating as he bore his arrogant gaze towards the judges. As everything quieted down and the air liberated itself from the vast event that had left the atmosphere feeling adventurous, the audience burst into cheer, chants of May and Drew's names sailing across the crowds as the two said beings bowed down, ending their appeal then and there, their Pokemon mimicking them.

Meanwhile, the coordinators in the waiting room reflected the same mood as the spectators, jumping up and down as if in a rock band concert's mosh pit. Soledad and Harley were staring wide-eyed at the TV screen; though they had been expecting such an amazing formation they still couldn't help but be awestruck as well, memories of when May and Drew first started out as amateurs surging through their minds. A lot had changed since then - that was obvious.

"Wow!" Vivian exclaimed as she leaned against the judges' stand, her voice assisting in calming the audience. "What an amazing performance, but we expect no different from the great May and Drew, am I right?"

Loud cheers were the response.

Vivian laughed, then turning to face the judges as they sat grinning among their stand, the audience calming themselves yet again. This was the time when the judges spoke a few comments before turning in their scores, which would go on to confirm if the competitors were to make it to the next round. As if on cue, Vivian threw her hand outwards towards Mr. Contesta, the middle-aged man crossing his hands in front of him, stern face easing slightly when he smiled, proving the existence of positive opinions towards the appeal. Of course, everyone was expecting May and Drew to get a good enough score to continue anyway, and if they didn't their very fans in the audience appeared ready to rebel and burn the place down.

"Amazing technique," Mr. Contesta chimed, elegant voice filled with kindness, though not any exaggeration. "I can tell you two were born to work together; in only the first round you seemed to have mastered the art of partner appeals. Very well done!"

May and Drew smirked to each other, but said nothing as Mr. Sukizo then emitted his review.

"Pure brilliance!" the short man announced, remaining still in place despite his obvious urge to get up and clap. His round face brightened as he grinned. "Such good teamwork; it was just so…so…" He hummed as he tried to think of the right word to say.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the room only arched their eyebrows.

Mr. Sukizo beamed. "_Remarkable_!"

Silence.

Slateport City's Nurse Joy then continued with her comment. "Well, my fellow judges have taken the words right out of my mouth," she laughed, clapping her hands together in front of her, pink-colored hair dancing to her movements. "Excellent work!"

And, with that said, the given scores were placed on the overhead screen, and May and Drew smiled when it was listed that they had more than enough to be accepted into the next round. They both looked at each other, back at the crowd, waved goodbye as their Pokemon retreated to their side, and receded into the hallways to return to the waiting room, Vivian, in the midst of it, announcing that the next pair would be called forth shortly.

Soledad allowed her verdigris gaze to fall onto Drew when he walked through the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking as casual as ever. May was right behind him, hands clasped behind her back, obviously proud for her and her partner's successful appeal. Soledad hummed as she sailed her eyes over the other coordinators in the room, surprised that none of them were asking May and Drew for an autograph or a chance to hear how 'professionals' did it, though some did cast surprised glances towards the two teens, saying nothing as they instead returned their focus to preparing their Pokemon for their own appeals.

Meanwhile, Drew soon turned his head, meeting Soledad's spying eyes, and nodded in slight support, despite that when he shifted his gaze to the left, spotting Harley beside her, he immediately frowned and the whole semblance of depression that had covered him before the start of the contest returned in what seemed like a split second, dragging his eyebrows to curve, the glow of his reptilian eyes dimming to a pale, lost hue. Soledad grunted slightly in frustration, longing to know what was wrong with the chartreuse-haired teen, but yet again pushed it away when Harley's voice emitted from beside her.

"Wonderful appeal, eh?"

Soledad turned to him, nodding. "That was almost as good as the Wall of Fire formation," she replied, crossing her arms, slight worry in her voice. Apart from other previously-mentioned things, the possible outcome of the contest still ran laps through her mind like endless waves smashing a rocky shore, and the cold sensation that caressed her stomach in response added to such a mental reality. Despite that such a thing as partner contests were new to all of them, May and Drew had pulled it off like pros, and Soledad was aware that they tended to train a lot with tag-team battles, which was most likely the origin behind their prior knowledge of partner-based matches. Still, though…

"Well…we'll just have to be better…"

She blinked, returning her eyes to Harley, who now had a devious smirk on his face, his voice hisslike. Of course, images of Harley's past as a schemer obsessed with cheating failed to enter her mind, and therefore she only slapped him playfully on the shoulder, convincing him to crack a goofy smile that made her feel at ease. He was right, however; if they wanted to win, then they needed to be better, despite that Soledad had never been one to be in it just for the victory - though she indeed felt determined enough to strive for the winning title of this competition.

"All right, coordinators!" Vivian's voice suddenly exploded from the intercom, causing most of the coordinators to jump. "The judges are ready for the next pair, which is to be…"

Everyone held his or her breaths in exaggerated suspense.

"…Soledad Sierra of Pewter and Harley Davidson of Slateport!"

_Speak of Giratina…again_, thought Soledad, letting out a quick sigh of self-confidence before following her partner as he led the way towards the hall to the outside arena. On the way there they passed by May and Drew, who were waiting by the door, and while May waved happily and whispered a quick good luck, Drew only crossed his arms, gazing at Soledad out of the corner of his narrowed eye.

Then, they made their way down the hall, the crowds' cheers growing louder as the arena approached, and Soledad felt Harley squeeze her hand in support. "Still nervous?" he chimed, just as he had done before he had pulled her into a hug prior of May and Drew's appeal.

And, because she didn't want to go out there blushing, she slowly shook her head, portraying an eased smile. "Could be worse."

At least that was somewhat true.

-ooo-

Soledad felt her breath get trapped in her throat as she and Harley emerged into the arena, the audience now ten times louder than they were before, the cool air of the room swiping across her skin as the vast space gave her the sensation of inferiority. The lights partially blinded her since half of them shone directly on the coordinators' entrance, but she pushed it away as she followed Harley forward, watching him tilt his head to examine the far ceiling. He didn't show any signs of anxiousness, so Soledad couldn't help but wonder what was with her today.

The two coordinators, now side-by-side, cocked their heads to gaze at one another, and nodded in a determined manner, then continuing forward with calm strides as Vivian introduced them to the cheering audience. Meanwhile, Soledad shifted her eyes back to Harley, examining his firm posture, and, out of mere curiosity as she and the amethyst-haired man approached their places on the battlefield, she whispered, "Are you nervous at all?"

She could feel him shift weight between his shoulders, but he eventually met her eyes. "Sort of."

He hid it well.

Of course, she couldn't help but find humor in the moment. "You want me to hug you?" she asked, her smirk teasing.

"Not in front of the children, darling."

Soledad rolled her eyes in a playful manner as he grinned, though they both pushed it aside when they entered their required places among the battlefield's pattern, Vivian leaning against the judges' tables during the whole ordeal; however, she soon moved forward and hyped up the crowd once everything was in place, then announcing the start of the appeal.

Harley pulled Banette's Pokeball from his black belt, tossing it outwards to release the said marionette Pokemon. Banette allowed his red-tinted eyes to gaze upon the crowd, the ends of his zipperlike mouth creasing upward into a smile; it was good to be in the loud, yet cool air of a contest hall stadium again. Meanwhile, Soledad let out Butterfree, the bug and flying type fluttering her wings as she hovered beside Banette. Harley and Soledad exchanged glances, smirked, and then began:

"Butterfree! Head forward!"

"Banette, jump onto Butterfree!"

The two Pokemon followed their masters' commands, Butterfree soaring out, first lowering to the ground to allow her marionette ally to climb aboard her back. They then shot forward, following Soledad's next order of hovering in the center of the battlefield, Banette balancing himself on Butterfree's back so he could obey Harley's instruction of using Will-O-Wisp. Splotches of bluish-white flames formed around his arms, his eyes narrowing as he focused on keeping them alive. Butterfree only cooed her name, remaining still in midair.

"Now, Butterfree, use Psychic on the Will-O-Wisp flames!" Soledad ordered, her Pokemon following the command, allowing her eyes to glow a deep blue as she directed her mental power towards controlling the flames circulating Banette's arms. Once a chirp emitted from Butterfree's concentrating figure, Soledad exchanged a look with Harley, who nodded, giving her the signal to start the formation. "Wheel of Wisp formation!" she ordered, and the two Pokemon wasted no time in complying.

Banette wrapped his arm around Butterfree's neck, keeping the other free to produce more Will-O-Wisp flames, while Butterfree, using Psychic to control how the flames moved, began to fly up and around in a circle formation, Banette's fire type attack trailing behind her. Due to her mental abilities the flames grouped together on her accord, forming a pathway of fire that marked where she went, and therefore soon a wheel-shaped ring of blue-white blazes thrived in the center of the battlefield. The audience gasped at the beauty of the attack, though the formation wasn't over yet.

Following the next steps of the technique, Butterfree made one last revolution around the wheel before shifting left, continuing with making circles of Will-O-Wisp flames as Banette continued to produce them, each one connected as if the whole thing was a recoiling Arbok. Soon enough, a long, curled string of Will-O-Wisp flames stretched across the entire battlefield, and as Butterfree and Banette reached the end, the marionette Pokemon held his arms up, allowing static electricity to begin to charge up at the tips. The last step to the formation was up, as shown in how Butterfree cut off her Psychic connection with the flames, now flying over it all, allowing Banette to jump up off of her and head directly into the pit of the fiery wheels.

When he reached the center, he allowed the stored energy of his charging Thunderbolt to release, the room roaring with the sounds of thunder as lightning surged across the tunnel of blue-white flames, striking every part of it as if it was all a stormy, horizontal vortex, yellowish crackles of electricity reaching out from the sides. Then, with one last thrust of his arms, Banette sent another Thunderbolt across the joined wheels, the added power causing it all to explode, shooting the dozens of Will-O-Wisp flames that it consisted of in every direction. The blazes dissipated as they moved outwards, drenching the area in dark-colored sparkles as Banette, now falling to the ground, landed on the back of Butterfree when she retaliated to catch him.

They both settled on the floor shortly afterwards, the sparkles showering them like black-tinted snowflakes, and the audience jumped into cheer, their collaged voices even louder than the rumbles that had come with Banette's Thunderbolt attack. The marionette and butterfly Pokemon exchanged looks of pride, even slapping their hand and wing together – the Pokemons' equivalent to a high-five.

Meanwhile, Harley and Soledad, too amazed by how well the Wheel of Wisp formation had gone to say anything, met each other's eyes, Soledad then smiling in relief as her amethyst-haired partner smirked in slight arrogance. The technique had turned out bigger than when they first practiced it and Soledad was grateful for that; it meant that Banette and Butterfree had given it all they had.

"Amazing!" Vivian gasped from the side, grin big, all eyes turning to her as the crowds' cheers quieted down. "Was that epic or what?" She turned her eyes to the judges, then adding, "But let's see what the judges have to say!"

Mr. Contesta smiled as the spotlight shone on him. "Breathtaking!" he described, hands still clasped together in front of him. His expression showed amazement and his face was even slightly flushed, as if having just been in a mode of serious adrenaline. "That formation blew me away and it obviously took quite some practice to master. Wonderful work!"

"It was amazing," Mr. Sukizo commented when all eyes shifted to him. "And…well…" He chuckled and shrugged. "Remarkable!"

"Your Pokemon worked together in perfect harmony," Nurse Joy pointed out when her review was up. "A great team owned by two skilled coordinators, to make a long story short."

It was then when Harley and Soledad's scores appeared on the overhead screen, showing that their points nearly added to the total May and Drew had obtained, which was more than enough to be considered for the next round. Harley and Soledad met each other's gazes, and as their Pokemon came to their side, the two coordinators smiled in relief, Harley holding up his hand and Soledad easily complying the victory by slapping it with hers, just as their Pokemon had done. Afterwards, they then headed back into the hall, faintly hearing Vivian repeat her words that the next pair up would be announced shortly.

In the midst of heading down the empty hall back to the waiting room, Harley wrapped his arm around Soledad's shoulders, pulling her close to him, causing her face to heat up as he mumbled to her, "Think we did as good as May and Drew?"

She shook her blush away and nodded. "I have a hunch we did."

He chuckled softly, and she nearly melted at the sound of his voice. When she thought about it, though, despite that the appeal round was over and their continuation onto the battle rounds was guaranteed with their high scores, they weren't out of the woods yet. The battle round was going to be longer, harder, and more risky, as shown in the fact that the Brave Rush formation was going to be used there.

Soledad sighed as she leaned her head against Harley's chest, his arm tightening around her shoulders in response. She felt relieved by doing so, feeling her worries wash away as she lingered in his warm, securing hold, though one saying did continue to haunt her mind like a tumor that wouldn't die.

The appeal round was just the beginning.

Now the hard part was ready to start.

-ooo-

A few hours later, the appeal round for the contest was over with, though since there had been much more competitors than in a normal contest, the judges had decided to end it there and continue with the battle rounds tomorrow. Of course, at the end of the appeal round, the competitors viable to enter the next part had been announced, leaving half of the pairs who didn't make it to return home with hopes of doing better next time. Harley and Soledad were thrilled to see that they had made it to the next round with flying colors, May and Drew passing all requirements as well, as did the other pairs of the competition who had been seen worthy enough to continue.

Soon afterwards, May, Drew, Harley and Soledad found themselves seated at a restaurant, the sunset visible through the window in which their booth had been placed beside. Soledad wasn't really surprised that the judges had decided to continue the contest tomorrow; it had been getting late by the time the appeal round was over, and the battle section was predicted to last twice as long as that. Because of this, the coordinators who had made it to the next round were sent home for now, set to return to the contest hall stadium the following day to continue and finish off the competition. Of course, she, Harley, and May and Drew had agreed to dine before returning home, using the time to discuss formations and congratulations on making it to the next round.

"The Wheel of Wisp formation turned out better than I thought it was going to," Soledad answered once May had questioned about their used technique. It was true, too, as she had seriously thought it wouldn't be that epically vast of a move when put on the battlefield. But, then again, her Pokemon were always amazing her.

Harley grunted in agreement from the side of her, both of them sitting next to one another on one side of the table's booth, while May and Drew were side-by-side opposite from them. "Same here," he added, tone mellow, as if unable to think of anything else to say. Soledad cocked her head to meet his gaze, noticing that he had put on a warm smile, which made her blush and snap her head away.

"Any of you have any idea who you're first set to battle tomorrow?" May asked, examining the ramen twirled around her fork like a bored scientist studying a desk pen. She brought her sapphire eyes to Soledad's face, noticing that it was red for some reason, but said nothing, instead turning to Drew, who had been silent during the whole meal between them, only emitting a slurping sound for when he took a sip of his drink. Apart from that, he didn't move his eyes away from Harley, his sadness from before still haunting his face like a phantom.

Harley shrugged. "No idea. I don't think anyone knows; they're probably going to pair battlers tomorrow when the contest continues." He turned his metallic-green gaze downward, noticing that their meals were finished and that the check for the whole thing sat in the middle of the oak wood table. "Guess I'll go pay the bill," he then commented as he got up, leaving the booth to head towards the front desk. Drew watched him leave, his sadness dissipating slightly as his eyes narrowed with suspiciousness.

"I'll split it with him," he muttered before getting up and following the amethyst-haired coordinator. At first Soledad found the act generous – Drew paying half the cost of the dinner. Of course, once she realized that he had probably only done so so he could follow Harley and make sure that the man wasn't up to something with his absence, she frowned and shook her head in slight disappointment. However, she ignored it all and leaned back against her seat, May watching her from the opposite side of the table, sapphire eyes bright with curiosity as if she was contemplating on something. Silence dominated the two female coordinators for the next few seconds, clashing plates and other conversing consumers sounding distant amongst the restaurant's warm atmosphere.

"So…how long has this been going on?"

Soledad blinked, turning her eyes to May, whose gaze was fixated on her in an inquisitive manner. "How long has what been going on?" she repeated, confused, and May only frowned as if the answer to that was obvious.

"You know…" she replied, tone implying. "…you and Harley…"

Soledad, still bewildered, reached for her drink. "What about me and Harley?"

"How long have you loved him?"

The pink-red-haired woman, who had been taking a sip of her water around the time that sentence emitted from May's mouth, choked on the liquid, gagging forward and nearly spilling the glass's contents all over the table. She pounded her chest to help clear her throat, and May only scooted back slightly, not wanting to get hit by a stray ice cube. "_Wha-what_?" Soledad hacked, trying to recover from her large inhale of water.

Meanwhile, May only shrugged. "How long have you had a thing for Harley?" she asked, spacing out her words as if explaining the concept to a kindergartner.

"I-I don't like Harley in that way!" Soledad said, face flushed, wondering where May had gotten the idea that she did.

May seemed unfazed by her answer. "But you just blushed at him a few minutes ago. Oh, and you've been doing that for the past few days…"

Soledad growled.

"It took me a while to connect it all," May continued, unaware to how Soledad was now flabbergasted, "but it totally explains your recent behavior towards him."

"I don't like Harley in that way."

"You sure? 'Cause it seems like you do-"

"I don't like Harley in that way."

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"_I don't like Harley in that way_."

"I mean, it's completely fine if you do-"

"I. Don't. Like. Harley. In. That. Way."

May quirked her eyebrow, but shook it away when she shrugged, as if dropping the subject then and there. "If you say so," she said, taking another sip of her drink. "But, like I said, I was just saying, and with the way you've been acting lately…it's just something I sort of figured." She grinned bashfully. "Sorry about that. Don't worry, neither Drew or Harley has to know about this little misinterpretation."

Soledad forced herself to calm down, relieved that May had finally understood that there was nothing going on between her and Harley, nor did she have any feelings towards the said amethyst-haired coordinator whatsoever. It was preposterous anyway – her being in love with Harley Davidson. He was a good friend…but there was no way it would be anything beyond that.

…it could never be anything beyond that…

Before Soledad could frown, Harley and Drew returned, the chartreuse-haired teen's arms crossed over his chest in a disappointed fashion, which made Soledad assume that he had failed to see Harley scheming an act behind everyone's backs. She wanted to chuckle at the sight, but held it in. "It's getting late," Harley commented, stuffing the dinner's receipt into his jacket pocket, both he and Drew completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place between her and May – and she was grateful for that. "We should probably head back."

May nodded in agreement, getting up, waving goodbye to Soledad and Harley before she followed Drew through the exit doors and into the neon-colored night of Slateport City, course set on their hotel. Meanwhile, Harley helped Soledad up, the both of them leaving through the opposite set of doors, the humid, cold air swiping across their facial skin as Harley unlocked his car, the flashing lights helping in locate its position through the murky darkness that drenched the restaurant's deserted parking lot.

Needless to say, the drive back to Harley's apartment was silent, because Soledad was too busy sorting out jumbled thoughts to say anything.

-ooo-

Darkness spread across the walls of the apartment, dominating the area like black water that poured from the nooks and crannies of the area, the moon's glow the only source of silvery shine as it bled through the various windows all around, casting its silhouette over the carpeted flooring. Apart from that, the neon light of the city's buildings mixed in with the moon's beams, adding color to the pale hues of it all, though it only made the quiet place seem eerie; even with the town's natural sounds faintly pounding on the walls from outside.

Soledad sighed as she lay sprawled out across the living room's couch, staring up at the blackened ceiling, only parts of her body illuminated in the peaking glow of the moon. Unable to sleep in her bed, she had walked out in hopes of finding comfort on the couch, seeing as how Cacturne slept in it most of time, this night being an exception. It was silent and she didn't bother to turn any lights on, basking in the darkness of nighttime, hoping it would help drift her off to sleep; but her conflicting thoughts over various things said otherwise, and she was left sleepless due to a knotted mind.

She turned to her side, sighing again, reading the alarm clock on the table not too far away which displayed that it was three in the morning. She had headed to bed at ten, so for six hours she had laid awake though to her it had felt like only five minutes. She allowed her eyes to wander, soon catching sight of the doorway into Harley's bedroom, and she blinked slightly when she realized that it was somewhat ajar, revealing the shadow-drenched area behind it. She got up, agreeing with herself that it wouldn't be right for her stalking around to have a chance to wake Harley up; therefore, when she reached the door, she placed her hand on the knob, attempting to close it.

That is, until she caught a glimpse inside.

Past all the darkness and silver-illuminated windows, Harley's king-sized bed was visible, even with its black sheets. The comforter was twisted, covering the body that lay snoozing away in it, and Soledad felt her breath get trapped in her throat as she gazed at Harley's slumbering figure, his snores hearable yet mostly silent.

For the next few seconds she just stared at him from his open door, and then, for a reason that escaped her, she began to walk forward, soon coming up to the side of the bed in which he lay on his front, arms dug around a pillow as his head buried itself against it. His expression was mellow, even in his sleep, but yet the moon's light from the nearby window leaked onto his countenance, amplifying the mature look of his facial features. His scent radiated from his body like an invisible veil – she could smell it as she stood over him, feeling light-headed towards it all. She was paranoid to make a sound for obvious reasons, and she couldn't help but hold her breath when she realized that his visible chest and back was free of any clothing.

He slept shirtless.

She felt the blood rush to her face, her eyes examining his slim physique. However, she only let out her breath slowly, and before she could realize it her hand had reached forward, her fingers gently touching the skin on his shoulder blade. His flesh was hot and soft beneath her touch, sending waves shooting from her fingertips to her quickened heart. Of course, once she realized what she was doing, she quickly took her hand back, now breathing heavily.

What was wrong with her?

Instead she slowly stepped back, tensing when he stirred, but relaxed when he only buried his head deeper into his pillow, a sigh escaping his lips, amethyst hair enshrouding his face. Quietly she continued to back away to the door, shutting it behind her when she left the room, and used that time to let out the rest of the breaths that had been trapped in her lungs for the past few minutes. Trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions, the only thing that lingered in her mind was May's earlier statement – on how she had...feelings...for Harley. She still denied it.

But, as she made her way to her bedroom, suddenly fatigued from too much thinking, she couldn't help but wonder why it felt like she was lying to herself.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oh snap.

Hehe! Soledad's starting to feel something...

:D

Whoo. That was fun, though. The next chapter is going to be important, so stay tuned.

Until then...I need to update Nine in the Afternoon...

-waves Mew x Arceus flag-


	10. Lose It

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter. It's another long one...and a lot of important stuff happens in here...including an event you're probably going to hate me for...

Ahem, anyway, thanks to Cookiekitten, Dragonluvr1993, blackdragonofdoom, Blake Wilson, silver geminite, Lucarly, and RosesInSpring for reviewing. You guys are awesome! -glomps-

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lose It**

* * *

-ooo-

"Aggron! Use Metal Claw!"

The said steel-plated reptile roared as its claw enshrouded itself behind a veil of glowing white, its eyes narrowing as it then lunged forward and slashed it across the calloused surface of the Machamp in front of it. The four-armed fighting type stumbled backwards, nearly falling over onto its rear as the audience gasped in suspense, the Aggron retaliating back to stand obediently in front of its trainer, who shot a look towards his partner, throwing her a quick nod.

The female teenager beside him nodded back, catching the signal to go and therefore sending her Jolteon forward, the thunder fox rushing towards the Machamp as its spiky fur radiated with electricity. Its pure-black eyes glistened in the overhead lights of the contest hall stadium, and Vivian could only allow her gaze to follow the speedy electric type, the judges doing the same as the Jolteon jumped up and came down with the shining barrier of a Volt Tackle. The Machamp had no time to dodge, still shaking the disorientation of the Aggron's Metal Claw strike from its head, though it soon gasped when it spotted the Jolteon plunging towards it, the static from its Volt Tackle already surging across its tough skin.

However, the Jolteon didn't have a chance to hit despite the Machamp's inability to avoid it – the fighting type's partner intercepted the thunder fox, breaking off its Volt Tackle as a vicious Hyper Beam tore the Jolteon away from its attack and sent it flying to land on the ground right in front of its startled trainer. The Claydol that had fired the beam, its head spinning in furiousness, came into view from the side, floating in front of the Machamp with each of its opened eyes narrowed. The trainers that owned the two Pokemon shot each other a look of pride, then returning their attention to the battlefield as their opponents sent their warriors forward.

The Aggron roared as it launched itself towards Claydol like an oversized bullet, its Jolteon partner following with another Volt Tackle – this time heading towards Machamp, who flexed its arms in preparation to defend.

As the Pokemon collided, Soledad could feel herself grimace at the painful-appearing melee that followed.

The pink-red-haired woman watched the battle beside her amethyst-haired partner, the both of them standing in the meeting room that housed the coordinators waiting to go their turn. Only minutes after reaching the contest hall at the dawn of morning, the battle round had begun, sending out two randomly paired pairs of coordinators to fight each other using power and beauty simultaneously. The stadium was as packed as before, and Soledad had to wonder if the spectators had even gone home last night. She let out a sigh, trying to relax herself as the battle continued to rage on outside, the coordinators in the waiting room, which had shrunk in number since the appeal round and thus eased the smothering capacity, viewing it from the nearby television.

She could hear Harley cross his arms beside her, narrowed eyes focused on the screen, images of a stunning formation between the Aggron and Jolteon filling the arena with light, also pushing the opposing Machamp and Claydol back from the mere force of the strike. The audience continued to cheer, Vivian narrating everything that was going on, though Soledad was too busy trying to sort out thoughts to even comprehend the status of the match anymore. The Brave Rush formation was what currently dominated her mind, its strong chance of failing causing her breath to get hitched in her throat. Regardless of that, she knew that it had to be used somewhere in the round – it was a move that would give them the victory easily; if it pulled through on them and worked, that is.

Even then, though, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her…

She slowly began to turn her verdigris gaze to Harley, whose eyes were focused on the screen and therefore unable to notice her lingering stare. She quickly pulled away, however, not even giving him a chance of realizing it, allowing a saddened look to cover her face – and for reasons she couldn't decipher. Ever since May had teased her about a possible connection between her and her partner the night before, which had brought her to question the emotions raging throughout her chest when she felt the warmth of his bare back a few hours later, she had begun to wonder more and more about it.

But…why? Why was it affecting her? Usually such a joke would've been one she could easily push away, as May tended to do whenever she pointed out her obvious infatuation with Drew.

Why couldn't she push it away this time, though? Her body ached with the need to know.

Attempting to take her mind off of it, Soledad scanned her eyes over the crowd of coordinators that surrounded them, huddled up in front of the television, eager to see who was winning the first match of the battle round. She grunted, soon catching sight of May and Drew exiling themselves from the group, staying in the back where it was now suddenly clear and somewhat isolated. The chartreuse-haired teen had his arms crossed over his black turtleneck-covered chest, leaning against the wall with his countenance contorted into one of indefinable seriousness. May was doing the same, though her facial expression displayed curiosity as she tried to peer over the blockading cult of coordinators that enshrouded the view of the television.

Soledad sighed again, turning her attention back to the screen. Harley was right next to her, unaware of her conflicting thoughts as he usually was, and she wanted nothing but to lean into him right now – breathe in his scent, allow it to rush through her like the water liberated from a broken dam, and find comfort in his securing, warm hold. However, she forced herself to ignore her urges, as she knew that if she did put herself in his arms she wouldn't get out – she wouldn't want to.

A sudden burst of cheer from all around caused her to jump and break away from her thoughts, turning her surprised eyes to the coordinators that occupied the waiting room, each of them housing expressions of inspiration and excitement. She looked at Harley, who had arched his eyebrow towards the events shown on the screen, impressed with whatever it was. Out of curiosity to find out why, she shifted her gaze to the TV, blinking when it revealed that the pair that owned the Aggron and Jolteon had won the match, an unconscious Machamp and Claydol being returned to their Pokeballs as the audience roared with cheer and Vivian grinned in satisfied glee. The judges were smiling, too.

Soledad could only frown, her recent thoughts already edging their way back into her mind.

"Wow!" Vivian cried out with her own excitation, the audience reflecting her enthusiasm as her voice boomed out across the arena's echoing atmosphere. "What an amazing battle, eh?" She laughed when the crowds cheered in response, pivoting around to watch as the battle's winners waved to their supporters – a teen male and female that looked to be in a relationship with one another, if not brother and sister or best friends. Vivian shot one last grin to the judges, who were clapping, before returning her eyes to the victorious pair. "Isaac Graal and Selena Johansen of Viridian will be moving on, and, in the meanwhile, the next two pairs set to battle will be announced shortly!"

The audience cheered again as Isaac and Selena smiled to one another, then slowly backing away towards the hall and to the waiting room as their Aggron and Jolteon followed them with expressions of content. They soon reappeared in the white room where the other coordinators were residing, some, presumably allies of some sort, jumping forward to congratulate them on their win. Soledad only watched from afar, silence dominating her, though she was soon nudged in her side and therefore turned her attention to Harley, who shot her a cocky grin of assurance – one that made her chuckle slightly and slap him playfully on the shoulder. They returned their eyes to the TV, however, when Vivian's intercom-spread voice informed the residents of the room that the next pairs up were the following:

"The next two groups to battle are…Soledad Sierra and Harley Davidson versus Baxter and Jeremy Hargis!"

Cries of excitement emitted from the audience and while the coordinators let out their own cheers of support, Soledad let out a sigh. She and Harley had decided to save the Brave Rush formation for a later battle, and therefore she fingered Lapras' Pokeball since the said plesiosauruslike Pokemon and Cacturne had been chosen to handle the first brawl of the contest's battle round. The pink-red-haired woman met her partner's gaze, verdigris and metallic-green tensing the air in secrecy, determination leaking from irises like veils of silent vows. Harley soon smirked, nodding slightly, Soledad trying her best not to blush as she then followed him past the clapping coordinators and towards the hall that led out into the arena. Along the way they locked silent gazes with May and Drew, in which May waved in support, Drew doing nothing as he tightened his frown.

Soledad stayed close to Harley as they descended the hall, a few feet in front of them walking the pair they had been set to battle against. One was sun-baked and large, almost apelike, his bulkiness and drooping arms rivaling that of Groudon's, and his short, spiky hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in weeks. The man next to him was shorter, paler, and more civilized, his office getup and square-shaped specks hinting at his skills with computers – or anything involving observation, for that matter. It was obvious that the human Slaking was Baxter, his brother, Jeremy, being the blonde-haired genius beside him. It was hard to believe that these clashing opposites were into coordinating.

"You don't think he's going to eat us if we win, right?"

Soledad blinked, turning her attention to Harley as he whispered into her ear, purposely pulling her back somewhat from the Hargis brothers. It was evident that he was referring to the prehistoric anatomy of Baxter, as his metallic-green eyes shifted nervously across the said man's back. Soledad wanted to laugh at her partner's feigned grimaces, but, not wanting to get eaten either, decided to end the conversation there so the brothers wouldn't hear it. "Harley, don't be mean," she scolded firmly, trying to avoid giving into her urge to laugh.

Harley only grunted in skepticism. "Mean? I'm just being cautious."

"_Harley_!"

"_What_?"

Soledad rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the amused smile that now covered her lips.

It wasn't long before they emerged into the arena, being greeted by its epic size as they had been before, and though Soledad was now used to it she still felt overwhelmed, eyeing the metal beams that supported the stadium's foundation. She frowned, shifting her gaze to watch Jeremy and Baxter take their places on the opposite side of the battlefield, she and Harley occupying the opposing space, Vivian jumping around beside the judges' table in the midst of it all. Soledad cleared her mind, grabbing Lapras' Pokeball from her pocket while Harley pulled Cacturne's from his belt. Soon enough, Baxter and Jeremy had their own confined Pokemon cradled in the palms of their hands, and, as Vivian's call to do so rang throughout the stadium, the coordinators' warriors were thrown forward and released.

Cacturne called his name with determination as he emerged from his circular cage and landed on the ground in a fighting stance, Lapras materializing right beside him, eyes narrowed and flippers slamming themselves against the floor with intimidation. They locked gazes with the Magmortar and Gallade that belonged to Jeremy and Baxter, the four Pokemon getting into position, aware of the situation due to the clues surrounding them.

On the overhead TV, the IDs of the two pairs showed up on the screen, below it two point bars and a timer set for five minutes. However, neither of the teams tilted their heads to look at it, as it was the usual routine for contest battle rounds, and therefore the only thing they did was jab their fingers forward and launch their Pokemon towards each other when Vivian gave the signal to go.

"Lapras! Hydro Pump at Magmortar!" Soledad called out, her Pokemon following the order as she leaned her head back and then reared it forward, in the process vomiting out a beam of water towards the said fire type. Cacturne stayed in the back during the ordeal, awaiting an order, though Harley was hesitant to command anything since both the opposing Magmortar and Gallade held super-effective moves against his grass and dark type fighter. The amethyst-haired coordinator gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, Baxter's own expression contorted with fury, and he threw one of his apelike arms forward as a command freed itself from his clenched lips. "Dodge and use Ember!"

His Magmortar heeded his order, moving to the side right as the Hydro Pump whizzed past it, and pointed one of its cannonlike appendages towards Lapras, a smirk rising on its billed lips as a ball of fire then shot from the howitzer. The fiery orb headed towards Lapras, in which the water and ice type craned her head right as the attack would've struck the base of her long neck. The orb dissipated as it flew by, Lapras snarling slightly, Soledad doing the same since any fire strike would do moderate damage to her Pokemon.

"Close Combat, Gallade!" Jeremy suddenly ordered, his voice sly and somewhat arrogant as he pushed his slouching glasses back up his nose. His Pokemon followed with a tough grunt, heading towards Cacturne with quickened speed, arms already in position to bring the dark and grass type into a melee brawl. Harley growled as the opposing Pokemon approached, eyeing his Cacturne as he stood his ground, wondering what he could do. Soledad's Lapras was too busy fighting Magmortar to provide assistance – the two Pokemon were throwing more Hydro Pumps and Embers at each other, in which some hit while most missed – and therefore Cacturne was on his own for now.

Harley knew Cacturne couldn't just stand there, which was why he tried to improvise – even if it only helped in avoiding the deadly Close Combat. "Cacturne, Bullet Seed!"

Cacturne roared out his name as he swayed his head forward, firing small orbs of light that resembled seeds, each one heading straight towards the approaching Gallade in the form of a fragmented beam. However, the opposing fighting and psychic type dodged each one, its speed allowing it to continue onward at a blinding rate, which brought Harley to clench his teeth and snarl a quick "Damn!" before he rose his voice to yell, "Dodge it!"

His Pokemon followed, rolling to the side right as Gallade jumped up and slammed its palms against his prior position. Of course, being fast, it didn't take much for the gladiatorlike being to charge up another Close Combat in the split second it took Cacturne to recover from his sudden evade, and therefore, as if on instinct, the Gallade lunged forward with glowing blades. Cacturne squeaked, throwing his arms over his face, both of them becoming enshrouded in white as he defended himself with a Needle Arm, pushing back on the Close Combat when the Gallade struck his appendages like dual swords fighting against another pair. It began bashing, vigorously, and Cacturne wasn't able to hold it forever, his arms soon dropping from fatigue as, with a smirk, the opposing Gallade then seized the moment and slammed its blades hard across Cacturne's chest, causing the Pokemon to launch upward into the air and land harshly on the ground a few feet away.

Harley grimaced at the sight, knowing that Close Combat was a powerful move – and super-effective against Cacturne.

However, Cacturne soon slapped the ends of his arms against the ground, refusing to give up as he hoisted himself to his feet, wincing slightly from pain. Gallade got into a fighting stance, its face drooping back down into a serious one, and Harley swore he could hear Jeremy chuckle in amusement, Gallade soon joining in, provoking the amethyst-haired coordinator's next command: "Cacturne, Dark Pulse!"

Cacturne wasted no time in performing the said technique, a circular pattern of shadowy rings forming between his two arms. He shot the attack towards Gallade when it was fully charged, using the fighting and psychic type's cockiness that it got from its trainer as a distraction; thus the Dark Pulse hit straight on, pushing the gladiator being back, its expression showing pain towards the moderate hit. "Now! Faint Attack!" Harley added in, fists clenched, and Cacturne rushed forward, his body becoming hidden away beneath a faded texture – like a rogue in stealth among the shadows – and when he reached the kneeling Gallade, he slammed his arms against the side of the Pokemon's head, launching it to the left where it struck the ground in a painful heap.

Jeremy snarled, and Harley put on his own smirk.

Meanwhile, Lapras moaned out her name when a stray Ember smacked the center of her chest, pushing her back slightly. Magmortar pulled down its smoking cannon, Baxter breathing heavily like the ape he was, his expression seeming to be glued into a permanent frown since he was showing no satisfaction in his Pokemon's direct hit. Instead, he only threw his arms forward again, calling out for Magmortar to use Lava Plume, in which the fire type raised its cannons, preparing the said attack. Soledad put on a face of anxiousness, noticing that Lapras was in no position to dodge this time.

However, before Magmortar could launch the Lava Plume, it suddenly keeled forward, widened eyes hinting pain as Cacturne materialized behind it from his sneaked Faint Attack. Soledad let out a sigh of relief, though Baxter growled and convinced Cacturne to back away until he was standing in front of Lapras. In the meanwhile, Gallade got up from its fallen position, narrowed eyes focused on Cacturne as it walked over to stand beside Magmortar, who had begun to return to its feet with a vicious hiss.

Soledad took that time to shoot a look towards the overhead monitor. Their point bar, which depleted whenever attacks were taken or strikes faltered horribly, had one-fourth of its yellow filling missing, Jeremy and Baxter's reflecting the same status. If one of the bars ran out, it was game over for whoever owned it. The time limit showed four minutes to go and Soledad couldn't help but be amazed that only a minute had passed since the start of the battle – it felt like they had been fighting for hours. Lapras was slightly weakened, as was Magmortar and Gallade, while Cacturne was already beginning to limp since Gallade's Close Combat had landed a powerful hit. Harley grunted in frustration when Soledad turned her head to look at him.

Meanwhile, Baxter and Jeremy exchanged glances, nodding to one another, and by the time Soledad noticed their physical messaging it was too late.

They were starting one of their formations.

Both Magmortar and Gallade caught this, needing no words of reminder as they got into position of the formation they had created for the contest. Magmortar leaned forward so that Gallade could stand on its back, and as the gladiator Pokemon began to charge up a powerful ball of white energy between its blades – a Focus Blast, Soledad could tell – Magmortar pointed both of its cannons forward, extensive amounts of heat radiating from the tips – heat that Soledad could feel flutter across her facial skin despite the distance between them. Jeremy and Baxter exchanged another look, then grinning deviously as they jabbed their front fingers forward and combined their voices:

"Magmortar! Overheat! Gallade, fire your Focus Blast!"

The two Pokemon heeded the command, Gallade shooting its ball of white energy straight towards Cacturne and Lapras, the orange-red tunnels of an Overheat's fire soon caging it in from both sides, adding to the beauty of the attack as the colors meshed to emit a radiation of immense light. Soledad could feel her breath get hitched in her throat, though Harley quickly snapped her out of it when her called out for her: "Sol, we need to use the Giga Ice formation to counter!"

Soledad realized that he was right – the formation created for Lapras and Cacturne was the only thing that would provide at least some sort of defense. Their two Pokemon cried their names, having overheard and therefore wasting no time in getting into position, the orange-and-white waves of a Giga Impact forming in front of Cacturne as he began to charge it up. In the meanwhile, Lapras ducked her head slightly, waiting for the time to do her part.

When the Giga Impact was ready, Cacturne allowed it to enshroud him, in the midst of it jumping up and shooting forward towards the approaching Focus Blast-Overheat combo, which was when Lapras reared her head forward to unleash an Ice Beam, the ray of frosty blue striking Cacturne, sending a blanket of ice over his figure. Soon enough, he was shooting towards the opposing formation as a giant ice bullet, the waves of energy from his Giga Impact circulating throughout his frozen prison.

Jeremy and Baxter's faces fell, and Harley and Soledad only hoped it would be enough.

Cacturne made impact with the other team's formation, shooting through it and breaking it in half as his ice barrier provided temporary protection from the extensive heat. When he fully cut through the formation, his weakened shield of frozen water shattered, sending shards towards Magmortar and Gallade, who were still standing on top of each other for when they launched their collaborative move. The fragments of pointed ice struck them, sending them back, where Cacturne, who was still speeding forward with the epic force of a Giga Impact, dive-bombed towards them to finish them off.

"Flamethrower!" Baxter called out, his grudge voice now edgy with panic.

Right as Cacturne made contact, Magmortar plunged its cannon arm forward, shooting out a tunnel of flames towards the blinding ball of light that now engulfed them.

No one knew what happened next. An explosion of clashing attacks occurred, filling the battlefield with billowing smoke as Cacturne flew out from one end, smashing into the ground right in front of Lapras, his back facing up. Meanwhile, the opposing Magmortar and Gallade were launched from the other end of the colliding forces, convincing the audience to gasp as they then slammed into the wall, sliding down with speed before they hit the ground and lolled their heads downward. Everything was silent after that, though as the smoke cleared, Harley felt his soul dim as he eyed Cacturne's fallen figure, which showed no signs of rising. Gallade and Magmortar seemed to had suffered the same fate.

All eyes turned to the overhead monitor since that was the status that determined everything in a contest battle. Two minutes were left on the clock; however, the timer had stopped due to the fact that the point bar for Baxter and Jeremy had completely depleted – both Magmortar and Gallade had fainted, dropping their score to an immediate zero. Meanwhile, Cacturne's fainted state had cost Harley and Soledad most of their own points, though the still-standing position of Lapras had left them with a fourth left, which concluded the winner of the battle then and there.

Harley and Soledad.

Soledad let out a sigh of relief as the audience burst into cheer, Baxter snarling in disappointment and maintaining a feral semblance as Jeremy simply frowned and muttered something about miscalculations. They returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, stomping off as Vivian jumped forward and expressed her excitement towards the amazing battle. Of course, Soledad only watched Harley as he walked over to his fallen Cacturne, kneeling beside him, expression displaying worry. The pink-red-haired woman soon followed, kneeling down on the opposite side of the fainted Pokemon, cooing out softly, "Is he okay?"

Harley nodded, an eased smile reaching his lips when Cacturne raised his head and looked at his master with tired, but satisfied eyes – his risky sacrifice had given them the victory. "He just needs rest," Harley stated, pulling the Pokemon's Pokeball from his belt and returning his life-long pal to his spherical haven. Then, reattaching the ball to his belt, he met Soledad's gaze, in which she nearly gasped at the saddened look that now hovered among his irises – as if he had been dearly worried for his Cacturne since the conflicting formations caused an explosion. However, the light seemed to return to his eyes when he shot her a warm smile at the fact that they had won, and she had to turn her face away before she blushed again.

He got up, helping her up, listening to the words of congrats from the judges and Vivian before he began to lead her to the meeting room. In the midst of it, Soledad cast another look towards Harley's face, in which a ghost of anxiousness still haunted his paled skin; he really did care for his Pokemon – there was no doubt about that. But…still…she didn't like seeing him like this. She remained silent, letting out another sigh of relief before she had to attempt to smile at the bright side of everything:

They were moving on onto the next part of the battle round.

Their formations at this point had been top-notch.

And Baxter hadn't eaten them for lunch.

Things were looking good so far…

-ooo-

Hours passed as the battle round continued. Shortly after Harley and Soledad's victorious match against Baxter and Jeremy Hargis, May and Drew were sent out to battle a married couple, winning easily with Roserade and Venusaur's impressive combinations that stunned the audience and ended the battle before the four-minute mark was even reached. Afterwards, more pairs fought, determining the ones that would make it to the next part, where they were all sent to battle each other again. Harley and Soledad continued to advance at a steady pace, as did May and Drew, and, soon enough, after defeating more couples, including Isaac and Selena, the last battle had been reached – the one fight that would determine the winner of the contest.

As everyone had somehow predicted, it was Harley and Soledad versus May and Drew.

Soledad felt herself gulp as Vivian announced this to the crowd in the arena, then informing them that the battle would start in a few minutes. She had assumed as well that she and Harley would be fighting May and Drew towards the end of the competition if they had made it that far, and now such visions had come true, bringing the pink-red-haired woman to grow nervous again. May and Drew were tough coordinators and if victory was to be given to her and Harley, then they needed the most powerful formation they had conjured.

The Brave Rush.

She felt her muscles tense whenever the name of the risky formation surged through her mind like a memory that wouldn't leave her alone. Her stomach jolted whenever she reminded herself that this was it; the end of the contest – the battle where the Brave Rush formation would prove itself if it decided to, grasping the fate of her and Harley's victory in the palms of its bony, shaking hands. She wanted to be assured that it would work, even if the coaxer lied to her; she just needed guidance and an inch of hope or confidence – anything that would calm her darting senses right now.

"Sol?"

Soledad let out her breath, turning around to face Harley as he approached from behind. They both, along with May and Drew, were residing in the waiting room until it was time to go. To her surprise, crowds of coordinators were currently gathered in the same area, because despite that they had lost, some chose to stick around to see the 'epic' fight between the two toughest pairs of the competition; therefore the atmosphere was everything but quiet, which Soledad had needed silence to clear her pounding head. May and Drew were somewhere in the room, most likely being flocked by fans that were giving them last-minute good lucks. Pushing these thoughts away, Soledad redirected her focus to Harley, who chose then to simper, arching his eyebrow in a knowing manner. "Nervous?" he repeated, as if such a word had grown to be his official motto.

She slowly nodded. "Of course. The Brave Rush is going to be used in this battle, no?"

Harley frowned as he considered it; he couldn't help but agree with her. "We've practiced it as much as we could," he replied, tone calm, and Soledad envied to have his mellowness. "There's nothing else we can do apart from cross our fingers and hope for the best. I mean, we got this far, haven't we?"

"I wish it was that easy," she muttered, turning her stressed, verdigris gaze to the tiled floor. It wasn't that easy, and that was the problem. The Brave Rush formation had a high chance of faltering, but at the same time it was a fruitful technique that would be needed in a battle when it involved the coordinating skills of May and Drew. Sometimes she honestly thought that Drew surpassed her; he had gotten so good over time.

Harley shifted weight between his shoulders, as if trying to think up of a response. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

Failure. Humiliation. Embarrassment. Those were the first three words that came into Soledad's mind.

However, she pushed the thought away when she met Harley's caring gaze, and flashbacks of May's tease from last night and her raging emotions brought her to swallow her words. She tried her best to push that thought away, too – there was no way she could think about her relationship with Harley (in which, _of course_, there wasn't even a romantic relationship to begin with); she needed to get focused. In order to do so, she tried to think about his recent words and his question of what was the worst thing that could happen when the Brave Rush formation was up. Suddenly, images of Cacturne's state for when the final step of the Giga Ice formation faltered flashed through her head, and she had to lower her eyes at the possible aftermaths of the technique that didn't include an infliction on her and Harley's reputation. "What if something _does _happen?" she whispered, feeling more horrified the more she thought about a failed Brave Rush damaging Garchomp or Pidgeot. "What if someone gets hurt…like Cacturne did…?"

Harley's eyes glistened with sadness at the memory. Though his Cacturne was fine now, he hadn't thought about the possible effect a failed Brave Rush had on its composers. However, he couldn't help but find the theory somewhat extreme, too; they couldn't back out of it now, even if risks were involved – otherwise, what was the whole point of Pokemon battling to begin with? "Don't worry," he chose to add with a soft, assuring voice; "this time, I'll make sure nothing happens to the beings I care about."

Soledad wanted to smile at his obvious dedication to his Garchomp. Except, she only put on an expression of bewilderment when Harley tenderly took her hand with his, raising it to his mouth where he then planted a gentle kiss on the back of it. She felt her face heat up, the tingles left behind by his soft, warm lips crawling up through her arm and surging into her quickened heart. Her respiration stopped and Harley only smiled warmly as his fingers cradled her hand, keeping it by his mouth so that his hot breath fanned across it.

Needless to say, she was ready to faint.

However, when Vivian's voice suddenly sprung out from the intercom, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, Harley pulled away, allowing Soledad to return her hand to her side, in which she gazed at it with widened eyes. "Are you ready, coordinators?" came the announcer's excited voice, aware that competitors who had lost tended to stick around to watch the final battle. Because of this, she wasn't surprised to hear the cheer of multiple peoples. "Well, it's finally here; the final battle that will determine the winner of the Slateport City partner contest competition - wow, that's a mouthful." She laughed. "Now, will Soledad Sierra, Harley Davidson, May Maple, and Drew Trandafir make their way to the stage, please?"

"This is it," Harley commented as he turned to Soledad. "You ready?"

Soledad forced herself to let out a sigh, her fingertips caressing the spot where he had kissed her. "As ready as I can be," she answered, sounding dazed, and Harley chuckled slightly, grabbing her hand again and leading her towards the hallway as the surrounding coordinators cheered and wished them good luck. They soon met up with May and Drew as the two teens stood by the door, nodding to one another – a physical sign that no matter what happened on the battlefield, it didn't affect anything off of it – before taking off down the hall.

It was show time.

-ooo-

"Absol, get ready!"

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

May and Drew tossed out the designated Pokeballs, Drew releasing his Absol as the wolfish creature then took a place on the battlefield, May's Glaceon joining his side, her tail whipping around in excitement. The audience cheered in recognition as the two Pokemon eyed the vast spectators with prideful eyes (Glaceon even flexed slightly, while Absol only shook his head at her childish antics). Meanwhile, Harley and Soledad exchanged determined glances, nodding to each other before grabbing the Pokeballs of their own Pokemon.

"Garchomp, it's time to go!"

"You too, Pidgeot!"

The said land-shark and bird materialized in front of them, getting into positions upon realizing the situation. Garchomp displayed slight intimidation since she was still new to the epic space of a contest hall stadium, but hid it well beneath her usual exterior of toughness, instead locking gazes with Drew as he grimaced upon remembering that Harley had a Garchomp. Garchomp sneered at him, still not favoring the chartreuse-haired teen, though she put her snarl away when Pidgeot scolded her with a firm squawk. Absol and Glaceon shot each other a look, confused to what was going on.

However, it was all pushed away when the coordinators' IDs, point bars, and the timer was placed on the overhead monitor, signaling the start of the match as Vivian threw her hand down and called, "Begin!"

As if on reflex, Soledad jabbed her finger forward. "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace on Absol!"

The bird Pokemon chirped, flying into the air above the aforementioned disaster Pokemon, then retaliating by folding in her wings and speeding towards Absol like a bullet, white streaks of an Aerial Ace attack beginning to form around her. Absol gritted his teeth, jumping to the side as Pidgeot came around, immediately turning to face her when she returned for another strike from the back. "Absol, defend yourself with Night Slash!" Drew ordered and Absol followed, his scythe glowing with dark energy as, right when Pidgeot collided with him, he reared it forward and struck it against the origin point of her Aerial Ace, pushing against her figure. Pidgeot narrowed her eyes as she shoved back, their colliding attacks beginning to spark with reaction.

Meanwhile, May sent her Glaceon forward, at the same time Harley ordering Garchomp to use Flamethrower. The land-shark opened her jaw, vomiting up a tunnel of scarlet fire towards the approaching ice fox, who dodged it when May ordered, then jumping forward and using Ice Shard. Icicles shot from her mouth, glistening like crystals in the overhead lights as they headed towards Garchomp with speed. The land-shark snarled, moving her body in various manners as she evaded each one, even charging up a Dragon Claw to strike and shatter a shard that was close to hitting her in the chest. Harley's tensed muscles eased slightly at the sight of this – any ice type move was super deadly to Garchomp, seeing as how her two types were both weak against it.

"Dragon Rush!" Harley ordered, Garchomp shooting forward with the shielding of a Dragon Rush strike outlining her in a glowing blue texture. Glaceon stood her ground, watching the land-shark approach, then opening her jaw to release another Ice Shard attack as May instructed, the frozen arrows heading towards the opposing Pokemon. "Jump!" Harley called out, thinking as fast as he could in the unpredictable situation, and Garchomp launched herself into the air, flipping over Glaceon and landing right behind her, swiftly turning around to strike her with a Dragon Claw as Harley then commanded, the ice fox finding no time to dodge and therefore being pushed back from the hit. However, she regained her stance.

May clenched her fist. "Glaceon! Ice Beam!"

Glaceon followed, opening her jaw and firing the familiar beam of frosty blue-white straight towards Garchomp. The land-shark barely dodged it, the tips of the frozen attack clipping the edge of her dorsal fin, which made her wince and nearly stumble over. Right as Glaceon was about to seize the moment and use another Ice Beam attack, she was thrown to the side by an unexpected Whirlwind, Pidgeot coming into view, in which Soledad met Harley's surprised gaze and displayed a supporting smile. Harley smirked himself, though his face fell when he noticed that Absol was rushing towards Pidgeot with another Night Slash, and thus he ordered his Garchomp forward with a Dragon Rush.

The land-shark intercepted the wolfish Pokemon, pushing him back where he gritted his fangs and glared at Garchomp, then shooting forward to use his charged Night Slash on her instead. Garchomp faltered, having not expected such a thing, which was why she was struck by the hit, falling over onto her back with a squeak of her name. Absol growled, following Drew's next command of conjuring a Water Pulse, the ball of aqua energy forming at the tip of his snout, where he then launched it towards Garchomp. The land-shark slammed her feet into the ground, rocketing herself backward right as the Water Pulse struck her prior position. Returning to her stance, she shot forward with a readied Dragon Claw, Absol quickly retaliating with Night Slash, and the two Pokemon struck their glowing appendages together, creating sparks amongst each collide as if they were warriors fighting with swords.

Back with Pidgeot and Glaceon, the said ice fox fired an Ice Beam towards the bird Pokemon, who dodged it with a barrel roll, displaying slight nervousness since it was common sense for her that ice was one of her weaknesses. Following Soledad's orders, she shot forward with another Aerial Ace, nearly striking Glaceon in the side as the ice fox jumped back and retaliated with Shadow Ball, launching an orb of dark energy towards the bird. It struck her left wing and she stumbled, nearly crashing into the ground before she pivoted upward and saved herself.

"Air Slash!" Soledad ordered, Pidgeot following and raising her beak so that a ball of wind formed at its tip, shooting it towards Glaceon, where it struck and pushed her back, though the fox quickly recovered. Soledad grunted slightly, shooting a glance towards Garchomp and Absol – the two Pokemon still fighting with their bladelike appendages, more metallic clashes filling the air in response.

Soon Drew shot a look towards May, who caught his signal and nodded. Soledad noticed this and felt the color drain from her face since such a flag had grown to mean only one thing in this competition.

"Absol and Glaceon," Drew called out; "Scimitar formation – go!"

Absol broke away from his duel with Garchomp, causing the land-shark to stumble slightly as the wolfish creature met up with Glaceon, the both of them taking their positions in the said collaborative technique. Absol straightened his posture, Glaceon jumping onto his back and hanging her head right over his, which was when Absol's scythe began to glow with the shadowy energy of a Night Slash. At the same time, Glaceon began to charge up an Ice Beam, waves of power forming around her and Absol in the midst of it.

Harley and Soledad gulped. Knowing May and Drew, they were in trouble now.

Glaceon soon let out her Ice Beam, firing it in front of Absol's face, where the wolfish creature roared out his name, rearing his scythe back, then snapping it forward as he combined the Night Slash with a Razor Wind at the last second. The cutlass made contact with the Ice Beam, sending colossal blades of blackened frost straight towards Garchomp and Pidgeot, who squawked in surprise and fear at the oncoming waves of death.

"Move! _Get out of the way_!" Soledad panicked, her and Harley's Pokemon struggling to follow her command – the blades were both huge and wide, bringing Pidgeot to fly higher in order to avoid them and Garchomp to dance around, jumping over them when some slid across the ground and almost clipped her feet. It wasn't over there, either, as Absol kept striking Night Slash-Razor Wind combos at the Ice Beam protruding from Glaceon's mouth, more and more blades coming out at a swift pace. Garchomp nearly tripped, yelping in pain when one struck her and sent her flying backward, crashing into the ground. Pidgeot noticed this, chirping with worry, flying towards Garchomp's fallen figure, trying to avoid getting hit herself in the wake. Garchomp managed to get up, almost getting hit by another blade as she rolled out of the way, severely weakened from the super-effective attack. Harley gritted his teeth in nervousness, knowing that their Pokemon wouldn't be able to last forever if Absol and Glaceon kept launching out more blades.

So he thought of the only resort they could turn to.

He snapped his eyes to Soledad, who was watching Garchomp and Pidgeot attempt to hang on, dodging the ice blades. "We need to use it!"

She escaped from her trance, meeting his narrowed gaze, and she knew what he had meant by 'it'. But…she hesitated for a second…what would happen if they did use it? Humiliation? Failure? But…what would happen if they didn't use it? They would...lose...wouldn't they?

"It's now or never, Soledad!" Harley exclaimed and Soledad met his eyes again. This time, however, she gave it no second thought, instead forcing herself to emit the command then and there:

"Brave Rush formation! _Now_!"

Garchomp and Pidgeot threw away their expressions of fear, knowing that the situation was serious as they got into position. More blades approached, though they ignored them, instead focusing on getting the attack charged up before they could reach them. The audience watched in awe as Pidgeot began the technique with Gust, Garchomp adding the blue flames of a Dragon Rage into the mix before the bird Pokemon broke out into a full-fledged spin and contorted the attack into a sapphire twister by using Whirlwind. Then, Garchomp began to start up a Dragon Rush, building the energy around her, Pidgeot mirroring with Brave Bird, her body combusting into flames as the attack charged.

Soledad felt her heartbeat quicken, time slowing down around her. _This is it_, she thought, breathing heavily. _There's no turning back now._

And she pointed her finger forward:

"Go!"

Garchomp and Pidgeot burst from the tornado, the blue winds that it consisted of following them due to Pidgeot's spinning, coating them within a blanket of azure fire. The veil hid them away, their glowing forms being located within the churning flames as shivering shadows of immense power. Everyone's jaws dropped in amazement, May and Drew's faces falling as Garchomp and Pidgeot flew straight over the blades of ice that were being shot out by Absol and Glaceon, who cut off their attack at the sight of the approaching hurricane that was the Brave Rush formation. They backed away slowly, eyeing the colossal attack, and could only squeak their names in shock.

Meanwhile, as Harley watched the attack with a widened gaze, Soledad slowly found her hands clenching as she eyed the technique with determination.

_Come on._

Pidgeot continued to spin, the formation heading straight towards Absol and Glaceon.

_You can keep going – don't falter now._

Absol and Glaceon stepped back, their faces paling.

_So close. Please, Pidgeot, you can do it. You too, Garchomp_

Garchomp narrowed her eyes, as did Pidgeot.

_Keep going!_

The two Pokemon snarled out their names.

_I believe in you!_

The attack struck.

Absol and Glaceon were sucked up into the vortex of the hurricanelike formation, every inch of power that resided within striking them all over their bodies. They roared in pain, soon being launched from the back-end, where they slammed into the ground after a few ricochets across it.

The attack then passed over them, revealing their fallen figures.

It…worked…

Soledad grinned in realization.

_It worked!_

The audience burst into cheer, May and Drew still shocked from the powerful hit. Absol and Glaceon struggled to return to their feet, glaring at the attack as it continued onward, though they were wincing too much to even move. Garchomp and Pidgeot roared out their names in satisfaction, preparing to retaliate back and finish off Absol and Glaceon.

That is, until Pidgeot faltered.

Soledad's eyes widened, her look of relief falling into oblivion. _No_! _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

She and Harley watched in horror as Pidgeot spun out of control, the flames following her movements and thus clipping her wings, causing her to flail downward where she collided with Garchomp, the both of them then shooting forward from the land-shark's Dragon Rush attack that had, this time, survived. However, Garchomp had no control of herself, tumbling into mayhem as well as the two Pokemon were launched upward from the force of it all, heading straight towards the top part of the arena's wall. There, they crashed into one of the metallic beams that supported the stadium's foundation.

It was silent after that, as if everyone was still trying to take in what had just happened, watching the smoke that billowed from the crash site.

Only, they didn't have time to comprehend it, because a screeching noise, which cut through the atmosphere and made everyone grab their ears in pain, then followed.

The screeching noise of splitting metal.

A large crack sliced itself through the middle of the metallic beam, starting at the impact point where Garchomp and Pidgeot had crashed into it, falling to the ground in a painful heap a few seconds after. A gasp emitted from Harley, May and Drew mimicking, everyone else in the room soon doing the same as they all watched the metallic beam split in half, breaking apart from the ceiling where it then swayed downward and slammed into the wall with a thunderous stomp. Following this was the sound of metal ripping apart – like small pieces were being torn off, and when shards of spearlike fragments came showering down on the battlefield, Soledad felt her face pale.

"Move it!" she ordered, Harley heeding her words as a javelin-sized piece of torn metal impaled the ground where he once stood. Now the audience broke out into panic, trying their best to flee from the room as more pieces of the metallic beam broke from their origin point and headed towards the stage like deadly comets. May and Drew got out of the way, returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs since they were too weak to dodge on their own. Soledad rushed forward to get Garchomp and Pidgeot, but had to pull back when a fragment of metal nearly sliced across her leg. She knew she couldn't leave her Pokemon out there, though, so she continued onward, dodging more pieces whenever they came, ignoring the rest of the mayhem that was going on around her as she struggled to get Garchomp and Pidgeot back to the safety of their Pokeballs.

"Sol, watch out!"

The pink-red-haired woman pivoted around to spot Harley coming towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the collision course of a metallic spear. In the process, they managed to get their fainted Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, then making their way towards the exit, dodging more spears as they continued to rain down onto the battlefield.

They were almost there, May and Drew waiting anxiously for them by the door. Right as Soledad reached them, though, she was unaware that another spear was heading straight towards her. "Soledad!" Harley called out, catching sight of it. Soledad spun her head around, gaze widening as she noticed the approaching shard. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact; however, it never touched her – instead, she felt herself being pushed to the left by a force, and she slowly opened her eyes to notice that Harley had gotten her out of the way in time.

But at a cost.

The spear's sharp end sliced across his back, splitting the leather of his jacket and undershirt, gashing his flesh open.

The first thing she saw in his metallic-green eyes was disbelief towards what was going on. Then, as if finally realizing his fate, the color of his irises dimmed with pain, and as they both landed on the ground from the evade he had made them do, she immediately panicked, leaning forward and examining his figure, not caring for herself at all.

Blood gushed from his wound, dampening his attire with the scarlet liquid and metallic scent, which brought every inch of her to freeze.

No…

No.

_No!_

"Harley!" she cried, shaking him, but he didn't stir. His eyes had closed, his head lolling back. "Harley!"

No response.

"No…" she whimpered in disbelief, tears brimming the edges of her eyes. She continued to shake him, praying to Arceus that he would wake up.

But he didn't.

And as May and Drew finally took in what had just happened, rushing forward as they called out Harley's name, the now-empty room finally settled down, the metallic beam ceasing its shattering. However, Soledad felt no relief, the world around her unimportant as she cradled Harley's figure in her arms, feeling his blood soak her fingers and trail down to her elbows.

But she didn't care.

"_HARLEY_!"

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ack! No! HARLEY!

-Phoenix down-

WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!

-Phoenix downPhoenix downPhoenix downPhoenix downPhoenix downPhoenix downPhoenix down-

T-T

Eh, well, I hope that all made sense, anyway. No, he isn't quite dead. But...still...NO! HARLEY! YOU MUST LIVVVVVVE!

-sniff-

Maybe some RayquazaxLatias will cheer me up...

-mopes off to update Skyway Avenue-


	11. Light Up the Sky

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter. Did I keep you all on the edge of your seat? Or...are you mad that Harley got hurt?

Anyway, I hope you forgive me in this chapter, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

-hides-

Thanks to Cookiekitten, Dragonluvr1993, Blake Wilson, silver geminite, and Lucarly for reviewing (lol, we lost RosesInSpring again xD).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate, or "Light Up the Sky" by Yellowcard.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Light Up the Sky**

* * *

-ooo-

_Blood…_

It had been all over her hands as his limp body lay cradled in her arms.

_Blood…_

It had stained his black attire, seething through the fabric of his torn jacket and the matching shirt that lay underneath.

_Blood…_

Its metallic scent was the only thing she could smell – a wave of misery and guilt that filled the area around her and made her sick to her stomach.

_Blood…_

Its redness was the one color her eyes could make out, the surrounding world drenched in the monotonic shades of irrelevancy.

_Blood…_

Its haunting imprint lingered like a cancer across her fingertips and palms, even when paramedics who had been called into the area rushed into the hollow, post-apocalyptic stadium a few minutes afterwards, carrying his unconscious, paled figure out of the building on a stretcher.

_Blood…_

The sight of it never left her as she climbed onto the back of the paramedics' truck, sitting beside the stretcher that he laid upon, refusing to leave his side, tears pouring from her eyes.

_Blood…_

She could see it leak from the large wound on his back as the paramedics attempted to bandage it in the jumpy, speeding truck – to help stop the bleeding until they could reach the nearby hospital.

_Blood…_

Blood.

_His_ blood.

Harley's blood.

Soledad buried her head in her hands as she waited outside of the emergency room, the world around her that was the hallways of the city's hospital oxymoronically calm in such a situation that was pure disaster in her eyes. Other nurses occupied the halls, but apart from their occasional scurry to another ER or to the elevators to reach the lower rooms where soon-to-be-mothers were in the midst of labor, their pain nowhere near the extreme anguish that deluged every bowel in Soledad's chest, the area remained uneventful. She wanted to cry her eyes out until there was nothing left to shed, but at the same time she wanted to force herself to hold it in, not wanting to make a scene in front of the hospital's employees who were oblivious to the contrition emanating from her body, driving the sense of emotional strength around her to wither away like a neglected rose.

However, she couldn't help the tears that poured from her eyes – droplets of water that signified her worry, sympathy, compassion, and the wish that this never happened. She hadn't been able to comprehend what was transpiring around the time the accident occurred – the one that put both her and Harley in a fatal position – and she hated herself for it; she was unable to dodge all of the metallic fragments that had been shooting down from the contest stadium's broken foundation beam, and Harley was the one to push her out of the way – to ensure her safety out of the cost of his own.

Every time she thought of the red liquid that poured from the amethyst-haired man's back, she wanted to cry harder. She had felt his body go limp in her arms, unresponsive to her pleads to see his eyes that made her feel so comforted, so secure, so worried for, so cared about. He had risked his life to save hers, and out of what purpose? Friendship?

_Friendship_, she thought with another tearful gasp, _wasn't worth it_.

_She_ wasn't worth it.

As she sat right outside the emergency room, the air around her repugnantly serene while she could only imagine that the world behind the doors in front of her was the exact opposite, she felt her muscles go weak at the thought of it all. She saw Harley as a priceless friend, which explained why she didn't want to see him hurt – why she wanted to know if he would be okay; if she would be able to see those deep pools of metallic-green ever again.

But…when she rose her head, face red, tears hot across her skin as they stung on the borderlines of her sunken eyes, the chilling sensation of realization poked itself up from the burning eruption that engulfed her stomach.

No…this was more than not wanting to see him hurt, not wanting to see him be in such a position, and the need to know that he would get out of this…

She couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

She couldn't stand the idea of not seeing him again.

It was like she was being separated from the drug that helped her feel. He had affected her so much when she first came to Slateport, and he still did. His mark was still there – the empty spot inside her heart she didn't even know existed was the very spot he had grown to fill. If she lost him…if this was the end and he was gone…

She couldn't explain why; she couldn't explain these emotions.

She just…wanted to be with him.

She wanted to be by his side.

She wanted to be in his arms – his warm, securing hold that made her feel at home no matter where they were.

More tears fell from her eyes.

"Soledad!"

The pink-red-haired woman choked out a confined breath, turning her scarlet eyes to the horrified countenances of May and Drew as they rushed down the hall and in her direction, having originally stayed behind at the contest to see if there had been anymore casualties amongst the accident. Soledad didn't bother to emit any sounds apart from whimpers, Drew halting when he came by her side, sounding out of breath, May not far behind. The chartreuse-haired teen shot a look of concern towards the doors of the emergency room, finding the silence around them more apprehensive than if it had been filled with eventfulness, and Soledad thought no different. Slowly he stumbled back, stopping when his back lined up against the wall - where he then slid down to the tiled ground, voice as light as the pale hue of his skin. "I...I can't believe this is happening..."

Meanwhile, May said nothing as she sat down beside Soledad, turning her eyes to her, sapphire orbs deep with sympathy. She raised a gloved hand to place it on her shoulder and assure her the best, but ceased in doing so when the pink-red-haired woman pulled away, not wanting to be met with pity. She had been the one to call the Brave Rush formation despite its lingering faults; she had been the one who commanded it regardless of her doubts; she had been the one to justify that they use it although her conscious had told her otherwise.

She had been the one to put Harley in this position.

Fresh tears began to pour from her eyes, more guilt filling her chest – if that was even possible anymore.

May sniffed herself as she wrapped her arms around Soledad's structure, holding on for support. Soledad failed to acknowledge the teen, thoughts dominating her mind; she still didn't flinch even when Drew got up and sat by her other side, arm snaking its way around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She remembered hearing him say countless of times that he wouldn't care less if Harley died one day, and such a thing explained the Spartanic veil that now covered his face – his attempt at being the valorous and strong sovereign in a moment of despondency. However, not even he could remain consistent with it; his eyebrows loosened just as fast as they had furrowed, all serious emotion melting away into nothingness.

Silence ruled the air. The only thing that mattered were the emergency doors in front of them – a gateway of manmade material that separated them from Harley. It was a borderline Soledad wasn't allowed to cross until the doctors said otherwise, and she unbearably had to comply.

She didn't know how many minutes had already passed since Harley had been brought into the hospital, nor did she know how many had elapsed afterwards. Hours could've gone by as she, May, and Drew sat on the bench right outside of the emergency room, waiting for something to happen – and hoping that it would be positive. The pink-red-haired woman was too preoccupied with her thoughts to pay attention to time, fear of horrific conclusions running laps around her mind while the conflicting hope for a good outcome raced alongside it. As moments grew evanescent, she could only cope with the urge to burst into the room and see Harley herself instead of having to wait outside for another antagonizing period. She just wanted to know if he was okay, because…if he wasn't-

The doors of the emergency room suddenly opened.

Soledad jumped to her feet, May and Drew mimicking, watching a young doctor emerge from the doors, the pale complexion of his skin so obviously used to tragic conclusions that it seemed permanent - and thus Soledad wasn't sure if she was supposed to judge Harley's condition based on that. Her hot tears were still lingering among her face, her breath trapped in her throat. May and Drew also displayed worry, but nowhere near as much.

Aware that they were friends with his patient, the doctor met Soledad's gaze, azure clashing with verdigris, the Lucario assistant that stood by his side keeping the usual countenance of seriousness its species was known to have. For a split second silence still dominated the smothering atmosphere around them, time slowing down, nearly stopping altogether, and Soledad felt her hopes dim at the fact that Harley's outcome had been put into the hands of a man who appeared younger than her; his lines of age were hidden away by the built structure of his face, burgundy locks framing his dimmed visage, the usual doctor attire that covered his body not hiding away the thinness of it. He didn't look sick, but he didn't look healthy either. Soledad eventually stepped forward, her stomach burning with tension, and she longed for an articulation of some sort to emit from the doctor's mouth. When nothing came out and the doctor only stared into her eyes with a darkened, businesslike look, she feared the worst, nearly stumbling back at the mental thought of it.

_No…_she whimpered to herself_…please no…_

She buried her face in her hands again.

"Your friend is very lucky."

Her head shot up as the doctor finally spoke, and before she could even begin to comprehend his words he had put on a warm smile that shattered away his prior semblance, his Lucario agreeing with a smirk and a matching growl.

"Wha…what?" she whispered.

"Your friend's going to be okay," the doctor continued, color coming back to his face as if his whole dimmed appearance from before had only been a pranking façade. He raised the clipboard in his hands – obviously Harley's medical records and further health status, and he scanned his brightened eyes over the contents listed. "Considering what happened and what you told me," he added, mentally thinking over the accident at the contest hall stadium, which had spread throughout the news like an epidemic disease in a highly populated city, "when he pushed you out of the way of the fragment, he was far enough to the side so that the spear didn't impale him – because…you know…that would've been very bad. Instead" - he raised the clipboard, using his finger to draw an imaginary line across it as if it was Harley's back and he was mimicking the metallic fragment - "the spear cut across his back, and though it was a long gash it actually wasn't that deep, so it didn't puncture anything major." He pulled the clipboard back down. "He lost quite some blood, though, but the paramedics were able to get him here on time before he lost too much. He's already had his tetanus shot, so there's no worry there either.

"To make a long story short…" the doctor finished with a chuckle. "I'd be jumping for joy if I were you."

Half of Soledad couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her; the other half really was jumping for joy on the inside and thanking Arceus for the miracle. Needless to say, the pink-red-haired woman was ready to lunge forward and kiss the doctor just for the heck of it, but she held herself back and confined it all into a simple grin. Meanwhile, May suddenly cheered, causing Drew to jump and nearly tumble over, which was why he was now glaring at her. Of course, he soon let out a sigh, and if it was out of the fact that he really was eased to see that no one had died today Soledad couldn't tell. However, she didn't really care at the moment, instead forgetting to breath as she quickly questioned: "Can…can we see him?"

The doctor scratched his chin, exchanging a bright look with his Lucario. "Well," he began, crossing his arms, "I suppose you can. We've stitched up his cut and gave him some medicine to help him sleep, because to be safe we've decided to keep him overnight for observation. If he's doing better in the morning, I'll give him a prescription for painkillers, and I'm pretty sure we'll be able to send him home then.

"Anyway…he's probably going to be sleeping, but you can still see him if you want."

Soledad nodded, just wanting to be able to confirm that what the doctor was saying was the truth – that Harley really was going to be okay; that this wasn't a dream while in the real world she was dressed in black, standing in front of a tombstone with his name engraved on it. She contemplated on pinching herself to make sure this was real, but decided not to when she felt May grasp her shoulder, Drew only smirking, both teens relieved for Harley's outcome. To Soledad, though, his survival was so much more, and as she reminded herself of this – of the emotions she couldn't explain – she didn't know if she should frown or smile.

Because…slowly…they were starting to sound logical. Being in a situation where the chance of never seeing him again had been possible…her feelings had finally grown to make sense.

And it all pointed to one conclusion - a conclusion she quickly shook away from her head, because it couldn't possibly be true.

It couldn't!

…could it?

-ooo-

The room in which Harley had been placed in after the doctors finished stitching him up (and making sure he was okay in every other genre of medical attributes associated with incision from a metallic object) carried a stereotypical sense of assurance. Soledad quietly walked in as the doctor and his trusty Lucario led the way, showing her her partner as he laid on the white hospital bed, sleeping, his stillness reflecting comfort of some sort despite that his furrowed brows hinted the pain pulsating throughout his body from his back wound. She wanted to grimace at the thought, more guilt flushing through her at the idea that he was only suffering in such a manner due to her ignorance, which had led her Pokemon towards performing the Brave Rush formation despite her hunch that something bad was going to happen.

She felt like she had been the one to put him into this position and for that she wanted to collapse into tears again regardless that he was going to come out of it okay. Just the mere thought that she was partially involved in his injury was clenching her fists until her nails impaled her palms, and she wanted nothing but to apologize for what had happened – and thank him for what he had done; _everything_.

However, she held it in as she walked over to his bedside, examining his facial expression as he slept. She wanted to reach out and cover his visible hand with her own – provide warmth and support of some sort – but instead only sighed as May and Drew stood close, the doctor and his Lucario nodding to one another before departing without a sound. Soledad scanned her gaze over Harley's face.

_Arceus...even in a moment like this he's still handsome_, she thought, her need to see his eyes again beginning to overwhelm her urge to avoid showing affection towards him while May and Drew were around. She had begun not to care, though she didn't want to raise new questions in the two teens.

Suddenly, two Pokeballs on Harley's belt, which Soledad had taken off of him and kept with her while he was being brought to the emergency room, burst open, revealing Cacturne and Garchomp, who whimpered their names at the sight of their master. Cacturne rushed to his side, Garchomp mimicking, glossy eyes shattering away her sense of firmness. She didn't shoot a glare at Drew, too preoccupied with worries for Harley to even notice that the chartreuse-haired teen was present in the room.

Soon enough, it wasn't long before Pidgeot freed herself as well from the Pokeball in Soledad's pocket, chirping weakly at the fact that the Brave Rush formation had plummeted into a holocaustic tragedy involving Harley's injury. Soledad understood why – the bird had been the one to falter from dizziness, after all. However, at the same time, Soledad felt guiltier than Pidgeot did, because whereas Pidgeot had no control over whether she stumbled from vertigo or not, Soledad had had the ability to control the use of the Brave Rush. She could've said no towards using it - she could've followed her gut, but she didn't, too obsessed with winning the contest to back out. They should've backed out. They shouldn't have done it.

It was all her fault.

Fresh tears prepared themselves to pour from her eyes, as if her sadness hadn't depleted at all, and she could feel May and Drew's concerned gazes lock onto her.

"Sol…Soledad?"

Her head shot up towards the sound of the weak, but familiar voice, and her gaze then met the metallic-green one she had been longing to see.

"H-Harley…" she choked out, watching as the man awoke with a groan. She felt her spirit lighten, her urge to lunge forward and pull him into a hug nearly overpowering her. Of course, she kept her distance, knowing that he was fragile right now and swift movements would be bad for his back wound. She sniffed, putting on a supporting smile through her damp eyes that Harley didn't notice until his gaze sailed itself over the other occupants of the room – Cacturne, Pidgeot, Garchomp, and May and Drew.

To Soledad's surprise, Drew was the first to step forward, voice lacking emotion. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap," Harley answered, his tone still quiet with fatigue. If it was from either his injuries or the medication the doctor had given him, Soledad didn't know. She didn't care, though; she was just happy that he was at least partially awake and was able to put on that warm smile that made her stomach flutter when he saw Cacturne jump for joy. It was obvious Garchomp wanted to do the same, but she held back, afraid of showing too much tenderness. Meanwhile, Pidgeot chirped, smiling.

The amethyst-haired coordinator leaned forward slightly, grunting as pain flushed through him. Soledad was about to protest that he lay back down when he reached his arm backward, hand working its way past his hospital shirt, and grimaced upon feeling the rough sutures that fused his once-open skin together along his back. "Geez…" he groaned, returning his hand to his side. "What happened exactly? I don't remember much, but...Arceus damn! My back is killing me!"

Soledad frowned before telling him the events from his fainting all the way up to the present.

"Wow…I guess I really did take a hit back there," Harley hummed, though he then chuckled, adding, "But that's alright." He turned his warm eyes to Soledad, grinning. "As long as _you're_ okay...you're okay, right?"

The pink-red-haired woman couldn't help but smile, nodding slightly.

Meanwhile, Harley redirected his attention to May and Drew. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Nope," Drew answered, crossing his arms, his usual semblance of seriousness back to haunt his reptilian eyes as they fixated themselves on Harley. (Soledad frowned; the chartreuse-haired teen's disliking towards the man hadn't taken long to return.) "Everyone else was able to make it out of the arena in time before the beam began to shatter."

"Well…who won the match then?"

Drew's mouth fell open, shocked that Harley was considering the outcome of their battle important at a time like this. However, choosing not to state his opinions, he pushed it aside. "Usually when an accident happens during a contest battle and a winner wasn't announced beforehand, it's considered a tie."

"A tie?" Harley repeated, eyebrow slightly arching as the ends of his lips twitched downward. "That was a lot of hype for nothing…"

"I'm not sure," Drew said with a shrug. "The whole stadium is a mess, though." Turning his emerald eyes to examine Soledad's figure, he sighed and finished with: "I don't think any of that matters right now."

Harley grunted, obviously not taking his condition as seriously as the others were, which made Soledad want to scold him and then tell him never to do something like that again – never to put his life in harm's way for her, because she wasn't worth it. Because if she lost him…she didn't even want to think about it. She sniffed again and Harley turned his eyes to her, displaying more worry for her than she was for him. "Sol?" he cooed, placing his hand over hers, and the warmth from it shot up her arm and filled her chest like rising water in a confined room. She could feel her heartbeat quicken, and the possible conclusion in which her recent emotions led up to came back to remind her of their existence – of that empty hole in her heart Harley had grown to fill. She had felt herself shatter when the metallic fragment sliced across his back, and the pain only grew for when he was in the emergency room and she was outside, unaware of what was going on, thinking that the worst was in pending to come. It was a miracle to see that he had come out of it - but though she was happy, she still felt guilty at the idea that her need to use the Brave Rush formation had sent them both down this pathway to begin with.

"Sol," Harley called, squeezing her hand, his tone still light from weakness and the sleeping pills that were slowly coming back to dominate him. Then again, the concern in his voice was as evident as daylight and it made Soledad's stomach flutter with affection to the extent where she couldn't control her fingers as they snaked in-between his, locking their hands together in a warm, supporting embrace. She looked up to display a relieved smile, then noticing that he was staring at their intertwined hands with startled eyes, a faint blush covering his face.

As Cacturne watched the scene with a suspicious gaze, Drew felt a pang of sadness strike his figure yet again and he quickly hid his disheartenment behind his long bangs. "I…uh…I think we should go," he instructed, already pivoting around to head towards the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. May arched an eyebrow towards Drew's sudden urge to leave, but eventually shrugged and turned to Harley.

"You get better," she ordered with a tone of firmness, reaching a gloved hand forward to pat the amethyst-haired coordinator on the shin, "'kay?"

Harley chuckled. "'Kay."

May grinned before turning around and heading towards Drew as he stood by the door. "We'll see you later," he muttered before he departed out the room, May right behind him, leaving Soledad and Harley alone with their Pokemon.

"You should head back, too," Harley pointed out as he turned his eyes to Soledad. "It's been a long day." He let out another chuckle. "A _really_ long day."

Soledad remained silent, mentally considering his suggestion to be blasphemy. She couldn't leave him! She didn't want to leave him… "Harley, I-"

"Sol," he interrupted, his tone warnlike, and Soledad took a step back. His lips then curled into a smirk, eyes glowing with superiority, and she wanted nothing but to embrace him right now. She couldn't hug him, though – not in the state he was in, and yet again she was afraid that if she did wrap her arms around him she would never let go. She had almost lost him that day and the mere idea of such a thing made her want to stick to him like a child with separation anxiety. "Sol," Harley murmured again, snapping her away from her thoughts, verdigris meeting metallic-green. "Go back to the apartment and get some rest."

She opened her mouth to retort, but only closed it when she mentally reminded herself that he wasn't going to let her stay with him when she had better options. She sighed in defeat.

Harley, catching this, chuckled once again. "You got my keys, right?"

Soledad nodded.

"Good," he replied. "Now, go sleep. I'll be fine here. I'm getting out tomorrow anyway."

She gave his hand one last squeeze of support before gesturing Garchomp, Cacturne, and Pidgeot to follow her. They complied with chirps, wishing Harley a good night's rest in their own language while heading out the door. Meanwhile, Soledad hesitated towards leaving, but forced herself to do so, shutting the door softly behind her, then meeting their Pokemons' gazes. Cacturne had a look of contemplation hovering over his, while Pidgeot and Garchomp still carried dimmed eyes for their failed Brave Rush that had gotten Harley hurt and messed up the contest hall stadium. Soledad wanted to assure them that it wasn't their fault – that it was just an accident, but as they began to walk down the quiet halls of the Slateport City Hospital, she found herself silenced with guilt as well.

-ooo-

Morning came too slowly to Soledad, who had been up half the night trying to sort out the whole mess in front of her. As soon as the clock struck seven AM, she rushed down to the hospital, ignoring the small amount of news teams that were attempting to interview her about the contest incident. The stadium had been damaged because of the Brave Rush, and whether such a thing hurt her reputation or not, Harley was the only source of importance in her life at the moment.

She didn't see May or Drew when she reached Harley's room. She didn't know where they were, nor did their location interest her then. Instead, she was too preoccupied with watching the doctor check Harley to see if he was okay. He appeared to be better, a lot more awake than he was last night, and though his back still hurt tremendously the doctor prescribed a painkiller medication as he said he would do, then assisting the amethyst-haired coordinator in retrieving his things and checking out of the hospital. He was still somewhat weak when he and Soledad headed back to his apartment, and the sky seemed to match his mood – it was gray with compacting clouds, the sun concealed away behind their puffy midst, and the air had grown colder than usual. Past the city's natural scent of sea salt, it was evident through the dampness of the air that a storm was coming.

Soledad and Harley quickened their pace.

"So…the contest hall isn't going to sue us for breaking their building?" the amethyst-haired coordinator asked with a chuckle as he and Soledad stumbled through the front door of his apartment. She glanced at him, examining the black attire he usually wore since the hospital had given him back his clothes (apart from his leather jacket, which had been torn when the metal spear sliced across his back). She had fetched him another short-sleeved black shirt to replace the one ripped, so with it and his matching belt and jeans in which the baggy ends covered over the ends of his biker boots he appeared casual.

Moving her eyes to his face, she muttered, "You know they don't consider that kind of stuff as crimes. They expect to see it every day."

"Yeah, yeah," Harley sighed. "Though, you think with the power Pokemon can have, they'd make the walls, like, attack-proof or something."

"That's easier said than done." Soledad met his eyes, and he shrugged the thought away. She hoped they hadn't caused too much trouble, furrowing her brows at the mental image of how much damage really had been done to the stadium, as well as to their reputation. Then again, she didn't really care about either - something much more worse had nearly come from it all.

Harley made his way into the kitchen, glancing at the pills in the bottle he had gotten from the pharmacy before taking out some water and swallowing two of the white tablets. He hoped with a groan that they would work – the pain in his back was beginning to get unbearable, which caused Soledad's guilt from before to rise within her chest once again. She watched him as he sat down on the couch, grimacing at the pressure accidentally pushed against his stitched scar. She approached him, disheartenment covering her features.

"Can I look at it?" she asked, tone light. Harley quirked his eyebrow, but, further examining the hurt in her eyes, could only shrug as he turned around and lifted up his shirt until the scar was fully revealed.

She felt her breath get trapped in her throat as she gazed at the torn skin that had been sewn together with black sutures. The flesh itself was bloody-appearing and looked more painful than gruesome - and its goriness seemed hard to beat. She felt her own skin pale at the sight, tears coming back to form on the edges of her eyes.

"Is it really gross-looking?" Harley asked, pivoting his head slightly so he could glance at her out of the corner of his eye. However, when no response came, he dropped the ends of his shirt and turned around, eyes widening when he noticed that Soledad was near tears. "Soledad? What's wrong?" he gasped and she only shook her head, trying to hold it all back. However, her effort to conceal away her depression was no use, as Harley saw right past it and therefore quickly pulled her into an embrace, her head lying against his chest as he rested his on top of hers. As they stood up, he rocked their bodies in a soothing manner. "Sol…" he cooed into her ear, his tone sounding worried. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Soledad's shoulders shook and she was struggling to avoid breaking out into tearful gasps. This time, even in his warm, securing hold – the hold she wanted nothing else but to be in – she didn't feel comforted, because a day ago she had a chance of losing him…and all because of her. She shouldn't have commanded the Brave Rush during their battle with May and Drew. She should've followed her hunch and improvised that they use something else. Sure they might've lost if they did such a thing, but she already had the most important thing in the world right now – the amethyst-haired man holding her in his arms; the one place she truly felt at home.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered against his chest and his arms tightened around her.

"For what?" he asked.

She clenched her hand against his chest, a fistful of his black shirt crumpling up in her palm. She just wanted to feel him – to sense that he was really there and that this wasn't a dream; that she really hadn't lost him. The material felt real, his body heat circulating throughout its weaved fibers, though she only sniffed in response. "For what happened," she answered, her voice barely escaping her mouth as tears threatened to pour down her face, his heartbeat sailing through her ears as she kept her body cocooned in his.

She could feel his muscles relax slightly, as if awed, though they quickly stiffened again when he pulled her closer. "It was an accident," he replied, his breath hot against her neck. "Accidents happen."

Soledad remained unconvinced. "But…your back…"

"…I would die for you if I had to."

Her breathing stopped at his words, which had come out of his lips as if he was in a confessional trance. She wanted to ask why he thought in such a manner – why he had put himself in harm's way to save her, but before she could do so, he had pulled away, took her face in his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears that had liberated themselves from her gaze. She felt her heart flutter among the act, noticing how close they were – like the time she had first come to his apartment and after being knocked down by an affectionate Cacturne he had helped her up, bringing them incredibly close in the process; so close she could define the life in his eyes.

Her gaze examined his face – the matureness of it – and she struggled to breathe as an urge from the aforementioned moment came back to her, the scene replaying itself out.

She wanted nothing but to kiss him right now.

She wanted to feel his lips on her own; experience the warmth and softness she had learned they contained for when he had kissed her hand during the contest. She wanted to taste him – to feel the silky complexion of his skin beneath the tip of her tongue. She wanted to lean in and bring her mouth up to his…

Harley's respiration soon stopped as well, his eyes flickering to her lips before returning to her gaze. A look of longing then crossed his face.

Moments passed, and neither of them did anything. Breaths remained confined, muscles stayed still, and heartbeats quickened to hearable extents.

However, Soledad soon blinked, realizing what was happening, and stumbled out of the imaginary bubble they had formed. At the same time, Harley shook away his own trance, glancing around as if he was attempting to remember where he was. Soledad snapped her widened gaze away from him, trying to comprehend the emotions that were running through her body. Harley, on the other hand, returned his eyes to her, and she could feel them bear into her back, shooting trails of imaginary frost up her spine. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, attempting to preserve heat and whatever control over her feelings she had left.

She could hear Harley sigh behind her and she slowly turned to glance at him. His eyes were dark, somewhat gothic, and he met her gaze in a split second, causing her to jump. However, he displayed no change of emotion, keeping on a poker face. "I…" he began, sighing once again, as if...disappointed. "I'm starting to feel tired from those pills…I'm gonna go take a nap."

And, without another word, he pivoted around, heading towards his bedroom. As the door shut behind him, Soledad let out her confined breaths, walking over to the couch, sitting down, and then burying her face in her hands. This time, though, it wasn't out of guilt for the Brave Rush accident – but rather the fact that her feelings…her emotions…they were all making sense.

Her emotions were sorting themselves out to her inch-by-inch and as she grew asthmatic in disbelief, her body began to control itself, forcing her up and moving her towards the door that led into Harley's bedroom. There, she softly turned the knob and entered the lightened room, gazing at Harley as he slept on top of the bed, still wearing his black attire. Her eyes deepened and she quietly walked over to his bedside, his soft snores signifying that he had already fallen asleep.

She gazed at his amazing figure, her breathing stopping once again.

She finally understood her emotions.

The reasons why she wanted to be with him.

The reasons why she felt so guilty upon seeing him hurt.

The reasons why she felt at home in his arms.

She reached forward, grabbing his hand – gently, so she wouldn't wake him – and slowly snaked her fingers in-between his as she had done before, feeling the warmth of his palm engulf hers. Then, casting another look of yearning towards his sleeping face, she lifted his hand up towards her mouth, softly pressing each of his fingertips to her lips, breathing in his scent, tasting his skin. When done, she laid his hand back down by his side and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her, her expression showing a mixture of wanting and bewilderment as her respiration quickened.

May Maple had been right all along.

Without comprehending her actions, Soledad opened the front door and left the apartment, walking down the hallways in an attempt to get away from the truth she could no longer deny:

She was in love with Harley Davidson.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

-fireworks-

Yay, Soledad finally confessed!

...okay, she only confessed to herself. But, hey, at least we're finally gettin' somewhere. :P

Anywho, I hope I did this chapter okay. I tried not to rush through Harley's stay at the hospital, but at the same time nutshell it so it doesn't have to last an episode of chapters and we can keep the plot moving.

I mean, besides...things are just getting interesting. ;D (And yes, the contest matters will be dealt with in a few chapters.)

I hope you enjoyed all the stuff, though. Hehe. xD See you guys on the weekend after the next. You're gonna wanna stick around for the next chapter; trust me. :D


	12. You Can Breathe

Hey peoples!

Sorry for being late on this, but I finally got it out. I was having a hard time deciding on what to do since this chapter marks the halfway point of the story, I also took some time to go back and revise the previous chapters (you don't have to reread any of them, as the changes were only minor)...

...and Fable II is addicting.

Leave me alone. Dx

Anyway...thanks to ArcanineOod, RosesInSpring (no worries, just glad to see you're not missing out), Lucarly, Dragonluvr1993, Moriko Hikari, Blake Wilson, silver geminite, Stardust shaman, and Cookiekitten for reviewing.

Now...enjoy. We've been building up to this point for a while now; it's time for the dam to come crashing down!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate, or "You Can Breathe" by Jack's Mannequin.

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Can Breathe**

* * *

-ooo-

She was in love with Harley Davidson.

She was in love with Harley Davidson.

_She was in love with Harley Davidson._

The thought ran through Soledad's head as she walked down the dusty streets of Slateport, having left the apartment minutes ago to get away from the reality she couldn't believe. The mere idea that she held feelings for the said amethyst-haired man drove her to hyperventilate, her muscles growing weak as it all haunted her like a sin that wouldn't let go, sending her into a whirlpool of wanting and bewilderment in which there was no escape from. It was like the vortex of a vicious tornado, sucking her up in its ripping hold, destroying any sense of consciousness she had as she wandered the city, not caring where she went – for as long as it provided space between her and the being she had grown to love.

Her verdigris gaze was bright with confusion as it glued itself to the blurry path ahead. The winds were beginning to pick up, the mental cyclone previously stated seeming to come to life all around her, though in reality it was simply the storm that had begun to approach the city's gates earlier that morning. Its gray and black clouds, their texture defining their colossal size, were towering over Slateport like juggernauts, flashing bright as lightning rampaged around within them. The air grew silent, intimidated, cowering beneath the distant rumble of thunder and the associated wave of frost as the temperature began to drop. Soledad wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to preserve heat, despite that the warmth of Harley's body was still lingering across her front – a phantom that refused to leave her alone until she stopped fighting the truth.

She didn't know how she fell in love with Harley Davidson; she couldn't explain what provoked her feelings. His metallic-green eyes…his built structure…his kind and caring figure…the fact that he had been willing to sacrifice himself in order to save her...it all couldn't help but inspire emotions. She felt at home in his arms – a sanctuary where nothing could bother her – and the happiness she experienced whenever she was with him was enough to answer her questions on how she could've possibly harbor sentiments of love. She wanted to be with him, as the only thing that would fix her right now was him, though she forced herself to neglect her requirements as she ducked her head and strayed down Slateport's deserted streets like a vagrant confused to where destiny was taking her.

She wanted to turn back, but she refused to do so. She couldn't face Harley right now – even with the fact that he was oblivious to her feelings – and she wondered if he was still sleeping, dreaming serene realities that were completely opposite of hers. As with the reason she could no longer control herself while he was embracing her, she didn't know what she would do if she met up with him again while in this state – while deeply in love with him. She would want to…kiss him, touch him, feel him, be with him – in his arms. And if such a thing made her sound like a lovesick fool, then so be it.

She kept on walking, trying to get away from her feelings despite that she knew they were inevitable. There was no escape from where fate had taken her and whether having ardent emotions for Harley was a blessing or a curse, she couldn't decide. She just needed time to think – to sort this all out, if that was even possible - so she continued onward, not looking up, showing no interest in where she went. If she got lost, she didn't care, as she rather preferred to be away from the strong holds of reality. She kept her head ducked low, glossy gaze fixated towards the ground, not even flinching when stray Pokemon who resided in the passing alleyways walked out to watch her, curious to why she was wandering Slateport when the rest of the city's inhabitants had already rushed back home to escape the oncoming storm. Cars whizzed by at a fast rate, the drivers attempting to get under something as the overhead thunder grew in volume, the winds gained strength, and the faint stinging of drizzle marked the prologue of a seasonal downpour.

The skies metamorphosed into a dark hue as rain clouds smothered them into smoky complexions. Soledad paid no heed to it, though, instead keeping her head down, arms wrapped around herself, eyes now sealed shut as she stumbled around. The sounds of a busy city had disappeared alongside its creators and Soledad felt as if the weather was reflecting her mood, portraying envy and bewilderment among its gray and black exterior, inspiring a semblance of solitariness that the pink-red-haired woman could relate to. She let out a hard sigh, still not looking up - not wanting to face the world that environed her as its hostage, telling her nothing of what existed beyond its walls and leaving her confused and needy for answers. Her whole head was spinning and she felt like a drunken bum looking for a place where the problems of life couldn't burden her. But that was it.

There was no place.

...instead of _his_ arms…

Her feelings for Harley haunted her mind, dominating it beneath a grasp of disbelief and puzzlement that wouldn't let her go. She contemplated on running, though her emotions were a colossal monster that could sniff out her scent and find her in mere seconds – a predator that refused her survival. No matter where she went, they would be right behind her, sneaking, stalking, watching her with the piercing gaze of an avian. She had been confused once before, wondering why Harley had been playing such a big affect on her, and now that she finally understood why – now that her heart beat in confidence and comprehension – she couldn't believe the conclusion.

_She was in love with Harley Davidson._

Despite that it all made sense, she still felt lost in her emotions. Maybe it was because she had never expected to grow feelings for the said amethyst-haired man, or maybe it was simply the irony in the fact that he had no idea that his friend was now madly in love with him, and whether she would ever gain the courage to tell him was what drove her into this state. She just didn't know.

She just needed to get away.

Eventually, her legs grew sore with tiredness, the cold winds slapping them like a slave master's whip, the tiny droplets of water from the overhead clouds pounding the streets in rivalry – water versus manmade pavement. Soledad wasn't even paying attention, too busy drowning in her thoughts to notice that it had begun to rain, the drizzle growing into larger splotches of aqua as the storm rumbled and flashed with life, shedding tears over the city of Slateport. The streets were deserted now, only an occasional car or couple struggling to get home passing by, hidden beneath either an umbrella or windshield wipers that prevented them from noticing the ghost Soledad had become. The pink-red-haired woman stopped in place when the muscles in her legs demanded liberation, and it was then when she first looked up after a long time of staring at the ground.

Needless to say, she wouldn't have been surprised if she were in the town of Fallarbor. She felt like she had been walking for days, though her thoughts had refrained her from bothering to make an approximate estimate. Because of this, her frown only tightened upon realizing that she was still in Slateport, the storm clouds above caging the city in like a dome that consisted of showers and freezing temperatures. The seawater scent of the air had diminished beneath the repugnant smell of drenched pavement, despite that Soledad showed no response to it, her verdigris eyes, still bright with confusion, wanting and sadness, narrowing so she could make out the structure ahead of her. It was large in size, its lavender walls shining with color among the monotonic hues the storm clouds had painted the city with, and as the female coordinator noticed a large, gaping hole among the roof of the building, she felt guilt impale her chest like a dull blade upon discovering that she was staring straight at the contest hall and its damaged stadium.

She let out a pained sigh, wondering if her body had taken her here for a reason. However, she didn't question any motives, walking forward towards the deserted contest hall, yellow lines of caution tape circling around the area and signifying that it was under construction. Noticing that no one was there at the moment, the trashed site even lacking a left-behind bulldozer or truck, Soledad ducked under the tape and made her way towards the hall, figuring that such a barren location would provide her safety from the rain, as well as a place to think over her thoughts. She didn't really care where she went, though she couldn't help but grimace upon gaining a closer inspection of the damaged stadium, walking by its colossal structure, memories of what had caused it and its following effects slapping her across the face.

She entered the deserted loft of the contest hall, its reception desk and waiting chairs hidden beneath the shadows of a sunless day. It felt somewhat eerie – like the location for a bad horror flick – but Soledad didn't mind, taking a seat on one of the chairs, burying her face in her hands, drowning in the isolation from mankind and all that applied. Even with the silence, though, the thunder of the storm as it finally released everything it contained sounding muffled from the encompassing walls, Soledad could find no relaxation. She just wanted to be with Harley, but…she didn't know if she could face him now that her feelings made sense. Would she be able to deal with the fact that he had no idea of their existence, or her lack of a plan on how to confess to him?

She sighed again, leaning her head back, dimmed gaze glued to the ceiling.

_If_ she confessed, that is…

She put a hand to her head, flinching slightly when a vicious roar sailed across the sky outside - a horrifying snap that had followed its lightning counterpart. She turned her eyes to the monstrous clouds that now loomed over the city, the air smothered with heavy rainfall; she could see it all through the windows that traced the outer wall of the loft, revealing the parking lot for the coordinators of the contest hall. Of course, the whole block was abandoned now, adding to the fact that she was the only being on the entire premises. She had thought such a thing would help clear her head, but so far her need to see Harley again, as well as the storm as it thrived with life outside, was burdening her to no end.

"Raikou must hate me today…" she muttered to herself, her voice dragging as she continued to watch the storm. "Either him or Lugia. Hell…probably both."

Leaning her head back against the seat again, her breathing remained hard as she closed her eyes, hoping the sanctuary of darkness would help ease her.

And it did - her fatigue from thinking and walking took over, dominating her body. It brought the lovesick coordinator to daze off, images of a certain amethyst-haired man consisting her faint dreams.

-ooo-

Soledad Sierra didn't know what time it was when she shook herself awake, verdigris gaze sailing over the shadowed contents of the contest hall's loft – a sea of black that marked the approach of a dying day. It had been somewhere near the afternoon for when she left Harley's apartment, so the pink-red-haired coordinator ignored her urge to yawn and instead leaned forward immediately, wondering how many hours had exactly elapsed since then. The storm was still raging on outside, the way the sky was darker than before confirming that it was indeed later into the day, and Soledad could barely make out anything that existed beyond the walls of the contest hall – it was all enshrouded beneath a raven-colored veil.

She frowned, but didn't bother to think about it when something bright from the murky darkness outside caused her to grimace…

…headlights?

That's what it was – the activated headlights of a car. They poked through the darkness like golden eyes – two shrunken suns that appeared full of life when compared to the rainy black that smothered them. Soledad quirked her eyebrow, walking forward towards the door, wondering what this was all about as the car, its dark color nearly camouflaged within the air, came up to the curb that marked the pathways leading up to the loft's entrance. There, a honk emitted from it – like a call of some sort – and since it was obviously directed at Soledad she slowly stepped outside, ignoring how the rain began to drench her. She continued to approach the familiar cobalt four-door sedan, the window rolling down when she was close enough to hear the driver's strong voice:

"Sol, what're you doing out here?"

The pink-red-haired woman froze in place as a very-awake Harley Davidson glanced at her through the window, concern radiating from his metallic-green gaze, which glowed in the somber atmosphere. Her heartbeat quickened, her breathing remaining irregular, and she had to turn her eyes away to the pitch-black pavement below before she melted underneath his stare. _Great, he's here. _She found it ironic that she was now being forced to face the man she loved, when such a thing had been one of the reasons she had escaped from his apartment in the first place. It was as if she couldn't separate herself from him no matter where she went. She knew there was no getting away this time, so she let out a sigh and gave him a response, keeping her tone loud against the storm: "I just needed some air."

Harley arched an eyebrow, sailing his gaze over the drenched parking lot, as well as the rest of the city – its skyscrapers and other buildings silhouetted behemoths that towered over everything, the forest on the other side matching the said pattern. "It's raining, though," he prompted, and as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wasn't able to get back in time before the storm started," Soledad explained, thinking up of an excuse that would help her in avoiding having to tell him the truth. She hated lying to him, but it was all she could do. "So I bunked out here in the hall since I was close to it."

"For how long?"

"A few hours."

He frowned. "You could've phoned me for a ride on a nearby payphone, you know?" Again, he glanced at the wet scene around him – at the view of Slateport his position provided. "It's a mess out here when it rains…"

Soledad looked up, eyeing the black clouds through the veil of water that poured from them, now figuring that with Harley here, the storm was the least of her worries. "It's just the rain," she sighed, almost philosophically. "Sometimes it's good for you."

Harley blinked, though his frown then returned as he eyed how the rain glued her clothes to her, her body shivering from the cold. "Yeah," he scoffed, his tone sarcastic, "but not when it's freezing." He leaned forward and opened up the passenger seat's door, moving away, inviting Soledad in. "Come on," he egged, smirking, trying to hold back from chuckling at her drenched state. "It's warm in here."

Soledad met his eyes and she knew there was no denying his offer. Because of this, she gave into her urges and climbed inside of the car, relishing in the thermal temperature that indeed smothered the homey air of the vehicle, pouring from the heaters like imaginary water that rivaled the rain outside. She shut the door in a frail manner, having Harley right beside her – so close she could hear his breathing and feel his own body heat as it radiated from him – causing her stomach to freeze over. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to meet his gaze, which she could feel was fixated on her, the comforting touch of a warm hand coming up to cover her shoulder a few seconds after. "Sol, you're freezing!" he gasped, reaching forward to turn up the heater, and she proved his words as she continued to shiver.

Though her mind was focused on more serious things.

The female coordinator turned her head to glance at Harley, her gaze taking in his features, and despite everything she couldn't help but smile. "I'm warming up," she cooed, now enjoying how his body heat skimmed across her skin. "Thanks."

He met her eyes, metallic-green welcoming verdigris, giving her one of his warm smiles that relaxed everything inside of her. "We should head back to the apartment," he then suggested, reaching forward towards the car's ignition.

However, Soledad didn't want the moment to end. "No!" she objected, causing Harley to jump in his seat from her sudden outburst, in which she pulled back, blushing in embarrassment. He pivoted his startled gaze to her. "I…uh…" she tried to explain, turning her eyes away, searching for an excuse. "I don't think we should be driving in this weather."

The amethyst-haired man arched an eyebrow. "But…I just drove here-"

He stopped when she frowned, gulping as he sunk down into his seat. "I guess you're right," he nervously agreed, eyeing the storm clouds above through his window, rain trailing down its glass surface. "It is kinda dangerous to be driving out in this weather. I suppose we can wait until it clears up a little."

_But how long will that take? _Soledad mentally questioned, turning her eyes downward at the thought that the storm had already lasted most of the day. However, as she returned her attention to Harley, the rain grew unimportant. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"A hunch, I guess…" he answered, his voice quiet, and she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that he was aware of her contrition towards the contest accident. Meanwhile, he shrugged, continuing with: "When I woke up, I noticed you were gone. You didn't leave a note but I figured you were somewhere around town. Since it was about to rain, I thought I'd come looking for you." His gaze grew tender. "I'm glad I found you."

Soledad blushed.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" he then questioned, oblivious to her reddened face.

She swallowed her urge to embrace him and, referring to her…lie…about wanting fresh air, she answered, "I already gave you a logical reason."

Her amethyst-haired partner chuckled. "'You can use logic to justify almost anything. That's its power - and its flaw.'"

"Who said that?"

He grinned childishly. "Captain Janeway from _Poke'Trek: Voyager_."

Soledad couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"I know," he answered, tone remaining humorous, "but you still love me anyway."

She had to freeze at his words though she knew he was simply joking.

_You don't know how right you are…_

She sighed in defeat, turning her head to look out the window – past the clouds' tears that trailed down its surface and to the blurry image of the deserted contest hall beyond it. She wanted to tell him the truth, but who knew what would happen if she did? She didn't want to risk anything – their friendship, for one example. She just wanted to be with him, though…just that alone was enough to grant her contentment...and she didn't want to break away from it.

"Sol…" Harley suddenly murmured, his voice sounding closer despite that he hadn't moved an inch. "Why did you _really_ come here?"

_Crap_, Soledad thought, breaking away from her thoughts to turn her eyes to the floor, _he didn't fall for it. _Gritting her teeth, she struggled for a solution. For the first few seconds the only puncture in the silence between them was the heater, their breathing, and the muffled sound of rain pummeling the car from outside. When Soledad still failed to answer then, Harley emitted his own theory: "You're still upset over the contest accident…aren't you?"

Her eyes locked with his and the more she stared at him the more she wanted to lean in…

She shook her head. She had to take his words into consideration, so she frowned as she thought them over. She was still upset over the incident, despite that now the said case was nowhere near as holocaustic as the one she was currently in, and she struggled among debating with herself on what to respond with. She couldn't think of another excuse; another false tale that would hide away the fact that she had run away from him because she didn't know what to believe. The female coordinator groaned in annoyance, feeling as if she was in a bad soap opera, and when she turned to meet his eyes, noticing that he was staring at her – life thriving within his pools of metallic-green like a beacon over a pitch-black sea – she couldn't take it anymore.

"I…" she began, her voice trailing off into the unknown.

"Sol," he cooed, placing his hand over hers, entangling their fingers in a loving embrace that made her eye it longingly. "I don't like seeing you hurt. If something's bothering you…you can tell me."

Warmth radiated from his palm and engulfed hers. However, it didn't help her relax, instead driving her to hyperventilate, her stomach roaring with regret. There was no getting out of this now - there were no more excuses she could hide herself behind. The wall of isolation and caged emotions she had constructed crumbled down all around her. She had to tell him. He had the right to know.

"I…" she attempted to start up again, mentally cursing herself for not being able to emit the truth.

Harley frowned. "If it's about the contest accident…don't worry about it, okay? It was an accident and nobody's fault. Not mine, not yours, not May's, not Drew's, not Garchomp's, not Pidgeot's – stuff like that happens. My back still hurts, but it's healing up slowly-"

"_That's not the only reason_!" she suddenly cried, immediately pulling back afterwards, realizing what she had done.

Harley didn't display shock at her sudden hiss, but instead curiosity. "Then what is it?"

Soledad felt guilty for not telling him the truth. She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't know which side of her to follow.

_Tell him? _

_Don't tell him? _

_Tell him? _

_Don't tell him? _

_...Ugh, how cliché is this?_

Eyeing him, past thoughts resurrected themselves in her mind; the reasons why she held feelings for him. Whether her next words were related to the topic…she didn't really know herself. "Why…?" she began, voice quiet, eyes deepening with emotion as her sentence trailed off into the unknown. She shook her head, forcing herself to continue. "Why did you push me out of the way during the contest accident? Why did you nearly sacrifice yourself to save me?"

Harley met her eyes, though he eventually pulled himself away and glanced out his own window. Soledad's gaze brightened, longing to see his face again. His voice was nearly as quiet as hers, though at the same time it was louder than the rain that pummeled the car from outside. "That's what…friends…do for each other…"

"That's not very convincing."

He brought his gaze to her, expression stern. "I...care about you, Sol. I don't want to see you hurt, or…you know…"

"Why do you care about me so much, then?" Soledad asked, capturing his eyes again, watching them flicker to the floor.

"I already told you why. I mean, it's the same reason you were worried for me while I was in the hospital, no?"

She frowned. He thought that she had been worried for him because she was a friend? No…it was so much more than that…

She loved him.

And the fact that he had no idea…it depressed her.

"What if I were to tell you," she spoke, voice dim, stuck in a confessional trance, "that friendship wasn't the only reason I didn't want to see you go through that…?"

Harley arched an eyebrow.

"See you get hurt…?" she continued, now whispering. "…see you nearly get yourself killed?" She met his eyes. "_See you almost leave me forever?_"

The amethyst-haired coordinator blinked, his eyes glowing as if he was still processing her words, but at the same time already knowing the moral behind them. "Depends on what the reason is," he murmured, sounding more tender than curious. "What is it?"

She wanted to tell him, though at the same time she didn't. She didn't know what to do and as his gaze lingered on her, diving into her very soul, she felt herself grow frustrated. She leaned back against the seat, hoping to clear her head.

And, of course, the cane wasn't there.

Her eyes widened as her seat flew back, and out of normal reaction her hand gripped tight to Harley's, her other hand grabbing the sleeve of his shirt right before she was sent to a lying position. The force of her strong hold pulled the amethyst-haired man from his own seat, causing him to emit a grunt as he landed on top of her. A few seconds after, Soledad opened her eyes, attempting to comprehend what had just happened and why she was feeling a hot breeze caress her facial skin.

Her breathing stopped.

Harley was right over her; the seat had been fully rolled back so that she was lying beneath him. Groaning in soreness, the amethyst-haired man hoisted himself up, placing his hands to the side of her, thighs doing the same below, bringing him to hover over her like a tent that was attempting to cage her in, his limbs pinning her to the seat. It was without intention, by all means, which was why when he shook his head free from any lingering disorientation, opening his eyes to try to understand what had just occurred himself, his gaze widened towards noticing their position. However, unaware of how Soledad was eyeing him longingly, her face red and desires blooming, the amethyst-haired coordinator narrowed his eyes. "Damn seat," he muttered, then relaxing his eyebrows as he switched his gaze to her. "Are you okay? Sorry about that – I need to get this thing fixed."

No response.

Soledad was too busy staring up at him, noticing how close their bodies were, like all of the positions they had been in before – ones that persuaded her into wanting to…kiss him, taste him, feel him. But, at the same time, this one was different than from the rest; the darkness that consisted the inside of the car – another hint of nighttime, as well as the intimidating shadow of the storm outside – covered the both of them, and as she felt his body heat prance across her front the faint flash of the storm's lightning cast an ethereal effulgence upon him, highlighting his features. His metallic-green eyes glowed among it all – deep and meaningful, like a feline's.

The pink-red-haired coordinator shivered slightly at the sight. Every quality of his being was enshrouding her senses…

_Not perfect. Not horrible. Just average. Just human._

She gave in.

Portraying a look of yearning, lost in that same trance from before, her hand came up, fingertips gently touching his jaw line as if he was a priceless, but fragile, object. He displayed confusion towards her actions, metallic-green eyes glowing with thoughts, though he didn't budge or emit a sound as she trailed her fingers up, feeling his facial stubble. It was coarse and rough, but yet she relished in the satisfying feeling as she cupped his cheek altogether. It was then when that imaginary wall between her and admitting her feelings came down, finally whispering the answer to his earlier question:

"_I need you_."

Silence – a pause in time, like the split second a crack of lightning had before it roared.

Then, finally comprehending what she said, Harley's jaw dropped slightly, her words and the longing stare that was associated with it confusing him. Simultaneously, he was shocked – as if aware of what she meant and couldn't believe that that was the case. His eyes, bright with wonder, grew dark with emotion.

Because now everything made sense.

Meanwhile, Soledad, still lost in her trance, turned her head away, not wanting to face him, what she presumed to be silence confirming her doubts that he didn't-

"Soledad…" the amethyst-haired man murmured, gaining her attention, and he raised his own hand, gently covering hers as it lingered on his face, "what if I were to tell you that the reason I pushed you out of the way of that spear was more than just friendship as well?" As she remained silent, his fingers began to lead her hand, bringing it to his mouth, where he slowly planted a soft kiss against her palm, the warmth of his lips lingering on her flesh – like before, during the contest. "Because if I ever lost you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Nuzzling his face into her hold, he finished his words.

"I have _always_ needed you."

That was it. That had done it. That was all the approval she needed. The key to the door Soledad had been trying to open had been there all along. She couldn't believe it, much less control herself anymore; her emotions dominated her. Using her hand that cupped his cheek, thriving in the hold of his own, she began to lower his face towards hers. He didn't resist. He didn't pull away. He didn't display curiousness towards what she was doing – because he knew what she was doing, and he wanted it just as much as she did. Her stomach grew cold in anticipation as he came closer and closer, his hot breath brushing her skin, and he stopped when his face was mere centimeters away from hers. Their darkened eyes studied each other, reading one another, at the same time wanting this moment - having wanted it for a long time.

And they finally succumbed to their desires.

His soft lips met hers, warmth erupting from the action as if Stark Mountain itself had exploded, driving her muscles to become weak underneath the power of it all. The caress of their lips was languid – like the sampling of pool water before the individual confirmed its temperature tolerable, or the very first step into uncharted territory that was enshrouded within mystery. Though, at the same time, the kiss was deep and filled with the emotions gone unspoken that had been longing to be released. Soledad could feel every inch of her come to life - a renaissance into nirvana – achieving that vital part of herself she didn't even know she lacked; Harley's mouth molded itself to hers as if that was the sole purpose of its existence.

Outside, thunder rumbled. Somewhere else, a wave among the sea crashed against the jagged exterior of a cliff. She felt as if the whole world was responding to their feelings – so much power, so much _life _- celebrating the fact that the wall between them had crumbled down alongside the ones that had environed her to begin with.

Eventually, their lungs constricted, airless. In need of oxygen, Soledad and Harley pulled away from one another - slowly, lingering in the sensation. Her hand remained on his face, feeling the coarseness of both his jaw and his personality in general – natural semblances of toughness built to strengthen the man he was and to hide the man he had once been. Her gaze deepened at the thought, stroking his cheek as he tented her, in which he returned her unblinking stare with wanting eyes. Pushing away the past and future to make room for the now, the feelings unnoticed and neglected and the possibilities unconsidered and unimagined flourished in the silence that dominated the inside of the car. The storm beyond its thick walls and the articulations of love suppressing themselves behind the coordinators' lips were muted out by their raspy breathing.

Words didn't need to be said, anyway. Their actions spoke loud enough.

Once her lungs had replenished themselves, Soledad brought her other hand up, placing it on Harley's opposite cheek, cupping his face altogether. Then, far from done, she led him back down, already needy to feel his mouth on hers again as if she had been deprived of it for years. Harley showed no objection, inhaling deeply when his lips melted over hers, feelings that had gone unrequited finally being served in a moment where they were welcomed. Lips parted during the embrace and Soledad felt coldness wash over her as her tongue slid into his mouth, finally getting the chance to taste him. He tasted almost as she thought he would taste, carrying a sense of murkiness that resembled the isolated imprisonment of a loner – a being who had survived on his own for as long as he could remember, holding grudges and having regrets, banished as a villain in the eyes of others. At the same time, however, he tasted relaxed and at peace; that sense of security Soledad had wanted. Her hands trailed down his back, feeling the warmth of his skin seethe through the fabric of his shirt, his muscles tensing beneath her touch – a past filled with personal hatred, disappointment, and the fear of opening up obviously inspiring them to do so. She wanted him to know that moments like this were ones where the past could be forgotten; strict fathers, shunned personalities, and all.

They were safe now.

She felt him ease, as if aware of her thoughts.

Outside, the storm continued to rage on over Slateport, rain striking the car in every place it could reach. However, the muffled taps went unheard of by Harley and Soledad, whose lips were still locked together until lack of oxygen forced them apart again. This time, their foreheads leaned against the other's, noses kissing. The both of them panted in synch, her hands pausing in movement while his arms folded in against her sides. He still tented her body, but now there was barely any space between their chests, their quickened heartbeats hearable as he held her close, not wanting to let her go. She didn't want to leave, tightening her arms as they circled around his back, each hand grabbing a fistful of the black material that consisted his shirt - to make sure that he was there, to make sure that this was real.

It was.

He smiled, looking her in the eyes as their foreheads leaned against the other's, his tone a soft whisper despite his breathlessness.

"Still nervous?"

She pulled away, her gaze locked with his, examining the life that thrived around in those pools of metallic-green. When she thought about it...

She had been nervous for the contest.

She had been nervous when he was taken to the hospital.

She had been nervous of her feelings and his possible reaction to them.

But now that everything checked out, now that she was in his arms as he cocooned her, warming her up with his hands, she felt safe. She felt free. She felt at home.

And it was just that. In their own world, a world where pasts didn't matter and feelings once thought to be blasphemy could flourish in liberation and acceptance, what they had was all that mattered.

"Not anymore," she then answered, leaning forward.

_This world is home, for as long as we're with each other._

He mirrored her expression, closing the distance between them.

Eventually, she allowed him to switch places, moving so that he was below and she could lay her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The rain continued to pummel the car from outside, thunder sailing across the sky. She tightened her arms around him as he held her close, his smile returning, though silence dominated them since words were irrelevant once again. Allowing his breathing and the storm to relax her, she closed her eyes.

_The world outside the car can wait._

And as Soledad Sierra fell asleep in Harley Davidson's arms, she did a thing she hadn't done in a long time.

She breathed with ease.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Omfg, corny.

...

:D

Well, I guess Har and Sol are finally together, eh? Makes you wonder what's going to happen now.

-sips Mountain Dew and leans back in chair-

Heh, let me tell you right now that things are about to get _very_ interesting...

-chair suddenly falls back-

Ack! x.X


	13. So Much for Clear Sailing

Hey peoples!

Sorry for the wait. I haven't had much motivation to write lately (which explains my absence as well), and I'm still kind of lacking, but I was able to finally finish this chapter.

Anyway, thanks to RedAsATomato, Lucarly, Blake Wilson, silver geminite, HappiBunni1994, Dragonluvr1993, Cookiekitten, ArcanineOod, Moriko Hikari, and Stardust shaman for reviewing!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 13: So Much for Clear Sailing**

* * *

-ooo-

The storm had ceased its wailing.

Spent, the black clouds that consisted it backed away from their towering position over the city of Slateport. They were no longer filled with the precipitation built up from an endless journey over the sea; their blood had been poured over the town below, drenching it beneath a dark blanket of water that had failed in flooding it altogether. In fact, the rain had only been able to trail down the glossy streets, disappearing beneath the drains and manholes that occupied every curb and center of worn asphalt. It left behind a foggy memory of its presence through lingering moisture and a vague scent of damp pavement that not even stray Pokemon bothered to find disturbing.

Scrunching up their snouts in recognition for the seasonal event, the said feral creatures that thrived within the alleyways and hiding places of Slateport simply shrugged their shoulders at the usual aftermath of a departing storm. They had hidden away in their nooks and crannies during its throe, escaping the wet, cold effects associated with it, but yet when the moment was over and the weakened storm could only retreat in whatever direction the breezes carried it, they found no reason to spend time contemplating the natural occurrence. After all, storms were common to locations that traced coastlines, and therefore with a shake of limbs to remove clinging water, the Pokemon ran out to continue with their usual business (though, this time they made sure to avoid the puddles that now filled small dips in the pavement).

The humans' reaction to the storm was no different. They only glanced at the departing clouds once they stepped out from the threshold of their apartments, watching their juggernautlike figures slide away and behind the blockading view of the skyscrapers, which metallic colors contrasted with the light blue tone the sky had taken amongst its liberation. The rain was gone and the sun had returned, dawn spreading across the atmosphere over Slateport, helping it to regain that sense of liveliness it had lost when the storms had attempted to dominate it throughout the night. Businesspeople on their way to work only wiggled eyebrows at the departing storm, then humming thoughtfully before starting their way towards their workplaces with a flick of the briefcases that occupied their left hands. They held the flaps of their long trench coats closer to their bodies, but showed no acknowledgement apart from that. The storm was unable to rule the nearby skies any longer, a monster retreating beneath the glare of the sun that had begun to peak up from the horizon with a sense of sovereignty, and now that it was done for even schoolchildren spent no time conversing about the matter while on their way towards the city's various academies. Passing trainers found the occurrence nothing worth wondering about as well. Traveling all over the regions, it was everything but uncommon to them - although there was the occasional compliment on how powerful the storm had seemed last night, and the following groan and articulated hope that it hadn't soaked the dirt paths which led out of town.

Slateport City rose with the strength it always had. The storm had had a moment of dominance, but yet as usual it was nothing more than a temporary vibe of power that had diminished when the sun returned the next morning. Seeing it as nothing of great importance, the inhabitants of Slateport shook it off and continued with their daily duties.

Why and how would a simple storm have made a major difference in the lives of any of the townsfolk, anyway?

…This time it did.

The parking lot of the city's contest hall stadium was nothing but a trashed site. Construction equipment covered the asphalt surrounding the lavender-colored arena, a large gaping hole in its vast roof proving that the damage done to it had not been tended to since the previous morning. Pokemon and humans who had been assigned to work on it had been exiled into cover when the storm had begun to march towards town, but now that it was gone it was obvious that it wouldn't be long before they returned to finish the job and repair any further detriment caused by the pounding rain.

Until then, though, the area was quiet and deserted, bathing in the light the sun had cast upon Slateport as it rose into the sky. The yellow caution tape tracing the premises trembled in the calm breezes, yet its advisory worked all the same as vehicles whizzed by it with care and pedestrians on foot walked across the street to ensure that they wouldn't disturb anything in the midst of passing it. Because of this, no one bothered to notice the car that stood parked beside the curb of the entrance into the hall reserved for the actual coordinators. Its cobalt color seemed livelier now that the rain from last night had washed away any dirt and grime that scarred its surface, but yet it simply lay there as if it was a silent beast lullabied into dormancy by the very same storm, paying no heed to how the city roared with the glory of daytime recovery.

Behind its walls of metal and glass, two beings were doing the same thing.

The sun's light bled in through the car's windows that had been masked with stray water droplets and foggy splotches of moisture here and there. The atmosphere inside came to life beneath the goldenrod rays, though it remained quiet and calm all the same, the temperature keeping a cool level. Of course, the two coordinators who were sleeping inside couldn't escape the urge to wake that came with the early morning, anyway. In fact, the sun's light soon made its way over to the exposed face of one of the said beings, its brightness causing her features to scrunch up. She was tempted to turn her head the other way, but she didn't do so as her eyelids opened into slits. Feeling stiff, she slowly untangled her arms from the source of warmth she had also been laying her head against, verdigris gaze too busy renewing itself to identify what it was. She rolled over slightly, eyes still squinted as they attempted to examine her surroundings, and she let out a sigh as she woke up…

…in a car?

Now quirking her eyebrow, Soledad Sierra leaned forward with swiftness, any sense of tiredness she had had seconds ago completely gone from her bewildered visage. She glanced around, trying to remember where she was exactly and how she had ended up in a car. The sounds of Slateport were muffled from the walls of the vehicle, which convinced her to glance out the front window and identify the surroundings outside. Sure enough, the deserted location of the contest hall stadium sprawled itself out in front of her, ditches in its worn pavement filled with water and therefore covering small sections of asphalt with puddles. The sky was bright with the colors of an early morning, and Slateport City thrived beneath the sun's light – she could see it all through the window.

She reverted her eyes upwards, noticing the trailing tail of a large storm that was in the midst of fleeing from the city. Adding this fact with the moisture that covered the car's side windows and ground outside, it wasn't long before Soledad was reminded of the events from last night – presumably her long walk towards the contest hall stadium when the storm was first approaching. She glanced around some more – this time at things that were in the car – and recognized the leather seats, as well as the rolled-back one she had fallen asleep on. Then again, when she clenched her fingers, she felt herself frown at the strange material that skimmed their tips.

It didn't feel like seat leather.

It felt like…clothe…

Blinking, she turned her head to the side, noticing that her hand was lying on a jean-clad thigh. She allowed her eyes to rise until they came upon the sleeping countenance of Harley Davidson – the very being that had served as her source of warmth throughout the night. His expression was calm, his snores silent, and a warm smile found its way onto Soledad's face as she remembered the most meaningful event that had occurred last night. Because of this, she was now aware of why she was in a car, why it was morning outside, and why everything seemed to be covered in rain droplets shed by the retreating storms. She also knew why she had fallen asleep against Harley Davidson, and she was very tempted to lay her head back down on his chest and let them sleep together for another few hours. However, she knew that the site around them was under construction and it wouldn't be long before workers made their way to the scene. Attention was not something Soledad needed right now, and she was sure Harley didn't want to be scold upon either for residing in a spot they weren't wanted.

"Harley…" she cooed, coaxing her lover to wake. He didn't seem to budge, instead only letting out a deep sigh. Soledad's smile still lingered despite his lack of a response; he looked so peaceful. She felt guilty for having to disturb him. She repeated his name again with a firmer tone, nudging him in the side. He grunted, and thereafter she had to lean back to give him enough room to lean forward, his hand coming up to rub his neck. He then glanced around with groggy eyes, soon portraying a bewildered visage similar to Soledad's when she had first awoken, though when his metallic-green eyes met her verdigris ones, his shoulders dropped as if everything had suddenly come back to him.

"Morning," he said, his voice quiet, yet sentimental all the same. Soledad's smile stayed, even when she couldn't control herself any longer as she suddenly pounced forward and brought him into a warm embrace. He swayed back a little, but easily regained his balance, his arms wrapping around her and an affectionate look replacing his startled expression. They didn't have much room on the rolled-back seat of the car, though truthfully they didn't need a lot of space. He held her closer against him, providing her warmth and that sense of security, which was why it wasn't long before she pulled away far enough to look at him in the eyes. As if on cue, his hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing the skin beside her eye.

"Arceus, you're so beautiful," he whispered, and she felt the blood rush to her face. "Did I ever tell you that?"

Soledad smirked. "No, you haven't, but there's always a first time. Besides, you're quite pretty yourself."

Harley let out a small chuckle. "I'm afraid I got nothing compared to you."

Remembering past comments, Soledad couldn't help but find such a response ironic. However, she kept that hidden, instead replying with: "You flatter me, Harley."

"Hey, you deserve it."

He grinned childishly, and she rolled her eyes. Then, their gazes meant, and a blanket of silence covered the both of them. Their amused smiles died down, their eyes searching the depths of the other's, and only one emotion crossed their faces.

Love.

Slowly, she leaned forward - reaching upward slightly since he was somewhat taller than her - and her lips met his. He immediately returned the kiss that filled them both with memories of last night. While one of his hands still cupped her cheek and the other grasped her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his midsection and her other hand trailed up his back, fingers then losing themselves in his amethyst hair. Time was forgotten; they stayed in that position for as long as their lungs would allow, though eventually they parted from their passionate embrace and allowed their foreheads to touch, yet again panting in synch. Soledad sighed contently - the kiss had definitely been rewarding. Harley's taste lingered on her lips, his scent just as haunting.

"Can't get enough of me?" he questioned, eyeing her with a smirk, and she returned the simper.

"Hell no."

At that, Harley burst out laughing, and it wasn't long before Soledad joined in. When it died down, he asked, "So…I guess we're a couple now?"

"Well," Soledad said, cupping her chin in played thoughtfulness, "it sure looks that way. Unless, you know, making out with your purple-haired rival – slash – friend on the broken seat of his car in a deserted parking lot during a stormy night before falling asleep and waking up the next morning to kiss him passionately once again can be accounted for something else these days."

"I dunno…I've heard stories…"

She rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the shoulder, in which his grin came back one last time. Of course, he soon pulled her close once more, allowing her head to lean against his chest, convincing her smile to strengthen as his heartbeat sailed through her ears. "Good," he then murmured, his mouth right by her ear. "That means I can now say…I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harley hummed thoughtfully. "I gotta admit," he said, "I wasn't quite expecting any of this to happen."

Soledad shrugged. "Neither was I."

"I mean," Harley added, "independent and powerful Soledad Sierra falling for a guy like me? I've had…feelings for you…for quite some time, and I thought they would never be requited."

Flattered, Soledad felt the blood rush to her face yet again. However, it easily died down beneath a look of bewilderment at the fact that Harley had loved her longer than she had loved him. "For how long have you had a crush on me?" she asked curiously.

He met her eyes, but just as quick his head turned away, gaze darkening. "I, uh…let's just say for longer than you could probably believe…"

Soledad blinked, both wondering what he meant and why he seemed so enigmatic about it. Of course, she soon dropped the subject since he seemed to want to do so. Besides, they were together now and anything relate to unrequited love was but a thing of the past; therefore she tried her best to veer the conversation into a different direction: "So…how's your cut feeling?"

As if on cue, he cringed, now remembering where the stinging sensation currently engulfing his lower back was coming from. "Better than it was, though now I think it's sore because I slept on my back."

Soledad grimaced, her eyes flickering to the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, shaking his head, an amused smile on his face as his hand came forward to cup her chin and tilt it upward. "It was worth it, or at least to me."

She had to smile at his grin.

"I just need to take my pain medication," he added, sighing in the process. "We should head back to the apartment. Our Pokemon are probably wondering if they should file a missing persons report or something."

"True," Soledad replied. "Not to mention we need to tell them about what's happened between us. I'm sure they have the right to know."

Harley groaned. "Why do I have a bad feeling that this is gonna be like a single parent telling his or her kids they have a new mom or dad?"

"Because it kind of is…" She smiled. "I'm sure they'll be understanding, though."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for that," concluded the amethyst-haired coordinator. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his car keys. "Good thing I got these out of the ignition before our incident last night," he said, chuckling slightly. "Otherwise we'd be stranded here with no fuel."

Soledad nodded. "Speaking of which, we should probably go now. We don't want to attract the attention of the construction workers that are bound to return."

Harley's face fell, and he glanced out the window vigorously, having forgotten that they were parked in a parking lot closed off to the public. "Crap, you're right." He met her eyes. "Let's get out of here before we give the contest hall even more trouble."

The amethyst-haired coordinator tried his best to slide past Soledad and into the driver's seat, their limited space now proving to be a problem as the automatic gearshift impaled his side. Eventually, the transfer was successful and Harley was soon fumbling with his keys for the sedan's ignition, Soledad raising the passenger seat and making sure to avoid leaning back so it wouldn't fall again. Soon enough, Harley's car was alive and making its way towards the small break in the yellow caution tape that revealed a hidden dirt road, which they took to reach the streets that led away from the hall and deeper into town.

Sighing, Harley looked over to Soledad with a smile, both relieved that they had made it out without anyone noticing. He reached his free hand over, taking hers in its soft hold, and their fingers intertwined in a loving embrace. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, then glancing out the window and at the damp scenery outside with excited eyes. She no longer held feelings of contrition or incompletion – of any worry at all. It had been replaced by the contemplation of what was going to happen in the future. She was with the man she loved, after all, and if she had him…she had all she needed.

She found her eyes flickering downward, where her free hand was fingering the handle used to lean the seat back. Of course, with the lock broken, it was useless, but when she thought about how she hadn't gained the courage to confess her feelings to Harley until the seat had put them on top of each other, she wanted to chuckle at a new absurd, yet truthful thought.

_I guess I have to technically thank the seat for all of this._

She smiled, now sliding her hand down the door's ledge.

_I guess I have to technically thank the car in general._

-ooo-

After nearly an hour of driving on sleek roads and getting caught in early morning traffic, Harley and Soledad arrived at the apartment building, which stood as tall and vast as it had been doing before. Its visage had escaped the gloominess associated with drenching rain, and therefore it towered over the nearby intersections with as much elegance as its expensive architecture strived for. Soledad only acknowledged this with a flick of an eyebrow, then mimicking Harley as the two coordinators unbuckled their seatbelts and left their vehicle, entering the cold atmosphere that consisted the outside. She shivered, now knowing why passing pedestrians had been holding their coat flaps so close to their bodies.

The repugnant scent of damp pavement still lingered in the air, though Soledad easily pushed it aside when Harley appeared beside her on their way towards the apartment building's threshold, his arm encircling her shoulders as he pulled her close and shared his warmth. She wanted to kiss the amethyst-haired man again, though she knew it would be best to wait until they were inside and away from the eyes of everyone else.

Riding the elevator to the 37th floor of the building, Harley and Soledad soon emerged into the apartment, the space as quiet and lifeless as if it had been abandoned for weeks. The temperature was comfortable, therefore Soledad found no problem in detaching herself from her boyfriend so he could hang his keys by the door and make his way into the kitchen to take his medication. She sat herself down on the couch, the soft exterior healing the muscles in her back that had been somewhat knotted from her position in the car, although it was nothing that could keep her attention when Harley came around, letting out a sigh.

"You ready to tell the children?" he asked, and her eyes flickered to the floor. A few seconds after, she gazed up at him and nodded, watching him depart into his room and come out with his Pokeballs in hand. She retrieved hers from her own room (though she kept Lapras tucked away to inform later – her size would prove a problem in the small apartment), and they both glanced at each other one last time before tossing the spherical containers outward and releasing the beings inside. They gulped as their Pokemon materialized in front of them.

Cacturne was the first to identify his surroundings and recognize Harley and Soledad standing before him. He chirped happily, sounding relieved as if he really had been worrying for their location. He glanced at Pidgeot as she formed beside him, letting out a yawn since she had just been awoken from her nap. Garchomp glanced around as she stood tall behind the bird, meeting the eyes of Ariados, in which the said spider Pokemon twitched his pincers in wonder what this was all about. The others shaped a few seconds afterwards, barking their names as if they were soldiers confirming their attendance. Harley exchanged looks with Soledad, as if giving her the hardship of starting the explanation.

She firmed herself and stepped forward, their Pokemons' eyes gluing themselves to her all at once, which caused her to squirm under the sudden gain of attention. She scolded herself, though, pondering on why this seemed to be such a difficult task. It was their Pokemon for crying out loud! Of course their Pokemon would understand if their masters got involved in a relationship! Then again, the more Soledad thought about it, the more she could agree on Harley's past analogy that this really was like telling the kids about the arrival of a new parent. "Alright…" she said, practically forcing herself to do so. Immediately their Pokemon fell silent. "I know you're all wondering why Harley and I were gone most of yesterday and throughout the night, and I know you want an explanation."

Garchomp grunted with suspicion, as if she had been requiring just that, but yet the land-shark's opinions were pushed aside when Pidgeot elbowed her in the ribs.

"It wasn't anything troublesome, if that's what you're thinking," Soledad continued. "In fact, what happened while we were gone was something…er…great? Very great? Yes, very great. Very, very great."

A look of perplexity crossed the Pokemons' faces, though Cacturne was leaning forward as if he somehow already knew what was trying to be said.

"Harley and I…" the pink-red-haired woman began, feeling herself falter. "We're…uh…"

"Together," Harley finished for her, stepping up to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist, and whether it was an act of affection or something to amplify their claim, Soledad couldn't really tell. However, it seemed to help their Pokemon understand, because their faces had fallen in both realization and shock.

"Gar…gar…chomp?" Garchomp squeaked.

_To…geth…er?_

Harley nodded, his voice firmer than Soledad's, though she could tell through his tight muscles that he was as nervous as she was. "Yes, _together_. We're a couple now."

The Pokemon exchanged looks with one another, blinking at a situation that they hadn't been expecting. Then again, when Cacturne suddenly exploded with cheer, pumping his arms into the air as if he had just won a tournament, it was obvious that the scarecrow had been comprehending the vibes between his master and Soledad all this time. In fact, he sang with pride, jumping onto the couch and engorging himself into a dance, even pointing his arm towards the others, his tone mocking.

_I knew it! I knew it! I'm the only one who knew it!_

Garchomp snarled, as if she was ready to pound his face in, but the others succeeded in holding her back, and therefore Cacturne continued to laugh in glee. Eventually, the other Pokemon broke out into cachinnation, happy for their masters as they gazed at them with lit eyes. A snort rose from Garchomp's chest; she was forcing herself from sending a Flamethrower Cacturne's way, in which the said grass and dark type was now rushing towards Harley and jumping around him with more energy than he had shown before, soon changing his course so that he circled Soledad.

"Chill," Harley commanded, though he soon chuckled as Cacturne came around to give him a congratulatory hug. The amethyst-haired coordinator then leaned down to one knee, gesturing for his Pokemon to come forth and embrace him as their excited expressions showed they wanted to. They rushed forward and crowded around their master, Soledad mirroring so her own Pokemon could articulate their felicitations. Garchomp stayed back, rolling her eyes at the familylike scene – though when Harley's other Pokemon stepped away from him, the land-shark approached, flashing him a quick smile that went unnoticed by her allies. She then came forward and embraced her master, chirping her good wishes as Harley returned the hug with a smile of his own. Of course, she was taller than him, so his arms could only reach up to the space right above her dorsal fin, but the sight was heartwarming all the same.

As the Pokemon stepped away from their masters, Soledad gave a sigh of relief. The confession had ended without an epic fight and their Pokemon understood completely, having even approved the fact that she and Harley were now together. The said amethyst-haired coordinator came towards her, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so that their eyes could meet. Then, as if it was the final piece of proof to their Pokemon that their romantic relationship was official, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, lips caressing hers. She returned the kiss with vigor, wrapping her arms around him.

Needless to say, their Pokemon were fully convinced. Claps, wolf-whistles, and locomotivelike cheers even emitted from a few members.

Harley and Soledad pulled away from one another, glancing at their Pokemon with smirks, then back at each other. His hand came up, brushing a stray bang from her face, and he leaned in for another kiss-

A ringing tone, faint yet peculiar, suddenly erupted out of nowhere.

Harley and Soledad separated, bewildered eyes searching for the source of the chime. Their Pokemon were doing the same, the sound as foreign to them as it was to their masters. With a hum, Soledad walked forward, heading towards the location where it seemed like the noise was originating from, and as she did so the sound seemed to grow more and more familiar to her. She stayed silent, though, walking into her room, where the din was as loud as it could be. Scanning the area, she soon realized it was coming from under the bed…

…from her suitcase.

Pulling the luggage out, she opened it up, digging through clothes and Pokemon equipment until she located the source. She found herself blinking when her PokeNav came into view, vibrating and emitting the ringing sound that she now remembered signified that someone was attempting to call her on it. Though a PokeNav was a useful tool to coordinators - and she knew how to use the handheld device as much as a regular trainer knew how to work a Pokedex - she had never been in many situations where she needed its phonelike feature. Nonetheless, wondering who could possibly be trying to reach her, she flipped it open and brought it to her ear, muttering out a: "Hello…?"

"Hey, Soledad."

At that split second, the world seemed to stop spinning.

Every muscle in Soledad's body stiffened. Her eyes widened. Her heartbeat quickened to a hearable extent. She felt a sensation of weakness flush through her, and she would've been amazed that she hadn't lost her grip on the PokeNav if the person on the other line hadn't been the one being who could resurrect a whole new set of conflicts in this newly-established version of a wonderful life.

Drew.

It was only now when Soledad realized that she had forgotten about Drew since the previous morning. She hadn't acknowledged his existence when Harley was brought home from the hospital and she realized she had fallen in love with him. She hadn't acknowledged his existence when she stepped from Harley's apartment in the middle of an approaching storm, banished herself to hide in the damaged contest hall stadium, and only to be later rescued by Harley. She hadn't acknowledged his existence when she confessed her feelings to Harley and they both kissed until their lips were sore, and fatigue took over to where they fell asleep in each other's arms on the rolled-back passenger seat of the amethyst-haired coordinator's car.

She hadn't acknowledged Drew's existence when she agreed with herself that with Harley by her side, life was to be nothing but happiness from now on.

She felt dumb.

"You there?"

Soledad cringed as Drew egged for a response. His tone was as suave as it usually was, but yet it seemed both dull and lively at the same time, as if he was happy about one thing and sad with another. Of course, she was too paranoid to say a word, remembering all the times Drew had pulled her away from Harley with the suspicion that the amethyst-haired coordinator was up to something, presumably an assassination to get rid of her. She had completely ignored his warnings in order to justify her friendship with Harley, but now that their relationship was something much more than that...Soledad didn't want to think about what Drew's reaction would be if she told him. It would be a response beyond disastrous.

Soledad could feel her skin pale at the thought.

She bit her lip. It was like the confession stage all over again, although now its risks were a lot more dangerous. Drew despised Harley, so if she told him that she was together with the amethyst-haired coordinator, would he despise her, too? She loved Harley - she wasn't ashamed to be with him. But yet she loved Drew as well – he was a sonlike figure to her; they had been looking out for each other longer than anyone could guess. She didn't want to lose him…

To tell the truth, Drew fit the comparison of the fatherless kid in Harley's analogy better than their Pokemon.

"Drew," she greeted into the PokeNav, trying her best to keep her voice from becoming a nervous squeak.

She could hear the teenager grunt. "How've you been doing? Pretty nasty storm last night, eh?"

"Pretty nasty," she agreed, wanting to gulp. The fact that he had no idea of her romantic relationship with Harley was filling her with anxiousness, but yet she couldn't bring herself to inform him of it. Or, at least not right now. "Where were you and May yesterday?"

"If you must know, we were talking to the contest judges."

Soledad's face fell, curiosity dominating all other emotions. "Really? What for?"

Somehow, she could sense that he smirked. "For our rematch."

Her eyebrow practically rose itself. "Rematch?" she repeated.

"Yes. The rematch between May and I, and you and Harley. Can you believe it, Soledad? The fans want us to finish what we started before the accident ruined everything!"

Soledad couldn't pinpoint a past occasion when the chartreuse-haired coordinator had sounded this excited. She was still trying to process the information in general. "The fans? Wait…do you mean they're not mad or upset on what happened?"

"Apparently not. The judges don't even seem to be that upset. In fact, they agree that we deserve to have a rematch to justify the victorious pair of the 'unrequited brawl of epic proportions', or as dubbed by the local paper."

Her eyes flickered to the ground. The fans weren't mad about the conclusion of the Brave Rush formation? The judges weren't mad? They wanted to see a rematch? Seriously?

"Soledad? You there?"

"I'm just trying to find sense in all of this."

"Well," Drew replied, "I guess if you have as much recognition and respectful fans as we do, the occasional accident isn't going to deter them from wanting to see a life-changing battle."

Ignoring the obvious tone of arrogance in the chartreuse-haired teen's voice, Soledad was amazed that neither she nor Harley's reputation had been ruined by the incident. Instead, it was seen as nothing but the usual setback most skilled Pokemon trainers experienced every now and then. Since no one was hurt apart from Harley, who seemed well enough to keep going, the fans and judges were actually insisting that they finish what they started. With such fame in the coordinating world, Soledad couldn't help but agree that further ignoring the incompletion of their match seemed like quite the disturbance…

She didn't know if she was supposed to feel flattered, or skeptic.

"Since the contest hall arena is damaged in Slateport," Drew continued, "they've decided to hold the rematch at the stadium in Lilycove."

"Lilycove?" Soledad repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Why there?"

"It's the only stadium that's free right now. Any others are already booked to host regular contests – they can't do it." He chuckled. "So…I'll expect you'll be there? May and I are heading out tomorrow."

Soledad let out a sigh, contemplating on her options. It was indeed inspiring to hear that people wanted the match continued, but… "I don't know…"

"Come on, Soledad. You're not the type to pass on a challenge – definitely when it's something that's been left unfinished. Besides, the fans and judges have defied logic to give us this chance, so I wouldn't see it to be fair if you turn down their request. I mean, it's not every day that you get people who rather see another risky battle than file lawsuits – not that I'm implying another accident will happen, of course."

A frown covered Soledad's face. She agreed that it would be disrespectful to neglect the needs of the people, but were they really willing to forgive and forget just like that? Then again, when she thought about it, accidents in coordinating were nothing uncommon, and they probably saw this as just another day on the job. Still, though, she had her own risks in going, which included having to confront Drew. She didn't know if she could… "I'll have to talk with Harley about it," she spoke, and Drew grunted at the mention of the amethyst-haired coordinator.

"Fine, fine, fine. But if you do decide to attend, it takes place three weeks from now. Call me when you've chosen, okay?" A snort. "Oh, and tell Harley that May said hi and hope he feels better."

"Alright."

"Later, Soledad."

"Bye."

She closed the PokeNav, feeling her shoulders sag as she sat on the edge of her bed's mattress. Eventually, after putting her PokeNav away, she emerged into the living room, noticing that Harley had stayed behind with their Pokemon until she solved whatever issue she had had on the phone. He turned his metallic-green eyes to her, and she suddenly felt as if she was in restricted territory.

"Who was it?" he asked, walking towards her, and Soledad forced herself to keep a thoughtful look.

"Drew."

The amethyst-haired coordinator cocked his head. "Really? What he say?"

With a sigh, Soledad explained everything about the proposed rematch.

"Wow," Harley said once Soledad finished, and their Pokemon remained silent in the back with their own set of gawks. "Talk about some dedicated fans. We're not getting sued, and instead we're getting invited for a rematch?"

Soledad shrugged. "The fans have spoken."

Harley paced to the window, cupping his chin in thought, narrowed eyes examining the world outside. Meanwhile, Soledad had her own issues, including how to tell Drew about her relationship with Harley. She had to tell him – if she didn't, every moment of interaction between them would be filled with awkwardness. And she couldn't run away with Harley as if this was some sort of Romeo-Juliet situation; that meant she would have to leave Drew and the life she worked so hard for prior to her arrival in Slateport. If she didn't tell Drew, she would lose him. But yet, if she did tell him, she would most likely still lose him.

It sure hadn't taken long for her self-interrogation to return...

"I think we should do it."

Soledad blinked, escaping her thoughts as she turned her attention to Harley, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a determined look on his face. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, considering the stitched wound on his back that had come from the previous contest. "Really?" she asked. "Even with the fact that you got hurt? That you almost…" She couldn't bear herself to say that last part.

"Soledad," the amethyst-haired coordinator chuckled, though it sounded more like a scold than anything else, "it was an accident. If you're a professional surfer and your leg gets bitten off by a Sharpedo, is that going to make you stop surfing?"

Soledad frowned. "Yes, it probably would, actually."

Harley's face fell once he noticed the preposterousness of his own philosophy, and he grinned sheepishly. "Er, okay, let me rephrase that: If you're trying to learn how to ride a bike and you fall and scrape your knee, is that going to stop you from wanting to learn how to ride it?"

This time, Soledad had to sigh in defeat. "No, it wouldn't…"

"Exactly. Why would this situation be any different? Sure, I got hurt, but it's just a flesh wound, and certainly nothing that's going to hold me back from doing what I love. Are you gonna let it cage _you_ in?"

Feeling slightly foolish, Soledad shook her head. "Of course not."

Harley smirked, taunting her. "What? I didn't hear you."

"I said no!" Soledad replied, fists clenching, blood boiling.

"Is the great Soledad Sierra just gonna give it all up and become a diner waitress?"

"_Hell no_!"

Harley was right, Soledad mentally growled. She was Soledad Sierra, damn it! And in no way was she going to drop that and all she had accomplished into a meaningless ditch and leave it to die! She couldn't!

At the sight of her riled up, Harley threw his head back and he let out a victorious laugh. "I didn't think you would!" He stepped forward until he was right in front of her, his eyes examining the flames of determination that now filled hers. His tone grew quiet. "_There_," he murmured, his hot breath fanning her face. "_That's_ the Soledad I fell in love with."

Soledad's expression fell at his words, and she turned her eyes to the floor, face heating up.

"Are we up for it?" Harley asked, his simper returning as she rose her gaze to meet his.

And she had to smirk herself. "There's no way I can say 'no' now."

As if on cue, their Pokemon burst into cheer. Even Garchomp and Pidgeot looked ready to renew themselves, determined to prove that whatever strength they had, they knew how to put to an awe-inspiring use.

"I say we leave tomorrow," said Harley. "The sooner we get to Lilycove, the better. We can start training there for a new formation, too."

Soledad frowned. "So, we're not gonna use the Brave Rush?"

"Well, with the fact that it's a dangerous maneuver that's damaged the nearby stadium, I don't think it's a good idea. Our fans may have given us a second chance, but I don't think they would be happy to see _that_ again."

"True," the pink-red-haired woman muttered, disappointed, though she understood his logic.

"Besides," Harley added, "we should probably come up with something fresh and new. I mean, no doubt are May and Drew doing the same, and now that we have three weeks of time we can come up with something really great and not so…risky."

Soledad nodded.

"Now…" her boyfriend continued, head turning away, and his voice suddenly grew quiet. "How do you suppose we reveal our relationship to the public and to May and Drew?"

Soledad froze, having not expected Harley to be thinking about the very same conflict that was currently plaguing her more than anything. She turned her eyes to the ground, hissing a curse under her breath. She wasn't as concerned for the possible reactions from the public and May as she was with the one from Drew. She swallowed hard, agreeing with herself that it would be best to tell him. She couldn't hide it, which was why she now pondered for how she could possibly bring it out into the open without a crash-and-burn type of conclusion drenched in tears.

She needed time. Yeah, that's it! She just needed to think of a good way of confessing! With three weeks ahead filled with training for a match her fans apparently needed to see in order for them to sleep at night, she could also use the time in trying to think of a solution to this issue. Before she knew it, her mind had spoken before her conscious could catch up:

"Why don't we wait to tell everyone?"

Harley cocked an eyebrow, and Soledad felt herself gulp, hastily adding, "It seems a little awkward to reveal it right before an 'epic' contest. So, why don't we save it for a surprise and tell all of our fans, as well as May and Drew, right after?"

She didn't really know if she was lying. She knew that having three weeks to think of a non-tragic way to reveal their relationship to Drew and the rest of the world would help. She would mention to Harley that it was because she was nervous to inform Drew about it, but she held her tongue at this. She didn't want to risk giving Harley a false vibe that she was ashamed to be with him – and all for Drew's sake. She was proud to be with him; she wanted to be with him more than anything.

At least with time she could think of a proper way to explain this.

Harley's eyes flickered with thought. "You really think so?" he replied, sounding unconvinced, yet seconds later an amused smile crossed his lips. "I guess that makes sense. Besides, seeing the reactions on everybody's faces right in the middle of a packed contest hall arena would definitely make it all the more exciting."

Soledad breathed a sigh of relief.

"Though, I must admit," Harley said, walking closer, and he leaned forward until his mouth was right by her ear. "It's going to be hard keeping my hands off of you while we're in daylight."

A cold shiver crawled up her spine as his hot breath blew across her cheek. She felt her mouth water, and her attempt at teasing him was nearly deluged by it. "D-don't push your luck, Davidson."

Harley pulled away with a smirk on his face, his tone seductive. "As long as you don't push yours, Sierra."

More wolf-whistles emitted from their Pokemon.

And as Soledad kissed him - their own way of agreeing with their plans - she honestly hoped she could keep her end of that deal.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Heh, the conflicts have already started. So much for everything being heavenly...

Yerp, sorry. Romance doesn't work that way in my book. :D

Next chapter coming soon, though updates are probably going to be slower than usual now. I hope you all had a happy holidays and will have a happy new year!

Though, bad stuff always seems to happen with the good...

**RIP Maddie Blaustein (October 9, 1960 - December 11, 2008)**


	14. Home on the Road

Hey, guys.

Yeah, I know - it took me forever to update. I blame...life...

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, though! :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Home on the Road****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"Cacturne cac cacturne!"

_Rise and shine!_

Soledad grunted, opening her eyes into slits, spotting a flash of green before she felt the sensation of something hard jumping onto the bed. Her eyes then widened and she nearly toppled over and onto the floor, but she stayed herself by clutching the side of the mattress, shaking her head to clear her blurry vision in order to identify who had just marched into the room.

She met a pair of yellow eyes, their owner grinning largely, and she let out a groggy sigh. "Hey, Cacturne."

"Cacturne!" the scarecrow replied, the size of his smile increasing.

Soledad turned her head once her vision cleared, noticing how the rays of the early morning were bleeding into the room through the nearby windows, warming up the atmosphere and giving it a sense of peacefulness. It was the perfect mood for a nap, and therefore she struggled to keep her eyes open. Then again, Cacturne called his name every time she slouched back down, so she had no choice but to hoist herself up, choosing then to glance at the opposite side of the large bed and see if Cacturne had coaxed her lover to wake as well.

He wasn't there.

She arched an eyebrow, swinging her gaze around to locate Harley.

Cacturne caught sight of this and pointed an arm to the bathroom right outside of the bedroom, where the sound of running water hinted that her boyfriend was already in the midst of taking care of the usual morning hygiene. In fact, he soon stepped into view, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He looked more awake than she did, though she couldn't tell if he had just gotten up himself.

"Morning," he said out of the corner of his mouth, the edge of the other side creasing upward into a small half-smile.

"Arceus," Soledad could only reply, wanting to lay her head back down onto the pillow behind her. "Your bed's comfortable. Why didn't you let me sleep here before?"

Harley grabbed the toothbrush from his mouth. "Because that would've been awkward?"

"Well, it's not awkward anymore." She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Seven…something."

Soledad frowned. "That's kind of early. I thought you weren't a morning person."

Harley shrugged. "I'm not. Cacturne woke me up to make sure we didn't miss our time to leave."

"To leave?"

"Lilycove, remember?"

Soledad grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah…"

She swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, massaging the bridge of her nose to get rid of any lingering tiredness. She got up, and as soon as she did the smell of sizzling eggs reached her nose, causing her to sniff the air like a Poochyena surveying the environment's scent. "What's cooking?"

Harley poked his head out of the bathroom again. "Beats me. Garchomp's cooking something, though, and it actually smells good."

As if finally remembering Garchomp, Cacturne leaped off the bed and rushed towards the kitchen, leaving Soledad to stretch and release another yawn. She and Harley had spent most of yesterday just taking walks throughout Slateport as an average couple would, discussing their possible future - though their conversations had mostly consisted of new formation ideas for the upcoming rematch between them and May and Drew. Unlike the last time, though, they hadn't gone to the nearby park to train, instead deciding to save any necessary training for when they reached Lilycove, in which they still needed to get there.

Soledad emerged into the living room just as Harley turned off the faucet in the bathroom, stepping out to join her. They then embraced and shared a small kiss before making their way to the kitchen, following the conversation that was transpiring between Cacturne and Garchomp. The two coordinators hoped that it wasn't another argument - their words sounded heated.

"Gar?" Garchomp said right as Harley and Soledad entered the kitchen, her eyes focused on Cacturne, who was standing beside her, watching her nuzzle the cooking eggs in the frying pan with her spatula. She didn't seem mad, but instead confused, now switching her gaze between Cacturne and the cupboard right next to the stove, which was filled with a variety of different seasonings. Slowly, she reached up for the canister of a certain spice, then shifting her eyes to Cacturne as she gently brought it up over the eggs, ready to tap it if required.

Cacturne gazed at her chosen ingredient with stern eyes. He then coughed purposely into his arm, as if signaling something, and Garchomp squirmed before pulling the canister away from the eggs and putting it back.

She reached for a different one, watching Cacturne as she did so. When the tips of the scarecrow's mouth twitched upward at her new, better choice, Garchomp smirked with superiority and tapped the canister over the eggs, spraying them with the seasoning inside.

"Oh my Arceus," Harley whispered to Soledad. "They're actually working together. It's a miracle."

Soledad chuckled, though she immediately stopped when Garchomp turned to glare at her.

Cacturne then chuckled, though he stopped when Garchomp turned to glare at him.

Minutes later, Harley and Soledad were seated at the dining room table, one plate of cooked, seasoned eggs placed in front of each of them. Despite that they appeared non-toxic, Soledad had to feel slight skepticism since - as Harley had mentioned before they were escorted to the table – this was the first time Garchomp had made something without much of Cacturne's help. She could tell by the way Harley looked at the plate in front of him that he was just as nervous as she.

"I'll go first," he eventually said, grimacing at the thought. "If my stomach explodes, make sure you take care of my Pokemon, okay?"

Soledad's laughter came back at that, convincing Garchomp, who was standing beside the table, to cross her arms and let out a humph.

Slowly, Harley took a bite of the eggs, immediately cringing afterwards, waiting for something to explode. Of course, when nothing happened, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, that's not bad."

Garchomp grinned and posed proudly, smirking at Cacturne. "Garchomp, garchomp, gar!"

_Ha ha! See? I can cook too._

Cacturne had to roll his eyes at her arrogance, sarcasm riding his voice. "Cacturne, cacturne, cac cac cacturne."

_Yes, and you're such a culinary professional now you can cook eggs like ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the rest of the world._

Garchomp's expression fell, and she snarled at Cacturne. Seconds later, they were both engorged into an argument, and Harley nearly slapped himself in the face.

"So much for them working together…" he muttered.

Soledad sighed. "Good things never last long."

They both nodded in agreement, then dipping back into their eggs while Garchomp and Cacturne took their 'heated debate' into the living room.

"So," Soledad began, ignoring the squabbling, "how are we going to get to Lilycove? We got a plane to catch or something?"

Harley shook his head. "Nope, we're drivin'."

Soledad nearly dropped her fork. "_Driving_?"

Her boyfriend smirked. "But of course. Lilycove is a pretty big place, so we're going to need to have a way of transportation that doesn't have to include the crowded train systems."

Soledad frowned. "How long will it take to drive there?"

"Regarding that we have no traffic – and we don't make too many stops – I'd say about three days."

Having to drive there didn't sound encouraging to Soledad, but yet for some reason the idea of being cooped up in Harley's car for the next few days didn't seem all that bad. She popped a piece of egg into her mouth, producing a hum at the thought.

"Don't worry," said Harley. "Time flies when you're on the road."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there," Soledad replied, remembering how quickly the days went when she was still traveling the regions on foot during her earlier coordinating years.

The squabbling between Garchomp and Cacturne continued on behind her. She turned her head to glance at them like Harley was, the two Pokemon oblivious to their master's lingering stare.

"Think we should stop them?" Harley asked.

Soledad shrugged, turning back around. "Nah, let them get it out of their systems."

-ooo-

Outside, the light of the early morning sun drenched Slateport City with life. There were no longer any traces of the storm that had occurred the day before yesterday; it was as if the sun had managed to dry every inch of wetness from the city's downtown area, causing the associated scent of damp pavement to dissipate as well. The inhabitants of the city showed no signs of being cold, instead basking in the heat of the sun as it poured down on them, restoring the town back to its usual livelihood.

Cars whizzed by as Harley and Soledad emerged from the apartment building, the loud sounds of a bustling city immediately filling their ears. Harley, used to such a way of life, turned to his girlfriend. "I'll get the car. Make sure Cacturne and Garchomp don't kill each other while trying to bring the bags down."

Soledad smiled at the humor of the statement. "Of course."

Harley departed towards the parking lot beside the building, whereas Soledad retreated back into the lobby to await Garchomp and Cacturne's descent from the apartment room. Soon enough, they came rushing down the stairs as if they were engorged into a race, carrying bags over their heads as they passed the elevators and rocketed across the lobby towards the doors. Soledad frowned, knowing that if they kept going the way they did they would eventually tumble or collide, and the last thing she and Harley needed right now was having to make a return trip to the Slateport City Hospital just to get the amethyst-haired coordinator's rivaling Pokemon healed up.

The familiar cobalt-colored four-door sedan that was Harley's car pulled up to the nearby curb, Harley watching his two Pokemon struggle to get out the door and towards his vehicle. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head in disappointment.

Garchomp was the first to reach his car, and she shot a smirk at Cacturne before making her way to the car's trunk, flipping it open with her tail. She then placed the suitcase into the corner of the compartment, growling slightly when Cacturne appeared beside her and placed the luggage he was carrying into the space opposite from hers. She nudged him with her elbow, and with a grunt he nudged back, nearly pushing her out of the way entirely. She snarled, getting into a stance where it looked like she was ready to pounce on the scarecrow, but the sudden honk of the car's horn caused her to falter and almost tumble over.

"Behave, you two," Harley said from the driver's seat, his hand resting on the car's horn. "Unless you want to go back into your Pokeballs."

Garchomp crossed her arms, letting out a humph, and Cacturne simply walked passed her, going back into the apartment building – presumably to make sure that their apartment's door was locked and everything else was prepared for their absence over the next few weeks.

As Cacturne did that, Garchomp pushed away her frustration and got to work shutting the trunk. She did so, turning around to move on afterwards – though just as soon as she pivoted, the trunk's lid swayed back up. The land-shark glanced at it with an arched eyebrow, grunting before making her way back and shutting it yet again. However, it swayed open just as it had done before, convincing Garchomp to grit her fangs and slam it down with more force.

It kept on swaying back up.

Harley could feel the car jump every time Garchomp slammed down the trunk's lid, and he viewed her frustrated expression through his side mirror. "Yeah, don't you remember, Garchomp? That's broken, too – like the seat. You have to play with it a little until it clicks in." He let out a sigh, muttering, "Note to self: Get this car fixed before I'm dead."

Garchomp glared at the trunk's lid as it swayed back open for the fifteenth time. She slammed it down once more, now pushing her entire body onto it in an effort to keep it down. However, it only swung back up with more power, causing her to stumble over and onto her rear.

Meanwhile, Soledad emerged from the apartment building, having stayed inside to await Cacturne's arrival. As the said scarecrow passed her, she switched her verdigris gaze to the land-shark struggling to close the lid of the car's trunk, and she felt a pang of sympathy touch her as the lid swung ajar once again, this time bopping poor Garchomp in the snout.

Cacturne came up to the land-shark's side, though she didn't glare at him – too busy rubbing her sore snout to care much about what he was attempting to do. The scarecrow reached up to the trunk's lid, gently pulling it down. It locked into place…

…and didn't sway back up.

Garchomp's jaw dropped, and Cacturne smirked at her before making his way to the window of the driver's seat, saluting at his master.

Harley rolled his eyes and unclipped Cacturne's Pokeball from his belt. "You want in, or out?" the amethyst-haired coordinator asked.

Cacturne shrugged, shooting a glance at Garchomp, who was moping in shame behind the car. For a split second, the scarecrow frowned, his eyes sympathetic, though just as fast as that semblance came upon him did it dissipate. He knew that he and Garchomp had been getting into a lot of fights lately, and if his master and his lover were to survive the three-day trip to Lilycove, they would probably need to avoid quarreling of any kind. Because of this, Cacturne pointed at the Pokeball and nodded.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Really? You haven't rode in the car for a while…"

Cacturne scratched the back of his head, yellow eyes focused on the ground.

"Well," said Harley, aiming the Pokeball at him, "if you say so."

The famous red light shot from the ball's button, hitting Cacturne and sucking him back into the spherical haven.

Meanwhile, Soledad came around. "Think you should do the same with Garchomp?"

Harley sighed. "Probably. Garchomp, come on."

Garchomp perked her head up at her master's call, coming forth to confront him. She no longer appeared sad, but instead angry, her crossed arms and head so scrunched up that she looked like a grumpy hunchback. She was muttering her name in fast paces, and no doubt in Pokemon speak were they insults to Cacturne.

Harley returned the land-shark to her Pokeball, clipping it onto his belt right as Soledad got into the passenger seat. "They're never going to like each other," he said.

"And I repeat," Soledad replied, "good things never last."

Harley glanced at her and frowned, though it faded away before she could notice it. "Right…well, anyway, I suppose we should be going."

He put his foot to the pedal, and the two coordinators were off.

-ooo-

The first day of the trip to Lilycove was mostly quiet. Harley and Soledad spent a fourth of the day talking about possible formation ideas and who to use in the upcoming rematch while they were driving down the free roads. Surprisingly, there were not many other cars, and therefore Harley assumed that his estimation of being able to arrive there in a total of three days would indeed be true. The only time they stopped was for lunch, dinner, and, finally, a motel to stay for the night before continuing their trip the next day.

The second day of the trip to Lilycove was just as quiet, and this was mainly because Soledad had gone back to thinking about Drew and his possible reaction to the relationship between her and Harley. She was still terrified at the thought of telling him in general, but she knew she had to. Because of this, she was somewhat dreading their arrival in Lilycove, already beginning to worry about what would happen if they were to run into May and Drew. Would they be able to keep their relationship a secret until after the rematch? Would they be able to avoid suspicion? She felt like a spy who was trying to justify her way of life to her client, and the client wasn't willing to accept her side of the story.

She sighed. Sometimes, she wished she didn't have to hide anything – that neither she nor Harley would have to change to suit what the world wanted. She somewhat wished that the car drive to Lilycove would never end; that way, she would never have to confront Drew about it, and she and Harley could just be in the same place together for as long as she needed.

Their own world. She didn't care if it had to be small, but she was starting to wish that she and Harley could just forget the world outside of the car like they did the night they confessed. They'd create their own world where they could be together without any consequences; where pasts, characters, and actions didn't have to matter. In the real world, they would, but in their own world, they would have no meaning.

"Sol?"

Soledad escaped from her trance, meeting Harley's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. "It looks like you've been dozing off on me since this morning."

"I'm fine," she said. "Just…just thinking about the rematch."

Harley turned his attention back to the road. "Oh…"

Soledad turned her head to glance out the window. It was still the second day of the trip, but now it had gotten late; twilight had begun to commence across the sky, turning it into a myriad of colors blended together by the retreating sun. Her eyes glanced downward, where her hand had found the handle to her broken seat, and she kept on being reminded of that one night – where their own world had been established inside of the car. Right now, as the vehicle soared down the roads that led to Lilycove, she had that same sensation of home.

However, instead of smiling warmly at the thought, she glanced at her lover, asking, "Did you ever…sometimes feel like you wanted to create your own world?"

She had to make sure she wasn't going crazy with these thoughts.

Harley met her gaze for a split second before returning it to the road. "What do you mean?"

"Like…a world where you didn't have to worry about anything in the real one. Your own sanctuary…"

Harley hummed, the brightness of his eyes dimming at the thought. "Oh…yeah…" He chuckled softly. "I remember when I first got this thing. Like I said, it was just before I moved out of my parents' house and I went out on my own. Before I started my coordinating journey, I used to get mad and frustrated about stuff – my parents, who I was, and lots of other things. And every time I was mad, I would get in this car and just drive around Slateport. It would help clear my head, and sometimes I even felt safe enough to sleep in here. It was my own world, I can tell you that; no one else could get in. It was kind of like…another home." He chuckled again. "That probably sounds dorky, but whatev."

Soledad shook her head. "No, it's not dorky. It makes perfect sense." She smiled. "I kind of feel the same way."

Whenever she was with Harley, she felt at home. In fact, the idea of the car being a sort of 'home on the road' fit perfectly, because as long as Harley was with her, anywhere felt like home.

She brought her hand forward and entwined her fingers with his, convincing him to shoot her a soft smile that just made her want to embrace him.

'Home on the road'. She liked the sound of that.

She just wished it never had to end.

-ooo-

The third and final day of the trip to Lilycove was even quieter than the other two, because just as before Soledad was lost in her thoughts, trying to think of a way to confess to Drew about her relationship with Harley when the time came up. She didn't let the decision consume her this time, though, and it wasn't long before she and Harley were back to discussing formation ideas.

The day passed by, and it was the late afternoon when Soledad was stirred awake by her lover.

"We're there," he answered to her wondering eyes, and she looked forward, being greeted by the second biggest city in the Pokemon world - Lilycove. It looked like Slateport, with its various skyscrapers and business buildings, and the large harbor by the coast that was filled with docked ships. Harley's car entered the gateway into the bustling city, passing dozens of pedestrians and their Pokemon as they walked by on the sidewalks, other cars getting caught in traffic jams along all of the main roads that consisted the town. It wasn't long before Harley's vehicle joined them.

Soledad glanced around at what she could see through her window. It had been a while since she had been to Lilycove, and because of this it looked somewhat foreign. She couldn't tell if the city had expanded at all since her last visit.

As their car moved into a long line of vehicles waiting behind a red streetlight, Soledad glanced out her window once more. She caught sight of a large corporate building right across the street from them, its height towering over any other nearby buildings. She arched an eyebrow in interest at the structure, noticing that portraits of the Legendaries Moltres and Ho-Oh had been painted across the front, giving the building an intimidating visage as the two birds stared down on whoever was looking up at them. 'Phoenix Industries' it said at the top, and for some reason Soledad couldn't take her eyes off of it. There was something about it that was just…intriguing.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?" Soledad answered, escaping from her trance and taking her eyes off of the corporate building right as Harley's car passed it.

"There's a hotel just up the street," Harley said. "We should probably stay there, since – if I remember correctly – the city's park is on this side of town. We need that for training for our new formation."

Soledad nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before Harley led his vehicle towards a parking lot beside a building that looked almost identical to the apartment building back in Slateport. However, this one didn't seem as elegant in architectural design as the one in Slateport, though Soledad could tell that it maintained some sense of artistry due to the large fountain that sat in the middle of the grassy field right outside of the building's revolving doors. People walked in and out from it, showing no acknowledgement to the cobalt-colored car passing them as it headed around the circular roads consisting the entrance, eventually reaching the opening into the leveled parking garage. Harley drove the car up to the third level, parking it in the back and far away from the other vehicles that had been placed into other slots, all lined up like soldiers encased in metal. Through this, Soledad could easily tell that the hotel they were going to be staying at wasn't going to be one of those quiet, isolated ones they had seen while driving to Lilycove. This city could definitely counter Slateport, she thought.

Soon, they emerged from the vehicle and made their way to the lobby of the hotel, checking into a room that sat on the fifth floor of the tall building. Once they reached their temporary home – an average-sized room with one large bed, a TV, drawers, a washroom, and the usual pictures with philosophical sayings that covered the walls – they began to unpack, releasing their Pokemon so they could get used to the new environment; after all, they were all going to be staying there for a little less than a month.

Cacturne rushed to the window, which gave a vast view of Lilycove City, the ocean and its horizon metamorphosing into a reddish-orange as the sun began to sink behind it. The scarecrow grinned widely; he had almost forgotten what the town looked like since he hadn't seen it in a few years. He could hear the sounds of a bustling town erupt from below, a scent of freshness lingering in the air as if the seawater's aroma had found a way to leak into their hotel room. Of course, Cacturne didn't mind it; like Soledad, Lilycove reminded him of the attributes of Slateport.

"Garchomp," muttered a voice, and Cacturne turned around to meet the glare of a familiar land-shark.

"Crap," whispered Harley, "I guess I shouldn't've released them together."

Soledad nodded, though then, to both of the coordinators' amazement, Cacturne didn't smirk in superiority of his rivalry with Garchomp, instead stepping to the side so that the land-shark could look out the window as well. Her eyes slightly brightened with surprise at the scarecrow's generosity, though she quickly shook the thought from her head before she had to mumble a word of gratitude. She stepped forward, glancing through the window, humming thoughtfully as Cacturne attempted to point out the large contest hall stadium that could barely be seen behind the skyscrapers and corporate buildings that obscured its view. Then again, it was on the other side of the city, so such a thing made sense.

Meanwhile, Harley and Soledad's other Pokemon had already begun to help them unpack, each one appearing excited as if anticipating the rematch. Soledad wished she had such enthusiasm, but said nothing when a familiar ringlike tone suddenly began to emit from her suitcase.

Harley turned his head to her. "Is someone trying to call you again?"

Soledad could only shrug, though she had an idea of who was attempting to contact her as she unburied her PokeNav from the bottom of her luggage, bringing it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Soledad."

Soledad frowned, keeping her tone quiet so she wouldn't attract Harley's attention. "Hey, Drew."

"Have you finally made it to Lilycove? We haven't talked in three days – I can only assume that you've accepted the challenge?"

"Yeah," Soledad said, anxiety beginning to tug on her muscles. It felt so awkward talking to Drew while in the midst of keeping a big secret from him. "We just got here; it took us a while to arrive since we drove. Um, I suppose you and May have made it, too?"

Somehow, she could sense that Drew smirked. "Of course. There's no way May and I are going to miss out on this. Anyway, where are you staying?"

"A hotel by the city's park."

"Ah, we're staying in the hotel by the stadium."

Soledad shifted weight between her shoulders, as if trying to think of something to say that would break the imaginary cloud of awkwardness hovering above her. "So…how're your formations coming along?"

"Oh, quite well. In fact, May and I already have an idea of who we're going to use and what were going to use. You?"

"Erm…still deciding."

Drew hummed. "Well, that's okay. You have a lot of time to come up with something, and, knowing you, it'll be something great."

Soledad had to smile at that.

"Well," Drew continued, "it's getting late, but May thinks we should all go out to dinner or something. You interested?"

Soledad's eyes flickered to the carpeted floor. Actually meeting up with Drew – in person? Her stomach lurched at the thought; already would the capability to hide her relationship with Harley be put to the test, because she didn't want to say no to Drew's offer. "Sure…" she mumbled, trying to keep her tone enthusiastic, though it felt like it wasn't working.

However, Drew didn't seem to notice anything, save the contemplating hum she could faintly hear with the fake cough he then produced. "Right," he said. "Well, once you're settled in and everything, come down to the restaurant in the middle of town. I'll send you the address through the PokeNav."

"Alright."

"See you in an hour or two."

"Ditto."

Drew hung up, and Soledad practically tossed the PokeNav back into her bag. She then laid back and onto the soft comforter that covered the room's bed, letting out a sigh of both exhaustion and frustration. When Harley approached, though, sitting next to her, she put on a smile, battling her anxiousness as her amethyst-haired lover asked, "Who was that? Drew?"

Soledad nodded. "Drew and May have invited us to dinner tonight. Well, May has at least…"

For some reason, Harley couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Well, look at that – we just got here and we're already going to attempt to hide our relationship."

Soledad leaned back up. "And whether we can do that is what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry, Sol," Harley cooed, brushing a bang from her face so he could gaze into her verdigris eyes, "I'm good at hiding things – I've been doing that for quite a while."

Soledad wanted to arch an eyebrow at his statement, but said nothing, instead brushing her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat tap her fingertips. "Well, I guess as of now that'll make two of us."

Harley glanced at the alarm clock on the small drawer beside the table, deciding to change the topic. "So…we have about an hour before we need to leave to meet up with May and Drew?"

"Mmmhmm."

The amethyst-haired coordinator switched his gaze back to his partner, his metallic-green eyes already beginning to glow in the darkness that partially engulfed the room due to the setting sun. "What should we do until then?"

Soledad met his eyes, frowning in thought. However, she soon smirked seductively, her hand that was still hovering over his shirt now clenching, grabbing a fistful of the material. "I have an idea," she purred, and Harley, aware of where she was getting at, returned the devious smile, showing no resistance when the pink-red-haired woman then began to pull him forward-

"Cac?"

The two coordinators broke apart, turning their eyes to meet the widened ones of their Pokemon, who had been standing in a group beside the window.

"Whoops," Harley said, blushing slightly, "I guess we should return them to their Pokeballs before we continue."

Soledad nodded, and the two adults did just that.

"Now," Harley continued, nuzzling his face into Soledad's hair, breathing in its scent. "Where were we?"

Soledad smiled, pulling him back so their lips could finally meet.

-ooo-

The restaurant Drew had directed Harley and Soledad to was located right in the middle of the city, nearly making the two coordinators late due to the traffic jams and slow streetlights that seemed to be trying to prevent them from getting there on time. Of course, they managed to make it with five minutes to spare, and therefore they spent some time examining the fancy-appearing bar-and-grill, admiring the lit torches that looked to be greeting anyone passing by with swishes of their fiery substances. The windows were large, allowing Soledad to catch a glimpse of the inside as she and Harley left their car; bright lights illuminated every table, increasing the attractiveness of the various dishes being placed in front of hungry customers, and adding more life to the faces of those who were laughing at whatever joke their nearby partners or family members were articulating.

Not only that, but nighttime had taken over Lilycove once Harley and Soledad had reached their destination. This gave the restaurant a more tribal look, as if it was something one would see on a tropical island inhabited by natives. It shined brightly in the pitch-blackness of the sleeping day as if it was its own sun.

As Harley led the way to the entrance, Soledad felt her stomach lurch as it had done before, proving that the tightness in her muscles was nothing short of a side effect of her nervousness. She was about to confront Drew for the first time since starting her relationship with Harley, and though it was her idea to begin with, she couldn't help but dread the fact that she would have to pull through on trying to keep their relationship a secret until after the rematch. She knew Harley wasn't nervous, seeing as how there was that lively, yet firm bounce in his step, and she was certain that he was going to remain true to his earlier words – that he was good at hiding things. She felt somewhat relieved at that fact.

Once they entered the restaurant, they were immediately greeted by the sounds of clashing silverware and the meshed conversations of already-seated customers. An aroma of cooked steak filled the air, the sizzling sounds emitting from the kitchen adding to the semblance of divine cuisine. Lamps that hung from the ceiling hovered above each booth, their dimmed bulbs casting a faint glow of gold across the wooden tables, and Soledad had to wonder why the place had looked brighter when she was outside. Portable tables covered the carpeted flooring in each of the dining rooms, surrounded by large families and groups of friends, and the bar itself was also hidden beneath a long line of late-night laborers who were trying to gulp down one last glass of beer before – presumably – returning to their workplaces to finish off the rest of their shift.

"Wow," Harley said, blinking, "fancy place."

"I'll say," replied Soledad.

"Harley! Soledad!"

The two said coordinators turned their heads towards the source of the call, which was revealed to be May as she peeked her head up from above the edge of her booth, waving her hand to catch their attention. They made their way over, passing waiters carrying trays of food, and to the booth May and Drew had chosen.

May grinned. "Nice to see you're here."

Harley smiled. "Likewise."

Soledad shot a glance at Drew, noticing that he was staring at Harley with a narrowed gaze. The pink-red-haired woman could now mentally confirm that this dinner meeting was indeed May's idea; Drew wouldn't be caught dead inviting Harley to do anything with him.

Soon enough, Harley and Soledad were seated at the table, May and Drew sitting across from them just as they had done before with their previous dinner meeting during the contest in Slateport. Drew leaned forward, clasping his hands together in front of him just like a serious business man would. His emerald eyes scanned the two adults, shifting between one and the other, remaining silent as if he was a cop preparing himself to interrogate a pair of troublemakers.

Soledad swallowed hard. Being so close to Drew and hiding a big secret simultaneously was eating her from the inside out. However, she kept on a firm façade, not wanting to add to the suspicion that was clearly evident in Drew's wandering glare. She had already confirmed before that she wasn't ready to tell him yet; it would be after the rematch before she and Harley confessed. Until then, whatever had been bothering Drew over their last few confrontations was still a mystery to her. In fact, she was tempted to point out how his eyes had dimmed slightly when he caught sight of Harley shooting a small smile her way, but held it in and instead focused on maintaining the independence Drew had known her to have ever since they first met all those years ago.

"So…" May spoke out, breaking the veil of awkward silence that had overtaken their table. "…worked on any new formations yet?"

Harley shook his head. "Not yet."

May arched an eyebrow. "Then what were you two doing before you got here?"

At that, Harley and Soledad exchanged surprised glances, turning their heads away to hide the blushes that now covered their faces.

"N-nothing…just talking," answered Soledad, shaking away the redness from her face. She could hear Drew grunt at the comment, but whatever the sound was for she didn't know. She turned her head around slowly, noticing that the chartreuse-haired teenager was now stirring the ice cubes in his glass of water with his straw. She let out a sigh of relief, and she swore that she heard a similar relieved breath of air exhale from her lover right next to her.

That was close.

May hummed. "Ah, well, Drew and I have been working hard on our new formation." She grinned wickedly. "It's going to be something no one will ever forget!"

Harley had to chuckle in response, turning his head around, his blush long gone. "That sounds like a challenge, my dear May."

"Oh, it is," May said, and she turned her attention to Drew. "Ain't that right, Drew?"

Drew's head dipped upward at the call of his name. His expression was weak, and a sense of sadness was beginning to overpower his earlier one of frustration. "Hm? Oh yeah…"

Soledad gazed at him with both sympathy and bewilderment.

"Well, ours is going to be epic – that's for sure," added May, smiling proudly. "As epic as a Legendary, like Mew."

Harley flicked an eyebrow, though he then put on a cheesy grin. "Oh yeah? Ours will be more epic than Lugia."

May frowned. "Ours will be more epic than Rayquaza!"

"Ours will be more epic than Groudon!"

"Ours will be more epic than Palkia!"

"Ours will be more epic than Dialga-"

"_Will you two stop it_?" hissed Drew. "You're giving me a migraine!"

Silence.

Then Harley and May burst out laughing. Even Soledad had to join in, leaving Drew to groan into the air and cross his arms like an annoyed child.

However, seconds later, Drew was back to staring at his glass of water, swirling the liquid around with his straw. His eyes were dimmed, as if he was in deep thought, and Soledad could only watch him in silence while Harley and May conversed with one another. She wondered what was wrong with him – why he had been looking this way for so long – but yet she couldn't bring herself to mention it. After all, it was most likely private business, and she wouldn't want to bring it out into the open.

Though, when she thought about it – Drew had sounded excited over the PokeNav. But now he seemed as depressed as ever, as if a recent occurrence had triggered something hurtful.

It was awkward to be with him now because of her relationship with Harley, but yet she didn't want to have to wait until after the rematch to see if their connections would even survive. She opened her mouth to say something, though it quickly closed again when Drew tipped his head so that his narrowed eyes were focused on her. She turned her own gaze away.

A few seconds after, their food was delivered.

However, Soledad only picked at her meal, as Drew was doing with his.

-ooo-

An hour later – after the check was paid and their table was cleaned of any traces of their occupancy – Harley, Soledad, May, and Drew emerged into the city-lit night of Lilycove, and immediately Soledad was reminded of their last dinner meeting. She and Harley turned their attention to May and Drew as they approached.

"So," May began, "with the whole training thing and all, I suppose we can squeeze in a few more confrontations?"

Harley smiled. "Of course." He got closer, whispering, "After all, our formation's going to be more epic than _Arceus_."

The brunette-haired teen gawked, and then pouted. "Gah," she said, "you win that round."

Harley smirked. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "It's probably time we all head back to our hotel rooms."

Soledad nodded in agreement, beginning to follow her lover towards his car (whereas May walked up to the street to try to catch the attention of a nearby taxi). However, before the pink-red-haired woman could take another step, she felt something grasp her arm and stay her.

She turned her head, meeting Drew's emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Drew sighed, letting go of her arm. "I just wanted to check in on you. Is everything alright? Has Harley tried anything?"

Soledad bit her lip. Now it was really hard to make references to Harley, and all due to their relationship. She could no longer say anything about what she would do if Harley did 'perform' something, because she knew Harley was a good person. Or, at least now he was, though Drew had yet to accept that.

"Nope," Soledad answered, trying to sound casual. "I told you, Drew, he's changed."

Drew snorted. "Can you blame me for being skeptic?"

Soledad didn't have an answer to that.

"Just…listen," Drew said. "If he does try anything…just tell me, please? He may be your partner, but that doesn't mean you have to trust him. I don't trust him. So, tell me if something happens. I don't keep secrets from you, and you don't keep secrets from me – it's always been that way between us, right?"

Soledad felt guilt strike her like a bullet. Her eyes lowered to the ground, and she couldn't muster herself to say anything. Drew was right, but yet here she was keeping the biggest secret she had enclosed behind imaginary walls. She was going to tell him; she had to, but not now. After the rematch, she kept telling herself. After the rematch she would confess, and by then she would hopefully have a strategic way of doing so – a way that wouldn't hurt Drew. She never did keep secrets from him; being coordinating allies years ago had convinced them to be more truthful with one another. But…was this a sort of truth he would want to hear – her being in love with his most hated enemy? That's what she was afraid of – having to live up to the oaths sworn between them and getting shunned away because of it.

"I will, Drew," she replied, her tone as quiet as his. "I keep my promises – I will tell you if anything happens."

Drew nodded. "Okay…" His head perked up as he heard May call his name, a taxi car waiting right behind her. He returned his eyes to Soledad. "See you later, Soledad."

And with that, he was off.

"Eventually," she added under her breath. "Eventually, I'll tell you. I'm just not ready yet." She sighed. "And I don't think you're ready either."

Soledad made her way to Harley's car, which had already been turned on, her amethyst-haired lover waiting for her patiently in the driver's seat. She got into the passenger one.

"Wow, we barely avoided getting caught," Harley said, chuckling. He then glanced at Soledad, though his face fell. "You okay, Sol?"

Soledad met his metallic-green stare, and, as if it was an automatic reflex, she leaned in and kissed him.

"Whoa…" he said once she pulled away. "What was that for?"

Soledad could only sigh. "Just…enjoying our secret while it lasts."

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Wow, we got conflicts all over the place. o.o

Anyhow, not much to say here-

Oh wait!

I managed to get the GarchompxPidgeot pairing officially named **BraveRushshipping**, and all in honor of this story! :D

So, go out there and write some BraveRushshipping fics! (Heh, you don't actually have to; but, seriously, it would make me very happy if you did.)


	15. Down

Hey peoples!

Holy Snapplecaps! I finally updated! Yay!

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter: Harmony283, pokemonsuit, Lucarly, Cookiekitten, silver geminite, Moriko Hikari, and Arcanine Ood! :D

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" and "Down" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Down****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"So…who should we use?"

Harley and Soledad's Pokemon - all lined up like soldiers awaiting briefing - immediately stood up straight.

Soledad frowned, cupping her chin. "Um…"

Lilycove City beamed with life all around the two coordinators, who were currently settled in the middle of the town's central park that reminded Soledad of the park in Slateport. It was early, the sun only a few inches away from the horizon it had risen from, though this was the expected time of day since Harley and Soledad had decided to follow their usual ordeal, waking up in the first hours of morning to make sure that they would put in as much practicing time as they could before the rematch between them and May and Drew commenced. (Of course, the rematch wasn't for another week or two.)

"I have no idea," Soledad finally said, letting out a sigh.

Harley arched an eyebrow, glancing at their Pokemon.

The grounds around the two coordinators were mostly clear; trainers who were attempting to train their Pokemon were low in number that morning, which was surprising considering how many people tended to challenge the local gym daily. Any trainers who were nearby seemed to be restricting themselves to the grassy areas away from Harley and Soledad, and whether this was because they were aware of the 'epic' upcoming rematch between them and May and Drew and wanted to give any required space to the two present challengers Soledad didn't really know. She appreciated such respectful implications, though, despite that both she and her lover were having trouble deciding on the two very Pokemon they were going to use for the aforementioned battle.

"Garchomp and Pidgeot?" Harley suggested.

Both Garchomp and Pidgeot called their names in obedience.

Soledad placed a finger to her chin. "Maybe. Then again…do we really want to…reuse them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we technically just used them, and I'm not so sure it's a good idea to bring them back out when they were in our most recent battle…"

Garchomp and Pidgeot frowned, their shoulders sagging.

Soledad bit her lip. "Er, sorry guys. I don't mean anything by it – you know, about the Brave Rush or anything – I'm just saying."

"Gar, gar chomp chomp…" Garchomp said, shrugging.

_Well, I suppose what you say makes sense…_

Pidgeot nodded. "Pidgeo."

_Agreed._

Harley squirmed in place. "Really? I guess I have to agree, too, but…damn, I was really hoping to see Garchomp flourish in a contest battle."

"She'll have her day," Soledad assured him, smiling. "Just…with the recent happenings…I think they should both sit this one out. Besides, undoubtedly May and Drew going to be using different Pokemon as well."

"Then who should we use…?"

Soledad looked back at their options. "That is what I can't decide on."

"Should we still go with a duo we've already thought up?"

"Probably."

"Then…how about…Butterfree and Banette?"

"Hmm…no…"

"Slowbro and Octillery?"

"No…"

"Lapras and Cacturne?"

Soledad had to think at that suggestion. The concept of using the first two Pokemon they ever used in a match together for one of the biggest battles they were going to have sounded…not so bad. She hummed thoughtfully. "Actually…I think that's a good idea."

Harley glanced at her. "Really?" He looked at Cacturne and Lapras, blinking, though a smile then appeared on his face. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Cacturne jumped forward, pumping his arms into the air. "Cac! Cac cacturne!"

_Yes! Make room for the champion!_

Garchomp snorted. "Gar-chomp."

_Show-off._

Cacturne glared at her. As soon as his eyes fell upon her, though, his look of anger faded away. "C-cacturne. Cac cac turne."

_W-whatever. You're just jealous._

"Gar? Chomp," Garchomp scoffed, turning her head away.

_Jealous? Don't make me laugh._

Cacturne grinned goofily. "Cacturne, cac cac cacturne."

_Yeah, just keep telling yourself that._

Garchomp snarled. "Gar gar chomp!"

_Kiss my blue, scaly ass!_

"Are they bickering again?" Soledad whispered to Harley.

The amethyst-haired coordinator massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, sighing. "You know…I can't really tell anymore."

Meanwhile, Lapras placed a flipper between Cacturne and Garchomp, her brows furrowing as she hissed her name.

_Knock it off, you two!_

From behind Lapras' flipper, Garchomp crossed her arms and hunched up her shoulders.

Cacturne glared in Garchomp's direction. A few seconds later, though, his brows rose, and he found himself pulling back for a reason that was beyond him. He focused his eyes on the ground, letting out a sigh. Perhaps it was time they knocked it off. "…Cac…cac turne cacturne."

…_Listen, I think…you and Pidgeot would've done great, you know._

Garchomp's face dropped at that and she glanced at Cacturne with what could be a hint of surprise amongst her eyes. Was he…complimenting her? She turned her head away, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Right," Soledad said, clapping her hands together, eyebrows furrowed determinedly. "Now that we got that settled, how about we get into positions and try some new formations?"

Lapras glanced at her trainer and nodded. Cacturne did the same, meeting Harley's eyes, in which the amethyst-haired trainer blinked at how distant his Pokemon suddenly appeared – as if he was lost in thought. Garchomp appeared to be stuck in the same contemplative trance, because their other Pokemon had already chirped their names obediently and were backing away to give Cacturne and Lapras some working space.

Pushing the matter aside, Harley stepped back as well. "Alright…what move should we start with?"

Soledad followed him, eyes rising to the sky in thought. It was silent for a few seconds before she responded with: "Let's try a simple Surf attack from Lapras."

Lapras stepped forward into the makeshift training grounds the others had provided for her, cooing her name with loyalty. She placed her flippers onto the grass, her eyes glowing that familiar hue of bright blue, and as if on cue the ground around her began to grow damp as the water located far beneath its surface rose to the top. Soon enough, a long line of surging water formed behind the Pokemon – a dormant wave awaiting the order to sprawl forward and strike whatever the target was. Due to the fact that they weren't near the ocean – the best place to perform a Surf attack – the wave wasn't as big and strong as it could've been, but it was still a reliable source of energy and good enough for the formation idea that was slowly developing itself inside Soledad's head.

"Now," the said pink-red-haired woman continued, "send the wave forward!"

Lapras nodded, glowing eyes narrowing as she did just that – the wave shot forward, stretching out into a large blanket of aqua that swept over the grassy grounds before it. Harley and Soledad had to move to the side to avoid getting splashed, though luckily the wave didn't go far enough to disturb the trainers that were battling on the other end of the park.

Soledad pointed at the wave. "Quick! Use Ice Beam on the water!"

Lapras slowly blinked, the glowing hue of her eyes dissipating as she broke her control over the water. Before it could recede into the ground, she pulled her head back, then lunging it forward a few seconds after when an Ice Beam attack was done charging in her throat. The beam shot towards the wave, hitting it dead-on and sending a sheet of white frost spreading across its surface, the water solidifying into ice. The aftermath was a semi-large battlefield covered in a frosty playground consisting of grooves and ditches where the wave had shifted and turned before being turned into ice – a contorted ice rink of some sort that completely hid away the grassy grounds beneath.

Harley smirked, admiring how the sunlight raining down from above reflected off of the ice, making it a flash a brilliant, bluish white. "Wow. A beautiful combination that could turn any battlefield into an icy paradise." He looked at Soledad. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

Soledad met his gaze, returning his smirk. She was even tempted to flip one of her bangs out of her eyes like Drew always did. "But of course."

"Got anything else Lapras could add on?"

A hum emitted from the woman. "Uh…not really. Up to what we got now is all I've thought of so far. Let's see what Cacturne can do."

Harley nodded, turning his eyes to his Pokemon. "You heard her! It's your turn, Cacturne!"

Cacturne's head perked up at his master's call. His eyes had been focused on Garchomp, who was sitting somewhat far away, stuck in the same state of pondering he was in. Now that he had been ordered forth, though, he got up and walked forward towards Lapras, oblivious to how Garchomp had finally rose her head to glance at him, her gaze oxymoronically void of any distaste whatsoever.

Harley turned his attention to the icy battlefield Lapras had created. He narrowed his eyes in thought, wondering what his Pokemon could possibly do to add on to the formation-in-progress. He hummed once an idea came to mind. "Cacturne," he said, pointing to the ice battlefield, "get onto the battlefield!"

Cacturne switched his gaze between his master and the battlefield, shrugging his shoulders before walking over and climbing up onto the ice. He shivered slightly as its coldness swept across the bottoms of his flat feet, its slipperiness nearly causing him to tumble over as well. He eventually gained his balance, though.

"Try to move a little," Harley said.

Cacturne blinked.

"You know, like…uh…skating!"

The grass and dark type looked down, meeting the yellow eyes of his reflection. He had skated before back when his master traveled the regions for contests and they passed through the usual winter-themed towns that occupied all countries. Due to the fact that they hadn't been traveling recently, though, he hadn't exactly skated in a while, and therefore he couldn't help the look of uneasiness that crossed his face. He slowly placed his foot forward, noticing that – excluding the various grooves and ditches in some places among the battlefield - the ice seemed to be quite smooth in most parts; this would help with the task he was trying to perform. He let out a relieved sigh when he didn't slip, and it wasn't long before he managed to kick forward with his other foot, sending him sliding across the ice. He flailed his arms around slightly when his balance was threatened again, but he was able to maintain it and was now skating with as much ease as he could before, twisting and turning his body so that he avoided all of the battlefield's ditches and grooves. The edges of his mouth twitched upwards as the soothing sensation of passing air swiped across his face.

Soledad chuckled, turning her eyes to Harley. "I think he's having fun."

Harley opened his mouth to agree with her, but he abruptly shut it when a loud thud sound erupted through the air. His gaze darted back to the ice, where Cacturne had evidently missed the chance to dodge a small ditch and had fallen flat on his face. The amethyst-haired coordinator put a hand to his forehead while Soledad blinked, Lapras grimaced, and the rest of their Pokemon burst out into a fit of giggles (instead for Garchomp, who frowned sympathetically).

"You okay, Cacturne?" Harley called out.

Cacturne raised his arm, waving the incident off with a weak swish. He then hoisted himself up, brushed himself off and shook away any lingering disorientation from his head.

"Alright then," said Harley, "let's try that again."

Cacturne nodded. The grass and dark type quickly kicked his feet forward, sending him sailing across the ice.

Soledad turned to Harley. "What now?"

Harley placed a finger to his chin, eyes narrowing in thought. "Cacturne," he said, "begin to charge up a Needle Arm attack!"

Cacturne called his name, following his master's order as, in the midst of skating, he rose his arms, which had begun to glow a bright white as he charged up a Needle Arm attack.

"Now, hit the ice!"

The grass and dark type, seeing what his master was trying to accomplish, heeded the command and jumped up, using the speed he gained from skating on the ice as a height amplifier. He then charged back down head-first, crossing his glowing arms in front of him, slamming them against the icy ground once he was close enough to do so. The force of the hit sprawled across that section of the battlefield, sending cracks along its surface. A few seconds later, Harley and Soledad widened their eyes at the sight of the entire area shattering into hundreds of tiny needle-shaped ice fragments, which shot forward like the fired ammunition of a dozen machine guns – a wave of shards. The fragments glittered in the sunlight, adding beauty to the attack as they swept through the air and eventually impaled the grassy ground and trees on the other side of the park (which caused a few of the trainers who were battling there to back up to avoid getting hit; Soledad called out an apology for this).

"Holy crap," Harley said once everything quieted down, sounding both intimidated and amazed.

Cacturne, also stunned by the outcome of the formation, returned to his feet and glanced at the ice, in which the entire section he had struck with his Needle Arm was gone, leaving a big chunk of the battlefield missing. He turned his head to eye Lapras, who only blinked, the Pokemon around her doing the same, obviously at a loss for words (even Garchomp appeared slightly impressed).

"Not as epic as the Brave Rush formation," Soledad began, crossing her arms proudly, "but I still think it's worthy enough to leave May and Drew – and everyone else – speechless."

"And win us the battle?" Harley smirked.

Soledad only winked at him.

"What should we call it, though?" the amethyst-haired coordinator asked.

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"How about the 'Epic-of-Epicness' formation?"

"…You're a dork."

Harley grinned at her, and she had to return it, fighting the urge to run over and kiss him. (_You're in public,_ she reminded herself.)

"Alright," Soledad called out to Lapras and Cacturne, "I think that's the formation we're going to use, so let's practice it some more. Lapras, prepare to repair the battlefield!"

Lapras nodded, getting to work on doing just that. Meanwhile, Cacturne stepped away from the area, deciding to take a short break. He was immediately approached by the other Pokemon, who chirped their compliments on his and Lapras' performance. He smirked, bowing elegantly like a noble actor, though his face fell when a familiar land-shark came up from behind.

Garchomp's narrowed eyes were focused on the ground, as if she didn't want to meet Cacturne's gaze, despite that she eventually rose her head and did just that. "Gar…chomp…" she grumbled.

_Good…job…_

Cacturne blinked, surprised by the land-shark's compliment regardless that it had come out with a tone of restriction, as if she was forcing herself to say it. He turned his own eyes to the ground, the air suddenly growing very awkward. "Cac…"

_Thanks…_

Garchomp snorted, turning around. "Gar gar chomp…chomp gar chomp."

_Just don't get cocky…Harley and Soledad are counting on you._

With that, she walked away and back to her spot on the sidelines, leaving Cacturne to stare after her. He turned his eyes to the sky in thought, surprised that Garchomp had shown any appreciation at all. And, a few seconds later when he was called back to the battlefield after Lapras had finished repairing it, only one response showed on his face:

A smile.

-ooo-

Hours passed as Harley and Soledad continued to train at the Lilycove City Park, having Cacturne and Lapras reattempt their new formation (properly dubbed the Ice Storm formation) over and over as many times as their Pokemon were willing to do so, which was practically endlessly since both Cacturne and Lapras wanted to win the contest just as much as their masters did. With practice came improvement in Cacturne's performance on the ice; he was no longer stumbling while skating around, and he had even found a way to use the various grooves and ditches that usually consisted half of the icy battlefields Lapras created to jump higher when pulling off a Needle Arm attack; this added more power to his strikes and caused more shards to shoot out when he hit the ice, amplifying both its strength and beauty.

Eventually, the sun began to sink below the city's buildings that obscured the horizon, turning the sky into a mixture of dark colors that would hypnotize anyone who stared into their midst. Harley and Soledad figured that that was a good time to stop – they could work more on perfecting the Ice Storm formation tomorrow – and after cleaning up the park of any remnants of their training, they packed up their Pokemon, got some dinner at a nearby restaurant, and drove back to their hotel room to relax for the rest of the day.

Soledad hummed as she stared out the window of their hotel room, admiring how the day's end added to Lilycove's appeal; the air was cool and comfortable, the silvery, reflecting hulls of the large ships that were docked at the bay glowing orange as the sun painted its warm colors across their surfaces. Even the streets below seemed to grow quiet – there were no visible traffic jams and the hollow atmosphere of the city lacked the usual sounds of car honks and insults from drivers who could speak louder than Arceus.

Behind the pink-red-haired woman the door to the room's bathroom was closed, the sound of running water signifying that Harley was in the midst of taking a shower, washing off any dirt or grime that could've been gained from training Pokemon. Since their Pokemon were resting in their Pokeballs, Soledad had the room to herself until her boyfriend was done-

A sudden familiar ringing tone broke Soledad from her thoughts. She turned her eyes to her PokeNav that had been placed on the small nightstand beside the bed, its screen lighting up as it vibrated with an incoming call. Already having an idea of who it was, she walked over and picked it up, placing it to her ear and saying into it a firm "Hello?"

"Hey, Soledad."

Soledad's tone lacked surprise. "Hey, Drew."

"How're your formations coming along?"

"Oh, quite good. In fact, we've already created a new formation and are just working on perfecting it. You?"

"Same," Drew said. He let out a snort. "May and I have been training all day. I swear, that girl won't let me take a breather."

Soledad had to smile at that. "That's May for you. But if it makes you feel any better, Harley and I've been training all day, too."

Drew grunted at the mention of Harley. "Has he…still been good? Harley, I mean."

"Yes," Soledad replied, frowning. She had tried her best not to hiss the word.

"He hasn't…tried anything?"

"Nope."

"If he did…you would tell me, right?"

Soledad sighed. She had already established to herself that she didn't want to keep secrets from Drew, but yet the secret she was currently holding was a secret that was worth locking away from his eyes. "I would tell you, Drew. I've already promised that."

"I know, I know," Drew said, his tone lowering. "I'm just worried, that's all. I don't want him to do anything that could possibly hurt you, because if he does…I'll-"

"Drew," said Soledad, cutting off the chartreuse-haired teen, "I'm keeping a close eye on him, and so far he's been really…fair? Yeah, fair, as in he's behaving."

"That's somewhat hard to believe."

Soledad turned her gaze to the carpeted floor. "I…know it is, but it's the truth." She closed her eyes. "You're never going to trust him, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me, Soledad? For all of the crap he's put May through; hell, I'm surprised she's even still willing to be friends with him."

"Maybe May is just a really forgiving person."

Silence.

"I guess she is…" Drew eventually said.

"I know it's going to be hard to do this," Soledad began, "but perhaps you could try to sort out your differences with Harley someday? Undoubtedly we're going to be traveling together again in the near future, and I have to tell you now that the tension that was always between you two…it didn't exactly make things easy sometimes."

Drew snorted. "Well, there was a reason for the tension, wasn't there?"

"Drew…"

"I'm not going to promise anything, Soledad. You and May might trust him, but my thoughts differ. They always will. Traveling alone before I met even you, I've learned when to judge people and how to judge them. Harley's done some bad stuff. You could say he's changed, but that's not something I'm going to be willing to believe at first glance."

"Will you ever?"

Drew's tone lowered again. "I…don't know, Soledad. I just don't know."

Soledad's eyes narrowed in thought. She and Drew had always been there for one another, and therefore he had always been willing to help her if she needed assistance. Now, though, she was asking him to do the one thing he wouldn't do for even Arceus, so she wasn't surprised that he was refusing. She couldn't blame him, either.

But, that still didn't stop her from wishing that he would…

_I want to be with Harley, but I don't want to lose you in the process._

"I understand, Drew," she said, her voice nearly as quiet as his.

"Just keep on looking out for anything suspicious. If he tries anything…anything at all…tell me immediately, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I suppose I'll talk to you later."

"Sure…and Drew?"

"Mmm?"

Soledad sighed. "I love you."

More silence.

"I know."

And Drew hung up.

-ooo-

Darkness engulfed the hotel room, dominating the area and hiding everything beneath a veil of black. Outside, the city was illuminated by the lights of various buildings and the shine of the full moon that rained down from above, the clear skies revealing a sea of stars that twinkled with their nightly glory. The ocean was calm, tainted dark from the night, and, despite being a bustling town during the morning, Lilycove seemed to have gone to sleep as its streets lacked a high number of cars, the stores were shut down for the day, and people no longer flooded the sidewalks in the midst of getting to wherever they needed to be.

Soledad stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. Laying on the mattress, she had her arms behind her head, having been unable to sleep since she and her lover retreated to bed a few hours ago. She didn't bother to turn her head and glance at the clock on the nearby nightstand to see what time it was now; she could already tell that it was some time in the morning – perhaps one or two – and all that was going through her head was her recent conversation with Drew. With how she and Harley's formation for the contest had already been figured out and all they needed to do was work on perfecting it, she didn't have anything else to worry about – though the fact that the day where she would confess to Drew that she was in love with his most hated enemy was coming up was enough to prevent her from thinking about anything else anyway.

She sighed, turning to her side. Harley was asleep on the other side of the bed, which was practically only a few inches away, and the pink-red-haired woman envied to have his calmness – something that would perhaps help her close her eyes and keep them closed without having them reopen whenever a thought of Drew caused her stomach to jump. She scanned her eyes over Harley's body, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept peacefully, and the more she thought of confessing to Drew the more fright filled her at the possibility that something bad could happen after the contest. What if something did happen? What if, after she told Drew, he got mad and…did something? Soledad was far from worrying over if Drew was actually willing to hurt anyone for her protection, but just the concept itself was enough to intimidate her.

She was scared. That was it. She was scared. She didn't want to lose Drew, and she didn't want to lose Harley. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, or however that saying went. She didn't know what to think. What would happen when they confessed to everyone that they were together – not just Drew? Would everyone else perhaps shun them away, too? Could this entire situation really reflect something similar to Romeo and Juliet? She didn't know, and that was what scared her; she didn't want to lose the trust of everyone, she didn't want to lose Drew, and she didn't want to lose Harley.

She especially didn't want to lose Harley.

Before she could stop herself, she scooted closer to her amethyst-haired lover, so close she could hear his soft breathing. She placed a hand on his chest – as if his warmth was the only thing that could comfort her right now – and she felt herself relax as his heartbeat gently tapped her palm. He smelled good; the effects of the products he had used in the shower had yet to dissipate – it all clung to him like a haunting phantom. She came even closer, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could be, and before she knew it her head was on his chest as her hand trailed down his stomach. Eventually, she reached the edge of his shirt, which she then noticed was slightly raised, revealing a long line of skin between it and his belt buckle.

Warm skin.

Her fingers twitched with temptation, and eventually they snaked forward, gently touching the exposed skin.

His flesh…it was both soft and hot – just as soft and hot as it had been the night she felt his bare back during the contest in Slateport. Her eyes flashed with memories of that night; it was one of the first times she had felt something for the amethyst-haired coordinator – the need to be with him, to feel the warmth he had just as she was feeling right now. A cold flash shot up her spine, her body's way of signaling that it wanted more; but when she noticed this she quickly pulled her hand away, scolding her body and her mind.

_Down, girl, _she told herself.

"Sol?"

Soledad froze in place, tilting her head so that she met Harley's eyes, which glowed their hue of metallic-green in the darkness that engulfed the room. She felt somewhat guilty for waking him, but yet she was also glad that he was awake. She just hoped that he hadn't notice what she'd been doing right before he woke up…

"Can't sleep?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

"Not tonight," Soledad muttered.

"Worried about the contest?"

Soledad nodded, turning her eyes back to the ceiling. "Yeah…let's just say that."

Harley mimicked her. "What are you worried about?"

"The usual stuff – whether we'll win or not."

"Ah." He turned his head to her. "You have confidence in Cacturne and Lapras, don't you?"

Soledad nodded. "Of course, but that doesn't take away whatever hidden power May and Drew have."

"True. True."

"I can't wait until all of this is over," Soledad said, "and I don't have to worry about anything anymore. Not the contest. Not the formations…"

_Not Drew._

Or, at least she hoped she didn't...

Harley hoisted himself up with one arm, facing her. "But having nothing to worry about takes the fun out of everything, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…but some stuff I just wish I didn't have to worry about. I just wish I could escape it all…"

_Just get in your car. Just get in your car with you and drive away._

But they couldn't do that and leave everything behind. They couldn't.

Soledad sighed.

"Sol," Harley began, his tone soft, "I know all of this stuff has been stressful, and you seem to have a lot on your mind. But we're together now, and I want to make sure that you know that you can tell me anything; through thick and thin, I'll be here for you. Always."

Soledad turned her eyes to him, somewhat surprised by his words. Then again, she had been dozing off on him a lot lately, so it made sense that he would bring such a topic up. She smiled, slowly reaching forward and cupping his cheek, thumb grazing the stubble that traced his jaw. "I know," she said. "Thank you."

_I wish I could tell you everything._

Harley moved closer, wrapping an arm around Soledad and pulling her against him. She laid her head against his chest, feeling his warmth engulf her – the only thing on the entire planet that could bring her comfort at a time like this.

"Now," he whispered into her ear, "try to get some sleep."

Soledad chuckled softly. "Okay."

She could try. For him.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Well, we got quite some stuff happening in this chapter. :D

Gah, interactions between Drew and Soledad are so much fun to write (however emo they may be). I love the relationship between those two. ^w^

Eh, enough of my blabbering. See you next chapter!


	16. Leaving Through the Window

Hey peoples!

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Thank you for reviewing: Cookiekitten, Sulphuric Wolf, and Dragonluvr1993. :D

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Leaving Through the Window****

* * *

**

-ooo-

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow…

The contest was tomorrow.

Soledad lay sprawled out across the hotel room's bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling her muscles go rigid every time she thought of the fact that the contest battle against May and Drew was tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

She and Harley had used the free days remaining after creating the Ice Storm formation to perfect the said technique, training Lapras in conjuring an icy battlefield as quickly as possible so that Cacturne could then use it as a weapon, while the said grass and dark type was improving his skating skills on the ice; now, he didn't trip whatsoever while skating, being able to regain his balance as soon as it was threatened. Needless to say, Soledad was certain that the Ice Storm formation was as rehearsed as it possibly could be, though its usage in the contest would determine if their hard work did any good.

The contest itself wasn't what Soledad was worrying about, however. It was the aftermath, where she and Harley would reveal their relationship to the audience – and to May and Drew.

She turned to her side, eyes growing dim.

The questions that she was frankly tired of thinking about came back to haunt her mind like they'd been doing ever since she concluded that she would have to tell Drew about her relationship with Harley. What would he say? What would he do? Would he shun her away? Would he accept it? The chartreuse-haired teen that Soledad loved like a son was practically a fuse – and whether the bomb he was connected to exploded or not when she confessed was what was filling her with suspense.

When she thought about it, she hadn't talked to Drew much over the PokeNav since their previous conversation on the day she and Harley had first configured the Ice Storm formation. On the times he did call he did so to check in on her progress, occasionally muttering a reminder to watch what Harley was doing. She would say that she would, ignoring how her heart ached every time she did, obviously hating her for lying. She didn't have to 'watch' Harley; he had changed and he was a good person now.

But Drew didn't seem convinced of that, nor did it seem like he ever would.

Because of this, Soledad's stomach clenched every time she looked out the window, watching time pass as the sun sailed across the blue sky. She wished it would stop – that something would pause time and prevent the contest from coming, even if only for an extra hour. But that was impossible; it wasn't like she had control over the Legendary, Dialga.

Right now she wished she did.

Soledad turned her head, eyeing the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Harley was gone, having gone out to get any supplies they would possibly need for the contest. He said he would be back in a few hours, but Soledad was already missing him, longing to have him next to her and to be in his warm, comforting hold – the only thing that could calm her.

She sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress and hoisting herself up. She had been lying there, staring up at the ceiling for the last few hours, lost in thoughts about the contest. (Luckily, Harley hadn't questioned her strange silence.) Now time was just edging into the twilight period, and she knew that sitting alone in the hotel room, pondering constantly over tomorrow wasn't going to help ease her. She had to do something to get her mind off of Drew before the stress gave her an ulcer.

She made her way to the door. She figured that a walk around town might help calm her a little. It would give her time to think, and perhaps she could even prepare herself for tomorrow, mentally configuring the speech she was going to give to everyone that would explain about her and Harley's relationship.

Besides, it would also give her something to do until Harley got back.

-ooo-

The weather now looming over Lilycove betrayed the pattern it had been following for the past few weeks. Though having been visible earlier, the setting sun was nowhere in sight, hidden behind grayish, juggernautlike clouds that were slowly coming in from the sea, forming a blanket that hovered above the city and completely filled the sky. The temperature had dropped, convincing pedestrians walking along the sidewalks to hold the flaps of their coats closer to their bodies, the Pokemon that were following a few of them shivering in the cold.

Soledad folded her arms as she emerged from the hotel building, attempting to preserve the heat she felt like she had instantly lost. She looked up, noticing the clouds, and she frowned. A scent of dampness filled the air, signifying what types of clouds they were, and her mind flashed with memories of the night when she realized she was in love with Harley and had stalked out into the streets of Slateport. She couldn't help but wonder if this storm was the same one from that night; the trailing tail of one of the clouds looked oddly familiar.

She shook her head, dropping the subject. Whether it rained or not, she needed to do something to get her mind off the contest.

Besides…she didn't mind the rain.

Gazing both left and right, she pondered on where she could possibly go. The main line of shops downtown, maybe? What would she do there, though? Then again, she had just wanted to take a walk to clear her head, so she didn't necessarily need a destination. She hummed, heading forward, mentally deciding that she would just flow in the direction other people were going and see where they took her.

As she walked along the sidewalk, Soledad scanned her eyes over the buildings she was passing. Small stores, apartments, hotels, and motels – that's mostly what she saw. It was the usual myriad of businesses that consisted a bustling city. Tall skyscrapers could also be seen, their tips peaking above the blockading wall of smaller buildings, fog from the clouds above clinging to them and giving them a ghostlike appearance.

Eventually, she passed by a building that was on the other side of the street, towering over the ones surrounding it, and she couldn't help but turn her head to eye it. It was a large corporate building, portraits of Ho-Oh and Moltres painted across its front, and Soledad then realized that it was the same corporate building she had seen when she and Harley had first entered Lilycove. Glancing at its title – 'Phoenix Industries' – she couldn't help but wonder why the building still seemed…intriguing.

She was jolted from her thoughts when a car suddenly whizzed by, and she scolded herself for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at a building like an idiot. Without thinking anymore about it, she continued forward, her eyes flickering to the street – in case Harley's car was to whiz by anytime soon, heading back to the hotel.

She sighed when she reminded herself that he probably wouldn't be back for a while.

After turning around a corner, her eyebrows rose when Lilycove City Park came into view – the very same park she and Harley had been training at for the contest. She recognized its green grass that clashed with the asphalt grounds of the outside streets, and the short trees that were planted here and there, mainly covering one side of the area. A black-colored metal fence with elegant designs carved into its surface traced the boundaries of the park, reminding her even more of the park back in Slateport. Figuring that that would be a good place to stop for now, Soledad headed towards it, passing through the entrancing gate and making her way to the middle of the grassy field beyond. To her surprise, the park seemed deserted; there were no trainers or passing people whatsoever. Silence covered the area, the noises from the city all around her somehow sounding distant. Needless to say, such a calm atmosphere was soothing to her – something she surely needed right now.

Before she could close her eyes and enjoy it, though, something appeared in the corner of her eye – another person who was just walking through the park's gate. Soledad turned her gaze to them, blinking when the figure started to become…familiar. Emerald-themed clothes, brunette-colored hair, and the visage of a teenage girl…

"May?" Soledad called out, arching an eyebrow.

The teenage girl stopped in place, head darting in various directions as she searched for the source of the call. Eventually, she turned around, sapphire eyes catching sight of Soledad, and a grin replaced her bewildered frown. "Soledad!" she called back, waving. Quickly, she made her way over to the pink-red-haired woman.

"What are you doing here?" Soledad asked.

"Just taking a stroll around town," said May. She let out a short chuckle, adding, "Well, a _really long_ stroll, that is. Drew said he wanted to be alone for some reason, so I thought I'd explore the place."

Soledad frowned at the mention of Drew, having an idea of why he wanted to be alone…

"What about you?" May asked, breaking Soledad from her thoughts.

"The same," she said. Her eyes flickered to the side. "I'm just trying to walk off some of this…jumpiness…for the contest tomorrow."

May flicked an eyebrow. "Nervous, eh?"

Despite not wanting to, Soledad gave a short nod.

May laughed. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! I'm kind of nervous, too, just because you and Harley are so good together…I don't know how the battle will go."

_It's not the actual contest I'm nervous about,_ Soledad wanted to say, but she held her tongue.

"But that makes it all the more exciting, right?" May added, grinning. "Of course, talking about the contest probably isn't going to ease any of the nervousness."

"Yeah…"

"So…" May sailed her eyes over the park, as if searching for someone. "Where's Harley?"

Soledad turned her eyes to the sky. "Shopping…"

"Shopping?"

"For supplies."

"Oh." May tapped her chin. "Huh, I'd expected him to be here with you."

Soledad went rigid. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you two seem to be close friends now," May said, and Soledad calmed herself, "I mean, I would've taken Drew with me on this walk, but like I said he wanted to be alone."

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yeah, probably…" May replied. "But I can't help but wonder what they are. He never tells me anything, the grump." She let out another laugh. "I still love him anyway."

At that, Soledad had to smirk.

"Not like that," May added sternly.

Soledad fought the urge to chuckle.

"Anyway," said May, "how's Harley been doing? Is his back feeling any better?"

Soledad nodded. "He's been doing a lot better. He can lay on his back without any problems now."

May smiled. "That's good!" She hummed. "I gotta admit, though, I was shocked when he jumped in the way of that spear and took the hit."

Soledad's head perked up. "Huh?"

"Well, Harley isn't exactly the kind of person you expect to see do something like that…" She shook her head. "But…he saved you, and I can't be more grateful to him for that."

"I can't either…" Soledad said. She chuckled softly. "After all, I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't done that." Her eyes grew soft. "I'm more grateful to him than anything…"

May nodded, smile returning. Then, her eyes flickered with thought. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

Soledad arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "Shoot."

"We don't have to tell Harley or Drew about this, and I know that you said back at that restaurant a while ago that nothing was going on, but I can't help but wonder…If you and Harley were to…stay close friends like this…would it ever have the chance of becoming something…more?"

Soledad's eyes slightly widened, and she turned her gaze away from May's.

"I'm just curious," May quickly added. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I…" Soledad began, voice trailing off into the unknown. She was practically drowning in the irony of it all, contemplating on refusing to answer. Then again, as she thought more about Harley, her heart answered before her mind could catch up: "…Maybe."

May grinned, and it was obvious that she was fighting the urge to squeal.

_Won't she be surprised tomorrow_, Soledad thought. _Won't everyone be_…

"Soledad?"

Soledad turned her eyes to May. "Yeah?"

The teen's eyes grew soft. "I just wanted to say that Harley…" She shook her head, smiling. "I've noticed something…you two get along quite well, and you're both a great team. And with everything that's happened recently, I've grown to believe that perhaps he does have a good side. With the way you sounded just now…I've never seen you so happy about someone. What I'm trying to say is that a person like Harley is a priceless friend. Losing him would be a tragedy, so hold on to him as tight as you can."

Needless to say, Soledad was stunned by her words. However, as she thought about them – how they were true – she turned her eyes to the ground, her verdigris irises darkening as a frown formed on her face.

Because losing Harley _would_ be a tragedy to her.

So, what if after the contest, something did happen when they confessed…and she lost him?

The thought scared her to death.

"Well," May said, turning her eyes to the sky. "It looks like it's about to rain soon, so I should probably start heading back. You should, too."

Soledad forced herself to look at May, knowing that not answering would only attract attention to her state. "Yeah…"

"See you at the contest tomorrow, Soledad."

And with that, May was gone, heading towards the exit out of the park. Of course, she waved happily before she departed, though Soledad didn't acknowledge it, too lost in her thoughts to do so.

Eventually, Soledad left the park as well, making her way up the sidewalk and back towards the hotel. She was walking slowly, eyes turned towards the ground, feeling her nails sink into the flesh of her palms. She had taken this walk to help take her mind off of the contest, but now all she could think about was that.

_What I'm trying to say is that a person like Harley is a priceless friend. Losing him would be a tragedy, so hold on to him as tight as you can._

She continued up the sidewalk, ignoring how people and cars were rushing past her, trying to get home before it started to rain.

Of course, in the midst of this, she almost didn't notice a cobalt-colored four-door sedan pull up to the curb right in front of her, the window rolling down and a familiar pair of metallic-green eyes beginning to stare at her.

"Sol? Is that you?" Harley asked, eyebrow arched, and as Soledad finally noticed he was there, she met his eyes, her heart skipping a beat. "What're you doing out here?"

"I-I was just going out for a walk," she said, her tone lacking firmness, though Harley didn't seem to notice.

He looked up at the sky, frowning. "But it looks like it's about to rain." An amused smile crossed his face. "Do you always go out for walks when it's about to rain?"

Soledad could tell that he was referring to the night when they confessed their love to one another. She wanted to turn her eyes away from his, but she couldn't. "I was hoping to get back before the rain began," she said.

"Well," replied Harley, resting his hand on the steering wheel, the car's motor still running, "ironically I didn't find any supplies we would possibly need for the contest, so the drive to the store was pointless." He smiled. "However, I can at least give a beautiful lady a free ride to her hotel room."

Soledad had to smile at that, her tone soft, yet teasing. "Wow, that's really kind of you, sir."

Harley reached to the side, opening up the passenger seat door. He gestured for her to get in, in which she did without reluctance, relishing in the warmth that seemed to fill his car – as well as radiate from him. The car then moved forward, driving down the now-empty streets and towards their hotel, which came into view a few minutes later, the colors of its exterior clashing with the gray background that was the sky. Harley pulled the car into the leveled parking lot beside the building, driving it up to the third floor that was practically empty of any other cars. He parked his car in the back of the lot.

He pulled the key from the ignition, then leaning back against his seat and letting out a sigh. "Well, we managed to get back before it started pouring," he said with a short chuckle, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt. Right before he did so, though, he noticed the silence that seemed to overtake Soledad. He turned his eyes to her, noting how her gaze was darkened and turned to the floor, a frown on her face.

It was evident that she was lost in thought – a thought about something depressing.

A tender look crossed Harley's eyes. "Sol…" he cooed. "Is something wrong?"

Soledad shook her head, as if escaping her thoughts, meeting his gaze. Her frown was still on her face, because during the short drive back to the hotel, sitting beside Harley, she couldn't help but think about her most recent concern.

_What I'm trying to say is that a person like Harley is a priceless friend. Losing him would be a tragedy, so hold on to him as tight as you can._

She didn't want to lose Harley…

And what if she did?

What if tomorrow ended everything?

She knew that she couldn't tell him that they shouldn't attend the contest; they couldn't run away and leave everything and everyone they cared about behind – she had already established that.

But then…what could she do?

"Sol?" Harley called again. "Is it about the contest tomorrow?"

Soledad looked at him, sighing. "Something like that."

Harley's eyes grew soft. "You shouldn't be worrying about that, Sol." He chuckled. "I assure you, whether we win or not, we're going to be putting on one hell of a show."

How Soledad wished that that was the only thing she had to worry about…

She looked at him again, and the longer she did the longer she just wanted to be in his arms. Because of this, she pushed on her seat until it rolled back, then scooting to the side, patting the small space beside her. "Lay with me?"

Harley glanced at her gesture, an amused smile crossing his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over to her seat, laying himself down right beside her, arm encircling her across the chest.

Meanwhile, outside, the rain began to pour. The two coordinators could hear how it pounded the pavement, the sound sounding smothered from the car's walls. Seeing as how the vehicle was sitting not far from an opening in the wall that revealed a small view of Lilycove beyond, they could also see the storm's attempt to drench the city, thunder booming across the air as lightning flashed alongside it.

As Soledad watched it through her window, memories of the night she and Harley confessed to one another flooded her mind. That night, they had found sanctuary in their own world – a world whose boundaries were the walls of the very car that enclosed them; a world where pasts didn't have to matter.

A world where only they existed - no one else.

Soledad closed her eyes. How she longed to experience the same feeling she had experienced the night they confessed.

Her eyes opened. That's what she wanted.

Because, in case this was their last night together…

She wanted to go back – go back to their world.

She turned her eyes to Harley, who was watching the storm through the window. She admired how he looked, gaze glowing in the darkness that partially engulfed the inside of the car. He noticed her stare and smiled softly.

And right there she concluded that the world outside the car could wait for one more night.

Just one more night.

She leaned in and kissed him.

He froze, as if surprised, but just as quickly as he had done that, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, the arm that encircled her moving up so that his hand could slowly slide into her hair. Her hands grasped his shirt, pulling him down against her, deepening their kiss, and he eventually climbed over her until he was tenting her completely, his thighs pinning her below. Her hands trailed up his chest, passing his arms and meeting on his back, where they then slid down until her fingers skimmed the leather material that made up his belt.

Weakness ran through her; temptation.

Before she knew it, her fingers slipped beneath the edge of his shirt, the warmth of his skin soothing to her cold fingertips. He seemed to shudder from the contact, but he didn't break their kiss, his fingers still snaking their way through her hair.

That is, until she pushed her hands up, his shirt sliding up with it.

At that, Harley suddenly ceased the kiss, pulling away from Soledad, her hands slipping out from beneath his shirt. He now stood on his knees, towering over her as she lay before him, confusion and a little bit of surprise swirling around in his eyes – at what she had tried to do.

Soledad turned her head away to avoid his gaze, feeling both foolish and perverted, mentally scolding herself for even trying such a thing. What had she been thinking?

However, Harley didn't say anything on the matter, only glancing downward, staring at his shirt. He then looked back up to Soledad, and sternness replaced the bewilderment in his eyes.

Slowly, he raised his arms, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the driver's seat next to them as if it was now a pointless object.

Soledad looked at him, surprise crossing her face, meeting his gaze. She then lowered her eyes, staring at his bare chest, and she almost forgot to breathe.

She climbed to her knees, facing him. Then, slowly, she reached forward with one arm, her fingers skimming across the skin right below his collarbone. Hot. Soft. Just like the night back in Slateport when she had first felt it. She had wanted to feel more of it ever since that night, and soon she pressed her palm against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Harley closed his eyes and sighed through his nostrils, as if enjoying the sensation of her cool hand on his flesh, and he nearly didn't notice her lean forward, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her lips to his.

Immediately he returned the kiss, their lips caressing one another languidly. His arms came up to encircle her, pulling her closer to him, and she felt herself shudder as she pressed against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, their kiss calm and quiet – until she felt his tongue slide in-between her lips and she tasted that sense of murkiness he always carried, which sent a wave surging through her as if she had been struck with an electric type attack. Her hands clenched, nails slightly digging into the flesh of his back, though he didn't seem to protest as he let out a short growl, tightening his hold around her.

It wasn't long before Soledad mentally figured that the rolled-back passenger seat wouldn't provide the room they undoubtedly needed. She began to lean back, Harley moving with her, too busy kissing her to notice what she was doing, and the two coordinators soon tumbled over, rolling into the back seat and landing sprawled out across it. Soledad now tented over Harley, who blinked in surprise to the sudden position change – though this look faded away when Soledad leaned down and continued their kiss, convincing Harley's hands to come up and grasp her shoulders. Eagerly they pushed the books, blanket, and other objects that had been originally occupying the back seat off of it, getting them out of their way, their kiss becoming more heated as Soledad slid her hands down Harley's chest, yet again admiring how hot and soft it was; torrid satin beneath her fingertips.

That was the warmth she needed right now; the feeling of his arms around her. Harley was the only one who could provide it for her – provide that sense of comfort and safety – and give her a purpose rather than just being Soledad Sierra, famous coordinator. In this world she didn't have to worry about coordinating, or anything else – just the amethyst-haired man she loved.

Sanctuary was here, and until the night was over she had no reason to leave.

Perhaps this was why she didn't pull away when he began to undress her.

Her jacket soon fell to the floor next to them, undershirt and bra going along with it. He glanced downward at her bare chest then raised his eyes to meet hers. He placed a hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward and reconnecting their lips. Shamelessly she pressed herself against him, soon breaking their kiss so she could skim her lips across his jaw line, his stubble feeling prickly against her skin. He closed his eyes and breathed, slightly tilting his head up when she reached his neck, her hot breath caressing his flesh as she felt the firmness of the muscles there, fingers sliding up his arm simultaneously as she inhaled his scent.

As she pulled away, he leaned forward and kissed her again, wrapping an arm around her to hold her against him, using the other one to push himself up. Now they were both on their knees, and Harley ducked his head, his nose brushing Soledad's collarbone. He went lower, now trailing his lips down her skin, going between her breasts and to her navel, exploring with his tongue. Moaning, she lolled her head back, arching into him, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair, which she then used to pull him back from what he was doing. She lowered her head, connecting their lips, drinking in his essence as if it was vital to her very existence.

She was then pushed back, spreading out across the seat. Harley broke their kiss, hoisting himself up with one arm, tenting over her. Verdigris eyes met metallic-green, perspiration already beginning to form on their bodies, which matched with the fact that they were panting heavily. She brushed her fingertips across his cheek, wanting to smile but held it in, and cupped his face altogether, pulling him back down so that their lips could meet again. His thighs pinned her from below, chest pressing against hers, and it looked like there was no space whatsoever between them.

Her hands slid up and down his back, relishing in the heat radiating from him. It wasn't long before they slid down far enough to make contact with his leather belt, and she felt more weakness flood through her. Before she realized it they were circling around his waist, stopping when they reached the belt's buckle.

Harley seemed to go rigid, and it was obvious that he knew what Soledad wanted to do. He broke their kiss and pulled away from her, but only by an inch, his face still close enough to hers to where their noses were touching. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his, though he then brushed his cheek against hers as he moved his lips to her neck. She breathed in deeply, feeling him nip at her flesh; and she knew that he wasn't pushing her hands away from his belt for a reason.

So, she unlatched it, sliding it from the slots of his jeans and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He seemed to bury his face deeper into the crook of her neck in response, continuing with placing kisses across it as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, then grabbing the sides, tugging at them. He shifted his body, aiding her in getting them off in the small space the back seat of the car provided, and they soon fell onto the floor, his footwear not far behind. As if mimicking her, his hands reached for her skirt.

It wasn't long before any clothes below her waist were removed as well. His boxers were slid off last.

Now, there were no more walls; they were both as nude as the day they'd been born. His fingers slid down her side with gentleness, her arms wrapping around his neck. Their eyes remained locked together, and soon he leaned forward, his body pressing against hers, molding to fit it as if they were two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. His leg fell in-between hers as he kissed her – kissed her with as much meaning the words 'I love you' could ever give. Her fingers lost themselves in his damp hair, coldness running across her stomach as she felt his hands grab the undersides of her thighs, slowly pushing them apart.

And with that, he slid into her.

Immediately Soledad clenched her teeth, swallowing hard as Harley pushed his forehead against her shoulder, groaning. Her nails dug into his back, feeling the deep grooves that had formed there as his muscles tightened, and she closed her eyes as he began to rock. Warmth pulsated through her – _his _warmth – filling her stomach like flooding water, shooting up her body with speed. The two coordinators were now connected at both the hips and the heart, lost in each other, though at the same time knowing exactly where they were.

Unknown territory that felt known.

Harley's entire body shuddered, and it wasn't long before he collapsed on top of Soledad, spent. Soledad dropped her head against the seat, breathing as feverishly as he was, sweat drenching the both of them like new skins as they trembled from the lingering effects of their climaxes.

Once the moment calmed down, he raised his head, his tired eyes meeting hers.

"Soledad…I…"

Soledad placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, smiling weakly.

Words didn't need to be said.

She cupped his face, leading him to lay his head down on her chest by her collarbone, his warm cheek pressing against her skin. Still breathing hard, he closed his eyes, not protesting at all. She reached for the blanket that had been tossed to the floor during their session, covering it over the both of them before encircling her arms around Harley, cradling him, her head falling back against the seat as she closed her eyes as well.

Finally, relaxing, they fell asleep in the car, in each other's arms – just like the night when they first confessed.

And, just like that night as well, the rain continued to fall.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

... oWo

Um, next chapter coming soon.


	17. Not Without a Fight

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing: Mio-tan, Cookiekitten, Blakeface, Applecrow, Moriko no Hikari, and Dragonluvr1993! :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Not Without a Fight****

* * *

**

-ooo-

Soledad's eyes slowly opened, and, despite her sight being somewhat blurry from the fact that she had just awakened, she could still sense that it was morning; she noticed that a light hue seemed to fill the atmosphere of the car.

…wait.

_The car_?

Soledad immediately leaned forward, gazing around, realizing that she was indeed in Harley's cobalt-colored four-door sedan, lying across its back seat. Feeling her fingers gripping something soft and warm, she looked down with bewilderment in her eyes, eyeing the long blanket that covered her, reaching up to the area right below her collarbone and hiding away her nude body from plain sight.

Slowly, her eyes grew deep as she finally remembered how it had gotten there – what had happened last night – and she held the blanket closer to her; she could still smell Harley's scent on it. She inhaled deeply at that thought.

Afterwards, she sailed her eyes over the car again, now arching an eyebrow at the fact that Harley was nowhere in sight. She remembered that he had fallen asleep with her after they had made love, but now he was gone, and when she looked down at the floor, she also noticed that only her clothes lay sprawled out across it; Harley's wasn't there.

It was then when she looked out the window, examining her view of the still-empty third level of their hotel's parking lot, and she saw Harley leaning forward onto the railing of the hole in the lot's wall that revealed the city of Lilycove beyond. He was fully dressed, his back facing the car, and Soledad wondered when he had gotten up and how long he had been standing there. At that moment, Harley slowly turned around, eyes dark with thought before he saw Soledad gazing at him through his car's window, and his eyebrows slightly rose at the fact that she was finally awake. He made his way over to the car, Soledad scooting back a little as he opened the backseat door and kneeled down so he was eye-level with her, keeping his hand gripping the door's side.

Silence hung between them. For some reason, Soledad couldn't think of anything to say, holding the blanket close to her so that it still concealed her figure – though she only did this to preserve warmth since Harley's entrance had brought the cold, water-scented air from outside to flow in. She met his eyes, noticing that they were still dark; he was evidently lost in thought – the same thoughts that had brought him to stare out at Lilycove City as he pondered them. She wondered if he remembered last night, though she couldn't configure a reason on why he would forget - definitely with how a worried look crossed his face, bringing his eyes to grow darker.

Did he…regret what they did?

"Soledad…" he spoke, his voice soft, yet filled with emotion. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, opening them a few seconds after. "About…last night…"

Before he could find the words to continue, Soledad slid forward until she was right next to him, not caring how the blanket dropped from her clutch and exposed her. She reached forward, fingers softly brushing his warm cheek. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a slow, warm kiss, and when she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his, the tip of their noses touching.

"What about it?" she whispered.

Harley was silent, though the edges of his lips softly turned upward before he kissed her again.

He was relieved that she didn't regret it.

Because neither did he.

Soledad was tempted to grab Harley by the shirt and pull him back into the car – for obvious reasons – but she knew she couldn't, definitely with the fact that the contest was today.

Soledad suddenly blinked, rethinking that last thought.

The contest was today…

_The contest was today_!

"Harley…" Soledad said, slowly, eyes slightly widened. "What time is it…?"

For a second, Harley arched an eyebrow, wondering why she was asking. But then his own face seemed to pale as he remembered that one little event they were supposed to attend to today.

"_Shit_!" he hissed, and Soledad couldn't blame him for saying it since she was mentally screaming the word. Harley pulled back, closing the car's door before rushing around and getting into the driver's seat. He immediately stabbed his key into the ignition and brought the car to life, pulling out of their slot and driving down until they escaped the cement confinement of the hotel's parking lot. In the meanwhile, Soledad grabbed her clothes from the car's floor and put them on as fast as she could, then getting out to fetch their Pokeballs from their room when Harley stopped the car by the hotel's entrance. When she got back with them, she got into the passenger seat and Harley raced the car down the street, heading towards the contest hall, practically slamming the horn whenever passing vehicles got in his way. If they drove any faster, surely the city's entire police department would've been on their tail.

As the city passed by in the form of a blur, Soledad looked up through her window, noticing that the sky was still gray despite that it was morning. The storm from last night had chosen to linger above the city, undoubtedly ready to drop more rain whenever it decided to do so. Soledad didn't have time to think about it, though; worries for the possibility that they were late for the contest were filling her mind, preventing her from thinking about anything else until they reached the contest hall itself - which they did a few minutes afterwards.

The large stadium that served as the arena stood tall like a behemoth behind the hall. It looked no different than the contest hall back in Slateport, but Soledad didn't bother to examine it as she got out of the car when Harley parked it, both coordinators then running across the damp pavement towards the registration desk inside. The fact that the parking lot was filled with other cars and the faint sound of cheering could be heard emanating from the stadium brought Soledad to figure that everyone else was already waiting for them.

"Soledad Sierra and Harley Davidson, right?" the female clerk at the registration desk asked when Harley and Soledad rushed through the door, stopping a few feet away from the desk, gasping for air as if they had just run a marathon. Despite this, the clerk only had a large grin on her face, and whether this was because she was seeing two of her – possibly - favorite coordinators or was just relieved that they had just barely made it Soledad couldn't tell.

"Yeah…" Harley said, sighing to relax himself and slow his speeding heart. "Did we make it? Are we late?"

The clerk shrugged. "Somewhat late. Everyone's already seated in the stadium and the other competitors are here as well. They're all just waiting for you."

Soledad had thought as much.

"You better head towards the waiting room," the clerk said. "Vivian just announced that the battle's supposed to begin in a few minutes."

Harley and Soledad nodded, making their way towards the hall that led into the waiting room. Soledad heard the clerk wish them good luck, and she smiled at her before she and her partner disappeared from sight.

The waiting room of the contest hall was also no different than the one in Slateport, designed in the exact same fashion as all the others. The cheering from the people seated in the stadium gave Soledad the speculation that at least half the city's population had come to watch this event, and this only increased the uneasiness in her stomach. Such thoughts were wiped away from her mind, however, when she spotted a familiar chartreuse-haired teen leaning against the wall across the room.

She gulped.

_Drew_…

He didn't seem to notice her as he listened to May talk to him about something, the large grin of excitement on her face contradicting his own frown. His arms were crossed, his eyes somewhat shaded by his bangs, but when he turned his head and spotted Soledad, his gaze seemed to brighten slightly. Gesturing towards May that their rivals were here, Drew led his partner towards Harley and Soledad.

Soledad felt herself go rigid, knowing that only in an hour or two she was going to reveal her big secret to him, as well as the rest of the audience and the world in general. She could feel Harley's eyes on her, as if he was also thinking of the fact that their relationship was soon going to be revealed, but he said nothing when Drew and May stopped in front of them.

"We honestly thought you two weren't going to make it," Drew said, his arms still crossed. His gaze flickered to Harley, though Harley wasn't able to catch the hint of disgust that filled them before he brought them back to Soledad. "What was the hold up?"

Soledad turned her eyes away. Unknown to her, Harley did the same.

"We just slept in late," Soledad said. "Forgot to set the alarm clock…you know."

May giggled. "Oh, if I had a nickel every time I did that. Eh, Drew?" She nudged him in the side playfully, and he only scowled.

"Right…" he said, his voice quiet. "Well, the battle's going to begin shortly. I guess we'll see you out there."

With that, he turned around, heading towards the hall that led into the arena.

"May this be a battle we'll never forget!" May exclaimed, smiling. Soledad returned the smile, watching the brunette-haired teenager scurry off after her partner after waving them goodbye.

Harley and Soledad were now alone in the waiting room.

Harley turned his head to Soledad, an amused smile on his face. "Nervous?"

Soledad met his eyes. "Maybe," she said, faking a grin. "You?"

"Of course." Harley chuckled, bringing his hand up to softly caress her cheek. She felt herself relax from his touch. He soon leaned in, bringing his lips by her ear and softly whispering, "I love you, Sol."

At that, Soledad smiled softly, remembering the night when they confessed, all of the days they'd been together, and last night. "I love you, too," she murmured back, nuzzling him slightly with her nose, at the same time hoping that no one would walk in and see them. This would be the last time they would say such things before everyone else knew about it...

…before Drew knew about it.

As she pulled away from Harley, the Pokeballs in her pocket burst open, releasing every single one of her Pokemon. Simultaneously, the Pokeballs on Harley's belt opened, his Pokemon materializing in a group not far from him.

Soledad met Lapras' eyes, letting out a small laugh. "I guess you guys overhead that the contest is here, right?"

Lapras smiled coyly, saying her name.

_That, and a few other…interesting…things._

"You ready to fight, Cacturne?" Harley asked, eyeing the said grass and dark type.

Cacturne grinned. "Cacturne cac! Cac turne! Cac!"

_I'm ready when Lapras is! Where's the battle? I'm getting all tingly!_

Harley's other Pokemon chuckled at his words. Even Garchomp had an amused smile on her face.

"I suppose you all can watch from the sidelines if you want," Harley said, referring to the rest of his and Soledad's Pokemon. They all chirped in agreement, nodding, and Harley turned to Soledad. "Come on," he said. "We better head out there now."

Soledad hummed in agreement, following her partner as he led the way towards the hallway of the arena's battlefield. At the same time, their Pokemon (excluding Cacturne and Lapras) began to walk down the opposite hallway that led into the audience – so they could watch their masters fight from the sidelines like they had been wanting to do ever since this battle was first announced.

As Harley and Soledad disappeared from sight, Cacturne nodded to Lapras before the two Pokemon began to walk in the same direction. However, Cacturne then felt a claw on his shoulder, stopping him, and he turned around with an arched brow.

His other brow rose when he met the gaze of Garchomp.

Garchomp had an uneasy look on her face, her eyes glued to the tiled floor as if she was debating with herself on whether to say what she wanted to. Seconds after, though, she raised her head, brows furrowing to give her that scowl she was known for. (Yet, Cacturne had to blink at it; it looked like it was forced.)

"Gar, gar chomp…" she slowly said, keeping her tone firm.

_Look, I just wanted to say…_

She turned her eyes away from his. "…chomp. Gar chomp chomp gar chomp."

…_good luck. You and Lapras have worked really hard on this and I'm sure you can pull it off._

Cacturne found his own gaze falling to the floor, surprised that she was saying such a thing (like when she congratulated him when the Ice Storm formation was first created) considering the feud that had been transpiring between them ever since she first joined Harley's team. He couldn't help but feel grateful as well, as anyone would when hearing a compliment…if this was a compliment. There was the possibility that she was just saying it for the hell of it, but yet Cacturne had grown to know Garchomp – if she said something without a sarcastic tone included, she meant it. And the words she just said had carried no sense of sarcasm. It was sensible for him to be somewhat confused, yet flattered, but despite this he didn't know what to say.

"Cac…" he said softly.

_I…_

He shook his head, letting what he was going to say trail off into the unknown. He raised his head and met her eyes, firming himself. "Cacturne. Cacturne cac cac, cac."

_Thanks. I'm gonna try my best, I can guarantee you that._

For a split second, a look of admiration seem to cross Garchomp's eyes, but it dissipated before Cacturne could notice. Instead, she scowled again, turning her head away, closing her eyes, and letting out an arrogant snort. "Gar, chomp chomp gar. Gar chomp gar chomp chomp chomp gar gar."

_Yeah, you better not mess up. I don't want to have to peel your ass off the battlefield floor if May and Drew manage to flatten you._

Cacturne couldn't help but arch a brow at that. He turned his head to face the battlefield's hallway, hearing the audience grow louder outside.

Garchomp looked in the same direction. "Gar chomp…chomp," she said.

_You better go…they're waiting for you._

Cacturne switched his gaze to her and nodded. He then headed towards the hallway, turning his head one last time to see Garchomp making her way to the audience stands. Right before she disappeared around the wall, she stepped back and met his eyes, allowing a smirk to cross her face as she raised her claw in a supportive gesture. Cacturne's eyes brightened and he watched Garchomp depart before pivoting back around to head down his own hallway.

And, just like before, a smile appeared on his face.

Only, this time, it was a lot larger.

-ooo-

Soledad gazed around at the audience surrounding them as she and Harley took their places on the arena's battlefield. Every seat was filled, the endless amount of people appearing as an ocean that flashed with glistening eyes full of excitement and roared with cheer loud enough to wake Arceus. Even the ground seemed to somewhat vibrate from all of the noise, and Soledad couldn't help but let out an amused sigh, amazed by the fact that so many people had come to watch the battle. Soledad's previous assumption was pushed away; now she was convinced that practically all of Hoenn was here, or at least half of the populations of both Lilycove and Slateport.

Drew and May were standing on the opposite side of the battlefield, May waving to her fans, Drew doing the same despite the fact that it was evident that he was trying his best to push away that scowl he had been holding, keeping his glare away from Harley by putting on his usual smirk while eyeing the audience. He eventually turned his eyes to Soledad.

Soledad frowned determinedly upon meeting Drew's gaze. She knew that constantly wondering how the reaction of revealing her and Harley's relationship to the world after the battle wouldn't keep her head in the game, and until the moment to confess came up the contest was all that was important. She turned her attention to the audience, yet again amazed by how much cheer was emanating from them – all directed towards her, Harley, and May and Drew. She couldn't remember a past contest where this many people had been rooting her on, though she couldn't really remember anything now with how much she was trying to focus on the battle ahead.

Harley seemed to be gazing at the audience, too, both of his eyebrows raised with his own sense of astonishment. He glanced at Vivian, however, when she appeared by the table where the three usual contest judges were seated, introducing them to the people who weren't familiar with their identities, and then pointing to the overhead screen where the competitors' point bars were displayed alongside a time limit. Like with the contest in Slateport, it was the exact same routine – a routine that no coordinator ever got tired of, always anticipating to see it whenever they walked out onto the stage.

Ironically, Soledad just wished that it was still yesterday.

"Are you all ready to watch this battle unfold?" Vivian asked the audience, who grew louder in response, some stomping their feet to emit more articulated excitement. "The battle between May and Drew, and Harley and Soledad was unfortunately postponed due to the accident back in Slateport, but now that all is well and everyone is okay" – she met Harley's gaze, who smiled with assurance – "we can finally see which team was destined to have won the contest!" She turned back to the battlefield. "Coordinators, get your Pokemon ready!"

At that, Soledad pivoted slightly, watching Lapras emerge from the entrance into the arena as if that was her cue. She made her way over to her master, allowing Soledad to pat her on the neck as a gesture of good luck before the Pokemon took her place in front of her on the battlefield. Seconds later, Cacturne came out of the hallway, a large grin on his face that Harley could only interpret to be excitement for the battle ahead, the grass and dark type taking his place beside Lapras. Familiar voices in the forms of personal cheers began to emit from the seats right by the entrance, and both Lapras and Cacturne turned to notice that the rest of Harley and Soledad's Pokemon had seated themselves not far away, clapping their claws together supportively. Cacturne eyed Garchomp, who was only leaning back against her seat with her arms crossed, though that same smirk from before appeared on her face when she noticed his gaze, and his eyes brightened happily.

Meanwhile, Soledad switched her attention to May and Drew; she couldn't help but wonder what Pokemon they had chosen to use for this battle. She noticed that a faint look of thoughtfulness had crossed May's face upon seeing Lapras and Cacturne, Drew arching an eyebrow in a smug manner, and Soledad blinked in bewilderment to such expressions.

It was then when May and Drew grabbed the Pokeballs of the Pokemon they had chosen, and they tossed them outwards, releasing them.

Flygon and Blaziken.

Soledad's eyebrows rose even higher, and a faint chuckle from the side proved that Harley was finding the irony this contest was already containing humorous.

"Interesting choices!" Vivian exclaimed, smiling. "With the Pokemon chosen, let's start the battle everyone's been waiting for!"

As the audience burst into louder cheer, the four coordinators' Pokemon got into their battle positions, Soledad closing her eyes to suppress the jumpiness in her muscles.

_Think about the battle. Think about the battle. Think about the battle._

"Go!" Vivian called.

Soledad's eyes flew open, and she jabbed her finger forward. "Lapras! Hydro Pump on Blaziken!"

Lapras pulled her head back, then rearing it forward before sending out that familiar tunnel of swirling water towards May's Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" May called out, and Blaziken jumped to the side right as the Hydro Pump hit her prior position, water spreading across the floor.

Meanwhile, Drew threw his hand forward. "Flygon, Flamethrower!"

Flygon narrowed his eyes before flying forward, shooting out a beam of fire from his mouth and straight towards Lapras, who was getting ready to counter with another Hydro Pump - before she noticed Blaziken attempting a sneak attack, heading straight towards her with a readied Blaze Kick. Lapras was able to dodge the Flamethrower, feeling the heat of its torrid surface brush across her cheek as it flew right by her face, though this left her in a position where Blaziken was growing too close to avoid.

However, Blaziken couldn't reach Lapras, because right when she was about to, Cacturne made his appearance, jumping in front of his partner with a charging Needle Arm and slamming it against Blaziken's chest before the avian Pokemon could even notice that he was there. She was pushed back, though she quickly regained her stance, now heading towards the grass and dark type, lunging forward and throwing up her foot. Cacturne turned to the side, barely evading getting kicked in the face, though Blaziken then retaliated around and threw up her other foot with just as much speed, bringing Cacturne to duck. While down, he pulled back his arm, allowing the needles on it to expand as he charged up another Needle Arm attack, then punching upward in an uppercut formation. Blaziken hissed, arching her back to avoid the hit, fully bending backwards until her claws touched the ground, which she then used to push herself up and launch herself into the air, performing a somersault. She landed on her feet somewhat far away, preventing Cacturne from sending any more Needle Arms her way.

Of course, Harley had an alternative for this. "Cacturne! Bullet Seed!"

Cacturne aimed his mouth at Blaziken, then launching an array of glowing bullets towards her.

"Dodge it!" May commanded, and Blaziken didn't need to be told in order to do so.

Blaziken kneeled down, then pushing her powerful legs upward with all her might, launching herself into the air right as the bullets would've struck her.

"Blaze Kick!" May said. "And fast!"

Blaziken aimed her leg towards Cacturne, allowing it to become enshrouded in flames as she dove towards Cacturne.

"Move!" Harley ordered, and Cacturne stumbled to get out of the way, barely pivoting around in time to see Blaziken land on the ground. She was about to retaliate, sending her still-charged Blaze Kick his way, but she was instead thrown forward when a Water Gun attack struck her right in the middle of her back, causing her to cry her name as her face made contact with the floor before the momentum caused her body to flip over, leaving her as an immobilized heap a few feet away from Cacturne. Cacturne widened his eyes, but then turned his attention to Lapras, who was smirking at him, having managed to help just in time after she had pinned down Flygon with an Ice Beam.

Soledad met Harley's eyes, the amethyst-haired coordinator mouthing a word of gratitude, leaving Soledad to nod with a smile. Then, her determined frown returned as she turned her gaze to Drew, who had clenched his fists by his side, while May only waved her arms around frantically, trying to wake Blaziken from her position.

Before Lapras and Cacturne could plan a next attack, Flygon and Blaziken returned to their feet, regaining themselves before pulling back to await their next orders.

Soledad's eyes flickered to the overhead screen. Her and Harley's points, as well as May and Drew's, were halfway gone, yet the timer was far from reaching zero. Lapras was breathing hard; though she had weakened Flygon with her array of Ice Beam attacks, his Flamethrowers had struck her multiple times in the process. Cacturne was hanging in there despite the fact that Blaziken could practically take him out with a few fire type moves if she managed to hit him. He considered himself lucky to have dodged them all this far, but he didn't know how much longer he could do so. Throwing his own attacks at her wasn't doing much damage because of their clashing types, so if he handled her by himself…he undoubtedly would be the loser – and Lapras wasn't in a position to fight Blaziken and Flygon alone.

Soledad gritted her teeth. Now she was beginning to wonder if this was the proper time to use the Ice Storm formation. She could sense the contemplation in Drew's glare even with the fact that they were far apart. Whatever formation he and May had formed, it was evident that he was also considering on using it, definitely with how he shot a look at May seconds later.

May nodded to his gesture. "Blaziken! Deadlock both Cacturne and Lapras!"

Soledad's face fell. Deadlock them? Why would she do that? Sure, Blaziken could handle Cacturne on her own, but Lapras as well?

Knowing what May was referring to, Blaziken rushed forward before Soledad could even stutter out a command, jumping up and using Blaze Kick, slamming her foot upside Lapras' face. The said Pokemon reared her head back from the hit, moaning her name in pain, and right as Cacturne stumbled to aid her, Blaziken was already in the midst of pushing him back, having landed on the ground right in front of him, causing him to stop.

While Cacturne and Lapras were distracted, Drew turned his eyes to Flygon. "Flygon! Use Dig! You know what to do!"

Flygon growled his name obediently, rocketing upward higher into the air and then diving down, folding in his wings as he then began to spin, heading towards the ground. When he made contact with it, he buried deep into it, creating a tunnel which quickly concealed him beneath the floor.

Soledad's eyes darted across the floor, worrying over what Flygon was possibly up to, trying to locate his figure from above ground though such a thing was impossible. She turned her attention back to Lapras, who had just slammed her flipper against Blaziken when the avian Pokemon had tried to hit Cacturne with another Blaze Kick, pushing her back and away from her partner. She glanced at Harley, noticing that he was too distracted trying to keep Blaziken at bay to deal with Flygon, and Soledad had begun to figure that that was the intention all along.

Suddenly, Flygon burst from the ground, creating another hole not far from his first one. Before Soledad could eye him, he dove into the same hole, then bursting out from another spot. He repeated this process multiple times, creating holes all over the battlefield, which were all connected by a long tunnel. Soledad knew this wasn't good.

"Lapras!" she commanded. "Stop Flygon! Use Ice Beam!"

Lapras snapped her head around, reverting her attention from Blaziken to Flygon as he burst from the ground again. She narrowed her eyes, slamming her flippers on the ground to firm herself before charging an Ice Beam and firing it his way. Flygon's eyes widened when he noticed its approach and he performed a barrel roll to dodge it. Lapras was about to fire another Ice Beam to stop him from whatever he was doing, but it didn't matter; Blaziken had managed to keep both her and Cacturne distracted long enough for Flygon to finish what he was trying to do. He flew higher at Drew's command, getting out of range.

May took that as her time to finish her part. "Blaziken, pull back! Volcano formation!"

Soledad felt her stomach plummet. Even Harley hissed a curse from beside her.

Lapras and Cacturne stood confused and lost, watching Blaziken pivot around, jump up, and land right in front of a hole on the other side of the field. Then, she reared her head back, her beak opening as she charged up a powerful Flamethrower – undoubtedly the strongest she could muster – and she lunged forward, putting her head in the hole before she unleashed her attack.

Soledad and Harley's eyes darted nervously to each hole that marked the battlefield. They had all began to glow that warm orange, the air above them sizzling in the heat as Blaziken's Flamethrower traveled throughout the underground tunnel. Pillars of fire soon began to rocket from each hole, appearing as if a volcano from beneath had just roared, releasing everything it had.

Cacturne stumbled back from the sudden explosion, feeling his muscles weaken as the air grew torrid, the audience all gasping at the amazing display. He didn't notice that he had nearly been trapped, almost falling back into a hole that was behind him, and he struggled to move forward before Blaziken's Flamethrower burst from that one as well. In the process, he almost ran right into another hole; Flygon had managed to place some of the holes so close together that falling into them was inevitable. Cacturne didn't want to get stuck in one of the pillar's crossfire, so he moved as fast as he could, trying to find a safe way back towards Harley; however, he couldn't see his master as the pillars grew more in number, eventually leaving him trapped all around.

Garchomp's face fell, feeling her heart plummet as she lost sight of Cacturne. The other Pokemon cried out their own worries, though if the audience wasn't keeping Cacturne from hearing them, surely the roaring of the fire pillars was enough to prevent any outside noises from reaching him.

"Lapras!" Soledad called, having to practically scream in order for her Pokemon to hear her. "Use Surf! Take out some of those pillars and get Cacturne out of there!"

Lapras wasted no time in heeding the command, her eyes glowing as she focused on bringing up any water in the ground to the surface, hoping that she could do so. Fortunately, a small wave eventually built itself up behind her, and she sent it forward. The wave made contact with the fire pillars bursting from the holes all over the battlefield, ceasing them and causing large amounts of steam to fill the air. Blaziken pulled back, not wanting to get struck by the wave while she was still using Flamethrower, and she jumped up right before the wave moved over her prior position, grabbing the legs of Flygon as he came down to assist her and took off again.

"Cacturne!" Harley called, trying to peer through the steam to locate his Pokemon, the water from Lapras' Surf attack dissolving into the ground and filling the holes.

Garchomp leaned forward in her seat, darting her eyes across the steam-filled battlefield almost as desperately as Harley was.

Eventually, Cacturne emerged from the steam, coughing slightly. His entire body was sagging, appearing weak. Though he hadn't gotten hit by any of the fire pillars, the intensity of the heat alone had been enough to affect him.

Harley let out a sigh of relief, just glad that his Pokemon was still standing. Garchomp leaned back in her seat, forcing herself to relax, and the other Pokemon mimicked her.

But the battle was far from over, Soledad then figured. As the steam dissipated, she could see a look of superiority on Drew's face, and despite her relationship with the teen she wanted nothing but to wipe that smirk off of him right now. She also knew that if Blaziken and Flygon ever got a chance to repeat the Volcano formation, Lapras and Cacturne probably wouldn't make it through. Or, at least Cacturne wouldn't…

"Lapras!" Soledad ordered. "Use Surf again!"

Lapras met her master's gaze, and by the way Soledad was staring at her, the Pokemon knew what she wanted her to do. Lapras allowed her eyes to glow again, recycling the water from the previous Surf attack to build up another wave, which she then sent sprawling forward across the battlefield. (This caused Flygon to fly higher, Blaziken still hanging from his legs in the process of avoiding the water type attack.) Soledad then met Harley's gaze, sending him a nod, and he got the message, turning his head to Cacturne, who had managed to firm his stance since he was now away from any heat.

"Cacturne!" he said. "Back up! Standby!"

Cacturne called his name obediently, doing just that, watching as Lapras fired an Ice Beam towards the expanding wave, freezing it over and solidifying it into ice.

May and Drew's faces fell, appearing as if they were in the exact same position Harley and Soledad were when they were trying to determine what Flygon was doing. But now the tables had turned, and Cacturne launched forward when Harley snapped his fingers, the grass and dark type climbing up onto the ice, gazing at Flygon and Blaziken as they hovered not far off, just as bewildered as their trainers.

"Move!" Harley called. "Now!"

Cacturne pushed himself forward, sliding across the ice with as much speed as he possibly could, getting closer to Blaziken and Flygon.

Despite not knowing what Cacturne was trying to do, Drew didn't want to attempt to find out. "Flygon! Flamethrower!"

"You do the same, Blaziken!" May added.

Flygon and Blaziken opened their mouths, firing out two Flamethrowers in Cacturne's direction. Cacturne widened his eyes towards the approaching attacks, sliding to the side to dodge one and feeling himself nearly jump in place when he heard it melt the area of ice behind him. He barely managed to dodge the other Flamethrower, feeling its heat swipe across his face, and if it had been any closer it would've clipped him. He continued onward.

Drew clenched his teeth. "Flygon, use Flamethrower again!"

May followed. "Do the same, Blaziken!"

Flygon and Blaziken opened their mouths once more, firing out two more Flamethrowers. This time, they both were heading right where Cacturne was, covering his dodge range. He felt his stomach jump, wondering what he could do. He felt the Flamethrowers approach – at any second they would make contact with him and take him out of the game then and there. His eyes darted around, and right when the two Flamethrowers were about to strike, he did the first thing he thought of: He fully arched his back forward like he had seen Blaziken done earlier, feeling his muscles groan in protest, though he ignored the discomfort as he leaned back far enough until his back was actually touching the ice, his legs folding in as he continued to slide.

At that moment, the two Flamethrowers reached him…

…and they passed right over him, only inches away from touching his flesh. It was such a close call that he could practically taste and smell their heat, their bright surfaces nearly blinding him and causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

As soon as they were gone, Cacturne recovered himself, slamming the end of his arm onto the passing ice and pushing himself back onto his feet. The audience grew louder with cheer and he felt the need to let out a victorious laugh – definitely at the sight of May and Drew's shocked faces – but he held it in when he heard Harley yell:

"That's close enough! Ice Storm formation!"

Cacturne quickly slid towards the side, heading towards a large groove in the ice that would strengthen the next part of the formation. Using the groove as a support, he rocketed off of it, heading high into the air before diving back down towards the ground head-first, charging up a Needle Arm attack, crossing his arms in front of him, and then slamming them across the ice.

Hundreds of needle-shaped ice fragments flew forward, heading straight towards Flygon and Blaziken, who had no time to dodge. The needles struck them, causing them to roar out in pain – especially Flygon. Blaziken lost her grip on the said dragon, falling towards the ground and crashing into it, Flygon soon joining her.

Cacturne stopped in place, breathing heavily.

A few seconds later, Blaziken groaned slightly as she hoisted herself up from the ground. Ice type moves were not powerful against her, and therefore it made sense that she wasn't knocked out yet. For Flygon, though, it was a different story.

However, just like Blaziken, Flygon managed to pick himself up, not done yet. He winced, but was able to get on his feet, baring his fangs at Cacturne, though it was more because of pain rather than a gesture of anger.

"We can't let them do that again…" Drew muttered to himself, and he quickly jabbed his finger forward. "Flygon! Dig!"

Soledad's eyes widened, as did Harley's. _What?_

Flygon firmed himself, taking off into the air and then diving back down towards the ground, spinning so that he could bury his way through it. All of his previous tunnels were unusable, so it was evident that he would have to create new ones in order to meet the requirements of a Volcano formation.

Soledad's eyes darted across the ground, trying to pinpoint Flygon. When he burst from the ground, she pointed at him. "Lapras, Ice Beam!"

Lapras fired an Ice Beam towards Flygon, but he managed to avoid it by burying into the ground again, and this time he didn't come up for a long time.

"Damn it!" Harley hissed. "Where is he?"

The two adults waited for any signs of Flygon, their Pokemon doing the same. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, he burst from the ground again – right from under Lapras.

Lapras was thrown back, but she kept her place, firing an Ice Beam at Flygon, who was now exposed and hovering in midair right above Blaziken. He dodged it, and May took that time to act.

"Volcano formation!" she ordered.

Blaziken ducked her head into the nearest hole on the other side of the battlefield, firing a Flamethrower down into its midst. It traveled through the small tunnel, and Soledad tried to locate where it would rise. It burst from the hole towards the middle of the battlefield, but that was out of range of Cacturne and Lapras. The only hole left was…

Soledad's eyes widened and she turned them to Lapras. "Lapras! Move! _Do something_!"

Lapras met her master's gaze, confused to why she suddenly seemed panicky. She then felt a strong sensation of heat begin to touch her underbelly, and that was when she realized that she was standing right over the hole Flygon had used to burst out from below her. She had no time to dodge; she knew that, so she did the one thing she could: She reared her head forward, sending out a Hydro Pump in Blaziken's direction, doing as much as she can before-

Blaziken's Flamethrower burst from the hole under her, sending her body flying upward with it. She screamed in pain as the pillar carried her higher and higher, until eventually Blaziken cut off her attack, allowing the pillar to dissipate. Lapras fell and crashed into the ground, smoke billowing from the small crater she made.

Simultaneously, Blaziken widened her eyes upon noticing Lapras' Hydro Pump heading straight towards her, and she had no time to dodge herself before it engulfed her, sending her shooting backwards. She bounced off the ground a few times before coming to a skidding halt, her feathers drenched.

As the smoke from Lapras' crash dissipated, it revealed Soledad's Pokemon, her head down and eyes closed, obviously unconscious. When all eyes turned to Blaziken, it was discovered that she had suffered the same fate.

"It looks like both Lapras and Blaziken are down for the count!" Vivian announced, having been narrating the battle the whole time, though her voice had been partially blocked out by the actual battle itself. "But this doesn't mean the winner has been chosen yet!"

Soledad switched her eyes to the overhead screen. Her and Harley's points were nearly out, and so was May and Drew's. The timer was almost empty, but yet the battle wasn't over. Harley still had a chance of winning – if he managed to beat Drew. Soledad returned Lapras to her Pokeball as May did to Blaziken, meeting Harley's sympathetic eyes afterwards. She shook her head, pointing to the battlefield, and he knew he had to finish what they started.

"Flygon!" Drew called out, having decided not to waste time. "Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Harley said, Cacturne doing just that. "Bullet Seed!"

Cacturne fired his bullet seeds at Flygon, who flew higher to avoid them, though he eventually got clipped in the wing, which brought him to lower slightly. However, after that he rushed towards Cacturne, his claw glowing with a Dragon Claw attack like Drew commanded. Cacturne struggled to get out of the way, Flygon swooping right by him, quickly retaliating around to chase him, both claws now glowing. He shot forward, slicing his claws against Cacturne's back, sending the Pokemon forward and onto his front.

Harley breathed in, but he exhaled when Cacturne returned to his feet, limping slightly. When he saw Flygon attempt to slash his Pokemon again, Harley quickly called out: "Cacturne, keep moving!"

Cacturne followed Harley's order, rolling out of the way as Flygon swooped by him again, claws glowing. He then quickly got to his feet and began running, jumping from side to side whenever Flygon rushed in to attempt to hit him from the back, always retaliating to try again. Cacturne, like his master, was desperately trying to think of something to do; he wasn't in a position to use any moves that could stop Flygon right now. He was trapped and he couldn't risk such a thing – if he got knocked down, he might not get up again.

Cacturne continued to run, not knowing what else he could do. Whenever a hole in the ground came up, he had to dodge that as well. If he got stuck in one, Flygon would have him pinned. He glanced around as he continued to avoid Flygon and the holes that marked the battlefield, and eventually he noticed that chunks of ice from the past Ice Storm formation were still lying around. If he could get close to one of those and…

No, it wouldn't work! It was too risky!

…right?

"Flamethrower!" Cacturne heard Drew call out, and Flygon followed his command, ceasing his Dragon Claws and instead continuously shooting out a beam of fire right after Cacturne. If Cacturne slowed at all, he would be hit and done for.

Meanwhile, Garchomp watched Cacturne attempt to survive among the battlefield, Flygon flying right behind him, attempting to knock him down with his Flamethrower. The land-shark's claws twitched; she knew that Cacturne could get out of this – she knew that he could win Harley and Soledad the battle. He was Cacturne, after all; the annoying pain-in-her-ass that was, simultaneously, the most dedicated Pokemon she had ever known, and she would be damned if she watched him fall now just because he lacked a way out!

Before she knew it, she stood up, putting her claws by her mouth to raise the sound of her voice. "Gar chomp, gar! Chomp!"

_You can do it, Cacturne! Come on!_

Cacturne blinked, having heard Garchomp. He turned his head, meeting her gaze, nearly getting hit by Flygon's Flamethrower in the process.

It was then when he realized that he _had_ to win this, or at least try. If not just for Harley and Soledad, then for…

…Garchomp.

A determined look crossed his eyes and he suddenly turned around, causing Flygon to stumble slightly. He quickly made his way over to one of the aforementioned ice chunks, rolling forward right when Flygon's Flamethrower would've hit him. There, he scurried around behind the large ice chunk, peering around its edge to see Flygon approaching, and when the time was right Cacturne grabbed the ice chunk, tossing it up with all of his might. Then, he jumped, meeting it in midair, where he then charged up a Needle Arm attack and struck it, causing it to break out into dozens of needle-shaped ice fragments.

Having not expected such a thing, Flygon backtracked, crying out his name as he watched the needles come towards him.

They struck him, sending him sprawling towards the ground.

Seconds passed, everyone in the room grew quiet, and Cacturne slowly made his way over to Flygon.

The dragon was lying on his front, eyes closed…

…and unconscious.

The last bit of points for May and Drew depleted to zero.

And the audience burst into cheer.

"_Harley and Soledad_!" Vivian exclaimed. "_Harley and Soledad are the winners_!"

The audience cheered louder.

Cacturne looked around at the audience all around him, smiling as they clapped. He met Garchomp's gaze as she and the other Pokemon applauded for him from their own seats, and he felt his smile grow bigger.

Drew let out a sigh, but May patted him on the shoulder, giving him an assuring smile. He returned Flygon to his Pokeball, happy for Soledad – though this only faintly showed on his face.

Meanwhile, Soledad was breathless.

Harley had won…

Harley had won…

Harley had won…

"You…won…" Soledad slowly said when she turned to Harley.

He grinned at her, shaking his head amusingly, almost as awed as she was. "No, _we won_, Sol."

But, still…Soledad couldn't help but smile.

_They had won!_

Before she could realize what she was doing, she rushed forward, grabbing Harley by the front of the shirt, and kissed him.

Right there.

Right in front of everyone.

Right in front of May.

And right in front of Drew.

The audience went dead silent.

Soledad found it strange when she noticed that Harley wasn't returning the kiss. She pulled back slightly, meeting his gaze, which was widened and staring at her as if she had just done something crazy.

It was then when she realized that all noise had left the room, and she looked around, feeling her heartbeat speed up and her stomach fall as she realized what she had just did – how she had just confessed their relationship, and not in the calm and explanatory manner she had originally planned.

The first thing she did was look at May and Drew.

"Wow…" May said, breaking the arena's awkward silence as she put a finger to her chin, blinking. "I was…right…"

Meanwhile, Drew looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Well, talk about surprises!" Vivian then laughed. "It looks like there's a little something going on between everyone's favorite Harley and Soledad, am I right?"

At that, the audience's cheer slowly came back; everyone was obviously happy for Harley and Soledad.

Instead for one.

Soledad made her way across the battlefield, leaving Harley to stare after her, confused and curious. When she came close to Drew, she slowed her pace, approaching him with soft steps similar to how a parent would come towards a lost child.

"Drew…" she spoke, her tone so light it sounded sad – and mainly because Drew was portraying that very emotion. "Drew…I wanted to tell you…I was going to tell you…I was going to tell everyone…"

"Get away from me," Drew muttered.

Soledad's shoulders sagged. "W-what?"

"I said," Drew repeated, sneering through his teeth, "get away from me."

"Drew…I…please…"

"_I said get the hell away!_"

And with that, he turned around, running towards the door that led outside, escaping from Soledad, escaping from Harley, escaping from the fact that the one person he trusted most in the world had just betrayed him.

"Drew!" Soledad called after him, but he didn't stop, and the door slammed shut behind him. "Drew!"

A sympathetic look crossed May's eyes. "Oh, Drew…"

It was then when Harley came up, approaching Soledad from behind, having heard what Drew said. The whole stadium had heard that last part.

"Sol…" Harley softly cooed, and when she turned to face him, his eyes darkened at her distressed state. "Sol, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Soledad only shook her head.

And without saying another word, she ran after Drew.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued****

* * *

**

Yeah, I got nothing to say...

See you guys next chap.


	18. Already Over

Hey peoples!

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing: Dragonluvr1993, Cookiekitten, Applecrow, Moriko no Hikari, and Silence Divine! :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Already Over****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"Drew!"

Soledad's eyes darted over the area before her, her voice sailing across the deserted lot like a mother Luxray searching for her lost cub. No one was responding, though; even the sounds of Lilycove could barely be heard from her position, the filled stadium right behind her just as silent. She felt bad for leaving Harley, May, and everyone else back in the stadium, clueless to what was going on, but she knew that she had to find Drew.

She had to.

"Drew!" she called again, though like before she received no response. She could feel a lump beginning to form in her throat, stinging and nearly causing her to grab her neck in an attempt to relieve it. But she ignored the discomfort of it all – the only way to fix everything was to speak to Drew, if Drew would even talk to her.

She moved forward, continuing with scanning her eyes over her surroundings. A small patch of trees seemed to thrive behind the stadium, hidden away by the stadium's large exterior, and Soledad couldn't remember if they had always been there or if the designers of the city had recently moved them there to add to the appeal of the building. However they got there, the dark areas between and beneath them seemed like the perfect sanctuary for one to hide in, isolating themselves from others to sort out their thoughts.

Soledad's face grew softer. Somehow, she knew that Drew was somewhere in there.

She made her way down the small, worn pathway that led into the trees, walking past multiple bushes until she reached a small clearing in the center of it all. The trees towered over the area, preventing any light that could've possibly been reflecting off the storm clouds above from getting through. Because of this, Soledad almost didn't notice a figure standing towards the middle of the clearing, his back facing her, fists clenched at his sides so tightly that his nails were practically digging into the flesh of his palms.

Soledad's eyebrows slightly rose, though once she saw the figure's familiar chartreuse-colored hair, she let out a small sigh. She slowly stepped forward, as if any quick movement would cause Drew to run off again and away from her reach – a Pokemon who wanted nothing but to get away from the person pursuing it. She cringed when a dried leaf crunched beneath her step, but Drew didn't seem to respond to her motion, instead standing in the same spot with his head turned down. Soledad couldn't see the expression on his face, which only made her worry more.

"Drew…" she said, her tone soft, eyes somewhat glowing in the darkness that surrounded them.

Drew didn't move. It appeared as if he wasn't even breathing.

"Drew…please…look at me."

At that, Drew turned his head, staring at Soledad out of the corner of his narrowed eye. His gaze was carrying that reptilian hue it was known to carry, and it caused Soledad to shiver in place. She almost wished she hadn't requested such a thing; there was so much hurt and anger in his eyes that she felt like a murderer of some sort.

Still, he said nothing.

Soledad looked at the ground. "Drew…I know that what you saw back in the stadium wasn't something you wanted to see, but-"

"'Something I didn't want to see'?" Drew repeated, his frown tightening and his voice almost hisslike. "That's an understatement."

Before Soledad could say another word, Drew spoke again:

"How long has this been going on?"

Soledad looked up at him. "What?"

"How long have you been keeping this a secret from me? The fact that you love…that…that…_monster_?"

"Monster?" Soledad said. Feeling guilt begin to build up in her chest, Soledad averted her eyes away from Drew's again. "Harley…he's not a monster…"

"_Oh_?" Drew scoffed, turning around to face her completely. His glare was so demonic Soledad figured that even Giratina would cringe in fear at the sight of it. "Did you forget all of the stuff I warned you about – all of the stuff he's done in the past? Did you ever think about any of those things? The risks? The dangers? Hell, he's probably considered pulling a knife on you while you two played tonsil hockey!"

"Drew! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Soledad said.

"Then where's your proof?" Drew hissed. "Where's the halo above his head to replace the devil horns that have always been there? I fail to see it!"

"Maybe it's because you refuse to look!"

Drew pulled back, shocked by the fact that Soledad had practically snapped at him. However, he only narrowed his eyes again, his voice low. "I never wanted to believe it…"

Soledad arched an eyebrow. "Believe what?"

It was then when Drew's expression changed into a familiar one – that look of sadness Soledad had been seeing over the last few weeks. It was then when she finally figured out the origin of it, her face falling at the thought of it.

"You…knew about me and Harley…didn't you?"

Drew turned his gaze away. "I suspected something, but I never confronted you about it because I didn't want to believe it was true."

"Since when did you suspect it?"

"Since our talk in that park in Slateport." Drew looked back at her. "I can't believe that you would do this…"

"My life is not yours to control, Drew," Soledad said, dropping the previous matter, her own fists clenching.

"But I have a right to protect it!" Drew's eyes grew darker. "How far have you two gone?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you slept with him?"

Soledad's eyes widened, memories of last night flashing through her head. Her expression morphed into one of anger. "Tha-that's none of your business!"

Drew snarled. "You did sleep with him, didn't you? You've kissed him. You've spent entire days by his side, and you're wondering why I'm worried – why I'm scared? Why the fact that the entire time we've been apart, the only thing I could ever think about was the possibility that I would hear that you were found murdered one day and Harley was nowhere to be seen?"

"I understand why you're scared, Drew," Soledad said, her voice now calm. "I would be lying if I said I never thought about the…possibilities…but as I spent more time with Harley I realized he changed. He's a better person now. He almost sacrificed himself to save me – you remember that, don't you?"

"That. Proves. _Nothing_."

Soledad glared. "Then I guess you're too stubborn to accept anything."

"Stubborn?" Drew let out a dry laugh. "Not stubborn. I'm skeptic. There's a difference, Soledad."

Soledad turned her gaze to the ground. "This is what I was afraid of – the fact that you would shun me away because I wouldn't listen to you."

"You fell in love with a monster! A person who was willing to manipulate and scheme just to get his way!"

"I fell in love with _Harley_. Why can't you just accept it and leave it be?"

"Because _I _love you!" Drew said. "If you truly cared for me, you would forget him for the sake of your own safety!"

"I'm not going to forget him," Soledad muttered. "I'm not going to stop loving him – I can't stop loving him just because you tell me to."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

Soledad bared her teeth. "Well stop!"

"_Why_?"

"_Because I don't need you_!"

Drew pulled back again, and this time his look of anger didn't return; it was as if Soledad had ripped his heart out then and there. At that instant Soledad regretted what she had said, and she began to move towards him.

"Drew…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…I…"

Drew turned his eyes to the ground. "This is it then."

Soledad stopped. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what they say – there's only room for one man in a woman's life."

"Drew, that's not what I was saying-"

Drew met her eyes. "Like you said, you don't need me anymore. You have Harley now."

"Drew…please." Soledad moved forward to embrace him, but he stepped back and out of her reach.

"Go be with Harley – if that's what you truly want." Drew's frown tightened. "But don't expect me to be there anymore."

"Drew-"

"Goodbye, Soledad."

And with that, Drew walked past her, his hands in his pockets as he headed out of the clearing and disappeared from sight. Soledad swore she saw tears in his eyes, but she didn't think much of it – because she was too busy trying to hold back her own. She clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to scream into the air – let out all of the hurt and frustration that was filling her. But she held that back as well, knowing that doing such a thing wouldn't bring Drew back.

Nothing would.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Losing Drew was something that was inevitable; she had been considering the possibility since the beginning. But the fact that it actually happened…it was like a nightmare brought to life.

What could she do, though?

As she pondered on something that had no answer, she didn't notice that someone was watching her from behind a nearby tree, having followed her shortly after she left the stadium and listening to the conversation between her and Drew, witnessing Drew walk away, leaving her.

A pair of metallic-green eyes lowered to the ground, their owner letting out a sigh.

_You fell in love with a monster! A person who was willing to manipulate and scheme just to get his way!_

A monster…

Without notifying Soledad of his presence, Harley turned around and left.

-ooo-

Soledad emerged out of the front doors of the contest hall, facing the parking lot that was still somewhat packed. After leaving the clearing where she had confronted Drew, she had made her way back to the arena in an attempt to find him. However, he was nowhere to be seen, and with the fact that May was also gone Soledad concluded that Drew had forced them to leave then and there, undoubtedly not answering May's questions so she wouldn't try to stop him from leaving. The audience members had also been in the midst of departing, some of them wishing Soledad good luck with her relationship with Harley, completely unaware of the whole matter that had just transpired between her and Drew. She preferred it that way, though; she didn't want to attract attention to a subject she wished hadn't happened, but at the same time had known it was inevitable.

Soledad had tried to look for Harley when she couldn't find Drew, but she noticed that he was absent as well. His Pokemon were gone, too, probably having been returned to their Pokeballs, their own questions left unanswered (and in response she returned her own Pokemon to their Pokeballs, not answering their questions either). Vivian had approached Soledad, giving her the ribbon for winning, which Soledad just stuffed in her pocket like an unimportant object before taking off in search of Harley, leaving her fans and supporters to return to their own business - their happy and problem-lacking lives she wished she could relate to.

She walked down the parking lot, figuring that Harley was somewhere by his car. When the said vehicle came into view, she saw Harley leaning against it, back facing her as he gazed on beyond Lilycove with that same pondering expression she assumed he had when she woke up this morning. She walked closer to him, in which he slightly turned his head, acknowledging her presence out of the corner of his eye, examining how hurt was still swirling around in her darkened gaze.

"Where's Drew?" Harley asked, his tone low – though he already knew the answer.

"Gone," was all Soledad said, trying to keep her tone firm. She shook her head, not wanting to explain it. It was best if Harley didn't know – if he just forgot about Drew. After all, that's all Soledad could do. "Let's just go. Let's head back to Slateport."

Harley turned his eyes back to the city, and he let out a sigh.

"No, Soledad…"

Soledad's head perked up at his words. "What?"

Harley looked at her, his own gaze dark. "No."

Soledad arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I mean," Harley said, turning to face her completely, "Drew was right."

At that, Soledad pulled back. She didn't even bother to wonder how Harley had learned of her and Drew's conversation, as all she said was: "Drew was right?"

"I am a monster, Soledad." Before Soledad could respond, Harley added, "I've been lying to you this whole time."

"W-what?" Soledad said.

"This." Harley gestured to his body – his personality, his attire, himself. "This isn't me. This isn't me at all. What you saw before all of this – back during our coordinating journeys in Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto – that was me. I've been lying to you, Soledad. I've been lying to everyone."

"But-"

"This is all a façade, Soledad – a disguise I've been hiding myself behind."

Soledad's heart began to speed up. What did Harley mean by all of this – that all she saw in front of her was a façade? Unless… "You…you can't be serious."

Harley turned his eyes away. "I'm afraid I am, hon."

And, just like that, his feminine voice had returned – as if it had never been gone.

Soledad almost forgot to breathe, and all she could get out was: "Why?"

"Because I wanted to become the guy everyone would love," Harley said, his hold on the edge of his car tightening so much that his muscles ached. His voice was now a mixture of virile seriousness and feminine flamboyancy, as if it couldn't even make up its own mind of what it wanted to be. "I wanted to become the guy you would love."

Soledad remained silent. She couldn't believe her ears.

"When we first met," Harley continued to explain, avoiding Soledad's widened gaze, "I considered you the only friend I had at the time. You were one of the few people who didn't judge me by how I acted, even when May and Drew came along. You didn't hold anger towards me, even with all of the things I did to others – all those evil, cruel things I was willing to do just to get my way. I was mad at the world for shunning me away, Soledad, but I wasn't mad at you." He looked at Soledad. "It was towards the beginning of our Johto journeys when I realized I was in love with you."

"But…but…" Soledad said. "You-you never showed any signs – any hints. I never had any idea of your feelings, I-"

Harley closed his eyes. "I'm good at hiding things."

Soledad didn't have a response to that.

Harley opened his eyes. "After I realized my feelings towards you, the only thing I wanted was to have you in my arms – to tell you that I loved you and for you to return my feelings. But I knew that such a thing was impossible, because you would never fall for a guy like me. Yes, you saw me as a friend, but that's all you would ever see me as – unless I became the one guy you could ever want; unless I became someone that could completely contradict the…monster I was before.

"So, when we all took a break from the Johto journeys and we all went our separate ways, I left without saying a word – without explanation. I wanted everyone to forget me as soon as possible. When I returned to Slateport, I thought out a plan to fix everything – to finally be accepted in everyone's eyes, including yours.

"I trained myself. I started dressing differently; I changed my appearance and my personality. Whenever I was mad at something, so much that I wanted to go back to my old revengeful ways, I suppressed it until it festered in my stomach like an ulcer. I forced myself to see things in a new light. I forced myself to become a man.

"When you came to Slateport, you surprised me. Out of all the place you could've went for a vacation, you came to where I was. I thought that that would be the perfect time to try to show you my new side – the generosity I never showed and the love I was willing to give. Despite this, I still thought it would never work, but then you told me you loved me in the car during that stormy night in Slateport, and it was as if Arceus had answered all of my prayers.

"Even after we became a couple, I was still worried. Were you in love with me or the façade I was wearing? What if, one day, you found out the truth? Would you leave? Such thoughts haunted me, but I still enjoyed the time we had together, because, as you said, good things never last. I wanted nothing but to be with you, so I chose to stay with you for as long as I could.

"The night we confessed…the days we've been together…the night we made love…it was all a dream come true. Just to finally have you in my arms was a dream come true. I never wanted it to end, but when I saw you talking to Drew back there, realization hit me: I was fooling you – I was tricking you. I tried so hard to become the good guy, but in the end I was just scheming everyone like I used to do.

"I don't blame Drew for not trusting me. I wouldn't trust me either. If you need anyone to turn to for support, it should be Drew – not me. No matter how I act or what I do, I'm not a person worthy of your love."

Soledad was in awe by Harley's story. She felt her muscles go weak at the thought of it all; she had so many questions, but at the same time she couldn't think of any of them. All she could think about was his last words. "Wha-what are you trying to say?"

Harley met her eyes, his skin pale. "You deserve better than me, Soledad."

Soledad stepped forward. "I don't want anyone else, Harley! I want _you_! I love _you_!"

Harley shook his head. "No. You love this." He gestured to his body again. "I'm already a monster. I would become Giratina's advocate if I were to keep pretending I was someone I'm not just so I can be with you. That would be cruel to you, Soledad. Remember what Drew said – remember who I used to be. That's who I am. You deserve better than that."

"No, Harley-" Soledad slowly reached forward.

Harley shied away from her touch, his voice filled with so much hurt it strengthened the tears trying to escape Soledad's eyes. "Please, Soledad. I don't want to hurt you."

Soledad brought her hand back to her side. No matter what she said, Harley wouldn't listen. No matter how many times she said she loved him, he wouldn't listen. Because of this, she said nothing.

"I'll head back to Slateport," Harley said, turning away as if trying to fight back his own tears. "Go find Drew. He'll probably take you back with the knowledge that I'm gone."

"Harley, I-"

"This is for the best, Soledad. Just…forget about me and move on. Your life was better when I wasn't involved."

Soledad wrapped her arms around herself, trying to preserve the heat that had just escaped her body. Her shoulders shook, but she still held back the tears.

"I will _always_ love you, Sol."

And when Harley said nothing after that, Soledad turned around and ran out of the parking lot, just wanting to escape it all – escape from this living hell.

She loved Harley.

She loved him so much.

But if he thought that he didn't deserve her love, then what could she do?

When the parking lot was gone from sight – when Harley was gone from sight - Soledad leaned against the brick wall of a secluded building and finally let it all out. Tears flowed down her face, and her sleeves grew wet as she wiped them away. She tried to stop them, but it wouldn't work. She knew it wouldn't work.

Because she had always figured that she would either lose Harley or Drew from all of this.

But, in the end, she had lost them both.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

...

D8

-explodes-


	19. Lost and Found

Hey peoples!

I know that the events of the last chapter was depressing, but this story ain't over yet! Don't hold on too tight to your tissue...

Thanks for reviewing: Blake, Silence Divine, Cookiekitten, Moriko no Hikari, Applecrow, ArcanineOod, Wind In Your Whiskers, and Dragonluvr1993!

(And, wow, over 100 reviews! Thanks so much, guys! :D)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lost and Found****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"Drew…come on…please pick up."

Soledad could feel her teeth slowly sink into her lower lip as she listened to the dull murmur of her unanswered call. She was standing by a pay phone in front of a small convenience store that had closed down for the day, cradling the receiver to her face as if the act of Drew picking up his PokeNav was one of the few things in the world that could ease any of the emotional pain coursing through her.

"Please…pick up…"

Soledad closed her eyes as she whispered those words. Her cheeks were still warm from the hot tears that had trailed down them only an hour ago, back when she was leaning against the wall of a building and crying out all of her frustration and hurt at the fact that both Drew and Harley were gone. She had left that area without looking back – without even seeing if Harley had departed the parking lot of the contest hall in his car. She didn't know where he was, but according to him it was best if it stayed that way.

She had made her way down the streets of Lilycove in the exact opposite direction of the contest hall, just wanting to get away from it all, not paying any attention to the numerous amounts of people who waved to her and congratulated her for winning the contest, as well as for her 'new' relationship with Harley. She didn't want to tell any of them that her relationship with him was no more; she didn't want to humiliate the man she still loved no matter how many times he told her not to. Maybe if she and Harley remained separated without contact, the world would just forget about their revealing – about their relationship – and it would become a simple memory that only she would remember.

"Pick up…Drew…pick up…"

In the midst of walking, wrapping her arms around herself to preserve warmth as she slowly became a ghost haunting Lilycove's roads, she had stopped in front of a pay phone, deciding then that she could at least try calling Drew – try to save whatever inch of connection they still shared. Using spare change that she had dug out of the pits of her pockets, she had dialed his number, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

But as she stood there for another ten seconds that felt like ten minutes, she knew he wasn't going to pick up.

He was most likely not interested in answering his PokeNav right now. She could understand why; he was too busy trying to deal with what had happened between them…if he was even bothering to think about her anymore. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to think about her, locking memories of her in a part of his brain he couldn't reach – like imprisoning a trusted soldier who had just committed treason.

Soledad sighed when his PokeNav's voicemail came up, asking her to leave a message after the tone. She had figured that he wouldn't answer. When the tone played, she began to speak:

"Drew…it's me, Soledad…I…I just wanted to call to say that I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you; it pains me to see you hurt. But I know that you're not picking up your PokeNav for a reason…I know you're mad about me and Harley, and I won't be surprised if you never want to talk to me again.

"I'm not mad at you, Drew. I could never be mad at you. I love you as if you were my own son. I don't want to lose what we had – what we shared. I always treasured what we shared.

"And I also wanted to say that…" Soledad swallowed the stinging lump in her throat. "Harley's gone. He's gone, Drew, and he's not coming back. You don't have to worry about him anymore.

"When you hear this message…please call me back. I'm willing to talk, because I still care about you, Drew."

And with that, she hung up the phone, leaning against the station as she wiped her moistened eyes with her sleeve. She didn't know what to do now. She missed Harley; she just wanted to be in his arms again, secured by his love and comforted by the knowledge that he would always be there. But now such a wish was nothing but a fantasy replaying itself over and over in her head, reminding her of what had been.

Soledad knew that standing there dwelling on the past wasn't going to fix anything, though, so she continued forward, this time heading towards the hotel that she and Harley had used. Her PokeNav was still in her luggage in the room, and if Drew ever did call back then she would need it. She fingered her room key that lay in her pocket, as well as her Pokeballs, sighing at the fact that her Pokemon had been happy to see her with Harley, though now they no longer had a reason to contain joyfulness. She didn't know when she would tell them that Harley was gone; she had left their questions unanswered when she returned them to their Pokeballs after confronting Drew behind the contest hall. Half of her didn't want to say anything to them, because it was bad enough that she was depressed – why did they deserve to suffer from similar emotions? She could only begin to wonder what Harley's Pokemon were feeling at the moment, if Harley had told them about what had happened.

She didn't record how much time had passed before she reached the hotel. Her legs were sore, which gave the indication that it had been quite a long walk, but she didn't acknowledge the stiffness as she took the elevator to her floor and stopped in front of her room door. She was somewhat hoping that Harley was inside, using the place to rest before he rode the long drive back to Slateport. Soledad knew that he wasn't there, though; he probably had figured that she would eventually come back and he didn't want to make their breakup any more painful than it already was by seeing her again.

Harley had a good heart, even if he was convinced that he didn't.

She opened the door, her dark gaze unfazed by the empty room. The first thing she noticed was that Harley's stuff was gone – evidence that he had been here earlier to pick up his things before departing for Slateport. She mentally thanked him for leaving the room for her; she had no other place to go at the moment. She made her way forward, grabbing her suitcase and digging out her PokeNav, her shoulders sagging when her inbox showed that it had received no calls. Drew hadn't called her back; she didn't know if he had even listened to her message yet.

She exhaled deeply through her nostrils, getting up and putting her PokeNav in her pocket. She then made her way to the door, locking it behind her before taking the elevator to the bottom floor of the hotel, walking out its exit and emerging back into the streets of Lilycove. She didn't want to just sit in her hotel room, waiting in suspense for Drew to call. She had to do something to help sort out her thoughts, and staring at the four walls wasn't going to help. She began to move down the sidewalk that ran along the nearby road, passing pedestrians who were chatting about various things or simply returning to and from work, wrapping her arms around herself since the air had seemed to grow colder in the past hour. The muscles in her legs stiffened in protest, but she ignored their plea for her to rest.

A while into the walk, however, it began to rain.

Soledad felt her eyebrows rise, looking up at the storm clouds above, blinking every time droplets of water met her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve, then noticing that the passing people were digging out the umbrellas they had been concealing away behind their coat flaps for this very occasion, opening them up and making Soledad feel foolish for not carrying one of her own. The rain began to come down harder, and Soledad figured that it would take too long to go back to her hotel room to avoid getting drenched, because in the process of making her way back she would get drenched anyway.

"Thank you, Lugia," Soledad muttered sarcastically, though she then wished she hadn't; the rain's power seemed to increase at that moment.

Soledad looked around, keeping her arm above her face to stop water from hitting her eyes. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no visible areas that she could get under in order to escape the rain, and she let out a frustrated growl that was blocked out by the storm's thunderous roar. She looked across the street, her eyebrows rising again when she was met with both Ho-Oh and Moltres' intimidating glares; she was staring straight at the tall corporate building that belonged to Phoenix Industries. She hummed, and for some reason that building looked more appealing as a way to get out of the rain than any other nearby building did. She made her way across the street, unable to see through the doors despite them having transparent surfaces, and she fingered the elegant door handles that consisted of a gold-colored material.

She looked up at the portraits of Ho-Oh and Moltres one last time before making her way inside.

-ooo-

_We're leaving for Johto as soon as possible…_

Drew had said those words to May as soon as they had reached their hotel room after leaving the contest hall. May couldn't help but arch her eyebrow; she had been asking him constantly on what had happened when he ran off after Harley and Soledad revealed their relationship and Soledad ran after him. He refused to say anything on the matter, though, changing the subject whenever she brought it up, or simply saying that it was nothing she needed to worry or care about. Even when she asked about why they were suddenly leaving for Johto, Drew only answered that it was time they continued and finished their contest run through the said region.

_Is Harley and Soledad coming? _May had also tossed that question at him, in which he answered no. She asked why, but it was then when he scolded her for asking so many questions and left without saying another word.

Now, May laid on her bed of their hotel room, wondering why Drew seemed to be in such a bad mood and why he had left after she had showed concern for Harley and Soledad. He wasn't back yet, which only made her worry, but she soon dropped her thoughts when she noticed that the screen of his PokeNav, which was sitting on the nightstand beside his bed, was lit up. She got up, walking over to it and examining what it said:

_1 call missed._

_1 voicemail received._

May arched an eyebrow, now mentally questioning who had called. She picked up the PokeNav, hitting a button on it, and then brought it up to her ear to listen to the message, her eyebrows rising when she heard Soledad's voice.

When the message was finished, May nearly dropped the PokeNav.

-ooo-

The lobby of Phoenix Industries was breathtaking; the tiled flooring shined in the overhead lights, appearing dirt-free and matching with the interior of the walls and pieces of furniture. A large fountain, beautifully-carved enough to be considered an architectural masterpiece, sat in the middle of the room, water coursing through it at a soothing pace. Beyond it was the registration desk, where on the wall behind that sat the Ho-Oh-and-Moltres-themed logo of Phoenix Industries that was also made of a gold-colored material. Soledad almost forgot to breathe; she had seen the inside of a few business buildings before, but none of them had looked as elegant as this one did.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Soledad escaped her thoughts, arching an eyebrow as she looked past the fountain, meeting the eyes of the female clerk who was sitting at the registration desk, having been typing on her computer when Soledad had stumbled through the threshold. The clerk seemed to be in her late twenties, her appealing features that her bewildered expression didn't sway matching with the design of the lobby.

"I…uh…" Soledad shook her head. She pointed to the rain that was pounding the transparent doors from outside. "I was just trying to get out of the rain."

The clerk switched her eyes to the doors - as if she hadn't even noticed that it had been raining in the first place - and then returned them to Soledad. "I suppose that's fine, but you can't stay for too long unless you have business here."

Soledad scratched the back of her head, nodding, a sheepish smile crossing her face.

The clerk pointed to the seats that were to Soledad's right, sitting on a carpeted area, surrounding a glass table that stood on feet carved from oak wood. They were obviously for people who were waiting to attend appointments they had made here. Soledad nodded again, thanked the clerk, and made her way to a chair, sitting down and immediately admiring how soft the material that consisted it was. She almost sunk into it, and her sore legs relaxed slightly upon finally receiving the rest they had been begging for.

Minutes passed. Soledad and the clerk weren't interested in sharing a conversation with one another, so the only sounds that were breaking the silence of the lobby were the clicks of the clerk typing on her computer's keyboard, the ticking of the clock on the wall that was not far away, and the muffled sounds of raining pelting the glass from outside. Soledad figured that Phoenix Industries was a large business; therefore she couldn't help but find it strange that the place seemed so empty.

"Most of the people who work here are on lunch," the clerk said when she looked up to see Soledad's wandering eyes, having easily figured what she was wondering about.

Soledad blinked. "Why aren't you on lunch?"

"I just got back."

"Oh…" Soledad switched her gaze to the floor, resting her hands on her lap and tapping her thumbs together awkwardly.

It was then when one of the elevators behind the registration desk opened, a large, professionally-suited man walking out from it. Soledad glanced at him, but turned her eyes away before he could notice them or her. He was evidently the CEO of this corporation by the way he was carrying a large briefcase with the company's logo emblazoned on it, and she didn't want to attract the attention of such a stern-looking man.

"Lucinda," the man said, his voice deep and powerful, yet carrying a familiar hue that Soledad couldn't place, "I'm heading out for my lunch break."

"But it's raining," Lucinda, the clerk, replied, looking up at him from her computer screen. "Why don't you wait until it stops?"

The man snorted, showing her the umbrella he was carrying. "A little rain never hurt anyone."

Lucinda didn't protest again, instead shrugging her shoulders. "As you wish, Mr. Davidson."

Soledad froze.

_Mr.…Davidson?_

Soledad looked up at that, choosing then to fully examine the man walking towards the transparent doors. He was either in his late forties or early fifties, tall and built, his face stern with age. His hair was short, ending at the nape of his neck, the color being a mixture of purple and gray, and he had a beard – short boxed style – that was also a purple color. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and he had most likely put them on to protect his eyes from the rain. Needless to say, though, Soledad wouldn't be surprised if his eyes were of a metallic-green hue.

Soledad's gaze darted back to the ground, her heartbeat speeding up. It couldn't be him!

…could it?

_I have no idea where my dad is now_, Harley had told Soledad during their talk on his apartment's balcony back in Slateport. _I think he's running a business up-region, but I don't really know._

A business up-region…

Why didn't Soledad realize this before?

She jumped to her feet, dashing towards Mr. Davidson and placing a hand on his arm to stay him before he could even open the door. He turned his head, eyeing her through his black sunglasses that completely concealed his gaze, and his eyebrows rose as he finally noticed her existence.

"It's…you…" he whispered, his voice sounding awe-struck.

Soledad arched an eyebrow; his few words had completely halted the endless amounts that were about to fly out of her own mouth. "What?"

Mr. Davidson shook his head. "N-nothing." His tone returned to its natural firm state. "Can I help you…miss?"

Soledad blinked, but then dropped the subject, keeping her hand on his arm to make sure he wouldn't move. "Do you know a Harley Davidson?"

Yet again Mr. Davidson's eyebrows rose, though they fell quicker than last time. "Yes," he said, his voice growing lower. "Why does it concern you?"

"I know him – I know your son!"

Soledad had practically shouted out those words, both out of excitement for finding Harley's father and out of disbelief that she actually did. It brought Lucinda to look up from her computer screen with surprised eyes.

Meanwhile, Mr. Davidson only tightened his frown. "How do you know that he's my son?"

"Because he told me," Soledad said. "I'm Soledad…Soledad Sierra. We're partners in coordinating." Her gaze suddenly grew dark. "And we're close…real close."

_Well, we _were _partners and we _were _close…_

Mr. Davidson sighed. "Harley…I haven't heard that name in a long time…"

"I know that you're mad that he got into coordinating instead of following in your footsteps," Soledad continued, "but maybe if you-"

"I'm not mad."

Soledad blinked. "What?"

"I'm not mad," Mr. Davidson said, tightening his hold on his briefcase. Despite his words, he sounded angry. "Or, at least not anymore…"

"I…I don't understand."

Mr. Davidson shook his head. "Come with me." He turned his gaze to Lucinda. "Lucinda, tell my assistant when he gets back to schedule any appointments I have left today for a later date. I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Yes, Mr. Davidson."

Soledad switched her gaze between Lucinda and Mr. Davidson, jumping slightly when Mr. Davidson opened the door, revealing the cold, wet world outside. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have some explaining to do," Mr. Davidson said, looking at her. "If you really are close to Harley, you deserve to hear this just as much as he always did."

-ooo-

Drew slipped his key into the lock of the hotel room he shared with May. He had gone down to the café downstairs in the lobby to lose himself in a cappuccino as he sorted out his thoughts about what had recently happened, and the hurt he felt towards it all. He had lost track of time in the process, not getting back until way later, hoping that May had dropped all urges to ask him any questions about Harley and Soledad. He wanted to forget about them; he wished that May would do the same and simply get ready to head back to Johto when it was time for them to do so.

Just get away from Hoenn. That's what Drew mainly wanted to do. Get away from Hoenn and become a workaholic, forgetting everything before that as he focused on his coordinating.

That's all he could do – focus on his coordinating and try to ignore the fact that he missed Soledad deeply.

He sighed and opened the door into the hotel room, expecting to see May sleeping on the bed, resting off the exhaustion that usually came after a contest. However, she was doing no such thing, and when he noticed that she was instead staring at him from a chair she had slid over to stand a few feet away from the door, as if awaiting his arrival, his eyebrows rose in both surprise and bewilderment. His PokeNav was laying right beside her, her arms crossed and the fingers of her left hand tapping the arm of the right one. Her eyes were narrowed, and he couldn't help but wonder what this was all about.

She answered that question before he could ask it:

"Soledad called," she said, her voice sounding similar to the unimpressed one of a disappointed parent. "She left you a message since you weren't here to answer it."

Drew's eyebrows lowered and he turned his eyes away. "Yeah, and?"

May leaned forward in her chair. "I know what happened, Drew. I know why you're not telling me anything."

"Uh-huh?" Drew muttered.

"Harley and Soledad were in a happy relationship until _you _screwed everything up!"

Drew's face fell at that, though he then stepped forward with his own glare fixated on May. "I didn't do anything!" he hissed. "Soledad was the one who hurt _me_! She was the one who went out with that monster!"

May ran her hand down her face. "Drew, this whole time Harley's been with Soledad, and he hasn't done a single thing!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Drew said. "In fact, it only makes things more suspicious!"

May's voice lowered. "Drew…I forgave Harley. Why can't you?"

"Because saying 'sorry' isn't going to take back all those times he tormented you. The thought of him doing something to you always haunted me, and it's the same with Soledad."

"Drew…" May closed her eyes. "If Harley hadn't changed to begin with, then Soledad being with him would've certainly changed him into a better person. Instead of sitting here dwelling on the past, why don't you just be happy for Soledad? When she was with Harley, I had never seen her so happy before in my life. Don't you want her to be happy?"

Drew turned his gaze to the ground. "But Harley…he's the enemy. Soledad deserves better than him."

May shook her head. "The last time I checked, something like that should be _her _decision to make."

Drew looked up at his partner, his emerald eyes bright. "I…" He then growled. "_No_! Forget it! If Soledad wants to be with Harley, then fine! But I'm not getting caught up in that mess! I want nothing to do with it!"

He walked past May, who watched him as he sat down on the edge of his bed, back facing her. She let out a sigh, getting up and walking towards him, sitting down beside him.

"Drew," she said, "we've known each other for a long time. I don't want to see you like this. You don't want to forget about Soledad, I can tell. No matter what you say, I'll never be convinced that you're willing to forget her."

Drew turned his eyes to May. "She hurt me, May. She ignored me. She fell for a guy who's cheated, schemed, and held so many grudges that he once considered everyone an enemy. How can Soledad fall for someone like that?"

"You're mad at Harley for holding grudges," May said, "but look…you're doing the exact same thing by not letting this go…by not letting bygones be bygones."

Drew closed his mouth at that, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, May."

May wrapped her arms around her partner, laying her head on his shoulder. Her closeness comforted him. "Just try talking to Harley, Drew. Try hearing this story from his point of view, try seeing him as someone else other than just the villain-"

"But I don't know where he is…and it's raining."

"-and don't look for excuses not to do that."

Drew pulled back and met May's eyes, in which she was smirking at him. He exhaled deeply through his nostrils, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Soledad has always been there for you, Drew," May said. "For once, be there for her."

Minutes passed as Drew and May sat there, the sound of the rain hitting the window from outside being the only thing to break the silence of the room. Drew eventually got up, though, making his way to the door.

May watched him. "Are you going to find Harley?"

Drew stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't know," was all he said.

And the door shut quietly behind him.

-ooo-

Harley leaned back against the seat of his car, listening to the rain pelt his windows. He hadn't drove back to Slateport yet; in fact, he was still in Lilycove. After watching Soledad leave when he told her his story in the parking lot of the contest hall, he had gotten in his car, returned to their hotel room to retrieve his things, and then drove out to some secluded street where he could attempt to sort out his thoughts, trying to stifle the pain he was feeling at the same time. He couldn't do either, though, and his fists clenched at that thought.

Because he loved Soledad, and nothing would ever take away the fact that he missed her and he just wanted to be with her again.

He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

In the backseat, Cacturne and Garchomp sat side by side, having released themselves from their Pokeballs shortly after Harley had drove his car to the secluded street. He had explained what had happened to them, knowing that he couldn't keep it from them forever, and they fell into their own states of depression. They had also been in on the operation Harley had been pulling off – the one where he had attempted to morph into a guy everyone would love. He had been trying to forget the past in the process and change himself for the good.

But the plan wound up backfiring and now everything was a mess.

"Cacturne cac…" Cacturne mumbled, his yellow eyes turned to the floor.

_I miss Soledad_…

"Gar," Garchomp replied.

_Me too._

Harley turned his head to eye his Pokemon. It didn't take much for him to figure that they were talking about Soledad. "We have to move on," he said, despite not wanting to say it. "She deserves better than me. She'll find someone else – someone more worthy of her love."

Cacturne looked up. "Cacturne, cac…"

_But, master…_

"_Enough_!" Harley snapped, causing both Garchomp and Cacturne to jump in their seats. He pulled back once he realized what he had done, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Gar chomp…" Garchomp said.

_It's alright_…

Harley turned his eyes to the empty passenger seat, feeling a lump begin to form in his throat as he remembered the night where he and Soledad had confessed, laying together on that very seat and kissing one another until they fell asleep in each other's arms. He then switched his gaze to the backseat, where he and Soledad had consummated their relationship. He could still remember how he had kissed her then, holding her in his arms like he had always wanted to, caressing her soft skin with his fingertips as they made love. The memory haunted him, making the fact that she was gone even more painful.

Meanwhile, outside, a chartreuse-haired teen emerged onto the street from an alleyway, having left his hotel room to go for a walk a while ago, thinking about what his partner had said. He tightened his grip on the handle of the umbrella he had borrowed from the hotel's front desk, droplets of water splashing down on top of it as thunder rumbled from above. Apart from thinking about things, Drew didn't know what he was doing out here, wandering around.

Was he…trying to listen to his partner? Was he trying to do what she said?

He didn't know, but as he peered through the rain and noticed that a familiar cobalt-colored four-door sedan was sitting not far from his position, he began to wonder if he should. He frowned, surprised that he had stumbled upon Harley, and after staring at the car for a few minutes he began to make his way to it.

Because perhaps he could do what May had asked him to do.

For Soledad.

Once he got close to the window of the car's driver seat, he tapped on the glass.

Inside, Harley blinked, wondering who was trying to get his attention. He had an idea, however, and he shook his head, his eyes darkening as he rolled down the window and said, "Soledad, I told you that I-"

His words stopped in place when he met an emerald gaze instead of a verdigris one.

"Dr-Drew?"

Drew closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He then reopened them and met Harley's gaze, his voice coming up a few seconds afterwards:

"Can…can we talk?"

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

May wins an award for being the coolest character in this entire fic. :D

Anyway, next chap coming soon!


	20. Family Tradition

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing: Silence Divine, Applecrow, Cookiekitten, Blake, Moriko no Hikari, and Dragonluvr1993!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Family Tradition****

* * *

**

-ooo-

"So, Mr. Davidson-"

"Axel."

Soledad looked up. "What?"

"Axel," Mr. Davidson said, smiling a friendly smile that contradicted his serious appearance. "If we're not here on official business, then I don't see why we need to try to sound professional, Soledad. Please, call me Axel."

Soledad looked back down at her glass of water that was sitting on the table between them, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, right."

The people all around them bustled with activity, destroying the calmness that Soledad had assumed this elegant restaurant would hold when she and Axel had first walked through its threshold. The air was warm, yet filled with meshed voices conversing about various happenings around Lilycove, including the 'epic' contest battle between her and Harley, and Drew and May. Soledad slid down into her booth seat upon hearing such a topic, hoping that no one would randomly scan their eyes across the room and spot her sitting there, coming over to ask for her autograph or share their congratulations for her victory. Though she appreciated such things, she was in no position at the moment to accept them.

Axel had told her that this was where he usually went on his lunch breaks, studying business documents while he was eating his food. Soledad wondered why he didn't go to a quieter place, but she held her tongue before she could articulate that question.

"So, Axel," she began, returning her eyes to her glass of water, feeling somewhat nervous about being around a man Harley wasn't particularly grateful towards, "what really happened between you and Harley? Was he telling me the truth when he said…you know…?"

Axel sighed. He had removed his sunglasses when they had entered the restaurant, confirming Soledad's suspicions that his eyes did indeed carry a metallic-green hue that matched Harley's, and they looked tired – but not with age or exhaustion. They looked tired with…hurt, and Soledad couldn't help but wonder if Harley had told her the truth when they were talking about his father.

"Yes," Axel said, taking a sip of his own glass of water. That's all they had ordered when they were seated, having pushed their menus away, telling every waitress that came by to request their meal orders that all they wanted were the drinks right in front of them. Soledad didn't feel hungry anyway. "What he said…about me being gone due to my job and becoming angry with him for deciding to coordinate instead of following in my footsteps, taking over my old company when I was gone…I was angry at him for that."

"And when Harley moved out after you said you were angry," Soledad said, as if reminding him of what had happened, or just wanting him to confirm it all, "you and his mother got a divorce, right?"

Axel turned his head to the window they were sitting beside, watching the rain hit it with distant eyes. "Yes. Even before Harley was born, Sheva and I had been slowly losing our connection. She had been beginning to think that I only wanted her to bear my child – that I was only using her to ensure that my genes were carried down and my company had a future. In a way, that was the truth – the selfish, sickening truth that makes me ashamed to be considered a trustworthy leader by my fellow businessmen.

"But, despite that, I did love her. I loved her deeply. Every time I was scheduled to go on a long business trip, I always looked forward to coming home and seeing her shining eyes again, even if I was too arrogant to tell her any of this. She deserved to know, but yet it was once in a blue moon when I actually said I loved her.

"When Harley told me that he wanted to be a coordinator instead of following in my footsteps, I was angry – so angry I pushed everything away, including him and Sheva. When he moved out, I didn't care. At that moment, I never wanted to see him again. He let me down; he broke my legacy, and I was so blinded by my selfishness that I said things to him he never deserved to hear. Sheva fought for him, saying that she was glad that Harley didn't turn out to be like me. I turned on her as well, saying that I never wanted to see her or my so-called 'son' ever again. We broke up after that, our marriage turning into a simple memory neither of us wanted to remember. She moved to Verdanturf and I moved here to Lilycove, starting a brand new business in the process of forgetting everything associated with my past. I never spoke to either of them after that; we lost our connection entirely, and I lost myself in my work."

Soledad could feel her shoulders sag, holding sympathy for the man sitting across from her. "I…I'm sorry…"

Axel raised a hand, as if halting her words. "Don't be," he said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't deserve your pity. I don't deserve anyone's. I had told Harley and Sheva that they meant nothing to me…when they meant everything."

Soledad looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, and Axel shook his head.

"It was when I was watching television that I saw Harley again after such a long time," Axel continued. "He was at one of his first contests here in Hoenn, and despite still being angry with him I was curious to see why he was so interested in coordinating. I saw him coordinate – I saw him pull off those amazing combinations you coordinators always manage to perform, and I couldn't keep my jaw shut. It reminded me of all of the times Sheva used her own Pokemon to create appeals with their attacks – appeals that were almost as beautiful as her." He clenched his hand into a fist. "But yet again, I never admitted this to her, and when Harley told me that he wanted to coordinate…I really had nothing against the sport. Like I said, it was my anger that made me say things I didn't mean.

"As I saw him coordinate to the top in that contest and win the ribbon, I wanted to see more, and for reasons I couldn't explain at that moment. I continued to watch him enter contest after contest as they were shown on the television, both winning and losing, becoming better and better with time. It was then when I realized something…"

"What?" Soledad asked eagerly.

Axel met her eyes. "I was proud of him – more proud of him than I ever thought I would be. He was amazing out there; he worked so well with his Pokemon that it was as if he was made for the sport. I opened my eyes after that, remembering how I had pushed him away for following his dream and not following mine, and I began to regret everything I did – how my anger, arrogance, and selfishness had tore my previous life apart into shreds that I had simply dumped into the trashcan.

"I knew I couldn't just show up on Sheva's doorstep and tell her I was sorry, or try to contact Harley and tell him that I was proud of him when I clearly convinced him that I would never be. We had spent so much time apart and our connection was broken. I didn't want to attempt to repair something that I knew was unfixable.

"So, I remained where I was, watching the company while watching Harley whenever one of his contests were broadcasted. I contemplated on attending one whenever they were near by, but I couldn't risk being seen by him. Undoubtedly my presence would hurt him, and the last thing I wanted was to hurt him again. He didn't deserve that, nor did Sheva. They had never deserved it."

"Did you know?" Soledad then asked, ignoring how a waiter was attempting to clean the table behind them, dirty plates clashing together as he stacked them on his arms. "Did you know about the contest this morning between me and Harley, and May Maple and Drew Trandafir?"

Axel nodded. "Like when Harley was here a previous time, I feared the chance of him discovering where I was. He didn't know the name of my new company, though, so I figured that that would be enough security." He closed his eyes. "But that didn't stop me from wanting to go – from wanting to see him in person again. However, as I previously mentioned, I couldn't risk such a thing."

He grabbed the handle of his briefcase, which had been sitting right next to his booth, and brought it up, moving his glass of water so he could put it on the table between them. He entered the code into the tiny dials that sealed it shut, then opening it with a click and revealing what Soledad had figured she would see – hordes of business papers that made her wonder how he remained so organized. Then again, he was as broken as a shattered vase on the inside – something his stoic exterior could no longer hide when he confessed his past.

He dug through the papers, placing them to the side of the briefcase, eventually revealing something that stood out from white sheets with black font. He took it out and handed it to her, which she reached forward, gently taking it, and brought it back to examine it.

It was an issue of _Coordinating Monthly _– a magazine in which every new issue told the recent happenings and gossips about coordinating and its followers. Soledad's eyebrows rose; she was wondering if he always carried an issue of the magazine in his briefcase, hiding it beneath his endless amounts of work documents so that no one else would see it and question him on it. There was something interesting about this issue, though; it was the most recent issue published, and on the cover was a picture of her and Harley beside Drew and May, eyeing one another determinedly like rivals attempting to stare each other down. On the side in big letters was the announcement of the contest battle that had taken place between them that morning; the issue that would explain its aftermath had yet to be printed.

Soledad looked back up at Axel, still holding the magazine in her hand.

Axel ran a hand through his hair. "I've been keeping track of Harley in other ways than just through the television. When I heard that a contest between you all was taking place here, I was both excited and worried at the same time."

"You saw it?" Soledad asked.

"Yes," Axel said, nodding. "I watched it on the television. It was amazing. You two were made to work together. That's why I was surprised when you ran into me back there."

Soledad couldn't help but smile at that, though that smile slowly turned into a frown. "Did you know about the contest before that? The one in Slateport?"

Axel's eyes grew dark. "Yes."

"You knew about the accident?"

"When I learned that Harley was in the hospital after that contest," Axel said, "my heart was broken. I considered going down to see him, but I knew that that wouldn't help him. In fact, it would've most likely made things worse. But when I heard that he had gotten out okay, and that you both stayed as partners, I couldn't help but wonder if you were involved in his healing." He put on a small smile. "If you were, then I have to thank you."

Soledad turned her gaze back to her glass of water, having only taken one sip of it when she first received it. Her throat was dry because of this, but she ignored it, because she had just realized that she had never fully told Axel that she and Harley had been in a relationship. At this point, he deserved to know.

"I…" she began. She shook her head, averting her eyes back to Axel as he began to put away his papers into his briefcase. "Remember when I told you that Harley and I were close?"

"Yes," Axel said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Well…we were close…as in a relationship."

Axel stopped at that, meeting Soledad's gaze with an arched eyebrow. It almost looked as if he wanted to smile; however, he frowned instead. "What do you mean by…'were'?"

Soledad sighed at that, looking out the same window Axel had been looking out of earlier. The memory of Harley leaving caused her eyes to moisten.

"Because," she said, swallowing hard, "we're not anymore."

-ooo-

Drew tapped his fingers against his door's handle, sitting on the passenger seat of Harley's car when the said amethyst-haired coordinator had invited him in. (He wasn't leaning back against the seat since Harley had warned him not to for some reason.) He had to admit that the air was incredibly warm inside the vehicle when compared to the icy cold temperature that existed outside, but this didn't ease any of the tension that was flourishing between him and Harley, who was still sitting in the driver's seat, the only thing separating them from making contact being the car's brake and gearshift that laid between them.

Cacturne and Garchomp were no longer in the backseat. They had been returned to their Pokeballs when Drew had gotten in, Harley figuring that doing such a thing would make the talk they were supposedly going to share more easier to pull off (not to mention that Garchomp wouldn't stop growling at Drew.)

Drew didn't know where to begin. He was sitting right next to the person he had sworn would always be a mortal enemy, attempting to talk to him to sort out everything between them. But such a thing was easier said than done. He stared out his window, watching the rain pelt it and slide down its transparent surface, leaving trails of water that he focused his attention on since he didn't want to face Harley. The said man was quiet himself as he stared out his own window, not caring that it had been awkwardly silent ever since Drew entered the vehicle. It was evident that he was finding this just as tense as Drew was.

"Listen," Drew said, breaking the silence as if he had broken a mirror, shattering it into dozens of pieces that brought Harley to cringe, "I know there has always been a feud between us, and I'm the reason you and Soledad broke up…"

"You're not the reason."

Drew stopped, looking at Harley, who turned his head to meet his eyes. Metallic-green clashed with emerald, Drew examining Harley's grim expression, and the chartreuse-haired teen frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not the reason," Harley repeated, turning his eyes away. "You were never the reason. _I _was the reason. I broke us up."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Harley said, his tone gruff. "Aren't you happy that I'm no longer in Soledad's life? Aren't you relieved?"

Drew looked down at the floor. "I thought I was…" He shook his head and sighed. "You know why I'm so overprotective of Soledad?"

Harley didn't answer. Drew hadn't expected him to.

"It's because I was never close to my own parents," Drew continued. "I mean, they weren't mean to me or anything, but we were just never close. We never sat at the dinner table together…we never watched TV together…we never did anything together. My parents were always busy with other things. They always said they were proud of me and my coordinating, but yet they never came to watch me. It was as if we were just roommates, not family.

"When I first met Soledad, I considered her someone I could turn to – someone I could do things with. Fun things. I could talk to her, I could go to her for advice, and she would always be there for me. That's why I always saw her as a replacement for my mother, because while my mother was never there…Soledad was."

Harley didn't say anything, though his eyes had brightened slightly.

"I can't help but try to protect her," Drew said. "I can't help but worry for her sometimes. When you two were together…I was scared, and I'm pretty sure you know why."

"Of course I know why," Harley replied, his voice unexpectedly calm. Drew had thought he would be offended by his words. "You think I was proud of all those things I did in the past? All those times I tried to hurt May? I regret doing those things every single second of every single day now."

"She said she forgave you."

Harley eyed Drew. "But that won't take them back – that won't change the past. You were right, I was a monster, and I still am a monster. Nothing will ever change that."

Drew pulled back. Those were the exact words he had said earlier, and it brought guilt to build up from within him. His shoulders sagged. "Why did you two break up?" he asked.

"And I ask again – why do you care?"

"Just answer the damn question."

Harley bared his teeth. "_It's because she deserves better than me, okay_?"

Drew's eyebrows rose at that. He had said that, too. He turned his gaze away, remembering what May had told him. Before he realized it, he spoke:

"The last time I checked, something like that should be Soledad's decision to make…"

Harley's face fell at that. When Drew met his eyes, the teen had to smirk at the fact that the man was speechless.

Eventually, Harley shook his head, escaping from his trance and returning his attention to the world outside of his window. His gaze grew dark as he contemplated that single sentence, not acknowledging how Drew had kept his eyes on him.

"Why are you talking to me?" Harley asked, not moving from his position – not looking back at Drew. "Why are you going through all of this trouble to converse with a person you hate entirely?"

Drew sighed. "It's because I realized something."

"And that would be?"

"I'm never going to trust you," Drew said. "What you did in the past has forever marked what I'll always feel about you. But no matter what you did that while ago…it doesn't encase the future in stone. Your relationship with Soledad…how you nearly sacrificed yourself to save her…and how you evidently loved her with all your heart…that was something I never expected would happen. That just proves that I can't expect the future to be the same as the past."

"But this _is_ like the past," Harley muttered. "I changed myself into something I'm not so Soledad would see me as an equal – so the whole fucking world would see me as an equal. What has that gotten me?"

"It got you Soledad's heart."

Harley let out a dry laugh. "Yes, but I fooled her. I schemed her. How does that make this different than from the past? I'm still as monstrous as I was back then."

Drew turned towards him. "But you've been there for her. You've saved her from death. You've helped her out with her coordinating. You've-"

"I thought you said that none of that stuff proved anything."

Drew clenched his fist. "It did. I was just too stubborn to accept the fact that it did. It proved everything."

"Which would be?"

"It proved that I was wrong."

Harley's jaw slightly dropped at that, and yet again he was at a loss for words.

Drew swallowed hard. "I should've never gotten in the way of your relationship. If you two wanted to be together, then you had every right to be. I may not like you, but our feud shouldn't have to involve Soledad."

"Thank you…" Harley said softly. "Drew, I mean it."

Drew waved a hand as if it was nothing of importance, though at the same time the tensed muscles inside of his body relaxed slightly.

"But it doesn't matter," Harley then said, turning his eyes to the ground. "Soledad's gone. I can't go after her."

"What's stopping you?"

"Like I said – me. I'm not a person worthy of her love. She'll find someone more worthy."

"You can't dwell on the past," Drew said. His gaze grew dark. "The entire time I have been doing that, and it has only made things worse. Soledad's a wonderful person, and she loves you dearly. I know that you still love her. Don't let her go, otherwise you'll be spending the rest of your days regretting it."

"But-"

"May and I are leaving for Johto in about a week," Drew added. "Soledad's probably going to come if I can manage to sort things out with her. It's now or never."

"I don't know, Drew…" Harley said.

Drew frowned, turning his gaze to the floor. A few seconds later, his head perked up as he thought of a plan, and he returned his attention to Harley, his face stern. "Café by my hotel. Tomorrow at noon."

Harley eyed him. "What?"

"There's a café by my hotel," Drew explained. "Be there by noon tomorrow."

Before Harley could reply, Drew grabbed his umbrella, opened the door, and stepped out into the rainy world outside.

"Wait, Drew!" Harley said, reaching towards him. "What do you mean? Why do I need to go to the café?"

"You'd be an idiot if you let someone like Soledad go," Drew said, having to speak louder in order for Harley to hear him over the rain. "I'm giving you another chance. Don't mess it up this time."

"But-"

Drew growled. "Just do what I say, okay? Before I change my mind!"

And with that, Drew closed the door and left, disappearing from sight behind the alleyway he had come in from.

Harley only leaned back in his seat, wondering what Drew was planning.

-ooo-

Slowly, Soledad had told Axel everything that had happened with Harley – how he had changed who he was to be considered a trustworthy person in everyone's eyes, including hers. She told him what had happened after the contest earlier that day – how he had broken up with her because he didn't see himself as a person worthy of her love, and how such a thing had left her lost and confused. Axel listened with attentiveness, nodding his head at her words, crossing his arms in front of his face as any professional businessman would when listening to a client's case. Though, Soledad was far more than just a simple client…

"I admit," Axel said once Soledad had finished, "I found it weird when Harley suddenly started showing up to contests dressed like some sort of motorcyclist. I thought he had simply changed his attire – I mean, he was highly into fashion – but I never once speculated that it all had a deeper meaning than that."

"He did it all for me," Soledad muttered, her fingers wrapped around her glass of water though she had no interest in sipping it. "He did it all for everyone."

Axel leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his hair. "That only makes me feel more guilty – all those times I scowled at him for being like Sheva; for having a 'softer' side."

"It's not too late," Soledad said, raising her head and meeting his eyes. "I don't know where Harley is exactly, but he said that he was driving back to Slateport. If you take a trip down there – if you try to confront him again and tell him what you told me – maybe that can fix some of this." Her eyes darkened. "I'm not expecting him to get back together with me or anything if you do. I just want him to be at peace with this. I don't want him to be in pain."

Axel sighed. "I understand, but would me confronting him actually solve anything? When he told you about me, it sounded like he despised me. I don't blame him, for all of the things I've done to both him and Sheva. If I could take it all back, I would, but I highly doubt he'll ever want to speak with me again."

"You have to try. You can't miss an opportunity like this – it'll only make you wonder what could have happened."

"That's easier said than done, I'm afraid."

Right as Soledad was about to respond to that, her pocket began to ring. She looked at it, arching an eyebrow, and reached into it, pulling out her PokeNav. When she saw who was calling, she practically gasped.

"Drew!"

Quickly, she hit the button to talk and brought it to her ear, Axel watching her with bewilderment.

"Drew!" she said, smiling goofily. "You called back! I never thought you would talk to me again-"

"Where's your hotel room?" Drew asked, his voice stern.

Soledad's face fell at that. "Huh? What?"

"Where's your hotel room?"

"I, uh…"

"I want to talk to you in person. Where's your hotel room?"

Soledad frowned, but then told him where she was staying.

"I'll be there soon," Drew said. "Come meet me."

He hung up.

Soledad pulled the PokeNav from her ear, staring at its screen as if the caller had been a creature from another planet. What was Drew trying to do? Did he want to confront her in person in an attempt to sort everything out? Or, was he going to do something different?

"Is there a problem?" Axel asked, breaking Soledad from her trance and reminding her that he existed.

"I need to return to my hotel," she answered, sounding as if she was now in a rush. She got up from her seat.

Axel got up with her. "Wait, it's still raining outside. I'll drive you there – just tell me where it is."

Soledad met his eyes, putting on a soft smile. "Thank you."

-ooo-

Once Axel dropped off Soledad right by the entrance into her hotel, he told her that he had to return to work. She nodded and said goodbye, reminding him to think about what she had said – about confronting his son. He said nothing on the matter, driving away in silence, and Soledad wondered if her words had really gotten to him. She didn't have time to think about it, though, and she rushed into the lobby of the hotel, taking the elevator to her floor and making her way towards her room. When she entered the hallway where her room was located, she saw a figure standing by her door.

And as she grew closer, she realized it was Drew.

She felt her body go rigid, fighting the urge to run forward and embrace him. She had missed him so much.

"Hey, Soledad," he said when she came close enough for her to hear him, his calmness contradicting her overjoyed expression. His eyes were turned to the floor, as if he was ashamed to face her. "I talked with Harley-"

Soledad stopped in place, her eyes widened. "You…what?"

"-and I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Wow...20 chapters. This story has definitely come far.

But it's on its way to its end. There's only about 2-3 more chapters left...

...

T-T

Well, see you then.


	21. The Resolution

Hey peoples!

Well, here's the next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing: Wind In Your Whiskers, Silence Divine, Cookiekitten, Dragonluvr1993, and Moriko no Hikari!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate, or "The Resolution" by Jack's Mannequin.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Resolution**

* * *

-ooo-

Soledad stared at Drew, who was looking out of the window of her hotel room, emerald eyes dark and distant. She had invited him in after confronting him in the hallway, where he had told her that he was sorry – and for reasons Soledad already knew; for reasons he didn't need to remind her of because they had been haunting the both of them endlessly. Drew didn't look at her at all once they had entered her hotel room, and Soledad wondered if a small amount of anger towards her actions still lived within him. Then again, Soledad was just relieved that he had come – that he was talking to her after she had concluded that he would never want to see her again.

"Drew…" she said, her voice trailing off since she couldn't think of anything else to say. There were many things she could say, including rearticulating the anguish that was consuming her at the fact that she had hurt him; but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to speak anything other than his name.

Drew still didn't turn around, reminding Soledad of when she had confronted him earlier that morning in the patch of trees behind the contest hall. He remained silent, his gaze focusing itself on the objects in the outside world just so it wouldn't have to focus on Soledad, which made her shoulders sag. Perhaps he was still angry.

A few minutes later, though, he turned around, sadness swirling around in his eyes that was oxymoronic to what Soledad had just assumed he was feeling. He wasn't angry; he was…

…ashamed.

"I feel terrible for what happened between you and Harley," Drew said, turning his eyes to the ground. "If I hadn't involved you in my personal feud with him, then maybe this wouldn't've happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for expecting you to push away what you wanted so you could do what I wanted. You were right – your life was not mine to control – but I was just too stubborn to listen to you. Not skeptic; stubborn."

Soledad's eyes grew soft and she walked closer to Drew. "I understand why you were angry, though…"

Drew shook his head. "Just because I didn't like Harley, it didn't mean you didn't have a right to. You cared for each other, but I was too selfish to see that. I was too selfish to drop the past and leave it where it belonged – in the past. It was just that…"

Soledad perked her head up, waiting for him to finish.

"It was just that I loved you," Drew said, sighing. "You were always there for me, and I was just trying to be there for you. But I wasn't being there for you – I wasn't supporting you. I was trying to order you around. I thought I was protecting you, but instead I was doing the exact opposite."

At that, Soledad walked forward until she was right in front of Drew, wanting to embrace him and comfort him. The sadness in his eyes was too much for her to bear. "Drew…"

Drew didn't look up at her. "Harley…I accused him of being a monster…but I was no better. He changed for you…he nearly sacrificed himself for you…and he loved you…now I have to ask myself how someone like that can still be a monster…"

Soledad's eyebrows rose at his words.

"Like I told him," Drew said, finally looking up and meeting Soledad's eyes, "I'm never going to trust him, but what he did in the past doesn't have to affect the future. If you two want to be together, then you have every right to be. Such a thing doesn't need to involve me. Whatever you choose to do in life, I just want you to be happy.

"So…please…can you forgive me?"

Silence thrived between Soledad and Drew. Drew kept his gaze on hers, waiting in suspense for her response.

Suddenly, Soledad leaned down on one knee so that she was nearly eye-level with him. Then, she grabbed him by the arms, pulling him towards her and into an embrace.

"Of course I forgive you," she whispered into his ear, admiring how warm he was. "I love you too, Drew, and I'm not going to let you go – as long as you forgive me."

She could feel Drew smirk against her shoulder. "How can I _not_ forgive you?" he asked. "I have no reason to be angry at you. I never should have had one, and I was an idiot for thinking that I did."

Soledad let out a laugh at that. She was happy to have her Drew back.

"Listen," Drew then said, pulling back and looking her in the eyes. His frown was firm – serious. "I told Harley to come to the café by my hotel tomorrow at noon."

Soledad's eyes flashed at the mention of Harley. "Why?"

"Because I want you to go there tomorrow – I want you to talk to him. Soledad, maybe it's not too late to fix all of this!"

Soledad's face fell, and she turned her eyes to the ground, her hold on Drew's arms loosening slightly. The thought of seeing Harley again after everything that had happened was both exciting and frightening. She longed to see him, but would he talk to her once he saw her?

She shook her head. "Drew," she said. "I…I don't know…"

"You love him, don't you?" Drew asked.

"Yes…"

"You want to see him again, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Are you really going to let him go because he thinks he doesn't deserve you, or are you going to go prove him wrong?"

Soledad remained silent at that. Then, she looked up and met Drew's eyes, determination crossing her face.

Drew smiled, having not needed an articulated answer. "I knew you wouldn't give up. You're Soledad Sierra, after all."

Soledad smiled as well, standing up, watching Drew as he began to make his way to the door. Right before he opened it, though, she reached towards him.

"Drew, wait!"

Drew stopped, turning around to eye her bewilderedly.

She walked to him. "Before you leave" - her smile returned as she leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead – "I wanted to thank you. Thank you for doing this – thank you for giving me your permission to be with Harley."

Drew sighed. "You should have never needed it in the first place."

And with that, he left.

-ooo-

The café that resided by Drew's hotel immediately reminded Soledad of the one she went to when she first arrived at Slateport City all those weeks ago, running into Harley after they had spent so much time apart and being introduced to his new side she had thought was his true side. After that, they had become partners in coordinating and eventually lovers when she had fallen in love with him. Then later, she had lost him, their relationship ending when he had concluded that her love wasn't something he deserved – that she should be with someone else who wasn't a so-called 'monster'.

Because this café reminded her so much of the one back in Slateport, Soledad couldn't help the depressed sigh that escaped her as soon as she walked through its threshold, being met with warm, coffee bean-scented air that contradicted the coldness outside, seeing people sitting down on soft sofas, sipping their cappuccinos while conversing with their friends or Pokemon. It reminded her of what had been – the start of that long journey she had shared with Harley; the journey she wanted nothing more than to bring back and continue.

She glanced at the clock that was sitting above one of the sofas. It was almost twelve in the afternoon – the time Drew had told Harley to come here. She looked back behind her – and not in search of Harley, but in the knowledge that after she had woken up early that morning, she had made a small stop on her way to the café. Outside, someone Harley had been needing to talk to for a long time was waiting for his signal to come in, having reluctantly come with her when she told him that it was time to let bygones be bygones.

But, first, she had to find Harley, and she had to talk to him.

She scanned her eyes over the various tables that sat around the café, searching for the said amethyst-haired man, somewhat worrying over the fact that perhaps he hadn't listened to Drew – that perhaps he was aware that Drew had asked him to come here so Soledad could confront him – and he didn't come, leaving for Slateport instead. If that was the case-

Wait!

Soledad's eyebrows rose when she spotted a flash of purple towards the corner of a room, belonging to a man who was sitting alone at a table that was isolated from the others. His back was facing her, yet it was evident that he was waiting for whatever he had been called here for. She could tell who he was at that very instant, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of him.

"Harley…"

She made her way towards the table, her movement slow since she was afraid at the possibility that he would leave once he noticed her presence, acting like a monster that was guilty of terrifying people – guilty of making others hurt – and had arrived at the conclusion of running away from anyone who showed concern for its state, not wanting to get them involved in its pitiful life. But, no. Harley wasn't a monster in Soledad's eyes; he was the exact opposite – a person who had so much love to give but yet had never known anyone who was willing to accept it.

She suppressed her urges to just run into him – to just fall into his arms and request that he hold her, so she could feel his warmth again and the security it all provided for her. Instead, she slowly sat down on the seat opposite from his, the only thing separating them being the round table between them.

It was then when he turned his head, having heard someone's approach, and his eyes widened once he noticed that Soledad was staring right back at him.

"Soledad…" he said, his voice whisperlike from disbelief that Soledad was here, yet loud enough for her to hear both the wanting and the hurt in his tone.

Soledad said nothing, and silence lingered between them. Not even the various noises of a bustling café swayed their focuses on one another, because that was all that mattered in their eyes – each other.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Harley asked, speaking louder this time, though he still sounded surprised.

"We need to talk," was all Soledad said, her voice soft.

Harley's eyes grew dark, and he turned them towards the floor – anything to escape Soledad's verdigris gaze.

That beautiful verdigris gaze.

"So that's why Drew told me to come here?" he concluded. "So we could meet?"

Soledad didn't answer that. She hoped that Harley wouldn't repeat what he said when he had broke them up after the contest the previous day – tell her that she deserved someone better than him and leave at that – and wouldn't be mad at the fact that Drew had brought them back together.

Then again, Harley didn't sound angry at all.

"I know that you want to take back everything you did in the past," Soledad said, keeping her eyes on him, "and you hate yourself at the fact that you can't. You can't dwell on the past, though."

Harley let out a short chuckle. "That's what Drew said…"

"And he was right."

Harley looked up at her, but then turned his head away.

"I love you," Soledad added. "I love you so much, even if you don't think you deserve it. What you did in the past, I'm willing to let that go – I'm willing to leave it in the past where it belongs. Can't you?"

"How can you love someone like me?" Harley asked. "What you fell in love with wasn't who I was. I can't take advantage of you like that. I love you too much to put you through such a thing."

At that, Soledad got up, walking over towards him. He eyed her with concern, but then got up as well, wondering what she was doing.

She then wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him. She breathed in his scent; she felt his warmth – the warmth a 'monster' could never contain.

Harley went rigid, but then relaxed beneath her hold. He wanted to hug back – to have her in his arms again – but he restrained himself.

"This," Soledad said, placing a hand over the middle of his chest, gesturing to the façade he had been wearing. "This Harley wasn't the one I fell in love with." She pulled back, nodding her head to the left, and Harley could tell that she was then referring to the past. "That. That Harley wasn't the one I fell in love with." She moved her hand over to his heart, feeling it thrive beneath her palm. "It was _the _Harley I fell in love with – the real one. The one who was willing to be there for me; the one who was willing to sacrifice himself to save me; the one who was willing to love me until the end of time. That was the real Harley."

Harley's eyes softened at her words, his mind contemplating them.

Soledad removed her hand and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, remembering the night when they first confessed, the night they made love, and all of the days in-between.

"I would never leave that car," she whispered, "if it meant I could be with you."

Harley could no longer restrain himself after that; his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I would never leave it either," he said, his breath hot against her skin.

Soledad pulled away, but only by an inch, their arms still around one another. She looked him in the eyes, their faces so close she feel his breath caress her lips. She wanted nothing but to close the distance between them – to kiss him and taste him again – but she knew that if she did that, then she would never let go.

So, she pulled away completely, their arms sliding apart until their connection was fully severed when the tips of their fingers separated. Harley's arm remained somewhat outstretched, as if still reaching for her – as if not wanting her to leave – but he eventually brought it back down to his side, watching her back away towards the door of the café.

"Just. Be. _Harley_," she told him, finishing what she had said earlier.

And she left the café, losing sight of Harley when the door shut behind her.

She couldn't say anything else other than what she had already said, and she reminded herself of this as she leaned against the windowless wall of the café. She shivered at the coldness of the outside air, which also contained a scent of dampness from the rain that had fallen yesterday, and she longed to be back in the café and in Harley's arms, thriving from his warmth. But, no. She couldn't go back. Not now. She had said what she had wanted to say – she had done what she could do – and the last person who had a chance of fixing any of the anguish lingering between them was the very man that had started it all.

Soledad made her way to a car that sat parked not far off. She tapped on the glass, waiting for the window to roll down as the person inside answered her signal. She met a pair of sunglass-covered eyes, the storm clouds that still hovered above the city reflecting in their dark lenses, and their owner let out a sigh.

"I don't know if he's even going to listen to me…" Axel said, pulling his key from the car's ignition.

"Try," was Soledad's response. "It's time you talked to Harley again. It's time you told him what you told me."

Axel didn't say anything after that, a minute passing before he got out of his car and walked up to the door of the café, his fingers twitching as he debated with himself on opening it. He shot a look at Soledad, who only stared back at him, and he nodded.

He opened the door and walked in.

Once he was out of sight, Soledad wrapped her arms around herself to preserve heat, and then began to make her way down the street.

-ooo-

Harley didn't know if there was still a purpose for staying in the café. He had just watched Soledad depart, leaving behind words that were making him rethink over everything. His hand clenched into a fist; he was confused and lost, not knowing what he should do. His heart was telling him to do one thing, but his mind was saying another. All he could do was sit there and try to sort out his conflicting emotions.

He ran a hand through his hair, pondering on if he should just get up and leave. Drew had told him to come here so Soledad could talk to him again, and now that that was over there was no reason to linger around. Besides, the café brought back too many memories…

Suddenly, the door into the café opened, and Harley turned his eyes to it, wondering if Soledad had backtracked. However, who then walked through the door wasn't Soledad, but at the same time it wasn't someone Harley didn't know.

His jaw dropped as his eyes laid upon the one man he thought he would never see again – the man that, even with the fact that years had transpired since he had last seen him, it didn't take much for Harley to recognize him.

"D-Dad?"

Axel's head perked up at Harley's voice, which, despite the noises all around them, he could still make out among the crowd. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes softened as he gazed upon his son, who was standing in place by his table, frozen with disbelief and shock that was also clearly etched onto his face. It didn't take much for Axel to recognize Harley either.

Axel made his way towards Harley, stopping a few feet away from him so he could still grant him the space he undoubtedly needed. "Harley," he said, trying to sound unfazed by their reunion, though on the inside he was everything but calm.

Harley kept his eyes on his father's face, feeling his shoulders sag. Despite everything that had happened between them, the only thing he could say was: "It…it really is you."

"It's been a long time," Axel said. "Too long."

"What…what are you doing here?"

Axel gestured towards the door. "Your…friend, Soledad. We met, we talked, and she convinced me that it was time I talked to you – to tell you the things you have been deserving to hear for many years."

Harley turned his eyes to the ground, and he fell back and into his seat, almost forgetting to breath. "I…I can't believe…"

Axel sat down as well. "I know this is shocking to you. I wasn't expecting that we would ever meet again. I run Phoenix Industries; the main company building resides here."

"I should have known that," Harley muttered. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because back then I wanted nothing to do with you as much as you and your mother wanted nothing to do with me. Our connection was broken."

"You hurt me so much, Dad," Harley said, avoiding his father's eyes.

Axel removed his sunglasses. "I know, son. I know. And I want to say I'm sorry."

Harley looked at him, his gaze still dark.

At that, Axel began to talk, repeating everything he had told Soledad. He explained how he had always loved Harley and his mother, but was too arrogant to show it. He explained how he realized he was proud of Harley when he began to watch him coordinate on the television. He explained how he had wanted nothing but to see him in person again, to tell him that he was a bigger part of his life than he thought. When he was finished, Harley's eyes were brighter, his mind trying to process all of the things about his father he never knew existed.

"I shouldn't've pushed you and your mother away," Axel said, closing his eyes. "I was selfish back then – I was a fool, an idiot, a bastard, and whatever other vulgar name under the sun. You didn't deserve any of the things I did to you."

Harley remained silent.

"I know asking for forgiveness right now and expecting it would be even more selfish," Axel added, "so I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. I just wanted you to know that I have always been proud of you, Harley. You're a bigger inspiration than I ever was, and I feel ashamed at the fact that it took so long for me to tell you that."

"Dad…" was all Harley could say. Half of him wanted to yell at his father, telling him that he would never forget what he had done to both him and his mother; but the other half wanted to forgive him, letting bygones be bygones, and help his father repair the connection between them that he was assuming was unfixable.

Letting bygones be bygones…

Harley's eyes flashed with thought.

"Soledad told me what happened between you two also," Axel said, breaking Harley from his trance. "I know that I have no place to say this, but I think you should go after her. You shouldn't let her go."

Harley's jaw dropped at that, but he closed it just as fast. He turned his head away. "But, my past…"

Axel shook his head. "Despite what happened in my past, I'm facing it – I'm attempting to move on. You have to do the same, Harley."

"Do you know the type of person I was back then?" Harley asked, clenching his hand into a fist. "I was a monster."

"And so was I."

Harley met his father's eyes, his voice soft. "You're not a monster anymore, Dad."

"And neither are you."

Harley didn't respond to that.

Axel leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Harley…sometimes we have to forget who we were…to know who we are."

Harley rose his head, his eyes brightening at his words. He looked back at his father.

"Go after her," Axel repeated. "Don't let her go."

And with that, he got up.

Harley got up as well. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Axel asked.

"I…" Harley sighed. "Thank you."

Axel smiled. "Of course. I wasn't there for you for the previous years, but that changes now."

He reached forward, as if to place his hand on his son's shoulder out of assurance, but Harley stepped back and out of his reach.

"No," he said, his face stern. "Not yet. I'm not ready to restart our relationship. Not just yet."

Axel nodded, his voice soft. "I understand. I'll give you all the time you need."

He turned around, grabbing his sunglasses and making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harley asked.

Axel stopped. "To apologize to your mother," he said, flashing a smile at Harley before leaving.

Harley stayed in place, nearly falling back again as his mind went over everything that had happened.

_Sometimes we have to forget who we were to know who we are._

Harley's eyes brightened.

_Just. Be. _Harley_._

He stared up and at the door of the café.

And he smiled.

-ooo-

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Yay! :D

Next chap coming soon!


	22. Everything in Transit

Hey peoples!

Well...this is it. This is the last chapter. We've come a long way, but this adventure has finally reached its end.

Thanks for reviewing: Wind In Your Whiskers, Cookiekitten, Silence Divine, Dragonluvr1993, Applecrow, and Blake!

I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who's stayed with it this far - the people who have supported me through it and had inspired me to keep it going in the first place. I can not thank all of you enough, and I love you all.

Enjoy the last chapter of I Woke Up In a Car. I'll see you guys at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or "I Woke Up in a Car" by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Everything in Transit****

* * *

**

-ooo-

A week had passed since Soledad had confronted Harley in the café, having let his father take her place when she departed – and so he could attempt to reestablish a connection with his son. He had called her a day later, telling her of what had happened after they had conversed, and she was relieved at the fact that the meeting had ended peacefully and not with tears or bloodshed. However, he didn't tell of what had come of Harley afterwards, and this was because he didn't know. Despite how Axel had sorted things out with his son, what the amethyst-haired man had done next was a mystery; it was assumed he had left the café shortly after Axel did, continuing with whatever business he had, but what that very business consisted of was something he had told no one about.

Harley hadn't contacted Axel at all after their meeting. He hadn't contacted Soledad either.

Soledad couldn't help but feel worried. Where did Harley go? What was he doing? She hadn't heard from him in a week, and it made her wonder if his confrontation with his father had had different effects than what Axel had told her he had assumed it had.

Whether or not she ever found out, it wouldn't be for a while - because right now she was standing by May and Drew at Lilycove City's only bus station that supported cross-country traveling, waiting for the bus that would take them back to Slateport, where they would then board a ship that would sail them to Johto. She had agreed to continue her coordinating journey with May and Drew after Drew had told her that they were planning to do just that; she knew she couldn't forget her career and the life she had had before Harley became heavily involved in it all.

She let a sigh escape her lips, her eyes focused on the ground. She had hoped that, if nothing else, Harley finally talking with his father would ease some of the pain he had, and would convince him to come along with them to Johto even if he didn't want to continue the relationship they had shared. But, with the fact that the bus would arrive in another twenty minutes – and Harley was nowhere in sight, his current whereabouts entirely unknown – such a possibility seemed impossible.

She knew, though, that she couldn't go out in search of him and force him to come if she found him. She didn't want to force him. Whatever had been his decision towards what to do, she respected it. She had done all she could. What happened next in this endless soap opera was up to him.

Soledad focused her eyes on the towering skyscrapers and other manmade structures that consisted the foundation of Lilycove. The bus stop they were waiting by was mostly empty; only a few other people and their Pokemon had their destinations set on Slateport, spread out across the shaded area that served as the bus station, waiting just like Soledad, May, and Drew were. Soledad could hear the purring of the ocean behind her, as the bus station was not far from the city's own harbor, sitting on the border that separated the urban territories from the outskirts of Lilycove. Such a thing would explain why it seemed quieter out here than it did in the said metropolis.

Drew got up from the bench he had been sitting on with May, stuffing their bus tickets in his pocket as he walked up to Soledad. He stopped by her side, turning his head to examine the distant look in her eyes, and he knew very well why she was portraying such a lost emotion.

He sighed.

"Maybe…" he began, his voice soft. "Maybe he just wanted to move on, Soledad."

Soledad turned her eyes to Drew, and then turned them back to Lilycove. Her shoulders sagged.

"I know," she said, and she couldn't help the sadness in her tone. "I just want to know if he's okay. He's not calling anyone and he's not picking up any calls."

Drew frowned. He had also found Harley's absence during the past week strange, but he knew that such a thing was affecting Soledad the most. He appreciated the fact that Soledad had agreed to return to Johto with them, yet he didn't want her to be constantly worrying over what had happened to Harley. Because of this, he also wished that Harley would show some indication of where he was and what he had chosen to do.

May got up from the bench, walking over until she was standing right by Soledad's other side. She placed a hand on the woman's back, right below her shoulder. "I'm sure Harley's okay," she said, smiling softly though Soledad never turned to acknowledge it. "I mean, he's Harley, right? I'm sure he'll be back…sooner or later."

Soledad said nothing, keeping her eyes on Lilycove. However, inside her mind she was thanking both May and Drew for being supportive.

Eventually, she looked at May, smiling weakly. "Yeah," she said, chuckling slightly. "I guess you're right." Her face slowly fell. "But…I can't help but wonder."

"We know," May assured her, giving her a small hug, which eased her worries a little.

"Come on," Drew then spoke, turning around. "Let's get out of this heat."

As he made his way back towards the benches, which sat under the shade of the station's various roofed tops supported by firm beams, May followed him, and Soledad lingered behind for a minute to turn her attention to the sky. It was sunny, completely breaking the pattern of rainy weather that had dominated Lilycove's climate last week, and it was a weird sensation to feel the sun's heat prance across her face; it was as if she hadn't felt such a thing in a long time. She was glad to see the sun's golden glow again, though – Arceus' evident reminder to her that everything was going to be okay one way or another.

She turned around and began to make her way to the bench Drew and May were using.

That is, until the honk of a car's horn erupted from nearby.

A familiar honk.

Soledad whirled around, facing a lone building that stood not too far off. From behind it emerged a car, slowly driving down the worn road that ran through the area, its cobalt-colored surface shining in the sunlight. It moved towards Soledad, stopping a few feet away from her, where it then powered down.

Soledad almost forgot to breathe.

Because then the door of the car opened, and out of it stepped the very man Soledad had been thinking about this entire time.

"Harley…" she whispered, her voice filled with disbelief. Harley was dressed in the very clothes he had been wearing before, though now he had gotten another black jacket to replace the one he had lost that while ago. Now he looked just as he did before the contest accident in Slateport.

He met her eyes, and he smiled. It was a warm smile that made her feel more eased than anything else had done – the warm smile she had missed so much.

"Hey, Sol."

Right as Soledad was about to respond, May interrupted her from behind:

"Harley!"

The brunette-haired teen ran past her, nearly crashing into Harley altogether as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his abdomen. He stumbled back slightly from the impact, but then regained his balance, his warm smile returning as he patted May on the back, who tilted her head to look up at him with brightened sapphire eyes.

"I knew you'd come back!" she said, grinning. She looked at Soledad. "See? He came back! What'd I tell ya?"

"You're really here…" was all Soledad said, her voice quiet. Harley had heard it loud and clear, though.

Harley's eyes grew soft. "I couldn't leave. I could never leave."

"Yes," Drew then said, walking forward. His expression was stern, yet it carried a relieved and surprised semblance all the same. "Harley really is here and well. So, please, May, would you let go before you suffocate the poor man?"

May pouted, her arms still around Harley. "But I'm not done hugging him yet!"

Drew frowned. He then threw a nod towards Soledad, who was oblivious to the gesture as her widened eyes remained on Harley, and he let out a fake cough.

At that, May's face fell, finally realizing what her partner was trying to say. "Oh, right," she said, slowly untangling her arms from Harley and stepping back and out of his way, leaving the path between him and Soledad clear.

It was then when Harley came forward, stopping right when he was in front of Soledad.

"I…I thought you weren't going to come," Soledad said, her eyes growing dark.

"How could I not?" Harley replied, gently reaching forward, his fingertip caressing her cheek. "You helped me, Sol. You didn't give up on me. I thought I was lost, but you helped me find the way back home."

Soledad frowned. "But…but you were gone for the entire week. I assumed that you-"

Harley shook his head, cutting off the rest of her words. "I wasn't gone because I didn't want to come back. It was just that I needed to sort out my thoughts…and, well, do something I should've done a long time ago."

"What's that?" Soledad asked.

Harley's warm smile turned into a smirk, and he stepped to the side, giving her a view of his car. He outstretched his hand towards it, and Soledad took that time to fully examine it.

Her eyebrows rose when she realized that the car's coat was shinier than it had been before; its surface clean of any dirt or grime, its windows spotless, and its tires brand new. The doors to the backseats then opened up, and Cacturne and Garchomp stepped out, having been sitting in the car the whole time. They waved at Soledad, large grins on their faces, and they stepped aside as Harley led her towards the car, showing her the inside. The material that consisted the seats appeared as if they had been completely replaced, the tears that had been in the leather before no longer existing. Everything had been cleaned up front as well – even a new air freshener dangled from the rearview mirror – and it gave the inside of the car a fresh smell. The entire makeover made it look as if Harley had just bought the vehicle.

Soledad pulled back, looking at Harley.

"I got the whole car refurbished," he explained. "All new parts and all that jazz. It was time it got cleaned up."

Soledad wanted to smile, but she held it in when Harley opened up the door to the passenger seat, inviting her to sit. Curious to what he was trying to do, she sat down, leaning forward for a reason she was all too aware of.

However, it was then when Harley placed his palm on the middle of her chest, and pushed her back.

She sealed her eyes shut, preparing to be thrown back when her back made contact with the broken seat. When she felt nothing of the sort happen, though, she opened her eyes, looking behind her to notice that the seat hadn't budged. She pushed her back against it again, but like before it didn't move. Confused, she met Harley's eyes.

The man only smirked. "I finally got it fixed."

Soledad finally smiled, getting out when Harley moved so she could do so. He shut the door behind her, turning to face her.

"I missed you," was all she said.

He stepped closer to her. "I missed you, too."

She stared into his eyes – those metallic-green eyes that she had been longing to see again. "Are…" she began. "…Are you coming with us? To Johto?"

Harley smirked, and that's when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her forward and into his chest. She returned the embrace, relaxing in his hold, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"How can I say no?" he asked, his voice soft, and Soledad's smile returned. He then pulled back, adding, "Besides, you know you guys would be bored to death if I wasn't there, right?"

May, who was standing beside Drew, nodded. Even Drew shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

Harley looked back at Soledad. "Do you think we can put the past behind us and continue what we had?"

He was cut off from saying anything else when Soledad put her finger to his lips, her face stern.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she said.

Harley's eyebrows rose, though he then smiled when Soledad smirked. His hand slipped into her hair, holding the back of her head, and he leaned forward. When his lips finally met hers, she pulled him closer, feeling all of her worries fade away into nothingness. She could sense his love – taste it in his kiss – and she knew that he would never be alone again.

Because he had her.

He had all of them.

Drew watched Soledad and Harley, and he sighed through his nostrils. Such a sight would be something he would have to get used to. However, as he thought more about it – how Soledad was happy this way - the edges of his lips turned upward. Before he could do anything else, though, two arms wrapped around his neck from behind, pulling him back somewhat. He felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek, their owner then whispering into his ear: "I'm so proud of you."

At that, Drew smiled again, and he turned his head, his eyes meeting May's. He leaned forward and returned her affectionate nuzzle.

Meanwhile, a few seconds later, Soledad and Harley broke their kiss, their arms still wrapped around one another. Their foreheads touched, and they smiled.

"I love you, Sol," Harley murmured.

Soledad closed her eyes. "I love you, too."

And that was all that mattered.

-ooo-

Garchomp sighed as she stared out towards the ocean, standing right in front of a long railing that traced the borderline between it and Lilycove territory. The scent of seawater was refreshing, the soft breezes that came from its direction caressing her scales. Behind her, her master, Soledad, and Drew and May were conversing about something; she had broken away from the group when they had begun doing so, relieved that her master was finally back together with the one he loved. She was happy for him – that was for certain – and such emotions coursed through her as she listened to the ocean purr in front of her, its surface glistening in the sunlight.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Cacturne come up from behind her, stopping when he was by her side, his eyes also focused on the ocean and the never-ending horizon it stretched to. He switched his gaze to Garchomp, feeling somewhat nervous at the fact that they were alone – and he couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Cac…cacturne cac cac turne?" he eventually asked. "Cacturne, cac turne cac cac…"

_So…do you like Drew anymore than you did? I mean,_ _he was involved in fixing all of this…_

Garchomp frowned, keeping her distant eyes on the ocean. "Garchomp…gar chomp chomp gar. Chomp, gar, chomp gar."

_I guess…I do have to hold respect for him for helping out. But, frankly, I still don't like him._

Cacturne arched a brow. "Cac?"

_Why?_

"Gar chomp chomp gar chomp," Garchomp said, snorting. "Chomp gar chomp chomp. Chomp gar chomp…chomp. Chomp gar gar."

_He smells too much like roses. I don't like roses. They're too…soft for me. I prefer a much more 'firm' plant._

At that, Cacturne turned his eyes to the ground, feeling his breathing become irregular. He returned his eyes to Garchomp. "Cac…turne?"

_Like…cacti?_

Garchomp's eyes widened, and she turned her head towards Cacturne, who quickly averted his gaze away from hers. He tapped the ends of his arms together awkwardly.

"Gar…chomp," Garchomp then said, turning her eyes back to the ocean.

_I…suppose._

Silence lingered between Cacturne and Garchomp, Cacturne eyeing the land-shark every few seconds, who only kept her focus directed on the ocean.

"Cacturne…" Cacturne then said. "Cac turne cac cac cacturne cac turne. Cacturne cac turne cac."

_Listen…I just wanted to say thanks. For helping me during the contest and during my weeks of training._

Garchomp eyed him. "Chomp."

_No problem._

"Cac, turne cac cac - turne cacturne."

_I mean, you're kind of cool - when you're not being all arrogant and stuff._

Garchomp's face fell, though she then smirked at Cacturne. "Chomp gar chomp chomp – chomp gar chomp."

_And you're kind of cool as well – when you're not being an annoying pain-in-my-ass._

Cacturne smiled at that.

More silence thrived between Cacturne and Garchomp. Garchomp had returned her attention to the ocean, while Cacturne was constantly switching his eyes between her and the ground, mentally debating with himself on what he was about to do. After firming himself, he turned towards Garchomp, who didn't notice his movement. He admired how the sunlight reflected off of her scales and eyes, giving them a shine, and he felt his heart speed up at the thought.

No longer holding himself back, he stepped towards her, standing on the tips of his feet to reach higher.

And he nuzzled his face into her cheek.

Garchomp froze, her eyes widening as Cacturne then stepped down. He quickly turned around and began to head back towards Harley's car, hunching up his shoulders to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Garchomp turned around, watching him leave. Slowly, her claw came up, softly touching the cheek where he had nuzzled her.

And, needless to say, her face turned almost as red as Cacturne's.

-ooo-

As Drew, Soledad, and Harley continued to converse, talking about what was going to happen next and what they were planning to do once they got to Johto, May's eyes wandered off of her friends and towards the bus station.

Her gaze widened.

"Um, Drew…?" she said.

Drew didn't hear her in the midst of the conversation.

"Drew?" she said again.

Still, he didn't hear her.

"Drew?" she said once more – this time poking him in the shoulder as she did so.

"What?" Drew asked as he finally noticed her.

May pointed to the station. "Isn't that our bus?"

Drew's face fell, and he whirled around to face the station. He caught sight of the bus that was supposed to drive them back to Slateport – and right when it closed its doors behind its last passenger and began to move.

"No!" Drew cried. "Wait! Stop!"

He ran as fast as he could towards the bus, but as the vehicle began to gain speed, it unknowingly left him behind, blowing a large cloud of exhaust straight towards him. He coughed, waving at the exhaust to get it away from him – and only to notice that the bus was now taking off down the road, soon disappearing from sight when it turned around a large building.

Drew stood there, feeling his shoulders sag, and he drooped his head.

"Drew-" May called out in an attempt to make her partner feel better, but she was cut off when that same chartreuse-haired teen suddenly clenched his fists and started hissing curses, ordering Arceus to damn the bus to the burning pits of Hell.

It was quite a humorous sight, to tell the truth.

Eventually, Drew made his way back towards the group, stomping right past May and glaring at Harley, remembering how his arrival had distracted them all. He pointed his finger menacingly at him. "This is all _your _fault-"

Drew stopped when he noticed that Soledad had furrowed her eyebrows at him.

The teen pulled back. "Okay…okay," he said, his voice calm. He turned, as if dropping the subject, but then whirled back around just as fast, this time pointing his finger at both Harley and Soledad. "This is _both_ of your faults!"

Soledad's face fell, and Harley let out an amused chuckle.

Drew faced the bus station, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now how the hell are we going to get a ride to Slateport? The ship that's supposed to take us to Johto from there will probably leave before we can catch another bus!"

Harley's eyebrows rose at that, and he turned his head towards his car. Frowning in thought, he then looked at Soledad. "I got an idea," he said thoughtfully.

Soledad looked at him, the car, and then turned back to Drew with a smile.

"Oh _hell _no!" Drew growled, having understood what Harley and Soledad were referring to. "No way are May and I driving all the way to Slateport in that…thing!"

"Oh, come on, Drew," May then said, walking up to her partner's side with a grin. "It'll be just like another adventure!"

And with that, she followed Harley and Soledad to the four-door cobalt-colored sedan that was Harley's car. Drew's annoyed expression melted away once he realized that they really had no other options, and he let out a sigh, following his partner.

Harley returned Cacturne and Garchomp to their Pokeballs once they returned to the car, ignoring how unexplained blushes were covering their faces and how they were avoiding each other's gazes, and got into the driver's seat of the vehicle. Soledad got into the passenger seat, and May and Drew hopped into the back.

May sailed her eyes over the inside of the car, leaning back in her seat as Harley slipped his key into the ignition. (Even Drew seemed comfortable despite his earlier words.) She smiled.

"Homey," she then commented.

Soledad turned her head, gazing at May out of the corner of her eye, and then turned her attention to Harley, who was grinning at her. He reached forward with his free hand and covered it over hers, bringing Soledad to relax and lean back in her own seat, smiling when it didn't roll back.

And as the car began to move, taking them towards their next adventure, one thought went through her head:

_My thoughts exactly, May. My thoughts exactly._

-ooo-

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

...Yeah, I know that it's ironic that I named BraveRushshipping after this story, but this story doesn't actually have any BraveRushshipping in it.

Ah well. CacturnexGarchomp's awesome, too. :D

As I said before, thank you everyone for sticking around to the very end. It pains me to see that this story is over, but I'm glad I got to work on it and enjoy it, and I'm glad I got to share it with all of you.

Until next time, I'll see you guys later!


End file.
